Shy Blossom
by Maymist
Summary: What if Sakura never met Ino in her youth? What if she remained shy and frail and...was never a Sasuke fangirl...? Read to find out. SasuSaku vs NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

•*•*•Shy•Blossom•*•*•

Tears. They wouldn't stop falling.

No matter how hard I tried...

My first day at the academy turned out horribly.

Oh, why did my mom think that moving here in this village would be such a good idea?

'Everything will go great', she said. 'Everyone will love you', she said.

'How can anyone not adore you?'she said.

Well, mom...you were wrong...

They all hate me.

The kids, they first pointed out my abnormal looking pink hair, and then...t-they told me that my forehead was GIGANTIC.

I immediately shielded my forehead with my pink bangs and tried my best to fight the tears and I just ended up running away...

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the swing set by myself, and no one was around.

I was...alone.

What else was new...?

So...I returned home and now I'm just pathetically crying into my pillow inside my room...

Sigh.

Crying seems to be nothing new...

I always seem to be vulnerable and I hate it.

I hate it...

I don't get it. Why... Why does everybody hate me so much?

What did I do to deserve this...?

Why must everyone pick on me...?

I...I feel like I'm an alien or something...and that everything I do isn't acceptable.

No matter what...

What's wrong with me...?

...

I'm guessing I'll never find out...

Well, anyways...

I saw a boy today. He was cute but...really quiet.

I know he would never fall for me though.

What person would fall for a pink haired girl with a gigantic forehead...?

No one...

All the girls would gawk over him while I just stared shyly at him and my cheeks were the color of strawberries.

I like strawberries...

Sigh.

I really want to be that boy's friend someday...

Although, I wished that boy would notice me...

It was weird though...because something appeared to be wrong with that boy...

...and I seem to be the only one who actually notices it...

Yes, he was very good looking of course, with his raven colored hair, his attractive facial features, and his dark onyx eyes...

But...

His expression was so full of...hate.

He's the strongest, fastest, smartness, and coolest boy in the entire school...according to the girls who bullied me.

They saw me staring at him, snickered while smirking, and told me an elephant would have a better chance at getting his attention...

Honestly, I just wanted to cry on the spot at that point, but um...

As I was saying...

He doesn't talk to anyone though and this boy never seems to smile...

It makes me frown and I wish I could help him but...I don't know how.

I also saw another boy today.

He was cute too.

Well... Kind of.

The boy had blond hair and his eyes were the color of sapphires.

So pretty...

Anyways...

This boy, he was always alone, and no one would ever talk to him...

My parents told me to stay away from this boy because he was dangerous but...they wouldn't tell me why he was.

There's pain, loneliness in his eyes...

But...

...he hides it with a smile.

Everyone seems to hate him.

Oh, how I cry inside for this boy...

I wish I could help him, I wish I could talk to him, I wish...

...

It's pointless though, because no one will ever like me...or...even give me a chance.

Not even that blond little boy...with the sad blue eyes...and the broken smile...

...My name is Sakura Haruno and I just want the sadness to go away...

Forever.

Author Note: Hello, thank you so much for reading. As you probably assumed, Sakura is currently a child right now in this story. She's her shy persona. :P She's only about six years old, I'm guessing? And this IS in her point of view, so I'm not using any fancy words or anything because she's so young xD haha.

Well, thank you so much for reading, hoped you somewhat enjoyed it, and I'll update real soon. (:

Please review, they really motivate me, and will probably speed up my updates xD

Thank you!:D

Have a nice day!(:

I don't own Naruto XD


	2. Chapter 2

I nervously walked the halls of the academy and I was so nervous that it felt like my whole body was trembling...

8:00 am.

That was the time.

Class originally starts at 8:25 am.

I wanted to get to class early so no one would glare at me when I enter into the classroom or make rude comments.

Although, remembering about what had happened yesterday, I don't think arriving to class early would make that much of a difference...

But...

I got to try.

Sighing, I cautiously entered into the classroom, and I felt relief enter me once I saw that the classroom was empty.

A small smile formed across my lips and I went to my seat.

Sadly though, I knew this happy feeling wouldn't last so long once the other kids enter into the room, and the exact thought frightens me so much.

I frowned and sat down.

Wow, just the exact thought even causes my temporary happiness to vanish at an instance...

Am I really that afraid of them...?

I mean, it's not so much the adults or boys who make me so scared...

It's...

It's those girls...

Those mean girls...

They hate me so much...

...and I don't know why...

It just makes me want to cry...but-

Footsteps.

I heard footsteps from behind me.

I froze and my heart literally jumped for a moment.

The sound of the footsteps kept getting louder and louder...

Then...

Silence.

Nervously, I slowly turned around to see that same boy I saw yesterday with the raven hair, and I flinched in surprise as I felt myself slightly blushing.

Gosh, I'm such an idiot sometimes...

As expected, he didn't even give me the time of day, and the boy only stared at the blackboard while scowling.

His eyes were so fierce.

Without warning, he abruptly caught my gaze, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Alarmed, my green eyes widened in absolute fear as my entire face flushed of rosy-red, and I swiftly whirled around to resume in my previous position in my seat.

My wide eyes were now glued to the blackboard, fear paralyzing me as I wouldn't dare to look back at him, and my body felt stiff.

For a few seconds, I was holding my breath while I felt insanely embarrassed, and I then exhaled.

"Yo."

His sudden voice made my heart jump in mere fear and I couldn't help but gasp.

I felt frozen.

Was...

Was he really talking to me...?

Am I dreaming?

Ah, I-

"Don't act like you didn't hear me..." he muttered annoyed.

Instantly, I jumped in my seat, and frantically turned around to face him.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry... Um... U-Uh..." I blabbered pathetically, my voice sounding so timid, which I hated, and I tried not to frown.

I was so embarrassed that it felt as if my cheeks were on fire...

Geez...

"Look, don't be here like this every morning. It will be annoying."

His voice was so cold but...it somehow made me want to melt at the same time.

Oh, I'm such a weirdo...

No wonder no one likes me...

I frowned, feeling my heart sunk, and I looked at him with my sad eyes. "Oh um... B-But... I just don't want anyone-"

That's when we both suddenly heard voices that horrified me so much...

"HEY FOREHEAD!"

"WHOA! Everyone make room for the HUMONGOUS FOREHEAD!"

"Heh. Wow, looks like she didn't transfer to another academy after all."

"Why the heck is she even here? No one WANTS her here!"

"And the heck?! Why is she looking at OUR Sasuke?!"

"That BRAT!"

Those girls, those mean, MEAN girls...

Those were their cruel words...

I felt the tears piling up in my eyes and I tried not to cry...

They suddenly circled around my seat and I held back a gasp.

"Pinky, who do you think you are? Trying to talk with OUR Sasuke!" one of them hissed and adjusted a hand onto their hip.

"Get lost."

Innocently, I turned around to see the boy glaring at the girls, and his eyes looked so fierce that it was terrifying.

His voice was so harsh while so cool at the same time...

Mouths agape, the girls all gasped loudly, and twitched.

"B-But...! SASUKE! We're only looking out for you! I-"

"I said, get LOST."

Once again, the girls all gasped, then huffed in defeat, and went to their assign seats.

There was a long silence.

Stunned, I couldn't believe that someone actually stood up for me, and I just felt so...shocked.

I hesitantly looked at the boy and flashed him a tiny but shy grin.

"Um... Thanks..." I whispered bashfully and I felt myself blushing slightly.

"Hn. Don't say thanks. I just didn't want to be annoyed..." was his response, his voice sounding so mean while cool, and he avoided my gaze.

I just sheepishly nodded as my tiny grin remained and I turned around in my seat, now facing the blackboard.

I then mentally gasped.

Sasuke...

Sasuke?

Is that what they called him earlier?

So, that boy's name is Sasuke...?

What a nice name...

. . .

One hour later...

Sasuke and I didn't talk again in class.

During class, girls would glare at me while they would laugh silently, and they would also pass me notes that would say hurtful things towards me...

I just tried to focus on our Sensei's lesson and instructions.

Which I did pretty well.

I practically memorized all the important information that our instructor had said and was constantly repeating all the info in my mind.

It's weird but...I kind of like learning and studying.

A Bookworm would be a better name for me, I guess.

It's way better than being called Forehead all the time...

Anyways...

It was now recess and all the kids were playing outside on the playground.

Except for me...

I was sitting by myself on the swing set and was looking at the ground with a frown.

Suddenly, someone had forcibly pushed me from behind, and I immediately landed on the ground.

I squeaked in fear as I felt dirt tickle my skin while it also stained my clothes and I landed flat on my stomach.

Cringing, I reluctantly turned around to see who pushed me, and I flinched in complete fear at seeing that it was the group of girls that hated me so much...

My sad eyes trembled.

Why...

Why do they hate me so much...?

"You BITCH!" one of the girls cussed venomously and she then violently pulled on my pink hair.

I tried not to scream but I couldn't help it.

...I let out a faint scream.

Trying to endure the pain, I closed my eyes, and tried not to scream even more by biting my lip.

"You little pink haired BITCH! You made our Sasuke HATE US!" the girl pulling my hair stated bitterly, her voice full of pure hatred, and she tightened her grip on my hair.

I cringed as my trembling eyes refused to open, for I was too scared to open them, and I bit my lip even harder.

In the background, I heard the other girls chuckle at my demise, and I felt so embarrassed.

Gosh, I wish I had the strength to fight back, but I don't...

I'm too scared...

"Leave her ALONE!" said a voice...

I slowly turned around to see the...

...the boy with the broken smile...


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great! Now we have to deal with two losers!" one of the girls complained bitterly and she growled.

"You guys are the losers!" the boy retorted fiercely, his sapphire eyes full of pure rage, and he scowled.

"Pft! Yeah right! Naruto, I don't even know why you're bothering to even stick up for this little pink haired pest! She'll probably just find you annoying like the rest of us do!" the girl countered haughtily, her voice sounding really rude, and she laughed loudly.

I hate to say it but her laugh is really annoying...

Wait.

Naruto?

That's his name...?

And...

What does that girl mean by me finding him annoying like everyone else?

I'm sure he isn't...

Um...

Moving on...

The boy hesitated for a second before saying something back but he then furrowed his brow and flashed the girl a deadly glare. "I don't care! Just let her go!"

"Humph! Fine! Whatever, I was getting bored anyways. Let's go girls!" the girl who was holding my hair said all snotty like and she then released her grip on my hair.

With a huff, the group of those mean girls had walked away from us, and I innocently watched them walk away.

Nervously, I turned around to face the boy to see that he was already staring at me with serious but sad eyes, and he then avoided my gaze.

"Well... Er... Bye..." he mumbled awkwardly, his voice super quiet, and the blond boy turned to walk away.

Before he could move anther further, I took a step forward, and braced myself."Wait! ...U-Um... Thank you for saving me."

My voice sounded so shy and being around this boy just made me feel so nervous for some reason.

Well, I guess I'm always nervous but...

...

Um, anyways...

Embarrassed, I flashed him a tiny smile, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Bewildered, he fully turned around to face me, and he looked kind of stunned.

"You're... You're actually talking to me...?" the boy asked surprised while his voice full of caution and his eyes were so wide.

Puzzled, I blinked my eyes repeatedly, and was slightly taken aback by his question.

But then...

My smile grew.

"Well, of course I am! Um... My name is Sakura Haruno. I-I'm...I'm new here..." I introduced myself warmly, trying not to sound shy but I failed at that, and I let out a nervous laugh.

He smiled back at me. "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's very nice to meet you, Sakura!"

His voice sounded so enthusiastic and just...so sweet.

I'm so happy he stood up for me.

Naruto certainly is courageous...

Before I could even speak, Naruto told me blithely, "By the way, Sakura... Don't listen to those girls! They're always giving everyone a hard time. I bet they were just jealous of you because you're so cu-"

He stopped himself and paused.

I stared back at him confused and waited for him to finish his sentence.

He refused to look at me.

"Um..." Naruto mumbled quietly, now blushing, which caught me off guard, and he finished very silently,"C...Cute..."

Stunned, I flinched in shock, and now I was the one that was blushing.

"W-Well... See you around..." Naruto said nervously but somewhat cooly and he briskly walked away.

As I watched him leave the playground, my mouth remained opened innocently, and the wind rushed through me as did the green leafs from the trees.

That's when I heard the bell.

Hours passed and school had finally ended.

Those girls continued to make fun of me during class and I just wanted to die.

No one even seemed to notice their hurtful words towards me anyways...

I'm now walking home for the first time.

I must admit that I'm really scared because I really don't know my way home all that well...

"Hey Foreheadddddddddddd!" a taunting voice sang from behind me and my heart literally stopped for a second.

I froze.

Frightened, I nervously turned around to see three of those mean girls in the distance, and they were all smirking.

"Now you're really going to get it, Pinkie!"

Suddenly, the three started to charge at me, and I held back a scream.

I instantly turned around and began to run as fast as I could.

"There's no use running, Forehead! We're going to beat you to a pulp anyways for making our Sasuke-kun hate us so much and that Naruto boy isn't here to save you anymore!"

"P-Please s-stop!" I pleaded timidly while panting and I ran even faster.

The girls quickened their pace and were now sprinting.

So was I...

Minutes passed as I continued to run away from the girls in the village and people only gave us questioning looks, not helping me at all...

As I was sprinting away from them, I was panting loudly, and I was almost out of breath.

But I had to keep going.

So, I ran into this forest near the village to lose them, and I'm happy to say that I successfully did.

I came to a stop and adjusted my hands onto my knees while I slightly bent over and I panted wildly.

A realization then hit me...

I'm lost.

I frantically looked around to see nothing but trees and I gulped.

Why... Why is this happening to me...?

Fear was now penetrating me and my heart started to beat strenuously.

This... This isn't good at all.

I'm... I'm so scared...

I then heard the girl's voices from afar and my body jumped in complete fear.

Instantly, I resumed to running, and sprinted even deeper into the forest.

I came to a halt once I was in front of this lake and I looked around curiously.

My eyes suddenly grew wide at seeing a certain someone and I couldn't help but gasp.

It was...

Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing him had startled me so much that I actually fell backwards and I landed on my butt.

When I was falling, I let out a tiny squeak of fear, which caused Sasuke to look at me.

Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed...

My entire face is now redder than a cherry.

I twitched and quickly stood up as I then brushed dirt off my green dress.

His calm black eyes stared into mine and he looked uninterested as his hands remained tucked into his pockets.

He only turned his head slightly to look at me...

Guess he barely cares...

"You again...? What do you want?" he asked quietly, sounding a little annoyed, and he wasn't even looking at me anymore.

He was now looking at the lake.

I shifted my eyes uncomfortably and tried to unscramble my thoughts. "Oh um... Well, uh... Those girls from earlier today were chasing me just now a-and... U-Um... I'm kind of...lost..."

His eyes still refused to meet mine and I heard him chuckle. "Hn. You're an idiot."

My jaw dropped somewhat at his rude words and I was now so confused while kind of angry at the same time.

Not to mention that I felt kind of hurt too...

I can't believe he insulted me...

When he said those words to me, his voice was so calm but so cold...

I wonder why he's so cold...?

I frowned. "Um... W-Why?"

"You're new here right...? Well, what idiot runs into a forest when they barely know this area...? You should have just ran home..." Sasuke told me aloofly as he abruptly adjusted a hand onto his right side and he sighed.

"Well... Then they would know where I lived..." I countered quietly and I was still frowning.

For a moment, he pondered on what to say back, and he then huffed. "Whatever."

My sweat dropped.

What a nice comeback...

"Um...Sasuke..." I started nervously, his cold eyes then locked with mine, causing me to gulp, and I continued, "U-Uh... What...What are you doing all the way out here anyways...?"

"I'm training."

I was slightly taken aback by his response and I blinked my eyes confused. "Training?"

"Yeah. So leave."

His voice...it was monotone but at the same time so mean...

Geez...

Again, he made me frown. "B-But...don't you think you're a little too young for training? I mean...after all, we're just learning the basics right now, and...it seems kind of dangerous."

"Humph. You really are an idiot if you think like that..." he told me cruelly and continued, "I have to get strong as fast as possible. I have no time to waste."

His words made me insanely puzzled.

"But why? Why so...s-soon...?" I questioned apprehensively and nervously bit my lip.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke snapped and he glared at me with his fierce eyes.

"Well... O-Okay... Then uh... Can I train with you then...?" I asked sort of frightened while there was much hope in my voice and I smiled weakly at him.

His glare on me intensified. "No."

That one word, he said it so powerfully, so menacingly...

Geez, this guy is scary...

My sweat dropped and I let out a nervous laugh. "Well... Um..."

"Just leave me alone. You've already wasted enough of my time..." he stated rudely and avoided my gaze.

At first, I was going to frown once more, but instead I narrowed my eyes.

My eyes were now fierce for a change and I clenched my fists. "W-Well... I'm going to start training t-too! Everyday! S-So... Y-You better watch o-out!"

Whoa, where did this burst of confidence come from...?

I'm kind of proud of myself...

Although, I declared that kind of timidly, but whatever...

Before Sasuke could even reply to me, I heard those mean girl's voices from behind, and we both turned around to see them a few feet behind us.

Screams of agony were heard once they saw the two of us together and then they started growling like dogs.

"You pink haired BITCH! Now you're seeing our Sasuke-kun in secret and bothering him TOO?! Oh, you're really going to get IT!" the leader of the group proclaimed viciously and she was giving me a deadly glare.

I then looked at Sasuke and he looked SO annoyed and he was scowling.

"Damn... I just can't get any privacy today..." I heard him mutter bitterly and I could easily tell that he was trying to control his anger from within.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! We'll get that pink haired loser off of your hands!" one of the girls exclaimed in a bubbly tone and she clasped her hands together while blushing.

Sasuke snarled. "Just leave us alone!"

All the girls gasped in disbelief and exchanged confused looks.

"That Forehead is probably brainwashing Sasuke-kun! Let's get her!" the leader of the girls shouted sternly and she pointed a finger at me.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, VERY annoyed, and he sighed. "Damn idiots..."

The group of three started to charge at us and that's when Sasuke gently hit my arm and whispered fiercely into my ear, "Come on!"

We began to sprint off towards the right direction and the two of us were quickly rushing passed various trees.

Wow, Sasuke is so fast...it's hard to keep up with him...

Or maybe I'm just weak...

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going!? You need to be with us!" one of the girls shouted from behind us and I turned around to see that they weren't even in sight.

That's when I tripped on a large stone and I fell to my doom.

Well, not really...

I'm just exaggerating but um...

As I was saying...

I suppressed a scream as I landed onto the ground, right on my stomach too, ouch, and dusts of dirt danced around me.

I coughed.

I heard Sasuke groan in annoyance and he promptly turned around to face me.

"Damn it! Come on!" Sasuke said rashly under his breath and he helped me up.

Wow, he's this young, and already a potty mouth...

Go figure.

Before I could even let go of his hand,

he resumed to running, and he was now dragging me away by holding onto my hand...

Now I'm forced to almost run as fast as him!

Gosh, this sucks...

Well, I don't know why, but when he took my hand, I started to kind of blush, and my heart skipped a beat.

I'm such a weirdo...

Er...

Moving on...

Sasuke and I had finally made it out of the forest and we were now back in the village.

We paused and Sasuke cautiously looked back to see that the annoying girls were nowhere in sight.

He had also let go of my hand...

Though, as soon as we had stopped, I was panting wildly as the palm of my hands were firmly placed onto my knees, and I was slightly bent over as I panted.

Sasuke didn't pant at all.

I'm starting to think he's not human...

"Looks like we lost them..." Sasuke advised nonchalantly, his voice sounding so cool, which caused my heart to flip-flop like a pancake for some reason, and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Y-Yeah..." I agreed breathlessly and I was smiling like an idiot.

My emerald eyes then scanned our surroundings and where we were looked so familiar.

I think I'm really close by my home now.

"Well... I think you know the way now. Later..." Sasuke told me quietly as his eyes remain shut, his voice nonchalant while stuck up at the same time, and he started to walk away.

His hands remained in his pockets and he didn't even bother to look back at me.

I frowned and felt disappointment bombard me.

It wouldn't hurt to walk me home...

After all, I still don't know this village that well, and what if those girls find me again...?

Sigh.

Minutes passed as I roamed the village and I think I'm almost home.

Suddenly, I saw Naruto walking towards me but he didn't notice me because he was sadly looking down at the ground as he walked, and I frowned.

Those sad eyes of his really kill me on the inside...

I then jogged up to him and smiled brightly at the blond.

"Hi Naruto!" I greeted all heart-warmingly, trying to sound as friendly as I could, and a faint giggle had escaped from my lips.

He reluctantly looked up at me and his cerulean eyes grew wide once he saw me.

I could tell he was caught off guard and he then flashed me a tiny smile. "Oh, hi Sakura... What's up?"

His voice sounded so casual while genuinely happy...

But...

I knew he really wasn't.

I know he's just hiding all the pain that he is feeling behind that happy mask he has on...

Oh Naruto...

I bashfully shrugged my shoulders and my smile remained. "Just walking home..."

He let out a jolly chuckle. "Oh cool! Same here!"

"Yeah... Though, I'm not really sure if I'm almost home... I-I kind of got lost earlier today..." I admitted sheepishly and then I felt so embarrassed and dumb for admitting that to him.

He hesitated for a moment but then offered with a big smile on his face, "Well, that sounds scary! Why don't I walk with you until you find your house, Sakura? It wouldn't hurt."

Now I was the one who looked stunned and I felt my cheeks flush of pink.

I smiled shyly at him. "O-Okay... T-Thanks...Naruto..."

He's so much nicer than Sasuke...

By a long shot.

"No problem! And hey... Is it okay if I call you Sakura-chan?" he asked hesitantly, immense nervousness in his voice, and the blond laughed.

I closed my eyes in complete happiness and my smile grew. "Of course!"

We continued to talk for a few more minutes as we walked through the village and...

...Naruto is such an amazing guy...

He's really funny too!

Also a little loud, but that's okay!

But...

Why... Why is everyone so mean to him...?

I just don't understand...

"Hey Naruto... U-Um... C-Can I ask you something...?" I asked him nervously and frowned.

"Sure! Ask away!" Naruto insisted happily and he closed his eyes while smiling.

"Well... That girl earlier today pretty much said that people don't like you... I don't understand why. You're so...n-nice..."

My frowned remained.

He forced a smile and closed his eyes. "I don't know but...smiling helps me get through it."

My eyes full of sadness stared right through him and I felt my heart sunk.

Naruto...

"Well, I know how you feel... Ever since I have moved here with my family, everybody has been so cruel to me... They all bully me and I even think they all hate me... I...I don't know why. I don't know what I did wrong. B-But... I-It h-hurts s-so m-much..." I revealed as I was choking on my words, my voice incredibly shaky, and I felt water form in my trembling jade eyes.

Like earlier today, he looked stunned, but he then forced himself to smile once again. "You know... You're not alone..."

I smiled warmly at him and I then realized we were now in front of my house.

Before I could even tell him that we were in front of my house, my mom had abruptly barged out of my house, and she stormed up to us.

She slapped me.

Hard.

I cringed at the chronic pain and assumed that my right cheek was now probably beetroot-red.

She then forcibly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from Naruto...

My new friend...

"Sakura what were you thinking?! We told you not to talk to that THING!" my mother fumed enraged and she tightened her grip on me.

Again, I cringed, but not because of the pain...

I cringed because of what she called Naruto...

How could she call him a thing...?

It breaks my heart...

"But mommy! That boy saved me today! Naruto is my friend!" I yelled at her boldly, my voice sadly still sounding timid though, and I frowned.

I'm not the one who usually talks back to my mother or anyone for that matter...

My mom can be so scary when she's mad...

"Shut up! I don't care what he did! He's a beast and you should stay away from beasts! You should know better by now!" my mom roared barbarously, her voice way scarier than Sasuke's, and I usually feel so intimidated by her when she's like this...

But...

Not today.

Right now I'm downright pissed off.

"Mom, h...how can you call Naruto all those awful t-things!? He's the opposite of those! He's really-"

"Shut your mouth child before I slap you again!" she hissed menacingly, interrupting me, and her fierce eyes were like daggers.

I was about to retort but I then heard Naruto's voice...

I looked at him with concern eyes.

He was smiling but his eyes looked so sad. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I'll leave."

Naruto slowly turned around and started to walk away from us.

"Yeah that's right! Stay away from my daughter you monster!" my mother shouted viciously at him and she growled some more.

My watery eyes trembled and I called out his name. "Naruto!"

. . .

He kept walking...

...without looking back...


	5. Chapter 5

Years have passed.

I'm now twelve.

My hair has grown long.

And...

Today is my last day at the academy.

Over the years, I have occasionally talked to both Sasuke and Naruto, and have grown a little closer with them.

In class, I'm known as the smartest, and I always get a 100% on everything our instructor hands out.

My scores rival Sasuke's.

Speaking of Sasuke...

His fangirls, fan club, or whatever you want to call it...still hate my guts.

They still bully me and always try to bring me down.

Naruto is always there to help me through it though and sometimes Sasuke...

Eh...

Also, everyday after I get home, I train in secret for about an hour, and my muscle mass has definitely increased drastically.

Brains and brawn.

I got them both.

Sadly though... My shyness is still an issue.

It holds me back from beating those Sasuke fangirls to a pulp...

Sigh.

And what's worse is that there is a new girl added into the group that had just moved here...

Her name is Ino and she wants Sasuke all to herself.

She has even declared me as her rival to win Sasuke's love and I have mixed feelings about it.

I don't want to compete over something so silly...

Not to mention that it's ridiculous too.

Well, it doesn't matter, because today I can finally become a female ninja.

A kunoichi!

"CHA!" Inner me screamed ferociously.

I was now proudly walking to the academy and the sun's rays were brightly shining down on me.

My face expression was so serious and for once I actually looked unafraid.

I looked fearless!

After a few minutes, I had finally entered into the academy, and I walked into my classroom.

Surprised, my eyes grew wide at seeing both Sasuke and Naruto siting right by each other in silence,

almost sitting next to each other in fact, and I thought it was extremely weird.

And...

Ironic.

Here are my two good friends and they are sitting next to each other...

I wonder if they even know each other...?

Heh. It's still ironic.

My sea-foam colored eyes scanned the room to see a few fangirls and a couple of boys in their assigned seats.

Oh yeah... Practically every girl is a Sasuke fangirl, well, except for this shy girl named Hinata.

She seems to be infatuated with Naruto but he seems too dense to realize it...

I don't know how I feel about it...

Okay. So far... Everything is going somewhat decent.

A few girls then glared at me and my sweat dropped.

Okay. Maybe not...

Suddenly, Naruto noticed me as he immediately stood, and my goofy friend waved at me. "Sakura! Over here!"

I smiled and advanced towards him. "Hi Naruto"

"Wow, Sakura... You look great!" Naruto complimented bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head and he laughed.

I blushed at his compliment. "Thanks Naruto."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke glare at the boy with the golden locks, and now I was very bewildered.

Why does he looked so pissed?

Naruto didn't say anything wrong...

I think.

"Oh, hello to you too, Sasuke..." I greeted the raven haired boy quietly, my voice soft while calm, and my smile grew.

He huffed. "Hn. Whatever."

Anger then could be seen all over Naruto's face and he suddenly squatted onto the desk.

He was now in front of Sasuke and was staring him down.

Naruto was glaring at him with his eyes closed.

Which I have no idea how that is possible but anyways...

"Why do you have to give Sakura-chan attitude like that?!" Naruto demanded infuriated and his glare intensified on the emo dude.

Sorry, Sasuke, I couldn't help but call you emo...

Ahem.

Er... Now where was I...?

Sasuke stared back at him unamused. "Why do you care? Loser..."

The two then continued to bicker for several minutes and Sasuke's fangirls started to crowd around them as they angrily told Naruto to leave their beloved Sasuke alone.

Wow, these two guys are my friends, and it seems they both hate each other's guts.

Again, how ironic.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened...

Naruto had lost his balance somehow and fell forward...smashing his lips onto Sasuke's.

There was 7 seconds of silence...

That's how long they kissed as their eyes remained wide open.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock, including mine, and we were all utterly dumbfounded.

That's when we heard horrific screams originate from the fangirls and they were about to unleash their full furry on Naruto for kissing their precious Sasuke.

But I stopped them before they could even harm Naruto...

And...

That didn't turn out well.

All they did was rapidly pull on my

hair and I wanted to fight back but...I was too afraid that I would make them bleed and that I would get in trouble.

Luckily though, Sasuke stopped the fangirls from pulling my hair by saying something extremely harsh, and they ended up all whimpering.

Iruka Sensei was now calling out the new teams.

The teams were all a three man squad.

I waited in silence for my name to be called and I was sitting right between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Team 7... Sakura... Naruto..."

Naruto cheered loudly and I grinned.

This is great! I'm with Naruto!

"...and Sasuke!"

My eyes grew so wide that I thought that they were going to pop out of my sockets and Naruto sulked.

Sasuke's face remained expressionless and he closed his eyes. "Hn."

A half hour later...

We had all met our Sensei known as Kakashi and the four of us were all sitting down on this rooftop.

He told us we should tell some information about ourselves.

Our likes and dislikes.

Hobbies.

Our goals.

Naruto went first. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and playing pranks and Sakur- I-I mean... Uh... Uh, uh, UH! I mean I like SOCKS! Uhh... And, AND I'm going to be Hokage one day! BELIEVE IT!"

Kakashi's sweat dropped as did mine.

"Uhhh... Okay... You over there... You're next..." Kakashi told Sasuke uncomfortably and he let out a nervous laugh.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I practically don't like anything... Well, except... ... Hn. Well, lets just say I hate everything. Hobbies. All I do is train and I yearn for power. My main goal is to destroy a certain someone..."

Eerie silence.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he gulped.

Kakashi looked shocked and he probably thought Sasuke was some emo psychopath.

They weren't the only ones who were shocked though...

I think I was shocked the most.

Who... Who could he want to destroy...?

Who does he want to kill...?

Kakashi coughed. "U-Uh... Okay. Last one. You, with the pink hair."

He pointed at me.

Embarrassment easily infiltrated me and my cheeks were now flushed of rosy-red.

Crap. I'm so nervous...

I haven't even thought of what to fully say yet...

"Um... My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to read, study, train, and um...just try my best. And...I like my friends. Also, um... U-Um... I guess I don't like people that are mean to each other for silly reasons. And... I want to get stronger than Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave me a weird look and widened his eyes. "What?"

...

The next day...

It was 10:00 am.

Kakashi informed us about this test he wanted us to take today and that we shouldn't eat breakfast.

He told us to arrive there at eight in the morning...but he was three hours late.

We were now at this place called the training grounds and Kakashi had just explained about the bell test he was giving us.

Kakashi possess two bells and the three of us have to try to at least get one bell before noon.

The two who come closest at getting the bell get lunch while one person gets tied to a wooden post, without any lunch...

Cruel. Very cruel...

Because right now I'm starving...

"Alright... GO!" Kakashi told us, indicating that we were now starting the test, and he smiled wickedly.

"Sasuke! Naruto! We should work together-"

Not even hearing me, the two vanished before my eyes, and were now well hidden.

It was now just me and Kakashi.

I blushed, feeling outrageously embarrassed while nervous, and I twitched. "H-Hi..."

"Well, Sakura, are you going to attack me or no?" Kakashi asked me nonchalantly, his voice somewhat taunting me, and he was reading this weird orange book.

For a moment, I hesitated but then my eyes grew fierce. "Yes!"

I started to charge at him to only be stopped by Sasuke out of nowhere and I was now in his arms in the bridal style position as he quickly leaped up into a tree.

We finally landed on a gigantic tree branch and the leafs hid us from Kakashi and the sun...

It was dark.

Insanely confused, I blinked my eyes repeatedly, and felt myself blushing but it was microscopic.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked baffled as I was very freaked out and I twitched.

Sasuke glared at me as I was still in that awkward bridal style position and his eyes were fierce. "Idiot. You think I'm just going to let you get yourself killed out there?!"

Usually, I would retort fiercely but this time...I just smirked.

Heh. I guess he really does care.


	6. Chapter 6

At seeing me smirk, he raised an eyebrow, and now his savage eyes were glued to me. "What are you smirking about...?"

Sasuke suddenly allowed me to stand and he slowly took his hands off of me.

Weirdo...

Erm... Uh... Anyways...

I then blushed at his question and my eyes grew wide.

Damn my shyness!

"U-Uh... N-Nothing..." I stammered sheepishly and I refused to look at him.

He crossed his arms. "What? Don't tell me you're so scared of such a simple test..."

"Wha-What?! S-Sasuke... I'm NOT scared and you should know that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself..."

"Hah. Don't try to humor me..." Sasuke scoffed rudely and he closed his eyes in disbelief.

My eyes grew wide at his pompous attitude and I twitched. "E-Excuse me? Look, I tried telling you this earlier but the three of us should all work together!"

"Why should I work with you losers?The two of you will just hold me back and besides... You probably just want Naruto and I to do all the dirty work so you can get the bells all to yourself..." he accused coldly, very full of himself, and the raven haired boy shrugged.

WHAT?!

Has Sasuke gone CRAZY?!

I would NEVER do something like THAT!

"W-WHAT?! S-Sasuke, didn't you pay attention at all during the lectures, tests, and exams?! I...I don't mean to be a know it all or anything b-but... A lot of them talked about a three man squad working together to accomplish missions. It's been proven that working together is way better than being a lone wolf..." I explained sort of frantically, though my voice was somewhat strict sounding, and my sweat dropped.

"Tch. That's a load of bull. I don't need anyone..." he huffed stubbornly and avoided my gaze.

Okay, now I'm really losing my patience.

He's being such a stubborn butt.

Who knew...

Before I even said anything back, I heard Naruto scream from afar, and my body jumped from being so startled.

"Naruto!" I whispered in panic and there was major concern in my voice.

I then attempted to slyly push the green leafs out of my way so I could see where Naruto was but Sasuke forcibly pulled me back.

"Don't be an idiot! You'll blow our cover!" he hissed to me in a whisper and the Uchiha was scowling.

I glared at him.

I actually glared at him...

"H-How could you say that...? Naruto is in trouble! Get real, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed. "Hn. It's his fault for being such an idiot..."

I felt a vein pop and my blood began to boil dangerously.

Okay, now I had it.

So, I pushed Sasuke away from me, not too hard though, I didn't want to hurt him, and he surprisingly released his grip on me.

The two of us squatted down on the tree branch next to each other and I braced myself.

For some reason, my heart was beating so fast...

Maybe I was just scared that Kakashi would get us...

Or maybe I'm just so nervous that I'm here alone with Sasuke and also because I'm so close by him...

. . .

Yeah right...

I started to blush at my stupid thoughts and I quickly shook my

head.

"Thanks..." I whispered hastily under my breath (I was thanking him for not restraining me anymore) and I started to slyly pry the leafs away without making much noise and I hoped to get a good visualization of Naruto.

And I did!

There Naruto was, hanging upside down from a tree as a rope was only tied to his right foot while the other end of the rope was firmly tied onto this huge tree branch, and my goofy friend was struggling insanely to escape from being so embarrassingly restrained.

Kakashi was missing.

This isn't good at all...

"Naruto!" I called out to him in concern to only be shushed by Sasuke but I ignored him and I promptly stood.

I acted quickly and retrieved a kunai knife from my pouch and I threw it at the rope that was holding Naruto.

The blond's body instantly plummeted to the ground and he made an "Oof!" sound.

Guilt then overwhelmed me and my face turned blue.

"Nice job..." Sasuke commented sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"S-Shut u-up!" I whispered to him feeling defeated and my face was now so red from feeling so embarrassed.

I frowned and jumped down from the tree and dashed up to Naruto.

Don't worry, I landed safely...

Anyways...

I helped Naruto up as my frown remained and I asked him entirely concerned "Oh, Naruto! Are you o-okay...? S-Sorry I made you fall like that b-but I just had to get you down from t-there!"

I cutely clasped my hands together and my sad looking emerald eyes trembled.

It's true.

I feel incredibly bad for making him fall like that...

I should have caught him or something...

And Sasuke being a jerk to me doesn't help much either...

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while goofily grinning and he chuckled. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. Thanks for getting me down though! Alright! Time to snatch those two bells from that weirdo! Believe it!"

"Wait! No! N-Naruto don't go! We need to work together-"

But it was too late...

Without even hearing me (again) Naruto had leaped up into a tree and was now out of sight.

Feeling defeated, I let out a sigh, and I wanted to sulk.

I then heard Sasuke snicker from up in the trees and I swiftly whirled around to look at him.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, feeling mortified of course, and I shot him a glare. "W-Well...are you going to help me or not...?"

He smirked. "Look Sakura, just stay out of my way so you won't get hurt. I'm not like you or Naruto. I work alone. So later..."

In less than a second, he had vanished, and I flinched.

. . .

"THAT STUBBORN BUTT! I'LL SHOW HIM! CHA!" Inner me roared monstrously.

So, in full frustration, I jumped onto the tree branch I was on earlier (with Sasuke... Grrr...) and I started to vigorously leap from tree to tree.

For several minutes, I roamed the forest by leaping from tree to tree, and I came to an abrupt halt on a gigantic tree branch once I heard Sasuke's voice.

Cautiously, I peeked my head out to see both Kakashi and Sasuke a few feet away from each other.

Judging by the dirt on Sasuke's clothing, I'm guessing he has been fighting Kakashi for a long time, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

Kakashi on the other hand, appeared to be bored, and he was reading that weird orange book again.

An idea then hit me.

What if I got the bells while Sasuke was distracting Kakashi by fighting him...?

Yes! That will work perfectly! That's a great plan!

I don't think my Sensei has noticed me yet or Sasuke but you never know...

It's worth a try though!

Hm...

Maybe I should send out a clone of myself to obtain the bells...?

Hopefully no one will sense my chakra...

I wish Naruto were here to help me though with this plan.

...I have no idea where he is...

Well, after I get the bells, I'll give one to Naruto because he's awesome!

And not to Sasuke because he's a meanie...

Mwhaha!

Wait...

Whoa, when did I get this fiery and mischievous...?

This isn't like me at all...

I frowned.

Sasuke then did something that made me go dumbstruck.

Even Kakashi looked impressed and so was I...

The Uchiha had performed a Fire Style Jutsu...

A rookie ninja like him shouldn't be able to harness that much chakra...

It's just not possible.

There's no way...

Unless Sasuke has been training like crazy like he says he has been for all of these years...

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I instinctively whirled around to see that it was Naruto.

I let out a sigh of relief, for I had almost screamed since I felt kind of frightened, and I then smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted in a whisper while smiling and he gave me a little wave.

"Naruto! H-Hi... U-Um... Want to work together to get the bells...?" I asked timidly but tried to sound confident and I clenched my right fist.

Naruto clenched his right fist too, which made me blush for some reason (I have no idea why), and the blond inched closer to me.

Which made me blush even harder...

Our faces were now so close and...

GAHHHHHHHHH!

Puzzled, he stared at me for a moment, and blinked his eyes innocently. "Uh... Sakura-chan...? What's wrong...?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" I assured in panic, still whispering, and I put my hands up defensively as I took a step backwards.

Naruto shrugged. "If you say so..."

I then whispered my "new" plan that I had quickly devised seconds ago into Naruto's ear and he was constantly nodding.

Gosh, I hope he remembers everything.

"Got it?" I asked with a smug smile and he nodded.

I smirked. "Alright. Let's get started."

"I'm not like the other two..." I heard Sasuke say quietly but dramatically and he continued on with his little emo speech.

I twitched at his words and thought that Kakashi probably thinks Sasuke has issues...

Looking at Naruto, I nudged him, and urged him for the plan to commence.

Naruto and I would send out clones of ourselves to retrieve the bells and once Kakashi realizes they're clones, I'll have Naruto use his Shadow Clone Jutsu to distract Kakashi even more.

Then finally...

I'll go in and snatch the bells!

It will be perfect!

Hopefully Sasuke won't get in the way though...

At that exact thought, I squinted my eyes in annoyance, and sighed.

"Alright Naruto! Let's go!"

We did various hand signs and made a clone of ourselves.

Our clones leaped down from the tree and landed right in front of Kakashi.

Sasuke looked puzzled.

"WE'RE GETTING THOSE BELLS FROM YOU KAKASHI!" our clones both said in unison and they even simultaneously pointed at our Sensei.

The timer was then heard.

It's over.

The test is over...

I felt my heart sunk and disappointment consumed me.

Sasuke scowled and he was growling quietly.

"AH MAN!" Naruto complained with a huff and he crossed his arms.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, that's that."

Ten minutes later...

Guess who was on the wooden post...?

Me? No.

Kakashi? Um... N-No. That's silly.

Naruto? No.

It was... Sasuke!

Sasuke was chosen to get tied onto the wooden pole since he refused to work as a team with Naruto and I.

Now he gets no lunch!

HAH!

In reward for using teamwork, Naruto and I are not tied to the wooden post, and we're able to eat lunch!

YAY!

Kakashi had advised us to not feed Sasuke at all and that he would be back to give us another test.

I smirked wickedly at Sasuke and he glared at me while blushing.

"You looked a little tied up there..." I remarked teasingly and giggled.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in annoyance while he was still blushing and he twitched."Shut up."

I frowned as I shyly averted my eyes downwards at the ground while I felt guilty since I might have hurt his feelings and I sighed. "S-Sorry... I just couldn't help it. B-But... S-Sasuke... You really should have worked with us. Then maybe we could have all snatched one bell and-"

"Yeah you JERK! Now you're paying for it! Serves you RIGHT!" Naruto loudly interrupted me while laughing and he mockingly pointed a finger at Sasuke.

My sweat dropped.

"SHUT UP YOU LOSER!" Sasuke exploded enraged as he tightly clenched his jaw and growled.

I gulped and timidly but cautiously told them, "U-Um... As I was s-saying... The next exercise Kakashi is going to give us will probably be way harder, so we should all work together. Which means... We all need our strength... S-So..."

I started to blush as I refused to look at the two of them and a tiny smile formed across my lips.

...I hesitated...

But then...

I quickly took my chop sticks, picked up some rice with them that was contained in my lunchbox that Kakashi had prepared for me, and I briskly stuffed the food into Sasuke's mouth.

He almost choked on it and I think I heard him gag.

Eh, maybe I shouldn't used so much brute force...

I widened my eyes, feeling even more guilty, and I frowned once again.

"U-Uh! S-Sorry! I-I just had to get some energy in y-you..." I explained coyly, immense concern lurking in my voice, and we locked eyes.

Sasuke then spit the rice out and glared at me. "You suck."

My eyes grew wide at his words and I twitched.

Before I could make a witty reply, thunder was heard, and vast pools of darkness had devoured the sky.

The wind was roaring viciously and I almost fell backwards.

Naruto shouted, "AHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Sasuke braced himself and scowled.

I shrieked in mere fear and covered the top of my head with my hands.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of us right before my eyes, and smiled.

"You passed."


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe it.

Naruto certainly can though.

He says it so much...about almost anything.

"Believe it!" is like his catch phrase.

I'm surprised that I'm not annoyed by those two words by now but whenever he says "believe it"...

...I can't help but smile.

The three of us.

We're all ninja now...

We were the first ones to ever pass Kakashi Sensei's test.

Our Sensei has never had a team who passed HIS test before...

...and it's all because we used teamwork!

Well, except for Sasuke, but er...you get my point.

I'm so happy.

No one has no idea how happy I am...

Though, I know I'm going to have to work hard, especially if I want to surpass Sasuke, which will be a toughie, but I think I can manage.

I can do it.

The three of us will all be great ninja and a great team.

I know it...

Today is the day for our first mission and we start at noon.

Sadly though, I have no idea what our mission is, but...

...I've never felt this elated about anything in my entire life.

It's weird. I...I actually feel like I'm apart of something and that I might actually be useful for once.

Maybe I will even get over my shyness!

...

Yeah, maybe not.

Eh, it's okay.

As long as I try my best and stay focused...I'll be okay.

Right now, I'm in my room getting ready, and I was putting all my weapons into my pouches.

I then brushed my long pink hair and tightened my headband.

I looked in the mirror.

Face expressionless.

Eyes calm.

Wanting to smile but...

Something is missing.

Something is off...

What do I desire?

Hm, I don't know, but I got to stop this rhyming thing.

I'm a ninja, not a poet.

Though who says I can't be both...?

"CHA! SHUT UP!" Inner me's voice angrily screeched from within me.

My sweat dropped and laughed silently.

"Okay..."

It took about three minutes to leave my house and I was now walking to the training grounds.

That's where Kakashi wants us to meet for our first mission and I can't help but wonder what our first mission will be.

I'm so excited!

I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the village and I even had to hold back a few giggles.

Gosh, I'm so weird.

A voice.

A voice that I so didn't like was then heard...

It was Ino's voice.

"SAKURA!"

Oh gosh, out of all times, why now...?

I frowned as the blonde stormed up to me and her eyes even appeared to be on fire.

How scary...

"Well, well... If it isn't the girl with the huge forehead. You're just walking around like you own the place now since you think you're a ninja! Pft! How typical! Well, look, Billboard-Brow! You're not going to win Sasuke over just because he's on your team now, GO THAT!? AND don't think you're so lucky because you're the only girl Sasuke actually talks too! He just feels SORRY for you and that's IT!"

A river of confusion had flowed through me and I stood there utterly puzzled as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Uh... O-Okay... But... I don't have a crush on Sasuke so-"

My heart stopped.

Pupils constricted.

Eyes widened.

Mouth agape.

Sasuke had just walked by me when I said I didn't have a crush on him and I froze...

...and I don't know why.

His hands were in his pockets as he tranquilly walked passed me and he didn't even say anything to me.

Oh my gosh...did he hear me...?

He stopped in his tracks though when Ino had abruptly glomped onto him and she started to squeal like a horse.

My poor ears.

I think they're bleeding...

"HI SASUKE-KUN! WHAT'S UP?!" the blonde asked all bubbly like as she blushed and Ino just wouldn't stop giggling.

How annoying...

"Get off me..." Sasuke grumbled bitterly and he gently pushed her off of him.

He resumed to walking away and put his hands into his pockets as always.

Ino frowned...but her frown soon turned into a devilish smirk. "Hah! Looks like I got to touch him! There's a point of me, Forehead! Well, I got to jet, later Billboard-Brow!"

With saying that, she sprinted away, and my sweat dropped.

Such an odd girl...

I then rushed up to Sasuke and was now walking besides him.

I panted. "S-Sasuke! Uh... U-Um..."

He sighed, totally annoyed. "What do you want...?"

"U-Um... Well... Did... Did you hear what I said just now...?" I inquired nervously as I bit my lip and now my cheeks were burning of scarlet red.

Damn it!

Why... Why did I have to ask him that?

I mean, it's not like I didn't say the truth...

It's not like I have a crush on him or anything...

Or...

...I don't know...

I blushed harder.

"Doesn't matter. Who cares..." Sasuke spat bitterly, his eyes shut, and he walked a little faster.

So did I.

Something about him seems...

Different.

Like, he sounds pissed off, but sounds hurt at the same time...

"Oh... Uh... O-Okay... Um... So, are you going to the training grounds right now for the mission...?" I asked bashfully, my voice kind of awkward, and I laughed nervously.

"What do you think?" he huffed rudely and his voice was ice-cold...

I frowned.

Sasuke...

"Oh um... W-Well, wanna walk there t-together...?" I asked sheepishly and I forced a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he didn't care. "Sure."

I smiled weakly at him. "O-Okay."

Suddenly, I then remembered at what Ino had said to me earlier, and my eyes widened slightly.

She said that I was the only girl Sasuke ever talks too...

Is that really true...?

And...

And why would he ever talk to me...?

I started to blush. "Um... Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why... Why do you talk to me? I mean... Ino even said that I'm the only girl you ever talk with...and usually you're known to never talk to anyone..."

He was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "You're annoying."

I blinked my eyes repeatedly in confusion and twitched.

"W-What?! T-That doesn't answer my question a-at a-all!" I said all flustered, my voice so shy sounding that I wanted to puke, and I was now blushing wildly.

"You actually have a brain, unlike some people..." he then remarked impolitely and his voice was so cold...

I twitched and felt myself flinch. "B-But! E-Everyone has a b-brain! U-Uh..."

Crap. Now I'm out of words and I have no idea what to say.

I'm too nervous and...

...I won't stop blushing.

"Hn. At least, I THINK you have a brain..." Sasuke muttered, somewhat insulting me, and he quickened his pace again.

I increased my speed as well.

"H-Hey! You meanie! Y-You know I'm s-smart! I even beat your score on several e-exams!" I reminded him

timidly while somewhat fiercely and I clenched both of my fists.

"Tch. You can't beat me when it comes to strength though," was his witty retort and he scoffed.

"O-Oh y-yeah?! W-Well, I've been training everyday for one hour for all of these y-years!" I countered as I clenched my fists even more and I glared at him while blushing...

Don't hate me, I'm just blushing because I'm embarrassed, t-that's all...

...

He chuckled quietly. "Heh. A hour, huh? Try training for hours a day..."

My eyes grew wide. "H-Hours?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yep."

I furrowed my brow and the redness in my cheeks refused to vanish . "W-Well, I-I'm training for an hour after our mission too today!"

He curiously raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, eh? Can I train with you...?"

I blushed and was slightly taken aback by his request but then my eyes grew fierce and I vigorously shook my head. "N-No!"

Flabbergasted, his eyes grew wide, and he actually looked shocked that I turned him down.

He then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why...?"

"B-Because... Y-You turned me down when I asked to train with you that one t-time!"

Silence.

His eyes widened slightly. "You actually remembered that...?"

I grinned while closing my eyes and let out a bubbly giggle. "Of course!"

...

Then, I think I actually saw him grin or maybe it was a smirk...

Who knows...

"Hn."

A few minutes later...

Sasuke and I had arrived to the trainings ground.

We met up with Naruto there and Kakashi was actually on time this time.

He then gave us our mission.

Again, I couldn't believe it.

Literally.

...

Our first mission was...

...

To paint a fence...

How exciting...

Naruto complained of course.

Sasuke remained silent.

While I just squinted my eyes in annoyance and I wanted to sulk...

We were now at this old lady's house and the four of us were currently painting her wooden fence black.

Why she wants it black, I have no idea...

...but at least we are getting paid.

Minutes passed as the four of painted the fence and the old lady remained inside her house.

Suddenly, someone had tapped my shoulder from behind, and I innocently turned around to see a guy I didn't know.

I had to admit, he was pretty handsome with those smooth facial features of his, and his sandy-brown hair complemented his green eyes quite well. He was also tall and looked somewhat muscular and around my age too.

He smirked. "Sorry, I was just walking by, and I just couldn't ignore your beauty. What's your name, beautiful?"

Without any warning, this dude took my hand, and KISSED it!

Startled, my body jumped, and my entire face was now being consumed by neon-red.

"U-Uh... U-Um... I-I... U-Uh..." I stammered pathetically, my voice sounding timid but kind of cute I guess, and I couldn't stop blushing...

...no matter how hard I tried.

I was so nervous that I felt like I was going to faint...

Instantly, I then saw Sasuke and Naruto flash deadly glares towards this flirtatious dude, and I flinched.

Kakashi was just reading his book...

Honestly, I think he just didn't want to get involved...

"HEY! LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled hysterically as he clenched his right fist tightly and it looked as if he was about to punch the guy.

"Sakura, eh? Well, it's such a pretty name for a beautiful lady... It even goes with your pink hair... How cute..." the guy remarked exotically, his voice sounding extremely seductive, and he inched his face closed towards mine.

I inched back and I honestly felt like whimpering.

"CHA! PULVERIZE HIM!" Inner me roared barbarously.

Sasuke abruptly walked towards us and told the guy placidly, "Get lost. You're interfering with our mission."

His voice... It was so smooth while so aloof while so fierce and it sounded so hot too-

W-WHAT!?

W-Why a-am I-I t-thinking t-that?!

A-ABOUT F-FREAKING S-SASUKE T-TOO?!

U-Uh!

...

I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Great...

Now my face is redder than any tomato.

He chuckled. "Interfering? Hah! That's a laugh. Well, I was just having fun. Heh. I'll see you later sweetheart."

The guy then ruffled my hair while smirking and walked away.

Awkward silence.

...

One hour has passed and the four of us had finally finished painting the fence.

We had received our pay and split all the money equally.

Kakashi praised us and had then vanished.

It was just the three of us now.

Naruto turned to me and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Hey Sakura-chan... Can I walk you home?"

Somehow, Naruto sounded sort of cool when he asked me that...

I saw him blushing as soon as he stopped speaking and he smiled all goofy like while chuckling silently.

Alarmed, I sort of blushed at his sudden question, and my eyes widened.

But then...

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. "Yeah! S-Sure..."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto, but I shrugged it off.

The two of us began to walk and talked about our interests for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly, Sasuke placidly walked up besides me with his hands in his pockets (of course), and his eyes remained closed.

It looked as if he was trying to look like he didn't care or something...

Naruto and I exchanged confused glances and then looked back at Sasuke.

"Uh... Sasuke... What are you-"

Sasuke then cut Naruto off by saying coldly, "Idiot. I just so happen to be going this way too..."

Naruto grew even more puzzled and he frowned. "But... Your house is the other way...?"

"Loser, SHUT UP! I happen to be going to the STORE!" Sasuke clarified defensively as he scowled and his fierce onyx eyes bored into the blond's.

My sweat dropped.

Why is Sasuke so pissed off...?

That's when I suddenly tripped on something, I have no idea what but damn my clumsiness, and I fell forwards.

Instinctively, Sasuke grabbed the back of my ruby colored dress, attempting to save me from falling, and he pulled my dress up so hard that it...

...ripped...


	8. Chapter 8

I felt the tears dry on my face and I was finally calming down.

Yes. Earlier I was...crying.

Not because Sasuke tore my dress...that all happened yesterday.

I had to sew my dress back together and it was such a pain.

Too irksome if you ask me...

It took all night.

Stupid Sasuke...

I've...I've never felt that humiliated in all my life.

I don't know what Sasuke or Naruto saw but...

I just pray that they didn't see my...m-my BUTT!

Well, yes, of course I was wearing my blue shorts under my dress, but s-still!

I-It was so embarrassing...

Okay, yeah, I am grateful that Sasuke tried to save me from falling, b-but...

Did... Did he really have to tear open my dress?

I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose but...

Sigh.

Oh well.

After that happened though, my face was way redder than any fire truck, and I screamed hysterically.

I then ran away from my teammates while...

...feeling utterly humiliated...

I didn't even look at them; I have no idea what their face expressions were like.

Sasuke was probably traumatized for life while Naruto was probably blushing like a madman, all crazy like too.

Sigh.

This sucks.

Oh yeah...

Why I was crying...

A few minutes ago, I was walking through the village, to meet with my team at the training grounds, and this boy...around my age...glared at me.

He then chuckled and called me ugly.

This guy...also told me that I'm worthless and that I would never be anything in this world...

Not even a ninja...

I bet Ino paid that guy to say those things to me but I guess that sounds too silly...

...and I know it's also too silly to cry over a stranger's words...

But...

It... It hurts so much.

My heart, it aches, so badly too...and I don't know how to make it stop.

These tears, won't stop.

Even after I thought that I had finally calmed down, the tears returned, and they were now streaming down my face once again.

After that guy talked to me, I sprinted to the park as I tried not to cry, and I sat down on the bench...

That's where I am now...

I'm crying...

Crying so pathetically...

Why... Why does everyone hate me...?

Am I...really that unattractive...?

Is my forehead really that big...?

Will I ever stop asking myself such stupid questions...?

Sigh.

No.

Guess not...

My depressive eyes looked downwards at my hands placed on top of my lap and a tear had dropped onto my left hand.

Great.

When will these water works ever end...?

Suddenly, I felt a strange presence, and I looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

His onyx eyes were intently scrutinizing me and I gasped by accident.

My cheeks flushed of red from embarrassment and I then frantically looked down.

Crap!

Did... Did he see my crying?!

...

My pink bangs were now shielding my eyes and I refused to look up at him.

"So this is where you were..." I heard him mutter, his voice trailing off, and I then heard him approaching me.

His footsteps were so quiet.

He paused once in front of me and I could feel his eyes on me. "You're late. Why the hell are you spending your time here when you have to train with us? Are you that much of an idiot?"

His voice was so...cold.

C-Cold...

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

Body trembling, I let out a loud sob as my head remained looking down at my lap, my pink locks still shielding my face, and I knew he saw the tears sequentially pour onto my lap.

"Wha- ... Why cry all of a sudden...?" he asked cautiously and I could tell he was trying not to sound stupid or confused.

I innocently looked up at him and my watery eyes trembled wildly. "Tell me... T-Tell me why everyone hates me... Why Sasuke... W-Why...?"

I sobbed harder as my eyes shut and my cheeks grew even redder.

He was quiet for a moment. "...What gave you that idea...?"

My eyes gradually opened to look at him and my body continued to tremble.

I sniffed. "Isn't it obvious...? Even as kids, you knew that those girls would always pick on me, and everyone else in the class would call me names... And... Just now... A random guy called me ugly and-"

"You're an idiot."

I flinched at his abrupt but impolite comment and I blinked my eyes in complete confusion. "H-Huh...?"

"Why do you care about what those losers think? First off, you're not ugly. You're in fact better looking than most people...I'll give you that.

Also...not everyone hates you.

I don't hate you."

At hearing his words, my trembling eyes grew wide as my mouth went agape, and the color of red was now dominating my cheeks.

'S...Sasuke...'

Author Note: Sorry for the wait and sorry I didn't put an author's note in any of the previous chapters xD I was just too lazy lol anyways... Thank you guys so much for EVERYTHING! And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They certainly bring a smile to my face! Thank you (: I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Today was my day off. Honestly, I could not stop thinking about my little encounter with Sasuke yesterday. The memory keeps constantly replaying in my mind and it's starting to make me believe that it was all a dream or an illusion.

There was no way that was Sasuke.

I don't know but...he made my heart tingle somehow.

If that even makes sense...

The both of us then returned to the training grounds and Kakashi even had the nerve to question us if we were secretly dating.

How embarrassing!

I blushed for some reason of course and I have no idea what Sasuke's expression was...

I couldn't even look at him...

It was just too embarrassing.

Sigh.

Right now, I'm standing on my balcony, and I'm admiring the gorgeous scenery. Gosh it was so beautiful.

The sun is just about rising and I have no idea why I'm up so early. I must be crazy, that's for sure.

"Hey Sakura." I heard Naruto's charming voice from below and I apprehensively looked down. "Naruto?"

Our eyes met and I just wanted to melt.

His eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes, shined so brightly in the sunlight, and they looked so full of happiness. He smiled gleefully at me, a confident smile, and I must admit he looked kind of handsome.

Geez, I'm such a weirdo.

"We never finished our walk yesterday," he remarked, almost aloofly, and it even seemed like he was trying to make his voice sound deeper, cooler.

Kind of like Sasuke's...

Okay, now this was getting weird.

"Wanna finish it...?" Naruto abruptly asked grinning, immense confidence in his voice, and he then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

He laughed quietly.

I don't know why but I felt myself melt at just hearing his voice and my cheeks instantly flushed of strawberry-red.

"W-What do you mean...?" I questioned coyly while frowning and gosh I feel so anxious now.

Also, I can't stop blushing...

Gosh, I suck.

Seriously.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "Well... We never really got a chance to walk alone because of Sasuke. So..."

Oh, I understand now. That's right. Naruto wanted to walk me home yesterday but Sasuke accompanied us too.

I wonder if Naruto got annoyed by that.

Then again, Naruto certainly is acting weird today.

Usually he's really goofy and loud.

But today...

He seemed different. Like calmer, confident, and more determined.

And why the heck is he up so early too?

This is all SO weird!

I must be in another DREAM!

"O-Oh. O-Okay..." I replied pathetically, my voice so timid that it made me cringe, and I hated sounding so weak.

Naruto didn't seem to mind though; he smiled.

"Alright. I'll be waiting here..." he stated casually, quietly might I add, and the blond aloofly adjusted both of his arms behind his head.

"O-Okay!" I frantically called out to him and I dashed back into my bedroom and then zipped down the stairs.

I was now standing in front of my door that lead to the outside and my hand was griping the doorknob.

Phew. I'm surprised that I'm not panting or anything. That felt like such an intense work out even though it only lasted for a few seconds...

I opened the door to see Naruto standing outside my house.

Once seeing me, Naruto closed his eyes in complete joy, and gave me the biggest smile ever. He even showed me his teeth!

The blond chuckled and I saw him slightly blushing. "You ready to go?"

Walking up to him, I smiled shyly at him, and nodded. "Yeah."

So, we started walking throughout the entire village, and began to talk about all sorts of things.

"Um... So why are you up so early anyways...?" I asked reluctantly and frowned.

He shrugged and looked up at the vibrant sky with a smile. "Eh, I don't know. Just felt like it."

Seeing him smile made me smile. "Hm, I think it's the same with me. I-I randomly woke up early too. I'm so weird sometimes..."

I let out a bashful laugh and his smile grew.

We locked eyes and gosh, he was really handsome.

Cute too.

Even though he's shorter than me, I surprisingly don't mind, and I actually feel like he's taller than me sometimes.

Still smiling, he closed his eyes, and chuckled. "Well, I'm a little weird too. I think it's great though. Heh. Believe it."

His voice, just made me want to melt on the spot, and I stared at him almost dumbstruck.

I really think something is wrong with me.

Maybe it's that sushi I ate in the morning.

. . .

Nah.

Quietly, I giggled, and my shy smile remained. "Hah. I guess being weird isn't so bad. Especially when you're not the only weirdo..."

"By the way Sakura-chan, you look really good today. W-Well, you always look good, but I thought I would just let you know. Ehh... I mean... Um..." Naruto told me confidently at first but then his shyness took over and he was now nervously rubbing the back of his head while blushing.

Eyes growing wide, I blushed at his compliment, and my heart started to beat a little faster.

What's going on with me?

Geez...

I smiled. "Thanks Naruto..."

Right after I spoke, we both heard Ino's voice, and the blonde stormed up to us.

Seriously, what is she doing up at this time too?!

"Well, well... If it isn't the two biggest losers in the entire village! I'm not surprised to see you two together either..." she said to us so smugly that I wanted to slap her silly and the blonde chuckled.

"We're on the same team you know and we're friends..." Naruto countered cleverly, trying to control his anger from within, and he glared at the egoistic girl.

"HAH! That's a laugh! Of course you two are friends; losers attract each other! Even our Sensei knew to pair you two losers up!" Ino retorted haughtily as she smirked and she laughed so loud.

Her laugh was so ugly.

"If we are such losers then why was Sasuke put on our team...?" I questioned her in a mutter as I squinted my eyes in annoyance and I then frowned.

"That's a no brainer, FOREHEAD! Sasuke was put on your team to teach you losers a lesson! It's THAT obvious!" Ino proclaimed snobbishly and she chuckled.

Naruto scowled and his glare on her intensified. "If anyone should be taught a lesson, it should be you, INO."

His cerulean eyes were so fierce and Ino actually looked frightened.

"S-Shut u-up, Naruto! What do you know? You're just a idiot who causes trouble!" the blonde hissed irritated and she huffed.

Okay, just by her insulting him, caused my blood to boil dangerously.

"H-Hey! Don't say such horrible things to Naruto that aren't even true! He's... He's w-way more better than Y-YOU!" I defended my goofy friend fiercely, my voice so timid that it sickened me, and I clenched my fists tightly.

I was glaring at her but I felt kind of scared on the inside.

Ino stared back at me in disbelief and just laughed. "Geez, Sakura, how pathetic can you get...? Well, I'm done wasting my time with losers like you. Later."

With that, she proudly walked away from us while smirking, and we watched her walk away in silence.

This is weird. Naruto and I are both hated by everyone but we try to make everyone accept us.

While...

Sasuke is loved by everyone but he acts like he hates them all and also acts like he doesn't care.

Oh, the irony...

Naruto then swiftly turned towards me and smiled. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Sakura-chan..."

I sheepishly scratched the top of my head and laughed. "O-Oh... I-It was nothing r-really..."

We resumed to walking and talking for awhile.

The two of us then stumbled across this lake.

Well, the same lake where I saw Sasuke that one time when I was little, in fact, and...

Speaking of Sasuke...

There he was...just staring down into the lake and looking into his own reflection.

Sasuke's face appeared to be unreadable but his eyes looked kind of fearless.

It looked like he was thinking about something that was really important.

Naruto's eyes grew wide in confusion. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha slightly turned to look at us and he calmly adjusted his hands into his pockets. "What do you want?"

Sasuke's question made me wonder if he saw me or not.

Does he think he's just talking to Naruto right now?

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked baffled and he gave him a weird look.

"Idiot, I'm training..." Sasuke replied somewhat coldly and he slowly turned around to face our direction.

His eyes went wide once he saw me and it looked like he was about to gasp but he didn't.

I don't know why but once Sasuke had his eyes on me, I felt my heart dance with excitement, and my cheeks flushed of rosy-red.

That little encounter I had with him yesterday then started to constantly replay in my mind once again and that just made me blush even more.

Sasuke then glanced over at Naruto and then back at me.

That's when anger swarmed him as he scowled and the Uchiha then glared at Naruto.

His voice was ice cold.

"What's Sakura doing with you?"

Author Note: Oooh, jealous Sasuke! XD he says he's training but he's always staring into that damn river! Haha sure Sasuke, sure... Anyways... Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! It certainly brings a smile onto my face and I hope my story made you guys smile at least somewhat (: anyways... Thanks so much for everything and I shall update when I can! PLEASE REVIEW! !

n_n


	10. Chapter 10

That's... That's when I saw a devilish smirk form across Naruto's lips.

His smirk startled me and I flinched.

"I asked her to walk with me..." Naruto clarified smugly, still smirking of course, and his sapphire eyes shined so brightly but...

His eyes seemed to taunt the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled and it looked as if he was about to roar like a tiger.

What... What the heck is going ON?!

This is so scary...

I feel like whimpering.

The two were now glaring at each other and it even looked like they were talking with each other in their minds.

What's that called? Erm... Telepathy?

Yeah, telepathy.

Anyways...

My fear only increased when Sasuke walked up to Naruto and glared at him even more.

Naruto glared back at him.

What?! Are they freaking having a staring contest now?!

Or shall I say it's more like a "glaring" contest...

I hope they don't kiss again like they did last time by accident...

Going between them, I tried to separate them, but Sasuke effortlessly held me back by gripping onto my right hand, and he forced me to stand besides him.

I blushed at this, very puzzled, and I blinked a numerous amount of times.

"Y-You guys better stop before you k-kiss again by a-accident!" I warned timidly, trying to make my voice fierce but I suck at that, and a frown formed onto my lips.

Silence.

Their eyes grew wide and they simultaneously took a step back away from each other.

They both looked really freaked out at my reminder...the memory...of their first kiss.

Suddenly, Sasuke held my hand even tighter, and his fierce eyes pierced right through Naruto.

"Sakura, stay away from this loser."

His voice... His voice was so menacing, so intimidating, so fearsome, and just...so scary.

I almost pissed my pants!

Just kidding, I wouldn't, but I wonder if Naruto ever would...

Seriously though! Sasuke is that scary...

"Wha-What?! B-But, S-Sasuke! Don't you think that's a little u-unreal? After all, we are all teammates, and N-Naruto is my close friend!" I told him the Uchiha a tad bit frightened, my voice frantic, and he still wouldn't let go of my hand.

I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at me and now he was glaring at ME.

Great. Just great.

Naruto then furrowed his brow, his eyes looking so vicious, and he scowled. "HEY. You let go of Sakura-chan, NOW!"

Whoa... I've never heard Naruto's voice sound so menacing before.

It kind of sounds scarier than Sasuke's in a way.

Okay, this is bad.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed onto my left hand, and tugged my body towards his direction.

Not releasing his grip on me, Sasuke furrowed his brow, very ticked off, and then forcibly pulled my body towards his direction.

For several seconds, the two continued to play tug of war with my fragile body as they bickered, and I remained quiet the entire time.

My face was blue, for I felt really terrified, and I even think this experience was traumatizing me.

Because I certainly felt traumatized.

Then, Kakashi had appeared in front of us right before our eyes, and we all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Glad to see you three all getting along so well..." Kakashi remarked sarcastically with a smile, his voice calm, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

Embarrassed, the two immediately released their tight grip on me, and my sweat dropped.

I frowned.

Sasuke just aloofly put his hands into his pockets, acting as if nothing had just happened, and he huffed. "Hn."

Naruto bitterly grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms stubbornly, looking like he was going to pout like a child.

A nervous laugh had escaped from Kakashi's lips and his sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "You three are sure an interesting bunch..."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke questioned the adult quietly, bitterness in his voice, and he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man.

"Yeah! Today is our day off!" Naruto reminded loudly with his eyes closed and he looked sort of annoyed.

"Now, now, relax. I was just taking a peaceful walk when I heard you guys misbehaving... So, I thought I would put an end to this silly love triangle..." Kakashi explained tranquilly, his voice sounding so kind but it sounded like he was secretly making fun of us, and he grinned.

The three of us instantly blushed.

"WHAT?!"

. . .

That embarrassing event all happened two hours ago and it's still haunting my mind. Gosh, this really sucks.

Right now, it's almost about noon, and I was on my balcony again like I was earlier this morning. I was looking up at the vibrant sky and I heard the birds sing their lovely melodies. It was quite soothing if I say so myself but it still couldn't erase that humiliating memory from my mind. Sigh.

"Sakura!" That was Naruto's voice! I could recognize it from anywhere.

Puzzled, I looked down to see him standing in front of my house, but something seemed off about him.

He seemed angry.

"Naruto? W-Whats up...?" I asked bashfully as I was really frightened to hear his answer and I braced myself.

"Get down here..." Naruto ordered quietly, his voice sounded so fierce that I almost flinched, and I gulped.

"O-Okay," I said timidly and I obeyed.

Nervously, I walked out of my room, and trotted downstairs.

Feels like Deja Vu if you ask me...

Anyways...

I walked out my door to see Naruto impatiently waiting for me as he crossed his arms and it looked like he was scowling.

"Took you long enough..." he huffed bitterly and rolled his eyes.

Alarmed, my eyes grew wide in shock, and I couldn't even believe that Naruto was talking to me so cruelly!

I pondered for a moment and just assumed that something tragic must have happened.

So, I walked forward as I sheepishly played with my pink hair, and I let out a nervous laugh. "S-Sorry N-Naruto... I was just, um-"

"Shut up. Let's get walking."

His voice was so ice cold...

I froze. Was this really Naruto? It couldn't be...

I'm too much of a wimp to interrogate him so I just laughed it off.

My laugh sounded so full of nervousness...

"E-Eh, o-okay..." I mumbled shyly and started to walk besides him.

For a few minutes, we walked throughout the entire village as we made small talk, and now we were in this forest.

While talking to him, he seemed a little less cold towards me, but I was still so worried about him.

I grew suspicious when I felt this Chakra originate from him, though. What could it be?

"Um, Naruto... I-I don't mean to pry, but...is everything okay?" I asked apprehensively while my voice was full of concern and nervousness started to devour me.

He huffed and walked a little faster. "Who cares."

My worriment grew as I quickened my pace as well and I frowned. "Naruto, I'm really worried about you. Will you please tell me what's wrong...?"

Without saying anything, the blond swiftly turned to face me, and his eyes full of rage stared at me for a moment.

Without any warning, he suddenly put up his right hand in the air, and then brutally slapped my butt.

My entire face immediately turned redder than my dress as my eyes grew enormously wide and I let out a shriek of terror.

Next thing I knew, my body had acted on it's own, and with all my strength, I

brutally but instinctively punched Naruto in the stomach.

The blond's body went flying into a tree and his back was now leaning against the humongous plant.

I heard him groan as he cringed and he looked really hurt.

Guilt then overwhelmed me as I held back a gasp and my trembling eyes grew wide.

Before I could even ask if he was okay, abrupt black smoke appeared around him, and I gasped loudly.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed not Naruto, but Sasuke.

Pupils constricting, my eyes started to shake rapidly, and I couldn't believe it.

He... He touched my BUTT...

SASUKE SLAPPED MY BUTT?!

W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

My entire face was now glowing of neon-red and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"Y-You... I-I... W-Why... Y-You... Y-You... YOU PERVERT!" I screamed my lungs out at him, my timid voice so shaky, and my trembling eyes automatically shut tight.

Blushing, he twitched, and slowly stood. "L-Look... Sakura, it's not what you think. There was something on your-"

I felt tears form in my eyes as I tried not to whimper and I felt so violated. "Shut up! ...

I...

I...

...I HATE YOU!"

I ran away from the jerk while sobbing so loudly as I felt so humiliated while betrayed and I couldn't stop blushing.

Also, I felt so...so ANGRY.

Why... Why the heck did he have to touch me like that?!

And... And why did he have to transform into N-Naruto?! Was... Was he trying to make me hate him or something?! I... I could never hate Naruto!

I froze.

I just told Sasuke that I hate him...

But...

I know that's not true. I defiantly don't hate him, I think I just overreacted. I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself and I punched him right in the gut...

Oh gosh, I really am such a horrible person...

GAHHHHHH!

I SUCK!

Suddenly, I felt someone approaching me from behind, and I smoothly turned around to see no one there.

Eerie silent.

Frowning, I was about to turn back around when I heard someone suddenly appear right behind me, and I froze in complete fear.

Anxiety set in as I felt my heart start to beat strenuously and my body grew tense.

I felt the person's cold breath glide across the back of my neck and it caused shivers to rush down my spine.

"Sakura, let me explain myself."

This voice, this calm voice belonged to Sasuke, and I relaxed a little but still kept guard.

I remained in the same position, not facing him, and without a word, I nodded.

"First off, there was a poisonous spider on you, and I actually did you a favor by killing it. Second off-"

"Yeah R-RIGHT!" I cut him off in disbelief, my voice still pathetically shaky, and tears started to form in my eyes once again. "Y-You... You just wanted to touch my...my b-butt!"

What happened a few minutes ago then replayed in my mind and I couldn't help but blush.

I felt so embarrassed and so humiliated...

Not to mention angry.

I sniffed and heard an irritated sigh escape from his mouth.

"That's not it, idiot... What I said was the truth. It's your fault if you don't believe me..." Sasuke told me coldly, almost sounding really snobbish too, and I just wanted to slap him.

"Okay. Fine, I-I'll believe you on that! I-I'm still mad at you t-though! B-But... W-Why the heck did you transform into N-Naruto?!" I demanded angrily as tears streamed down my face and I swiftly turned around to face him.

He averted his eyes towards the left, avoiding my gaze, and I saw him blushing. "That shouldn't matter..."

I widened my eyes in disbelief and twitched. "W-What?! Y-YES IT DOES! N-Now... Were... Were you just trying to make me hate, Naruto...?"

He shrugged. "Hn."

I glared at him, still blushing, and I growled. "Fine... I-I'm leaving!"

That's when I turned to leave but Sasuke stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist and I came to a halt.

Confused, I looked back at him with an angry expression, and my blushing still wouldn't cease. "W-What do you w-want n-now?"

"Say it. Say you don't hate me..." he commanded quietly, his voice fairly fierce, and his stern eyes stared into mine.

I frowned as I felt the guilt set in once again and my sad eyes trembled. "I'm sorry. I...

I don't hate you..."

He smirked. "Hn. Good."

Suddenly, he leaped up into a tree in the blink of an eye, and he left me totally baffled.

In less than a second, he was out of sight, and my sweat dropped.

Geez, he's so fast!

What is he, a ninja or something?!

. . .

Oh wait, he is.

That's a total fail for me...

I officially suck.

. . .

The next day...

Our mission was to paint an entire house. It took hours and the entire time I refused to look at Sasuke. I kept my distance from him and just kept on talking to Naruto to take my mind off the whole thing but...that didn't work.

I couldn't stop thinking about it and I felt myself blushing whenever I thought about what happened.

Which was practically every second...

I mean...

He...

He...

HE FREAKING TOUCHED MY BUTT!

And he didn't just touch it...HE SLAPPED IT!

I mean, I don't even touch my OWN BUTT!

Oh gosh! Why can't I freaking get over it?! I'm totally freaking out over nothing!

. . .

Am I?

I frowned.

Darkness expanded over the sky and it was getting really late.

I even think it's almost midnight...

We had just finished the tedious mission and Kakashi had each given us an equal amount of pay.

It felt good to get money, especially if it's a lot.

I certainly worked my butt off today-

. . .

Butt.

Butt!

BUTT?!

I keep on saying the freaking word and I CAN'T stop thinking about what happened!

Gosh, now I'm going to blush like a CRAZY PERSON!

"Hey Sakura-chan, want to walk home with me?" Naruto suddenly offered sheepishly and it caught me off guard.

I blushed slightly but frowned and let out a sad sigh. "I would love to, Naruto but... I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I really feel like being alone..."

I couldn't bring myself to look at Sasuke but I knew he was listening...

Darn it.

Naruto frowned and looked at me with concern eyes. "Are you sure, Sakura? It's getting really late..."

I nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Don't worry, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Well, alright... Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams."

He then did something so daring and unexpected that it made me absolutely stunned...

Naruto kissed my cheek.

I immediately felt my cheeks flush of crimson red and it felt as if my heart had jumped out of my chest.

The blond chuckled and closed his eyes. "Well, goodnight, Sakura-chan. Later."

I watched Naruto walk away as I was utterly dumbstruck and my mouth went agape.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

A realization then hit me.

Did...

Did Sasuke SEE?!

Did he see Naruto kiss me?!

I know Kakashi didn't see because he left right away after he gave us our money.

He was probably reading that weird book again...

But... But did Sasuke see...?!

Do I dare to look...?

Wait.

Why am I even freaking out?

It's not like he likes me or anything...does he?

"CHA! HE SLAPPED YOUR ASS?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Inner me roared savagely.

Blushing, I gasped, and put both of my hands onto my mouth.

Oh no...

I slowly turned around to see no one there.

Sasuke was gone.

But...

Did he see...?

Gosh, why do I even care so much?!

I'm SO stupid!

In frustration, I huffed, and started to walk home.

I must admit, the moonlight was really beautiful, and it totally made me mesmerized on how the moon illuminated the night sky like that. It was just breath-taking.

Sigh. Today has just been a total roller coaster of randomness. How am I ever going to cope with this...?

I-It's so embarrassing...

At least no one is walking outside right now and all I hear is the insects humming. It is quite nice and refreshing.

Although, I still don't know how I'm ever going to talk to Sasuke again after what happened...

The same goes with Naruto! I-I don't even know what to say to him now since he kissed my c-cheek...

I mean...why would he do that?

He couldn't possibly like-

...

No. There's no way Naruto would

like me.

There's just no way.

No one would...

Many minutes later...

Instead of going home, I actually walked back to the same lake that I was familiar with, and the water looked so bountiful in the moonlight.

Suddenly...

Chuckling. I heard chuckling from behind me.

Cautiously, I turned around to hear a flirtatious whistle, and I saw three shady silhouettes in the distance.

I couldn't make out what they looked like because it was so dark but I knew it was three guys.

Whoa, they are also super tall too...

As they walked towards me, it made the blood in my veins run cold, and sheer terror infiltrated me.

I couldn't move, for I felt paralyzed with fear, and my body trembled.

And I call myself a ninja...

One of them smirked wickedly. "What's this? Is this the pink cutie we've been hearing all about?"

Another guy cackled. "Must be. You can spot those pink locks from anywhere. Heh. This is our lucky day."

Terrified, I cautiously took a few steps back, and shook in mere fear.

Before I could flee, two of the guys grabbed me by the arms, and roughly knocked me against a tree, then pinned me to it. Horrified, I shrieked as loudly as I could, and rapidly struggled to escape from their grasp.

Panic was surging through me as I struggled to escape and I even desperately dug my sharp nails into their skin. That didn't work though and I only heard them snicker. They were too strong for me and I felt so vulnerable. I hated every second of it and I forced myself not to cry. They tightened their grip on me with every move I made and the guy who wasn't restraining me muffled my screams by placing his hand onto my mouth.

I froze and looked at him with my sea-foam colored eyes that were now full of tears.

He smirked amorously and chuckled evilly. "Now listen here, girl... We're going to have fun with you, okay? Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Hey Boss! Let's take turns!" one of the guys who was restraining me suggested naughtily and he laughed.

The "boss" nodded smirking and laughed. "Good idea. I'll go first."

Suddenly, he took his hand off of my mouth, and started to lick my neck.

I grimaced as I closed my eyes in fear and I tried to kick him with all my might but it didn't work! Nothing worked!

"S-Stop! S-Stop i-it! S-STOP!" I screamed deliriously as I was sobbing uncontrollably and I continued to try to escape.

But I couldn't. I'm...

I'm too weak...

"You're frighten face is sure entertaining and cute..." he remarked in a whisper, his voice so seductive that it was sickening, and the guy started to slowly pull down my zipper to undo my ruby colored dress.

Instantly, my eyes grew outrageously wide as I viciously struggled to escape to only fail , and I panicked. My heart was hammering dangerously, feeling fear dominate my emotions, and hot tears briskly cascaded down my face.

No! Please no! Anything but that! NO! I can't take this ANYMORE! I don't want these animals to touch ME! THEY CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T!

"_SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" I screamed hysterically, terror giving my voice the shrillness and volume of five screaming girls.

The tears continued to trickle down my face.

Out of all people, I don't know why I shouted out his name, but...

I'm so glad I did.

All I saw next was a flash of motion. The two guys that were restraining me had fallen to the ground as they groaned and held their stomachs in chronic pain. While the leader of the group was abruptly hurled into the lake and I heard him let out a cry. It looked like they had just been pulverized by a ghost!

I then looked up to see glowing red eyes illuminate throughout the darkness and my frightened eyes shook uncontrollably as my mouth went agape.

Who could that be...? It was hard to make out.

The two guys that were sitting on the ground besides me then attempted to get up but were only knocked down by the guy that possessed those deadly looking red eyes.

I saw blood ooze from the both of them and even some of their blood brushed against my face.

I shuddered in absolute fear and felt as if I were in some sort of horror movie and I couldn't stop trembling.

Are...

Are they d-dead?!

Did that guy just kill t-them?!

My menacing rescuer then advanced towards me and I braced myself.

My eyes then met with the glowing red ones and I gasped.

I couldn't believe it and more tears streamed down my face.

Sasuke.

It was Sasuke...

He saved me. He actually saved me.

But...

Why... Why are his eyes red...?

Blood red...

Sasuke looked crazed with rage, his red eyes fiery and merciless.

"What the hell was that?!" he hissed viciously and his voice was so menacing.

Confusion swarmed me and I felt too scared to even say one word. "Wh-What...?"

"Idiot, what the hell were you thinking?! Coming here alone at night?! Are you fucking insane?!" Sasuke fumed infuriated, his voice so fierce that it caused more tears to unleash from my eyes, and he then forcibly grabbed onto my arm.

I cringed and let out a tiny squeak.

He grabbed my arm a little too tight and I felt a bruise forming. "O-Ow! S-Sasuke that h-hurts! S-Stop! I-"

"SHUT UP! Do you know how much trouble you were just in?! Training one hour a day isn't going to help you, Haruno! You're lucky I fucking came out here when I did! They could have really hurt YOU!"

I felt guilt set in as I looked downwards at the ground while frowning and my tears filled my trembling eyes once more.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry... I-I'm s-sorry..." I sobbed, choking on my tears as I closed my eyes, and the pain I was feeling was so agonizing.

I could hardly stand it.

That's when I felt him suddenly embraced me and my eyes immediately opened in shock.

My heart was now pounding thunderously and it felt so nice but so odd to be in his arms.

It was comforting. I felt safe.

So, I clutched onto his shirt, and cried my eyes out.

I heard him sigh. "Tch. You're such an idiot..."

He only held me tighter though.

Gosh, I'm so weak right now, but that will all change in the future.

I will get stronger than Sasuke.

Maybe,

someday...

Author Note: Whoa, I've been working on this chapter the entire day! I'm pooped! X_x and thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I read each one, don't worry, and thank you so much! Thanks so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! I would really appreciate it, thank you.(:


	11. Chapter 11

This morning I awoke and felt like a zombie. Last night, I barely got any sleep, and I couldn't stop thinking about what had almost happened. My eyes hurt and it still felt like I was crying but I wasn't. I cried so much last night and in front of Sasuke too. How humiliating.

Of course I thanked him last night, probably about a million times, and he was surprisingly kind enough to walk me home. He barely said much to me as we walked though but it was still nice that he accompanied me. I felt so safe and protected.

I don't want to feel that way though. I want to be able to protect myself and to not rely on anyone but myself. I'm a ninja now and I should be more cautious and responsible. I should have been stronger. I should have been able to escape but I didn't... I had to get saved.

One day though, I'll be really strong, but right now I need to focus on becoming stronger.

I just can't dream it. I have to work at it to make it happen.

Even if my true strength comes slowly...

What troubled me the most about last night was Sasuke's mysterious red eyes. It even looked like he had three black pupils, but maybe that was just my mind playing tricks on me. Sigh. Oh well.

I'm currently right now at the training grounds with my team and so many things were swirling around in my mind.

I didn't even pay attention when Kakashi was lecturing us. My head just remained looking down at the ground while my eyes were sad and I tried not frown.

No one seemed to notice my odd behavior since all eyes were glued onto my Sensei. Sasuke's eyes had returned back to normal of course, they were now black again.

When I first arrived to the training grounds, Naruto gave me a friendly greeting, and I couldn't help but blush. Seeing his handsome face reminded me that he kissed me on the cheek yesterday and I could barley look at the blond. I just shyly nodded and barley said anything.

I then saw Sasuke intently staring at me and I instinctively avoided his gaze. He made me blush too. I felt too ashamed to look him and also felt embarrassed about what happened last night. Sasuke saw me cry, he saw me at my most vulnerable state, and he even had to rescue me too. He even hugged me...

Okay. Now it's official. I can't stop blushing. My face is as red as a beetroot. Oh gosh, why did I have to be put on a team with boys that confuse me so much?! This sucks!

"Alright, team. Time to spar! Naruto, you'll be my partner. Sasuke, you'll be Sakura's sparring partner for today."

My body froze at hearing Kakashi's words and anxiety was now infiltrating me.

Sasuke!

SASUKE?!

Why the heck would he put me with SASUKE?!

"What?! But Sensei! That jerk is going to hurt her!" Naruto protested angrily and he glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at the blond. "Loser, shut up. No I won't."

Kakashi laughed silently while closing his eyes and his voice was so nonchalant. "Now, now, you two. Chill out. This exercise is just to show off your moves and to help improve. Understood?"

Crossing his arms, Naruto contained the anger from within him, and huffed. "Fine." My goofy friend then turned to look at Sasuke and his eyes pierced right through him. "If you hurt my Sakura-chan though, I'll kill you! BELIEVE IT."

I blushed at his bold statement and my eyes grew wide.

Did... D-Did he say "my Sakura-chan"?

Great. Now I defiantly won't be able to stop blushing!

Sasuke narrowed his stern eyes at him and aloofly shrugged. "Tch. Loser. Yeah right. You wouldn't be able to even lay a single finger on me..."

At hearing this, Naruto's body tensed up, and he grew very, and I mean VERY enraged. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, ASSHOLE?!"

Before Naruto could do anything, Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto, and placidly put a hand onto his shoulder. "Naruto, I suggest you save all that energy for when we spare."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. It was really hard to make out what he said.

With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke aloofly walked up to me, and stood in front of me.

"This shall be interesting..." I heard Kakashi mumbled, almost gleefully, and he chuckled.

I wanted to glare at Kakashi but I was too afraid to move. My frighten eyes just stared at Sasuke and his eyes looked so calm but fierce.

"Let's get this over with."

Geez, Sasuke's voice is scary!

Nervously, I nodded, and then noticed that Naruto and Kakashi started to walk away from us.

Minutes later...

Punch. Block. Punch. Punch. Punch Block. Block. Block. Punch. Block. Block. BLOCK.

This wasn't going well at all. He kept throwing light punches at me while I just kept blocking them. I was too terrified to try to hit him back and I couldn't stop freaking blushing too! All my movements were really timid, even my successful blocks, and my body shook in fear as I tried not to whimper or scream.

He was getting irritated by this, annoyed by my constant blocks, and he glared at me.

"Your stance is pathetic and even your blocks lack movement," he remarked critically, his voice extremely harsh, and his glare on me intensified. "...And you're not even trying to fight back. Again, pathetic."

At hearing his stinging words, I felt all hope of me becoming stronger than him someday be brutally crushed into millions of pieces. My heart sunk in disappointment and embarrassment set in. I just awkwardly stared at him with a frown on my face and I had no idea what to say.

Oh, who am I kidding? How could I even compete with this guy? Sasuke. Sasuke freaking Uchiha... It's seems totally pointless to try to be as strong as him someday. Sigh. I suck.

Suddenly, Sasuke went behind me, and abruptly snaked one hand around my waist while his other free hand took ahold of my left arm.

My body jumped at the unexpected contact and I started to blush uncontrollably. I felt like I was in some sort of oven, that's how hot my cheeks felt, and my heart started to pulsate outrageously. Innocently, my mouth remained opened as nervousness bombarded me, and I tried not to twitch. I felt frozen like an ice cube and my brain seemed to turn into mush. He was talking, explaining something to me, but I wasn't even paying attention, because I couldn't stop thinking about how he was holding me like this! I felt the heat radiate from his body and he felt warm but cold, which doesn't make sense, but whatever! I felt powerless over his touch, paralyzed might be an even better word, or maybe even vulnerable is a better one!

Sasuke was positioning my body to stand in a certain way while he was coldly scolding me at the same time. I couldn't even hear his stupid lecture though, for my frantic thoughts were way louder than his quiet voice, and my heart rate kept increasing with every second. It was weird, because right now I feel kind of violated again, but...I kind of liked it.

. . .

WHAT?! W-What the heck am I t-thinking?! Man, I really am a weirdo!

"...You're suppose to make your stance like this..." I heard him mumble quietly, his voice so calm as if touching me like this was NOTHING, and he acted as if he was just tranquilly picking flowers.

But NO! He WASN'T! He was... He was freaking touching me, AGAIN!

"CHA! THAT PERVERT! HE'S PROBABLY ENJOYING THIS! LET'S KICK HIS ASS! CHA!" Inner me roared fearsomely, her voice so venomous, and she vigorously kicked the air.

Without even giving it a second thought, Inner me took over, and I tried to kick him in the gut with full force but...

Sasuke effortlessly grabbed onto my leg at such tremendous speed and I gasped.

He smirked. "Hn. Just as I expected. You only show your true strength when angry."

Wait... Was...WAS HE TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY BY TOUCHING M-ME?!

"CHA! THAT PERVERT!" Inner me screeched furiously.

Blushing, I felt like a frantic mess on the inside but I hid it by glaring at him. "W-What the heck do you think y-you're doing?! O-Of course I'm going to be angry! Now let go of m-me!"

I stopped talking once he ACTUALLY let go of my leg, causing me to loose my balance, and I fell backwards.

Ouch!

I promptly got up, my blood beginning to boil, and my eyes grew fiery.

He jumped back slightly and smirked. "Sakura, come at me."

So I did.

I eagerly charged at him and I briskly threw my fists at him.

Punch. Jab. Punch. Jab. Punch. Punch. Punch. Jab. Jab. Jab. Kick. Punch. Punch. PUNCH.

Nothing was working. He blocked all of my attacks with such ease and it pissed me off so much! I'm not stupid. I know he's going easy on me and I hate it. He saw the rage in my eyes and his eyes were dancing of pure amusement at seeing this. Darn you, Sasuke!

I must admit though. His movements were so fluent, so smooth, and just so flawless. Unlike mine. My movements were just a little above average and still had some flaws. Later in time though, that WILL change.

I then attempted to punch him again to only have him not block me, but grab my fist instead, and he pulled my body closer towards him.

For a second, everything appeared to be in slow motion as the wind danced with our hair, and we locked eyes. Our faces were now inches apart and he was smirking down at me while I stared up at him all flabbergasted. We were close enough to kiss... I started to blush as I then let out a shriek and I forcibly pushed him away.

Clumsiness then set in and I lost my balance once again, allowing me to fall backwards on my bottom.

I cringed at the pain I felt once my butt made contact with the ground and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"Y-You... Y-You... YOU W-WEIRDO! Why... W-Why did you do t-that?!" I demanded all flustered, my voice annoyingly shy, and I was VERY embarrassed.

Sasuke just crossed his arms, still smirking, which was creeping me out because he usually doesn't smirk that much, and I twitched in fear.

Suddenly, Naruto rushed up to me, and went to my side. He was now sitting next to me on the ground and looked at me with eyes that were full of concern and anger. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?! Did that asshole hurt you?! Do I need to kick his ass for you?! Because I will, believe it!"

I let out a nervous laugh as I was slightly taken aback and I blushed. "U-Uh.. N-No. I-It's okay, Naruto."

Kakashi then walked up to the blond and sighed. "Naruto, you didn't have to go ditch our sparring session like that."

"I know but Sakura-chan was in trouble! I couldn't just do NOTHING!" Naruto growled at the silver haired adult and huffed.

I looked at Sasuke and his expression was unreadable.

"Hn."

Author Note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Thank you so much for all the wonderful support! It really made me smile since I was feeling kind of nervous about something but thank you! Naruto is just a sweetheart and Sasuke is a weirdo! By the way... I still don't know who to put Sakura with. So it could either be Naruto or Sasuke (; we will see what happens! Please REVIEW and I'll update soon! Thank you!:D

By the way, for those who don't know, I write all my stories on my phone xD and this story will ALWAYS be in Sakura's point of view. Also, sorry if some characters are out of character sometimes xD

That is all! Thank you :3


	12. Chapter 12

I'm drenched in sweat. I've been training for a total of four hours now at the training grounds and I still want to continue. This morning, I got up at five, and I just started to train like crazy.

Yesterday's little sparring session really made me frustrated with myself and it only made me more determined to train even harder. Especially since Sasuke was making fun of me and he was just being a total butt. Although, he did make me want to train harder, so...I am.

It was weird though. I felt like I was holding back when I was sparring with Sasuke yesterday. At the time, I felt under pressure, and not to mention that he was being a weirdo but... That's no excuse. As a ninja, I must be ready for all situations, and I cannot be nervous. I need to focus, figure out a strategy, and stay calm at all times. That's what I need to work on and not only that, but to increase my strength as well.

Which I'm currently working on right now and I must say that I'm rather impressed with myself.

Though, my long pink hair keeps getting in the way, and it's pretty annoying. I think I'm going to cut it soon. My mom isn't going to be too happy about that. She really likes my long hair.

But...

Right now...I don't.

"Hey! Get back here you FREAK!"

My body tensed up at hearing an unfamiliar voice and I frantically looked around to see no one.

The heck? That voice had to belong to a guy of course. It sounded too deep and masculine to be a girl. Also, the voice was so full of pure rage and it kind of intimidated me a bit.

Rustling in the trees was suddenly heard and I heard a familiar laugh.

It was Naruto's laugh.

My eyes grew wide and I promptly looked up into the trees. That's when I saw Naruto leaping from tree to tree, running away from this man that was briskly following behind him, and I held back a gasp.

Could it be that Naruto is in trouble? If he was though, why is he laughing? I better follow them and find out!

With fierce eyes, I leaped up into one of trees, and started to secretly follow the two. The entire time, my presence remained unknown as I hid myself quite well as I advanced forward, and I carefully listened to their conversation.

"HAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Naruto hollered back at the guy, his voice so jolly, and he wouldn't stop laughing.

I heard the guy growl loudly in complete disgust and he ferociously shouted back at the blond, "YOU SHUT UP! YOU _SELFISH_ _BRAT_! CAN'T YOU SEE WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE IN OUR VILLAGE!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT _SCUM_ TO US AND ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE PROBLEMS! IT WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU WOULD JUST _DIE!_"

By accident, I let out a gasp, and I couldn't believe what that horrible guy said to Naruto! How could h-he...? Hearing him say that to my friend, hurt me so much. It hurt me so much that I wanted to cry. Although, hearing his heartless words also made me feel VERY angry, and I felt my blood began to boil. I furrowed my brow as I started to scowl and my fearsome eyes trembled outrageously.

Hearing my gasp, the man stopped in his tracks, landing onto a humongous tree branch, and curiously turned around to look at me. "What's this? Another brat?"

Naruto cautiously turned around, instantly seeing me, and then his eyes became full of fear. "Sakura!"

The man smirked wickedly and chuckled. "Ah, so this is your little friend! Heh. Well, this well make things interesting..." he then turned around to look at Naruto and told him psychotically, "If you don't turn yourself in demon, I'll kill your little girlfriend!"

Before Naruto and I could even react, the man hurled a kunai knife at me, and fear paralyzed me.

"SAKURA!"

Everything happened so fast. For one second, I blinked my eyes, and when I reopened them, Naruto was holding me in the bridal style position. We were in mid-air when I opened my eyes and I honestly was so dumbfounded on how fast Naruto got to me. While carrying me, Naruto briskly leaped from tree to tree, and I slowly looked back to see that the psychotic man nowhere in sight.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Naruto. His azure eyes were so fierce as he furrowed his brow and anger could be seen all over his face.

My face quickly grew full of worry and I frowned. "Naruto?"

He didn't answer me and we just kept moving.

I assumed that he was just trying to calm down and I remained quiet.

A few minutes passed and we were finally back in the village. He put me down and I stared at him with my sad eyes. His expression was hard to figure out and I wondered if what that crazy man had said to him earlier before was bothering him.

"Naruto, thanks for saving me..." I finally said softly and I flashed him a tiny smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sakura. Just don't follow me next time..." Naruto told me quietly, his voice nonchalant, and he then jokingly added, "I don't know why but it's always the really crazy ones who chase me! Haha!"

Closing his eyes, he laughed, and rubbed the back of his head.

I didn't smile back at him. I couldn't smile. My eyes full of worry just continued to stare at him and they were now trembling. Guilt was now overruling me and my eyes grew watery.

"Oh Naruto... I-I'm sorry that you had to save me. I should have been able to protect myself but apparently my instincts s-suck... Not to mention that horrible man was such a jerk to you! If anything, he's the demon, not you! You're really amazing, Naruto... And it hurts me so much when people can't see that..." I revealed quietly, my voice shaky as I tried not to cry, and I hugged myself.

For a moment, he looked stunned, but he then covered up his shock with a smile.

A fake smile...

"Sakura, thank you...but you don't need to worry about those jerks. It's not worth it, trust me!" Naruto assured sheepishly, his eyes closed, and he laughed silently. "They're just jealous of me! I'm telling you! Haha! Believe it!"

The sadness I felt still wouldn't subside and I wondered how he could still be cracking jokes when he's hurting so much on the inside...?

I don't know why but...I don't want to leave him alone.

"Naruto... Do... Do you want to hang out...?" I asked reluctantly with hope in my eyes and a frown formed onto my lips.

Again, he looked stunned, but quickly covered it up with a bashful laugh.

He rubbed the back of his head and flashed me cheerful grin. "Yeah sure! We could hang at my house, well, if you want..."

I blushed slightly. In all my life, I've never been to a boy's house before...

"O-Oh... O-Okay! Yeah! That's fine!" I answered coyly, still blushing, and I let out a shy laugh.

The two of us began to walk to his house as we talked and talking to Naruto felt so nice. He was so funny and he always made me feel so happy.

I hope I at least make him feel happy sometimes...

Even if it's just a little bit.

When we arrived into his house, I was utterly stunned. The lights in his house were so ominously dim and nothing seemed to be organized. Everything was so messy. There also weren't any pictures of anybody anywhere and I wondered if his parents were even home. I wanted to ask if they were but my gut was telling me not to ask him...

"Sorry it's so messy, I'm not used to company..." Naruto apologized sheepishly as he laughed and the blond rubbed the back of his head in total embarrassment.

"Oh, no, no! It's o-okay! I-I don't mind! R-Really!" I frantically assured with a nervous smile while I was slightly blushing and a shy giggle had escaped from my lips.

He chuckled silently. "Okay. By the way, Sakura-chan... I don't mean to be a jerk or anything but I noticed you were sweating when I was carrying you. Were you training or something?"

I timidly clasped my hands together, embarrassment setting in, and I smiled like an idiot. "Ah, y-yes! I...I woke up at five this morning and started to train."

He smiled warmly at me. "Oh alright! Cool! Awesome job! ...Well, you could take a...erm...a s-shower here if you want..." Naruto offered hesitantly and I saw him blushing, which made me blush too.

I never took a shower in a boy's house before...

"O-Oh, u-um... That's very kind of you but-"

"Sakura, don't worry. It looks like you were training really hard. I don't mind, really. You should take one!" Naruto insisted with that handsome smile of his, his voice so persistent while sounding kind of aloof at the same time, and he closed his eyes.

I blushed harder. "R-Really...? W-Well... O-Okay... I won't take long, I promise. T-Thanks Naruto..."

Naruto's smile grew, now showing his teeth, and his eyes remained closed. "No problem, Sakura-chan!"

So, Naruto kindly showed me where his bathroom was, and I said my thanks as he left. Next, I went in, stripped, and stepped into the shower. I let the soothing but steaming hot water pour onto me and I thought I was in heaven as I closed my eyes.

I started to think about why people were so cruel to Naruto all the time and just thinking about it made me feel heartbroken. How can anyone be so mean to him? He's such a nice guy that it's unreal. I mean, yeah, he could be really loud sometimes, but he's incredibly nice! His kindness is such a gift, especially since so many people are so mean to him. I'm surprised he doesn't act like Sasuke...

That guy is such a sour puss sometimes.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Naruto gave me an extra pair of clothes since my red dress is currently drenched in sweat. Go figure.

The outfit he gave me was a simple ruby colored t-shirt and he also happened to find me white baggy pants.

Which was really ironic because red and white are my two favorite colors... I wondered if he knew that?

After about ten minutes, I exited out of the shower, and put on the outfit that Naruto gave me.

I carefully folded my outfit that was drenched in sweat and put it into my yellow backpack.

I put my backpack on.

Once I stepped out of the bathroom, I smelled this mouthwatering aroma originating from the kitchen, and curiosity was now consuming me. "Naruto?"

I walked into the kitchen, instantly seeing him, and there was a bowl of ramen on the wooden table.

I paused and felt my cheeks flush of rosy-red.

He wasn't wearing that orange jumpsuit anymore. Naruto was now wearing this black t-shirt that exposed his muscular arms and lean body. My goofy teammate was also wearing red shorts that were rather broad and ended a little bit above his knees. He looked so cute! Way cuter than ever before and...he looked like he could be a model or something.

Seriously.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan! I made you some ramen! It's actually my favorite thing to eat!" he exclaimed cheerfully and laughed.

I love his laugh. It's so beautiful and is like music to my ears.

With a shy smile, I approached the table, and sat down. "Thanks so much, Naruto. I really appreciate it. T-Thank y-you..."

Oh gosh, I can't stop blushing! Darn it!

"Oh, it's not a problem, Sakura-chan! You're welcome!" Naruto told me blithely, his voice so ecstatic, and he chuckled. "Oh yeah! Uh... I have to go to the store real quick. Sorry about this Sakura-chan but I'll be back real soon!"

"O-Oh o-okay... But aren't you going to eat some ramen too...?" I asked with a frown.

He laughed. "Oh, I didn't make any for me! Just for you, silly!"

I blushed at his words as my frown still remained and I felt guilt consume me.

I... I want him to eat ramen too...

"B-But... U-Um... I-I can make you some ramen if you want, Naruto. I-"

"What?! Sakura, don't! It's okay! Don't worry! I already ate! Now, I'll be right back..."

He gave me one last cheerful smile and then hurried out the door.

I frowned even more. If that's even possible...

My gloomy eyes stared down at my ramen and I slowly ate it.

I feel so bad and helpless. I want to do something for him. He's just so nice!

An idea then hit me and a gasp of happiness had escaped from my lips.

That's it!

I quickly devoured my soup and put my bowl into the sink.

While smiling, I started to clean up every inch of Naruto's house. I folded all of his clothes, did the remains of the dishes, cleaned the counters, mopped the floor, picked stuff off of the floor, cleaned the windows, made his bed, vacuumed, organized all of his belongings, and so much more.

The house became completely spotless after about twenty five minutes and I was rather impressed with myself.

Although, I was kind of worried that he would be mad at me for touching his stuff, but I'm sure he won't mind.

Naruto then walked through the door and his jaw dropped at seeing his house looking so squeaky clean.

He was so stunned.

Nervously, I walked up to Naruto with a small smile, and greeted him bashfully, "Hi Naruto. U-Um... I cleaned your house a little. I-I hope you don't m-mind..."

Suddenly, he hugged me, very tightly might I add, and my mouth innocently hung open in shock.

"Thank you..." Naruto mumbled quietly, his voice full of gratitude, and the sound of his voice made me melt.

Ever so slightly, I started to blush as I felt my heart pound insanely, and I apprehensively hugged him back.

"You're welcome."

I stayed at Naruto's house for hours it seemed. We talked so much about so many things and I have never laughed so much in my entire life before. Naruto is so awesome! I was surprised to discover that I was his only true friend and that just made me so sad. He's so amazing, I wish more people would see that. Then again, screw them if they can't, because they don't deserve to be Naruto's friend if they can't see how awesome he is!

Anyways...

I had such a great time with Naruto today. Although, with him, my heart started to pound a little faster than usual, and always felt myself blushing so much too. Maybe it was because I was laughing so much?

I don't know...

It was now six in the afternoon, almost dinner time, and I was saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Thanks so much for today, Naruto. It was so much fun!" I told him cheerfully with my eyes closed and I flashed him a vibrant smile.

"No, Sakura. I should be thanking you. Thanks for spending the day with me..." Naruto told me quietly, giving me such a warm smile, and he then abruptly kissed my cheek. "Later."

My cheeks instantly turned bright red as it felt like my heart had just jumped out of my chest and my body tingled from the physical contact.

Why... Why did he kiss me on the cheek again?

"B-B-Bye..." I said almost breathlessly and my blushing wouldn't cease.

Closing his eyes, he smiled, and gently closed the door.

I turned around, my back now facing towards the front of Naruto's house, and I put my hand onto my heart.

My cheeks felt so warm from blushing and I felt as if I were in some kind of daze. Happiness surged through me and I started to smile like an idiot and I didn't know why...

"What are you so happy about?"

That voice. That bitter voice was SASUKE'S!

Freaked out, I instantly whirled around to find Sasuke aloofly leaning against the wall of Naruto's house, and his arms were crossed.

Panic consuming me, I took a step back as I twitched, and I started blushing ferociously.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING H-HERE!? W-WHY A-ARE Y-YOU S-STALKING M-ME?!" I demanded stuttering, my voice so frantic that it was pathetic, and I pointed a finger at the Uchiha while blushing.

"Tch. Yeah right. Only in your dreams..." he scoffed coldly and added, "I was just out on a walk..."

"LAIR! N-Naruto told me you're like a vampire because you never come out of your house!" I exclaimed all flustered, still pointing at him, and my cheeks felt like they were viciously burning of brick-red.

"Hn. Don't listen to that loser..." Sasuke proclaimed placidly and then added with a smirk, "And I think you would know that by now..."

I suppressed a gasp as I then avoided his gaze by looking down at the ground with my depressive eyes and I felt myself blush even more.

He meant to say that I should know he's up when it's dark...because he saved me the other night.

"So... What were you doing at Naruto's house...?" he suddenly questioned me suspiciously but he sounded surprisingly calm. "...And why are you dressed in guy clothes...?"

I instantly blushed even more at his two questions, my body growing tense, and I twitched. "W-Why d-do y-you c-care?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Who says I did?"

I squinted my eyes in annoyance while the redness in my cheeks refused to vanished and I then huffed. "That's it! I-I'm leaving!"

Swiftly, I turned around, and started to walk away from the stalker.

...I mean Sasuke...

He followed me as I expected and I spun around to face him and I glared at the raven haired Uchiha.

"W-Why are you following me?! C-Creep!" I hissed while blushing, my voice sounding sort of timid, and I twitched some more.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"NO! I-It's none of y-your b-business!" I spat defensively as my heartbeat accelerated and I couldn't stop blushing no matter how hard I tried.

"The three of us are all on a team. So it is my business..." Sasuke replied, his voice sounding so monotone but at the same time it sounded like he didn't care.

"CHA! THAT'S A DAMN EXCUSE!" Inner me roared barbarously and she waved her arms around frantically.

I couldn't take this anymore.

If I stayed talking with him any longer, my face would probably explode from blushing so much!

"J-Just leave me ALONE!"

I turned around and started to run.

He then pulled me back by forcibly grabbing onto my wrist and I stopped in my tracks.

"Just tell me."

Author Note: Oooh I'm so tired but I loved how I wrote this chapter. My phone is on twelve percent now (since I type all my chapters on my phone!) and I need to go charge it! Oh my gosh! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys! Your reviews really do motivate me! Well, PLEASE review, and I'll update soon!

:D thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours. That's how long I've been training for today at the training grounds and my sweat could fill buckets probably. I've got two more hours to go though before my team arrives here. We were suppose to meet up at the training grounds at noon but I'm here a little early...doing my own private training session of course.

Yesterday, I didn't tell Sasuke squat. I refused because he was just being a total butt to me and he was invading my privacy AND I also had enough of him touching me! So, I slapped his hand away, and hurried home. Hopefully, he doesn't hate me...but geez he sure was being persistent. It was scary. Sasuke can be such a weirdo sometimes...

I mean, I don't know why he cares so much if I'm with Naruto. Is it really that much of a big deal? Does he have to be such a little emo but hot drama queen about it? Wait...

H-HOT?! I...I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO THINK T-THAT! I-I SWEAR!

Ahem.

Er...

Anyways...

Just two more hours of training alone and then I'll have an additional two hours of training with my team or maybe even more hours than that! That would be great! Then again, that does sound like a lot of stress on my body... Oh well!

Rustling in the bushes then interrupted my thoughts and I cautiously turned around to see who was there.

That's when I saw three figures emerge from the bushes who were all dressed in black and each of them possessed a dark-blue mask. They were tall, muscular, and menacing looking. The masks blocked out their hair, so it was difficult to tell what hair color they had, but then again I don't think that's really important right now. What's important is figuring out if these guys are up to no good or not.

"Hmmm... What's this? A cute girl in our way...? Hm. This will be interesting..." the one standing in the center said wickedly and he chuckled.

"Boss, how about we have a little fun with her before we go rob that shop, eh?" the other guy on the right urged playfully and I heard him chuckle as well.

"Yeah!" the one on the left eagerly agreed.

Bandits. Those sick minded bandits. How dare they think that they could take advantage of me just because I'm a girl! I'll show them not to mess with me... I'm not scared this time.

I narrowed my fierce eyes in suspicion and I watched the three like a hawk. Glaring at them, I tightly clenched both of my fists, and they trembled with excitement.

The group of three haughtily advanced towards me while snickering and I pulled out a kunai knife from my pouch.

"Oh how cute! She actually thinks she can fight us!" one of them mocked teasingly and laughed.

I growled, my blood started to boil dangerously, and I scowled.

How dare they mock me! They're going to regret it... I'm not in the mood for this kind of verbal abuse!

"Let's get this over with and kill her quick!" the one in the center said hastily and he sounded annoyed.

Why are creepy guys always trying to kill me?! THE HECK?!

"Don't forget we have to have our way with her first!" the one on the left reminded.

Sicko...

The one in the middle sighed. "Yes, yes... Now shut up and let's get this over with!"

Without much hesitation, the three briskly charged at me, and I smirked.

Why do creeps always come in threes? No matter...I'll just finish them off. Heh. I guess this counts as part of my training.

In the blink of an eye, I jumped up before they could even touch me, and I flung my kunai knife downwards at the leader who was standing in the center. My weapon slashed through the back of his shirt, blood oozing out of his skin, and I heard him let out a cry of pain. When in mid-air, I was slightly stupefied at realizing that I actually hurt someone, but I then reminded myself that he was the enemy, AND that the three of them were also trying to kill me. Yeah, I can't forget that part!

Fear filled the other two's faces at seeing their leader getting harmed and they promptly looked up at me with disgusted expressions.

"YOU BITCH!" one of the bandits hissed enraged and he threw a bunch of shuriken into the air, me being their beloved target.

At stupendous speed, I performed various hand signs, and white smoke surrounded my body before the weapons could strike me. Once the mist-like smoke subsided, it revealed a wooden log that had shuriken stabbed into it, and the log plummeted to the ground.

Substitution Jutsu. I've mastered this one quite well. In the academy, I always scored a hundred percent whenever I demonstrated this exact Jutsu in class, and I always performed this Jutsu so effortlessly without barely using any of my Chakra. Although, I've never actually used this Jutsu in battle before... Oh well.

I was now behind the three without them knowing and I hastily threw massive amounts of shuriken at them.

They somehow were able to dodge every single one and frustration could be seen all over my face but I then reminded myself that I had to stay calm.

"Look kid, we're not here to play games!" the dude in the center proclaimed, very annoyed, and he abruptly charged up at me.

He tried to punch me but I evaded his attack by doing a swift backflip and I landed perfectly on my feet. Feeling very enraged, he growled, and vigorously hurled his fists at me. With impressive speed and concentration, I had successfully dodged all of his attacks.

I was just about to jump backwards when I felt someone rashly pull onto my long pink hair from behind and I fell to my knees as I let out a scream.

From above me, I heard psychotic chuckling, and I rapidly struggled to escape from this guy's grasp but I was unsuccessful at that.

The two other guys that were in front of me, watched me as their eyes were dancing of pure amusement, and I heard their annoying laughter.

The guy who was restraining me, tightened his grip on my hair, and I cringed in pain.

"Haha! Stupid girl! You let your guard down! Now you're going to DIE!"

Before the creep could do anything else, I promptly retrieved a kunai knife from my pouch, and I heard a chuckle of disbelief escape from my captor's mouth. "Huh? What's that

going to do, cutie? You can't hurt me with that."

Smirking, I gradually turned around to look at him, and my eyes were fearless. "Oh yeah...?"

That's when I suddenly stabbed my kunai knife into his ankle, his blood oozing out, some of it even landing onto my face, and he yelped loudly in agonizing pain.

He still wouldn't let go of my hair, causing me to quickly take the kunai knife out of the deep incision I had just made in him, blood spewing everywhere, and I then slashed the knife through my long pink locks.

The man that was restraining me by my hair had now fallen on the ground in total shock, dropping my pink hair that I just cut moments ago, and confusion was now consuming him.

As I gradually stood, the wind gracefully danced with my now short pink hair, and my blue headband had fallen to the ground. I stood tall and proud. My jade eyes looked so merciless and menacing. I tightly clenched my fists and they trembled with excitement.

Yup. I cut my hair. The front portion of my hair was still long but my hair was short in the back. Go figure.

"This chick is crazy!" I heard one of the guys from behind me whisper frantically and he continued, "Let's jet!"

Horrified, the other two looked at what had just occurred, and fled the area.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU WIMPS!" the remaining guy thundered ferociously and he then glared at me.

"Well...are you going to fight me or not...?" I asked quietly, almost sounding impatient, and my voice was so intimidating.

He scowled. "Tch! There's no point anymore! I'm out of here..."

With that, the guy quickly leaped up into a tree, and after a few seconds, he was out of sight.

I let out a sigh of relief while shaking my head and I put a hand onto my forehead. My head was throbbing for some reason and I started to pant.

Thank goodness that it's over! I thought I was going to have to kill them or something. Although, I'm really impressed with myself. I guess I really have improved, even if it's just by a little too.

I then picked up my headband and tied it back onto my head like how I always have it. Except this time I have short hair instead of long. Oh well. I wanted a hair cut anyways.

I smirked. Time to continue with training...

One hour later...

I have now completed three hours of training by myself and right now I'm taking a little break. I'm panting like crazy and just trying to catch my breath. My pink hair was a mess and specs of dirt were scattered on all different areas of my body. Massive streams of sweat would gradually roll down my skin and I honestly have never sweated this much in my entire life. Ew.

I felt so dirty.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps near me, and I looked over to see my team advancing towards me.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Once they stood in front of me, the three of them looked stunned at seeing my appearance, and they probably thought I got beat up when it was the exact opposite.

Naruto then frantically stormed up to me and his eyes were full of worry. "S-Sakura-chan?! Are you o-okay?! W-What h-happened?! A-And... Y-Your h-hair.. It's...It's-"

"I know, Naruto. Don't worry. I've just been...brutally training out here for three hours now. My hair kept getting in the way, so I cut it..." I explained softly as my fingers smoothly rushed through my short pink locks, not mentioning the three guys that tried to rape/kill me earlier, and I forced a tiny smile.

Closing his eyes, Naruto smiled warmly at me, and laughed silently. "I think it's great that you have been training like this, Sakura! Good job! And Sakura-chan... I actually think that your short hair makes you look even cuter! Believe it!"

I blushed at his words, my cheeks turning rosy-red, and I asked him shyly, "R-Really...?"

Smiling, Naruto nodded, and let out a jolly chuckle. "Of course! But you look cute no matter what, Sakura!"

I shyly averted my eyes downwards at the ground and blushed even harder. "T-Thanks, N-Naruto!"

I then heard Sasuke groan, an annoyed groan in fact, and I looked up to see that my emo teammate wasn't even staring at us. He was looking at the ground but Sasuke certainly looked pissed off and it looked like he was trying not to care. His hands remained in his pockets as he looked downwards at the ground and he was making me feel very confused.

I shrugged it off though and just giggled quietly. "O-Oh yeah! Y-You guys are a hour early! W-What's up with that...?"

"No reason. Just felt like it," Kakashi answered calmly with a big smile and he laughed silently. "By the way, Sakura... You okay...? Are you able to still train with us today...?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yes, Sensei! D-Don't worry! I-I'll be fine!" I assured sheepishly as I felt my cheeks grow really warm but then I started to feel a tad bit dizzy.

Kakashi aloofly shrugged. "Okay, if you really say so..."

Hm, it sounds like my own Sensei doesn't really believe me. Well, that sucks. Honestly, I think he's just too engrossed with that book of his to really care...

Suddenly, Sasuke casually walked up to me, and his fierce eyes met with mine. "Sakura, I need to talk to you for a minute..."

I blinked my eyes innocently and felt slightly puzzled. "U-Uh... O-Okay. But... Why...?"

Annoyed, he sighed. "Just follow me."

"HEY! Asshole, you better not do anything to her!" Naruto growled protectively.

"Loser, shut up..." Sasuke grumbled bitterly, his voice aloof, and he started walking.

I hesitantly followed Sasuke and we walked a far distance away from the rest of our team in total silence.

We came to a halt once the two of us went behind some trees so that Kakashi or Naruto wouldn't see us.

His stern eyes bored into mine and I looked at him somewhat frightened. "W-What is it, Sasuke...?"

"Sakura, tell me the truth. What really happened to you...?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, his voice insanely intimidating, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Because...I'm not buying that stupid bullshit story of yours, Sakura. I'm not stupid..."

I winced at his words, fear now penetrating me, and I bit my lip.

Crap. What the heck am I suppose to say to him now?! He's onto me I tell you! Darn it...

"Sasuke... I...I really don't want to talk about this right now. Can we just go back to training-" As I was talking, I was turning to leave to have him only interrupt me by abruptly pinning me to a tree, and my entire face was now flushed of neon-red.

His grip on me was so strong and I didn't even bother to struggle this time. I just stared into his fierce but mysterious onyx eyes and they somehow captivated me so much. My heart started to rapidly pulsate and nervousness started to invade me from within. Our faces were just inches apart. If... If he would even move an inch closer towards me, we would kiss...

My ENTIRE face turned tomato red at the thought and my heart was thunderously pounding.

His fierce eyes were intently scrutinizing me and I hoped that he couldn't read minds.

Oh my gosh, I would be screwed then if he did...

"Sakura, if you don't tell me right now, I'll kiss you."

I froze and it felt like my heart had just did a 360.

WHAT?!

Total shock took over me as my mouth innocently hung open and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks. "Y-You w-wouldn't."

His fierce eyes were glued to me and his voice remained so quietly cold.

"I would."

"Y-You're lying! Y-You wouldn't!" I yelled nervously as I tried to lean back but it was pretty much pointless since my back was already pressed against the tree and fear was now dominating me.

"I don't bluff, Sakura..." Sasuke said loudly, his voice so fearless while cold, and his serious eyes were like daggers. "So, you better tell me, or else..."

I gulped and his words just made me blush even more.

Crap. Crap. CRAP!

Yup. That's when my dizziness had finally took it's toll on me and I had fainted.

Author Note: X_X AHH! Please forgive me, I was like a zombie while typing this! Lol. Sasuke sure is a sexy beast... mehh. The SasuSaku vs NaruSaku war continues! CHA! Oooh yeah! In the anime, when Sakura was about to cut her hair, I always wanted her to stab her kunai into the girl's leg or something xD but I think the hair part was better hahah Thank you for all the lovely support everyone! I really appreciate it! Your reviews REALLY make my day and they motivate me to update even faster! Thank you! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you :3


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes sequentially fluttered open and I then realized I was in my room. The heck? What am I doing here in my room...?

Alarmed, I quickly sat up, and looked around. I looked down at my arms to still see myself looking dirty and I touched my hair, it was short. So, that wasn't all a dream... But how did I get in here?

Sasuke is such a weirdo. Why would he want to kiss me when I was all dirty and stuff? Guess that kind of stuff turns him on...? I mean, I had no idea what I looked like, maybe I even looked a little cute, but I don't think I looked desirable. My hair was a pink disaster and my clothes had a bunch of dirt stains and even some blood from those creeps were still on me, I think. Also, I was even sweating like CRAZY! Talk about EW! I guess Sasuke is just a weirdo. A weirdo!

I then realized something, causing my pupils to constrict, and my face entire was now glowing of rosy-red.

When I fainted, I wondered if...if I made any movement at all. Did we kiss by accident? D-Did Sasuke kiss me?! Did he carry me home?! D-Did he t-touch m-me?! Ahhhhh, our faces were so close when I had fainted, ANYTHING could have happened!

I couldn't stop blushing at my stupid thoughts as I closed my eyes and I adjusted both of my hands onto the sides of my head while I tried not to scream.

GAHHHHHHHHH! This is all too much! Geez, I suck! Sasuke isn't that much of a sly pervert, i-is h-he?!

I then realized I had to wash my bedsheets now since they probably got dirty from me and I groaned.

Seriously, why did someone have to put me in here when I was so dirty like this?! Ah, oh well, at least whoever it was bought me to safety. I'm thankful for that. Sigh. Oh well. I better hop in the shower.

So I did. I walked into the bathroom, stripped, went in the shower, and turned it on. I let the refreshing hot water hug my body and I just wanted to moan in pleasure. Seriously, it felt SO good! It was heavenly like! I then started to put shampoo into my hair and millions of thoughts kept roaming around in my mind.

For instance, like if Sasuke really kissed me or not. I mean, why the heck would he even threaten to kiss me in the first place? Is he crazy?! I'm only frigging twelve! What is he trying to do to my h-head?! Well, at least he didn't kiss me on the cheek like Naruto. ...Okay, now I'm blushing. I must admit, I actually don't mind when Naruto does that to me, though it's very weird that he does. I mean, Naruto's so sweet, I can't just punch him or tell him to stop whenever he kisses my cheek. I would totally yell at Sasuke if he did that to me though. The thought of him doing it to me is just too weird! Maybe Naruto's kiss means he's really thankful that I'm his friend and...it's also a possibility that he COULD like me, but then again I'm an oblivious idiot when it comes to romantic crap like that, so I wouldn't know. Sigh. I SUCK.

After about ten minutes, I turned off the water, and lazily exited out of the shower. I quickly got dressed into a red dress that was a little different from my original one. The dress I'm putting on right now was the exact same one except it had no sleeves. To be honest, I prefer this dress more than the one with sleeves. I just feel more badass in this one for some reason.

I then looked in the mirror to see my reflection and I had a blank expression. My eyes studied my bubblegum-pink hair and it looked rather nice. I think Naruto was right about me looking better with short hair. It makes me look younger and cuter AND it also makes my huge forehead look smaller somehow! This is great! Then again, my hair is pretty damped right now since I just took a shower, but I'm really digging my short hair.

Right now the front portion of my hair is still kind of long but the back of my hair is totally cut short. My hair oddly looks really nice and pretty! Also, I barely took any time washing it today. It always took a bunch of annoying minutes of trying to wash my super long hair. What a pain.

With a smile, I then put on my headband, and giggled.

After about five minutes, I had finally gotten ready, and I calmly walked out of the bathroom.

That's when my mom suddenly stormed up to me and she looked so mad that I thought that she was going to stab me or something. "SAKURA! Why did you cut your beautiful long HAIR?!"

Uh oh. I totally forgot that I had to deal with her.

She continued on with her rant. "And WHY did you train so long for so many hours yesterday?! ARE YOU CRAZY! How embarrassing, Sakura! Even one of your teammates had to carry you home!"

Curiosity was now consuming me as I raised an eyebrow and I questioned her innocently, "One of my t-teammates? What did they look like?"

My mom sighed of annoyance and ran her fingers through her golden locks but she started to smile once she started to talk. "Well... He was a really handsome young man. His face was just so...so dreamy! I almost melted on the spot but I then saw you in his arms and you looked like a beat up corpse so I was kind of freaking out. But anyways... He wore all blue and his quiet voice was so deep and just so cool and again...he was just so DREAMY! I couldn't help but blush, dear! He was just so GORGEOUS!"

Okay. It was totally Sasuke who carried me home. I wondered what the rest of my team thought and I also wonder if that weirdo did anything to me...

And...

GEEZ! When is my mom ever going to stop gawking over him?! She's talking about the dude who freaking slapped my butt!

...

I started to blush.

She then gave me a weird look and started to glare at me. "But Sakura... You BETTER marry that guy if you know what's good for you!"

Her voice was so menacing and I swear that her eyes were glowing a demonic red! She started to crack her knuckles and I gulped as my face turned blue in fear.

"U-Uh... I-I got to g-go, mom! Bye!" I hastily said, my shaky voice completely timid, and I ran out of the house before she could even yell at me some more.

I was now outside my house and I started to pant.

Geez, that was so scary. I literally thought she was going to murder me or something! Oh well.

My tummy then growled and it was hungrily roaring for food.

Darn it! I totally forgot to eat breakfast...

I frantically looked around to see if there were any food places open or whatever you call them but they were all CLOSED.

I cried fake tears and I started to whimper.

This sucks. I-I'm hungry...

"Hey idiot."

I froze in my tracks as I twitched and I slowly turned around to see Sasuke.

He was eating some fruit off of a wooden stick! What a weirdo...

My tummy then growled so LOUDLY and I even think he heard it.

Embarrassed, I started to blush insanely as I placed my hands onto my stomach, and I sheepishly avoided his gaze.

"Hn. You're hungry..." Sasuke remarked quietly as he slowly took a bite of some watermelon that was on his stick and his stern eyes were on me the entire time.

I blushed harder. Okay, I really hate to say this, b-but...he looks so hot while eating that.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I'M SUCH A WEIRDO!

"You wanna share?" Sasuke suddenly offered, his voice aloof while calm, and it's like his dark eyes were staring into my soul.

My heart jumped, feeling myself blush even more as I let out a tiny gasp, and my eyes grew extremely wide. "W-WHAT?! N-No t-thanks! Y-Your germs are already on i-it!"

Sasuke looked at me with disbelief and narrowed his eyes. "So?" He then walked up to me and handed me the stick full of fruit. "Take it. My germs didn't get you sick the first time."

I hesitantly took the stick of fruit while still blushing of course and said quietly, "T-Thanks..."

With a smirk, he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets, and walked away from me. "Hn."

When he was finally out of sight, I then remembered what he said moments ago as I gasped, and I almost dropped the stick. Pupils constricting, my heart started to beat strenuously as fear was now penetrating me, and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks. Butterflies were now in my tummy and I almost forgot how to breath.

. . .

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T-THE FIRST TIME?! W-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO M-MEAN?! SINCE WHEN DID WE EXCHANGE G-GERMS?! IS HE JUST MESSING WITH M-ME?! YOU SUCK SASUKE! H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU...YOU BUTT!

I couldn't stop blushing...

D-Did...

Did he kiss me yesterday. . .?

Author Note: Wow, this story is so addicting. I can't stop writing it xD I think I'm crazy! lol! Thank you guys so much for everything! Please tell me what you thought and please review! I'll update soon!:D thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore. Either Sasuke kissed me or he's bluffing. That butt! It's like he's trying to torment my mind or something! He probably is. I bet he never kissed me and that he's just messing with me...I hope...

I don't know why but...I'm scared to hear both answers. If he says yes or no, I'll be scared, but... Why?

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's voice. That was Naruto's voice!

I instantly whirled around to face my goofy teammate and once I fully turned around, he was already SO close to my face.

If I would have tripped, I would have probably kissed him or something!

As expected, I blushed at the stupid thought, and I let out a high-pitched shriek. That's when I actually tripped, falling backwards thankfully(not falling forwards and kissing him),but luckily Naruto grabbed my wrist, saving me from my fall of doom, and he slowly pulled me up. As he was pulling me up, I felt my heart rapidly race while my cheeks were the same color as the watermelon that Sasuke had gave me earlier on that weirdo stick, and butterflies were now in my tummy. For a second, I kind of forgot how to breath, and I actually even almost dropped my stick of fruit AGAIN!

I'm such a clumsy idiot!

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly as he finally pulled me up and I looked down to see that he was still holding onto my wrist.

I blushed even more.

Darn my stupid blushing! I seriously think something is wrong with me...

"U-Uh, y-yeah!" I answered nervously and I then quickly swiped my hand away from him. "T-Thanks, N-Naruto..."

Naruto grinned at me. "Hey, no problem." He then noticed my weird stick that had fruit stabbed into it. "Hey Sakura-chan, where did you get that from...?"

For a second, I was puzzled, and I then started to blush outrageously at the memory of Sasuke giving me the stick of fruit a few minutes ago.

I started to twitch and timidness penetrated me. "U-Uh... W-Well...I-"

"Whoa! Sorry, Sakura-chan, but look over there! That sign says they're giving out free ramen after lunchtime today!" Naruto exclaimed blithely, interrupting me but I didn't mind, and he eagerly pointed at the sign he was talking about.

Looking at the sign, I smiled, and laughed quietly. "You're so goofy sometimes. Haha."

Bashfully, he rubbed the back of his head, and let out a laugh. "Hah, I guess so, but... We should totally go get some today, Sakura! It will be so awesome! We don't have training until way later tonight, so we'll have loads of time! So, what do ya say, Sakura-chan?"

A thought then hit me and I blinked my eyes very puzzled. "Is... Is all you eat is ramen...?"

Naruto paused for a minute and thought about it. "Hmm... I guess, but... I don't care! It's my favorite food of all time! Believe it!"

I laughed while closing my eyes and it felt so good to smile. "That's really unhealthy, Naruto."

He playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! But can we please go get ramen together when it's noon? Yeah? Yeah?! YEAH?!"

I couldn't help but laugh some more and he joined in by laughing really loudly himself. "Yes, yes! Of course, silly! Haha!"

Suddenly, he stopped laughing, and started to stare at me with stern eyes.

I must admit that this caught me off guard a bit and it almost made me really nervous.

"Hey Sakura... Your laugh is the most cutest thing that I have ever heard..." Naruto tranquilly told me, his voice somewhat serious but genuine, and he smiled at me.

Eyes growing wide, I held back a gasp as I felt myself blush insanely at his compliment, and for a second everything went mute.

Is he serious? Wait, what? My laugh is actually cute? I thought I sounded like a donkey this entire time.. Hm, then again, I think I'm exaggerating. B-But... Why, why is my heart beating so fast...? Could I... Maybe...?

. . .

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I need to seriously get a grip on my stupid emotions already! Like seriously! I-I think I need some MAJOR HELP! Seriously! Sigh...

My face is now redder than a hot tomato and Naruto gave me a weird look as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Uh, Sakura-chan... You okay?"

"U-Uh! Y-Yeah!" I stuttered loudly as my body tensed up and my face grew even redder, if that's even possible. "I just... U-Um... W-Well... No one has ever complimented my laugh before, s-so..."

Naruto widened his eyes in disbelief and he blinked so many times too. "WHAT?! Are you serious?! No one has ever complimented it before?! Well, they SHOULD! I'm glad I was the first one who did though... Believe it!"

He then flashed me the most handsome smile ever and gave me a thumbs up too.

For a moment, I was stunned as I looked at him as I felt my cheeks flush of rosy-red, and I honestly felt really speechless.

After many moments of silence, I finally broke it by telling him very shyly, "W-Well... T-Thanks, N-Naruto..."

I couldn't even look at him because I felt so ashamed for blushing so much...

He grinned, showing his teeth this time, and chuckled. "No problem, Sakura! I just say the truth! Hah! Believe it!"

Happiness surged through me and he had made me smile once again...

"Oh yeah, Sakura! Um... I was wondering if you would want to watch this movie later on with me tonight after training at my place...?" Naruto asked me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head while still smiling and my goofy teammate was laughing silently.

My cheeks immediately flushed of pink. "O-Oh! U-Um, okay... Sure! But um... Will your parents be okay with it...?" I asked innocently but soon after I regretted even asking that...

Something in his eyes had instantly changed. They now looked dull and glum. I saw a frown slowly form upon his lips for a second but he quickly hid it with a fake smile and a forced laugh.

This made me frown.

Naruto... What are you hiding?

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sakura-chan... Well, I forgot that I have to go do something. See you later, Sakura..." Naruto told me staidly, his voice calm but their was pain lurking in it, and he slowly walked away from me.

I watched him walk away as concern devoured me and my stupid frown wouldn't go away.

Oh, I don't think I should have asked that. I wonder if he has a bad relationship with his parents or something? Maybe they come home late all the time from work and they barley have time for him? Or maybe his parents aren't just getting along...? Sigh. I don't know.

I just want Naruto to be okay...

My stomach then savagely roared for food and I almost jumped because my own stomach scared me that much! How pathetic...

Blushing, I hesitantly looked down at the stick that had fruit on it, and I twitched.

Hopefully, Sasuke didn't lick this all over...

. . .

"CHA! HE BETTER HAVE NOT!" Inner me roared barbarously.

With a huff, I took a bite of the watermelon, and slowly chewed it while blushing.

In about five minutes, I had finished my stick of fruit, and I threw it into this odd looking garbage can nearby. It had unicorn stickers on it, soooo yeah...

Um, anyways...

Right now, I'm currently walking through the same park where I was crying in the other day, and I was thinking about why training with my team was not during the day today.

Instead, we were all suppose to meet up at night...

Hm. It's a strange mystery but maybe Kakashi has something awesome in store for us. I hope for the best but nothing that is too dangerous. Now that would be scary.

That wasn't the only thing on my mind though. I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto too. It makes me so sad that he's hurting but I have no idea on how to make him feel better... He's like a little lost puppy that I just want to hug and cuddle all day! Okay, maybe not all day, but you get my point... But still... I wonder what's wrong with him? Other than the fact that everyone is just a big fat meanie to him, which makes no sense at all because he is SO awesome! But... I think there is more to it. Something else appears to be bothering him and...I don't know what.

Suddenly, a certain someone had then interrupted my thoughts with their deep but emo voice...

"Yo."

Yup. It was Sasuke. My official stalker because he seems to always run into me all the time...and I call that TOO suspicious.

I looked up to see him placidly walking towards me and I felt calm for a second...until I remembered that he might have KISSED me!

At that point, I started to blush like a crazy person, and I twitched.

He now stood in front of me and we locked eyes.

Nervousness consumed me. "U-Uh... H-Hi...?"

"Hn. Not training, I see?" Sasuke remarked teasingly, his voice insanely quiet while aloof as usual, and he chuckled.

I glared at him and felt my cheeks heat up. "S-Shut u-up! Y-You're not training right now either! W-Wise g-guy!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who says I didn't already...?"

"B-Be q-quiet! I-I'm going to train later today!" I proclaimed flustered as my glare on him intensified and I huffed.

"Tch. Sure..." he muttered in disbelief and crossed his arms. "You're just as bad as Naruto."

A blanket of anger had then wrapped around me and my eyes looked venomous. "D-Don't talk about N-Naruto like that! Y-You don't know him at all!"

He huffed. "Hn. Believe what you want... So, did you enjoy the fruit?"

My body almost jumped at his question as nervousness invaded me and my entire face was now glowing of neon-red. "U-Uh... Y-Yeah... T-Thanks... ... Y-You better have not done anything to it though, y-you c-creep!"

He didn't say anything and only chuckled quietly.

The kiss then penetrated my thoughts again, causing my cheeks to grow even more red, and I shyly looked down at the ground. "S-Sasuke... D-Did you... Did you k-kiss m-me...? Y-You k-know... W-When I fainted..."

For a moment, there was just total silence, and his face expression was unreadable.

He then smirked. "Hn. What makes me think that I would tell you?"

My right eye twitched at hearing this and I wanted to slap him.

"Why the heck would you worry about such a stupid thing like that anyways...? It's not like it matters..." he told me quietly, his voice cold, the Uchiha crossed his arms.

"Y-Yes i-it d-does!" I argued very flustered, my voice very frantic sounding, and I couldn't stop freaking blushing."I need to know if my lips lost their virginity yet! Y-You p-pervert! Now tell m-me!"

His voice was so monotone. "No."

I growled but then sighed in defeat. "Fine... You're so stubborn. Humph! Meanie... How come Naruto is able to be so nice to me all the time while you're not?!"

"Because I'm not a loser like him..." Sasuke retorted quietly as he adjusted his hands into his pockets and he avoided my gaze.

Eyes growing fiery, I was about to defend my goofy friend when I then remembered that depressing look in Naruto's eyes, and I frowned.

With my sad eyes, I looked down at the ground, and asked Sasuke quietly, "Hey Sasuke... Do you know Naruto's family at all...? L-Like, have you ever met a brother or sister of his? Or...his parents perhaps...? I-I mean-"

I stopped talking once I saw that Sasuke was staring at me with those dark fierce eyes of his and I instantly grew frightened. Something in the atmosphere even appeared to change as the wind began to gracefully rush through us and I sensed this dark aura originating from inside Sasuke.

His eyes were so menacing...

"Sakura...you just reminded me on how you keep on getting in my way..."

You keep distracting me from my goal.

Don't talk to me anymore."

In total shock, my mouth went agape, and I took a step back. "W-What?! B-But y-you're the one who always talks to m-me! Y-You're even the one who talked to me first when we were little in the academy!" I exclaimed frantically as my heart began to pulsate dangerously and a frown formed across my lips.

"I don't care. Don't talk to me..." was his cold reply.

I flinched and said even more frantically, "B-But S-Sasuke! Y-You're not making any sense! Q-Quit being unreasonable! A-And that's really impossible, Sasuke! We're both teammates and we're practically forced to talk to each other!"

"Hn. I know. Only talk to me when necessary..." he muttered quietly but rashly and his voice was still somehow so aloof.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and mumbled, "How the heck am I suppose to know that...?"

"Idiot. When we're on missions. Tch. I already wasted enough time talking to you. I'm out of here."

He then turned around and started to walk away from me.

"Wha-What?! B-But Sasuke! I-"

He then interrupted me by slightly turning around and...

...his voice was so cold...

"You're annoying."

The wind danced with my short pink hair and I was completely stunned as my eyes grew unbelievably wide. My mouth innocently remained open and I felt his words slash into my heart, hurting me greatly...

WHAT.

THE.

BUTT.

I'm annoying...? Where the heck did that come from? Is he on his man period or something? I mean, he didn't have to be such a meanie to me... How do I distract him though? And wait, what am I distracting him from...? What goal is he talking about? The goal where he wants to a kill a certain dude? Gosh, this is all making my brain hurt...

Clenching my fists, my entire body then trembled in compete frustration as I scowled, and I had no idea why but I was blushing for some reason.

"Y-YOU'RE A-ANNOYING!

YOU BUTT!"

That's what I shouted at him...

Slowly, Sasuke turned around while glaring at me, and he...

...Twitched...

Author Note: xD whoa, Sakura called him annoying and a butt! Haha! Thank you guys sooooo much for everything! You totally motivate me to update!:D thank you so much! The next chapter will be great, promise!:3 well, anyways, I'll update when I can, And PLEASEEEEE review :D thank you!

And remember...it's anyone's game (;

Naruto or Sasuke could win her over!


	16. Chapter 16

Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. GLARE.

We couldn't stop glaring at each other as we sat near each other on the ground. Sasuke and I...

I don't get him. He says he doesn't want to talk to me anymore but he won't take his frigging eyes off me! The butt won't stop glaring at me and he's looking at me so much that it's even making me blush when I'm glaring at him!

Right now, I'm with my team at the Training Grounds, and it's pretty late at night. Vast pools of darkness had consumed the sky and the stars almost appeared to be nonexistent too. Which sucks, because I LOVE to look at the stars...

Um, anyways...

The three of us were sitting on the ground and Kakashi was informing us about our mission.

Naruto sat in the center while I sat besides him on the left and Sasuke sat besides him on the right.

Sasuke and I couldn't stop glaring at each other though...

"Um... Well you two stop staring at each other?" Kakashi asked the two of us awkwardly and he let out a nervous laugh.

The both of us then looked away from each other and huffed.

Naruto then clenched his fists and he glared at Sasuke. "Jerk, why are you giving Sakura-chan such nasty looks?! Are you trying to give her nightmares or something?!"

"Hn. I'm already in a nightmare..." I heard Sasuke mutter very quietly and he looked away from the blond but then smirked. "Your face probably gives her ones though..."

Enraged, Naruto's face turned outrageously red, and he almost pounced on Sasuke but I held him back. "YOU ASSHOLE! TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I PULVERIZE YOU! BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disbelief and sighed. "Idiot, shut up."

"Alright, alright, calm down now, you two!" Kakashi told us uncomfortably as his sweat dropped and he then continued on calmly, "...Now, as I was saying... We got a special mission where we have to deliver two bags of delicious bread at two different bakeries in the village and you must be on time too or we won't get paid. So, Naruto and I will take one bag, and head east. While Sakura and Sasuke will take the other bag and head west... Understood?"

Kakashi flashed us a tiny smile but I suspected that smile to be a devilish ONE!

HE TOTALLY PAIRED UP SASUKE AND I ON PURPOSE! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nervously, I stood up while blushing, and I then protested boldly, "But K-Kakashi Sensei! I...I can't be with Sasuke! He's...HE'S A-"

"Just shut up..." Sasuke impolitely told me, interrupting me of course as his voice was immensely placid while aloof, and he shut his eyes.

Before I could even say something back, Kakashi smiled, and said a little TOO happily, "Well, looks like that settle things! Let's depart now, shall we...?"

That sarcastic turd...

. . .

Ten minutes later...

We had gone in our assigned groups and went our separate ways. Kakashi let us obtain the bags of bread and gave us the addresses to the bakeries that we were suppose to deliver it too.

Right now, Sasuke and I were walking side by side in silence, and he was holding onto the plastic bag of bread while his free hand remained in his pocket. Earlier, I had on insisted on holding onto the bag, but he told me that I would probably just keep on dropping it.

That butt... I'm not THAT clumsy.

Am I...?

. . .

Anyways...

As we walked, I secretly kept glaring at him while he had a blank expression the entire time, and it was annoying me so much that he wouldn't talk to me...

Also, I really hate to admit it, but... It's really dark out right now, so dark that I can barely see anything, and I feel kind of scared. I'm never going to let Sasuke know that though... He's such a jerk.

Sobs. I suddenly heard faint sobs.

I stopped in my tracks and curiously looked around to see who was sobbing.

Annoyed, Sasuke groaned, and stopped a little bit in front of me. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, my eyes continued their search, and that's when I finally found the source of the sobs. A short little boy was sitting on the ground in a dark alley and he was shivering so much. The boy had hair that was the color of chocolate and the same goes with his eyes. Specs of dirt were scattered all over his body and his clothes even looked torn a bit. He was hugging his knees, probably trying to keep warm, and I saw the agonizing pain in his eyes.

Carefully, I knelt down besides the boy, and it hurt me so much to see him in so much pain. "Hey... Are you okay...? Do you need help finding your home...? Please stop crying..."

My voice was soft, gentle, and full of sympathy.

"I...I don't have a home..." the boy answered shakily as he was choking on his sobs and I felt my heart break

at hearing his upsetting words.

"Sakura, get back here. He's interfering with our mission. We don't have time to waste," Sasuke told me strictly and his quiet voice sounded cold as usual.

I gasped, feeling my blood boil somewhat, and I looked at him in disbelief. "B-But Sasuke! H-He's crying! We just can't leave him here! And oh please! The stupid bread can wait! H-How could you be so heartless, Sasuke?!"

I glared at him, water now filling my eyes, and my heart started to ache. Seeing this boy so vulnerable, reminded me of myself when I was younger, and it felt like I could feel his pain. No one deserves to feel so much agonizing pain...

No one...

Suddenly, I looked back over at the boy to see that his eyes were glowing a demonic red, and I let out a gasp of fear as I fell backwards on my butt.

Okay, maybe I really am that clumsy, but whatever.

Smoke then surrounded the boy and I knew what was coming next...

That crying little boy was just an...illusion.

A man dressed in all black now stood in front of me as he pulled out a kunai knife and he chuckled. "Stupid girl... You idiotic pests always fall for the kid crying trick. Heh. How sad! Now, give me all the money you have or DIE!"

Instinctively, I quickly then went to retrieve a weapon from one of my pouches to defend myself, but Sasuke abruptly appeared right in front of me, and kicked the man right in the gut. His body went flying into the concrete wall as he cried out in pain and he then fell unconscious once his body had plummeted to the ground.

Mouth agape, my eyes grew wide at seeing this all occur, and I don't know why but I felt kind of traumatized while angry at the same time.

Sasuke then swiftly turned around to face me and his fiery eyes looked so vicious. "Idiot! You really couldn't see through that guy's Jutsu? I thought you would be smart or at least skilled enough to sense his Chakra but I guess not! You were fooled by your own emotions and I even had to save you. Tch. Pathetic..."

"H-Hey! I didn't ask you to save me, you know! I was just about to take him out too but NO you had to steal the spotlight, you meanie! I can protect myself!" I proclaimed irritated, my voice somewhat frantic as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I firmly clenched my fists.

Sasuke huffed in disbelief. "Hn. You're an idiot... He was about to kill you."

Clenching my fists even tighter, my trembling fiery eyes pierced through his, and confidence surged right through me. "Y-Yeah maybe he was but I still was about to defend myself! W-Why do you think my hair is short now?! You wanted to know so badly that you even threatened to kiss me, so I might as well tell you! That day...I was brutally training...and then three weirdo guys attacked me out of nowhere! My training had really paid off though and I fought them pretty well. I even scared them off! One of them grabbed my hair though, so I first stabbed the guy's ankle with my knife, and then cut my hair... Yeah, they got really freaked out by that. Anyways, after they fled the area, I still continued with my brutal training, and that's why I looked so beat up, but I wasn't! I was just training for a really long time and I HAVE gotten stronger! S-So don't give me that crap about me not being able to protect myself, meanie!"

Sasuke just stared at me for a moment with his fierce eyes and he then closed them. "Hn."

I almost fell over at his one word response as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and anger easily infiltrated me. "W-WHAT?! I-I said all THAT and that's all you say b-back? Hn?! HN?! W-What does that even m-mean?! Y-You're such a...such a weirdo!"

With a huff, I started to walk away from him, and proceeded forwards.

I heard him quietly follow me from behind and he promptly caught up to me.

We were now walking besides each other once again and he refused to look at me. He had a blank expression as one hand was firmly tucked into his pocket while the other hand was holding onto the bag of bread and I felt as if I were ghost to him. That annoyed me so very much...

He then unexpectedly broke the silence. "Did you really get stronger?"

I smirked and let out a mischievous giggle. "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

He squinted his eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Shut up."

"So... What do you think of Naruto, Sasuke?" I randomly asked as we walked and my voice sounded so innocent.

He twitched. "...Did you really just ask me that...?"

I nodded and giggled quietly. "Yep!"

"Tch. He's a loser..." Sasuke grumbled bitterly without looking at me and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't be mean! He is not! I...I don't get why everyone is so mean to him all the time though... He's so nice..." I said all depressingly and I looked down at the ground with my sad eyes.

Sasuke huffed. "It's your fault that you asked me and don't worry about it. People are just morons..."

I frowned. "Hm... I guess you're kind of right, but it still doesn't make sense. After our mission though, I'm going to his house to watch a movie with him! I hope he will be happy!" I exclaimed cheerfully and I closed my eyes in total happiness.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "A movie, huh? You mean a date...?"

Instantly, my cheeks flushed of pink, and I frantically waved my arms around. "Wh-Wh-Wha-What?! N-No! It's not a date! T-There's n-no w-way!"

"Yeah it is. Idiot, he invited you out on date and you didn't even know it... Tch. Pathetic..." Sasuke huffed annoyed with his eyes closed and he walked a lot faster.

I gasped really loudly, my pupils constricting as fear was now bombarding me, and I then unexpectedly grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"W-What!? It can't be a date! N-No w-way! I-I'm only freaking twelve! I don't believe it! I don't believe it! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I shouted frantically as I vigorously shook Sasuke by the shoulders and I was blushing so crazily.

Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wide and he cautiously pried my hands off of his shoulders. "Don't touch me," he hissed quietly and I even think I saw him blush but it was microscopic.

Panic consuming me, I only ignored his words by clutching onto his shirt, and I pulled him closer to me, forcing him to look into my wide eyes that were full of so much fright. "B-B-B-But w-what a-am I-I g-going t-to d-do?! I-I can't go on a date with h-him!" I yelled frantically and then gasped when I cleverly thought of something. "I know! Y-YOU should go with M-ME! Please, please, PLEASE?! ...P-Please...?"

I gave him the puppy dog face, trying to be cute, and faked a whimper.

Twitching, he then quickly looked away from me, and blushed. "No. You're crazy."

I then tighten my grip on his shirt and pulled him even closer to me while blushing and I stared right up into his dark onyx eyes. "W-W-Wha-What?! B-But c-come o-on! What if...W-WHAT I-IF H-HE K-KISSES M-ME?!"

That's when Sasuke accidentally dropped the bag of bread and it promptly landed on the ground...

Silence.

I innocently looked down at the bag and then smirked.

HAH! And Sasuke said that I was going to be the one to drop it!

Who's the clumsy one now, Sasuke?

My smirk gradually vanished once I saw this scary look in Sasuke's eyes though...

I then noticed that half of bag was still in his hand. He held the bag so tightly that it broke...

My eyes grew wide in fear.

I've never seen him look so angry.

Author Note: Whoa, the thought of Naruto kissing her really pissed him off XD Ooh jealous, Sasuke xD haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for all the wonderful support! It really does motivate me and brings a huge smile onto my face!(: thank you!

Well, I shall update when I can, and please review! THANK YOU!

(:


	17. Chapter 17

The bread. All the freaking bread had spilled on the ground!

I let out a faint shriek and immediately knelt down to pick up the bread. "AH! S-Sasuke look what you DID! N-Now we're going to fail the mission!"

"It's your fault..." Sasuke grumbled quietly and he knelt down next to me and started picking up the bread.

I frowned as I then closely inspected one of the breads. "D-Do you think they'll notice they that have fallen on the ground...? T-They look kind of dirty..."

"You worry too much..." Sasuke muttered without looking at me and he continued with obtaining the bread.

I groaned quietly as I shrugged and I slowly pulled my hand out to retrieve another piece of bread. When my hand was on the bread, Sasuke unexpectedly put his hand on top of mine, by accident I suppose (I hope), and my body instantly jumped at the contact.

"Eek! S-Sorry!" I squeaked timidly as I swiftly pulled my hand away and my face was now pinker than my hair.

Sasuke didn't really say anything as he blankly stared at me and he resumed to picking up the bread. "Hn."

"This isn't good... We just can't give people dirty bread! They'll get s-sick! And we need to buy a new plastic bag too!" I exclaimed in panic as I picked up at the last piece of bread and the two of us put all the bread in the torn up bag.

Sasuke then stood and announced staidly, "I'll get it."

Bewildered, I blinked my eyes as I looked up at him, and asked, "Wha-What? How?"

"Idiot. There's a store right in front of us," he advised coldly and added, "I'll be back."

Innocently, I blinked my eyes once more, and finally stood. "Oh."

I watched my unfriendly teammate walk into the store and frowned.

I don't get why he had to hold the bag so tightly that it had to break! Our mission was so simple and now we're probably not going to hear the end of it from Kakashi and Naruto! Geez, how embarrassing. Sasuke didn't have to get so pissed off though. All I said was "what if Naruto kissed me?" and he got so angry out of nowhere. How bazaar.

Another thing I don't get is why we have to deliver this bag of bread at night. That doesn't really make any sense either. We could have easily done the same mission in the morning but maybe Kakashi has something in store for us after this?

Suddenly, Sasuke nonchalantly exited out of the store with a plastic bag, and an enormous box of the same bread.

My eyes grew wide in shock as he approached me and I couldn't believe it. "W-What?! Y-You found the same exact bread? H-How?! H-How much did it cost?! W-Was it expensive?!"

Sasuke looked annoyed and his voice was so monotone. "Quit interrogating me."

Frowning, I felt guilt consume me, and said, "Sasuke, you should have told me you were going to buy the bread! I-I could have paid for it! I-"

"Shut up and quit asking stupid questions," Sasuke ordered cruelly, his dark eyes piercing right through me, and he then started to walk forward. "Let's get moving."

"S-Shouldn't we put the bread in the plastic bag though...?" I asked hesitantly and my frown remained.

He stopped in his tracks and groaned quietly. "Fine."

The Uchiha took the bread out of the box and slyly put it into the plastic bag. He took the torn up bag and the dirty bread and threw them into the dumpster.

Turning towards me, he asked annoyed, "Can we get moving now?"

I smiled and let out a faint giggle. "Yep!"

"Hn." He started to walk forward while I quickly caught up to him and walked besides him.

For a few minutes, we walked in total silence, and I tried to think of what to say to him...because I felt too awkward by not talking.

I then thought of something. "Hey Sasuke... You want to get stronger, right? What's your motivation?"

He was silent for a moment, his dark eyes looking intently at the ground, and it looked like he was pondering about something really important. "On that day...I was crying."

My eyes grew slightly wide at his words as I frowned and confusion was now overwhelming me. "Crying...? W-Why were you crying...?"

"Sakura... I'm an avenger. I yearn for power and strive to be the best I can possibly be.

Only I can kill him..."

I looked at him with my trembling eyes that were full of absolute concern and so many questions were swirling around in my mind but I had no idea what to say to him next...

Before I could actually say anything though, we had arrived at our destination, and we walked into the bakery in complete silence.

Sasuke gave the man the bag of bread while I stayed right behind my quiet teammate as they exchanged words and my eyes curiously scanned all the delicious looking goodies that were on display in the glass containers.

Suddenly, a spooky looking old lady had tapped my shoulder, causing me to slightly turn towards her, and she whispered into my ear, "Girl... You will see a vision of the future tonight..."

Flabbergasted, I just dumbly stared at her, and she walked away from me.

Sasuke then tranquilly walked up to me. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later...

Sasuke and I arrived back into the Training Grounds and we met up with the rest of our team. Kakashi and Naruto had successfully delivered their bag of bread while we both kept quiet about having to get new bread...and our Sensei gave us our pay.

When the three of us were just about to go home and sleep, Kakashi gave an abrupt announcement. "Hold it, you three. The mission isn't over...yet."

Closing his eyes, Naruto groaned, and scratched his head in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about, Sensei? It's too late!"

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you not excited, Naruto. I thought you out of all people would be ecstatic about this," Kakashi admitted with a big fake smile and he then informed us, "Now, as I was saying... Tonight we will be camping here and yes this is mandatory. Just think of it as a team bonding exercise."

He gave us the biggest fake smile ever...

Naruto's cerulean eyes grew wide in mere confusion. "Team bonding?! But that's-"

Kakashi's calm smile remained. "Not to worry. This exercise will also help us gain experience with camping as we go on more dangerous missions in the future and travel. So you shouldn't complain..."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Humph! Whatever..." He then smiled and put his arms up in the air while chuckling. "Well... It doesn't sound too bad! Alright, LET'S DO IT! HAHA! BELIEVE IT!"

I frowned and felt nervousness bombard me. "Wait, Sensei... Shouldn't we get our belongings together from our house...? L-Like our sleeping bags and stuff...?"

"Oh, not to worry, Sakura. I already provided you guys with sleeping bags and other necessary items..." Kakashi advised placidly, still smiling, and he laughed quietly.

I shrugged.

So much for going to Naruto's house tonight.

Oh well.

Sigh.

Ten minutes later...

Despite their constant bickering, Naruto and Sasuke had somehow managed to set up our ginormous tent while Kakashi was reading that weird book of his and I started a fire. We were planning to sit on long logs that surrounded the fire I made and to also roast marshmallows.

I still don't know how the four of us will all fare when we all sleep in that tent together. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto and Sasuke didn't strangle each other to death... Yeah, it wouldn't be surprising.

Right now, I'm sitting on one of the logs as my jade orbs stared into the fire I made moments ago, and I couldn't stop thinking about what that elder lady said to me earlier today. It kept bothering me and scary thoughts kept invading my mind.

Was she serious about what she said? Is she crazy? Deranged? Should I worry about what she said...? I hope not. Honestly, I hope she's just crazy, but I don't think that's the case...

Suddenly, Kakashi walked up to me with a bag of marshmallows in his grasp, and he flashed me a smile with his eyes closed. "Is the fire ready yet, Sakura?"

"U-Um... Y-Yes..." I replied somewhat awkwardly and I calmly looked up at him.

Five minutes later...

The four of us were now roasting marshmallows on wooden sticks. Naruto sat besides me on the left while Sasuke sat next to me on the right. Once my marshmallow looked toasty enough, I withdrew my stick from the fire, and took a bite out of the mouthwatering dessert that could be mistaken for a fluffy cloud.

"Mmm! This is really good!" I gushed cheerfully and laughed. "It's really...sweet."

Naruto was literally gobbling down his marshmallows like a viking. He had four on a stick at a time and was also making such a white mess on his face.

"AGREED! You're totally right, Sakura-chan! These marshmallows are the BEST!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he grinned and he let out a chuckle.

Smiling, I then turned to look at Sasuke, and asked him sheepishly, "Do you like it, Sasuke...?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Dunno. Don't really like sweets..."

"Oh..." I said a little disappointed and was unsure of what else to say.

I then frowned and started to think about what he told me today.

When he was telling me about killing that guy, it was like...he really wasn't all there or something. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but it was plain weird. What's his real motive though? Why would he want to kill that guy...?

Why...?

Two hours later...

The four of us had talked nonstop as we ate our marshmallows and we shared all sorts of stories with each other. Especially scary ones, those were Sasuke's favorite I think. Defiantly not Naruto's though. He would cower and whimper in total fear. Poor guy. Kakashi Sensei really did have some great stories though. A lot of them were really inspiring while had an amazing plot too but most of them were horror stories. Go figure.

Anyways...

Midnight had struck and the four of us were now inside our tent and were in our sleeping bags. Everyone appeared to be asleep except for me and I didn't know why. Usually, I never have trouble sleeping, and I fall asleep so quick that it's unreal.

Tonight though, was different...

Eventually though, I did end up falling asleep, and I had the weirdest dream ever...

In my dream...

It was so dark out but the moon illuminated the night sky and it was just utterly astonishing. The wind was gentle and leafs from the trees gracefully danced with the breeze in mid-air. Silence engulfed the outside. Not even a single insect was heard...

I don't know why but I was standing in the park that I always go to and the wind gave me a tender hug.

It was quiet. Almost too quiet...

That's when I then heard footsteps and I saw Sasuke serenely walking towards me. His hands remained tucked in his pockets and the headband that he always wore on his forehead was missing. There was also alien straps on his shoulders and that's when I finally realized he was wearing a backpack.

A backpack...

In fear, my eyes grew wide, and total shock could be seen all over my face.

I remained unmoving as he slowly walked passed me and I gulped.

"You should go home..." I heard his cold voice say and my heart shattered.

A tear trailed down my cheek. "So you're just going to leave, huh?" I whispered shakily and I slowly turned around to face him. "You weren't even going to tell me? Y-You weren't even going to say goodbye to m-me?! N-Not even to our team-"

"Just get to bed Sakura," Sasuke interrupted, his voice quiet but gruesome, and I noticed that he stopped walking but he had his back to me.

Tears were now pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls but I successfully made no sobbing noises and I looked down at the ground while I cringed, trying to endure the agonizing pain.

I forced a smile though. "I guess you really do hate me...but that's okay. I wasn't expecting much from you. I-It's funny c-cause...I-I tend to like you at times even though I have to put up with your weirdo crap but you're still and always will be one of my best friends... So, I'll smile because of that. Because you and I happened..."

He didn't say anything back...so I continued on...with tears in my eyes...and a happy fake smile...

"Do you remember when we were alone together here in this very exact spot? Well, we have been here many times before but... There was this one time where you got so mad at me...and you called me annoying and then I called you annoying... Do you remember that, Sasuke? I-I don't know why but whenever I think about that... I can't help but laugh. I'm such a weirdo. Haha...

...Do you remember...?"

With hope in my heart, I patiently awaited for his response, and his silence was just killing me.

"Sasuke? Do you-"

"I don't remember."

His quiet voice had startled me so much that I almost gasped and my watery eyes grew wide.

Another tear gradually streamed down my cheek...

"Heh. I guess your memory really sucks then, h-huh?" I tried to joke but I was really just trying not to cry some more and I forced a laugh. "It's a no brainer that I always beat you on the exams in the academy though. My memorization skills were always way better than yours. A-At least, I beat you in that..."

"Sakura... Quit talking..." he told me quietly and this just made me angry.

"H-How can I NOT?! Y-You're... Y-You're freaking leaving! I-"

"Look, I'm not like you or Naruto. I'm walking a different path than you guys. This is a new beginning for all of us... So, just-"

"Oh don't give me that baloney, Sasuke! W-We...We're a team! A team needs to stick together! O-Our t-team! Team 7...!" I yelled at him as I was choking on my sobs and I continued on, "I...I don't want you to be alone, Sasuke. Right now, I know you feel alone, but you're _NOT_. You have Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, and m-me... Can't you see that...? Our team is like a family. We all have our goofy flaws but we all fit perfectly together...

...

Look, I know about your revenge Sasuke...but that won't bring anyone happiness.

Not you...

Not me...

No one...

Revenge isn't your sole purpose to live...there's so much more to life than getting your revenge!

D-Don't fall into this trap, S-Sasuke!

D-Don't fall into the darkness!

...You deserve happiness...

No more pain. No more crying.

Just please...

Stay with us..."

Unfortunately, my pleads weren't good enough for him...

"I knew it. Sorry, but we both think differently and... I must admit... For awhile... I thought I could go on the same path as you guys but...

In the end...

My heart chooses revenge."

"Well, my heart chooses _YOU_!" I yelled rashly and I began to sob even harder. "P-Please... Please don't g-go...

I might have friends and family... B-But if you were gone, Sasuke... It would be the same thing for me...as being all _ALONE_...!"

Suddenly, he started to walk away from me, and I panicked.

I ran after him and shouted frantically, "D-Don't g-go! I'll kick your b-butt if you d-do! I-I s-swear! Y-You... YOU BUTT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he had vanished right before my eyes, and my heart stopped in complete fear for a moment.

That's when I suddenly felt his cold breath collide with the back of my neck and my pupils gradually constricted as I suppressed a gasp.

The wind and leafs rushed through us...

He was behind me...

Standing right behind me...

I started to breath heavily and the tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. "I know you might not want to stay because of me Sasuke but...please stay for _Naruto_!

_He_ needs _YOU_!

_We_ need _YOU_!

_I_...need _you_...

So please... Please stay, _Sasuke_..."

Movement. I sensed movement...

So, I swiftly turned around to face him, and I caught his fist with my hand.

He was planning to knock me out, wasn't he?

The Uchiha looked down in shame, the darkness covering his face...

That butt...

Infuriated, I slashed my hand away from his, and my fierce eyes full of tears pierced right through him. "Damn it, Sasuke! Look at me! Look at _ME_!"

He looked at me and we locked eyes.

His face expression was unreadable but mine wasn't.

Mine was full of pain, anger, rage, sadness, anguish, confusion, and a bunch of other things!

"You call me an idiot all the time...

B-But right now you're being the _idiot_, Sasuke!

Don't LEAVE!

Don't leave _US_!

Don't leave..._me_."

My face was totally drenched with tears and I couldn't stop bawling my eyes out. How embarrassing...

"Sakura... I can't stay here-"

"STOP! I-IDIOT! _Idiot_... ...D-Don't y-you g-get i-it...?

I...

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

A-And...I-I d-don't know why...

b-because you're such a _weirdo_...b-but...I-I d-do! With all my heart! I-It's true, Sasuke!

I-I know you'll probably never feel the same way b-but...

I-If you stay here, I can _GIVE_ you happiness! Everyday will be a j-joy! I-I'll even help you with your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen! I swear it!

So please...

Stay here...

With _me_..."

At that point, it was impossible to stop sobbing, and my cheeks were viciously burning of rosy-red.

Out of nowhere, he then smirked.

"You haven't changed...

You're still _annoying_."

Stunned, more crystal-like tears fell from my eyes, and I felt happy but sad at the same time...

Suddenly, he vanished right before my eyes once again, and my body jumped in total fear.

Again. He was behind me again.

The wind rushed through us as did the leafs...

"_Sakura_... _Thank you for everything_..."

I woke up and immediately sat up in my sleeping bag, almost screaming out Sasuke's name. Tears were streaming down my face and about three landed on my wrist. They looked like pretty crystals...

I started to slowly pant as my eyes were enormously wide and my heart was beating so fast.

Just what the heck kind of dream was THAT?! No, scratch that, not even a dream, but more like a NIGHTMARE! Why... Why am I crying so hard if that wasn't even real...? It makes no sense. That all felt so real and just...unreal! Wait, did that dream have anything to do with that old lady? She did say I would see a vision of the future tonight, b-but... That couldn't be it, c-could i-it?

Suddenly, I noticed Sasuke wasn't in his sleeping bag, and panic instantly dominated me. I gasped as I quickly got up and I sprinted out of the tent without any hesitation.

W-Where could he be?! I...I can't let this happen again! That dream or nightmare or whatever just scared the living weirdo out of me and him now being gone is really freaking me out! I'm starting to wonder if that dream actually happened or not?! Oh well, it doesn't matter right now! I-I got to find him!

So, I frantically spirited all throughout the Training Grounds in the ominous darkness as tears were still unleashing from my eyes, and I finally found Sasuke standing in front of a lake.

That idiot...

In full rage, I stormed up to him with tears remaining in my eyes, and he smoothly turned around to face me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, somewhat surprised, and his eyes then grew slightly wide at seeing the tears in my eyes.

"First you're such a weirdo to me and now you're in my dreams?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" I screamed while sobbing and I lightly punched his arm.

Puzzled, he gave me a weird look, but then his midnight eyes started to intently scrutinize me.

Without warning, my trembling hands clenched tightly onto his shirt, and my head remained facing downwards the entire time as I sobbed insanely.

"L-Look S-Sasuke...

Whatever happens, you have to promise me that you'll never leave the village, and that you'll never fall into the darkness...

No matter what.

So please...

Please promise me...

That you will..._s-stay_..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay."

Author Note: I'm sorry if I made anyone cry. I listened to the song the sadness and the sorrow while typing this xD you should actually listen to it while reading this lol it's the same song they used in Naruto when Sakura confessed her love to Sasuke. Tell me your thoughts about my version of Sakura's confession xD and whoa, I stayed up at late typing this, it's now 3:50 am.

Woo-hoo! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I shall update soon and please review!

Thank you!:3


	18. Chapter 18

Traumatized. I felt so traumatized. One simple dream traumatized me so much that it's actually got me dead scared. I'm probably going to have a constant fear of Sasuke leaving the village now...

I tighten my grip on his shirt and my body continued to pathetically tremble as he heard my sobs.

Silence ate up the various seconds as I tried to find the strength to speak, for the pain I was feeling was just far too real. It was almost unbearable...

"O-Okay... T-Thank y-you..." I finally said shakily as I then slowly released my grip on him and I stared up into his dark eyes. "W-What are you doing out here anyways, Sasuke...?"

"Sakura, tell me..." Sasuke started quietly, his voice trailing off, and he continued, "...Did you have a dream about me leaving the village...?"

Stunned, I stared at him as my heart began to pulsate boisterously, and my mouth went agape.

I was speechless.

"Because I had the same exact dream tonight and that's why I came here..." he admitted placidly, his dark eyes staring into mine, and the wind rushed through us.

My eyes grew wide in horror as they trembled wildly and I couldn't believe it.

Then, I remembered that I said I loved him in the dream, and I blushed.

I-I mean... It was just a dream so it's not like I really meant it right now or...er...wait, I'm not making any sense. B-But w-wait! Is he just saying he had the same dream as me to mess with me?! Is he bluffing...?

I narrowed my eyes and inquired nervously, "H-How do I know you had the same dream as me...?"

"Because... In that dream, I remember that you said my memory sucks...that's how..." Sasuke replied quietly, his voice monotone but kind of cold sounding, and he then added, "And by the way...it doesn't suck. It especially doesn't since I remembered that..."

Pupils constricting, I gasped loudly, and my heart was now hammering strenuously.

He... He really did have the same dream as me. Especially if he remembered me saying that part... W-Wait... T-That m-means... He really did see the part where I said I loved h-him! M-Maybe...

. . .

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Neon-red had now consumed my entire face and I couldn't stop blushing.

Closing his eyes, he sighed, and walked passed me. "We should go."

Reluctantly, I nodded, and I started to slowly follow him. "Yeah. O-Okay..."

As we walked, the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks while I looked down at the ground the entire time, and I followed Sasuke from behind.

Is it really possible that he had the same exact dream as me? Did everything in my dream happen in his dream? It just can't be possible. I can't believe it. There's just no way...

"You know... I overhead about what the older lady said to you..." Sasuke proclaimed quietly, aloofness dominating his voice, and he stopped walking. "...And I think that's exactly why we had the same dream... That was from the future, Sakura..."

A gasp escaped from my lips, feeling totally shocked, and my eyes grew wide in total horror. "N-No w-way... T-There's just n-no w-way... T-That can't be real! It couldn't be from the future! T-That's impossible!"

"Sakura, I will do anything to achieve my goal. Even if that means falling into the darkness...because I will if that's what it takes..." Sasuke explained sternly, utter passion in his voice, and he refused to face me.

In anger, I promptly clasped my hands together, and held them close to my heart as I felt tears form in my eyes once again. "N-No! Y-You made a promise to m-me! You can obtain your goal without falling into the darkness, Sasuke...!"

"I know that. It's none of your business though. So stay out of it! I'll be fine!" he hissed ruthlessly and casually proceeded forwards. "Let's get a move on already."

Eyes trembling, tears cascaded down my face, and I sprinted up to him.

Ever so tightly, I hugged him from behind, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Idiot! I-I won't let you do t-this! You said okay to my promise before b-but...I don't think you really meant it!

S-So...I-I'm not letting you go until you say you'll keep your promise for r-real!

That you won't leave the village and that you'll never fall into the darkness...

Please...

Please don't lie to me.

Please promise me this, Sasuke...

That's all I'm asking..."

I sniffed and held him a little tighter.

There was a tremendous long pause and I eagerly awaited for his answer.

"Fine. Can you get off me now?" he asked brutishly and huffed.

A tiny smile crept upon my lips and I slowly let go of him. "O-Okay. I hope you really mean it.

But...

Please... Please don't break your promise, Sasuke..."

"I won't. Now let's go..." Sasuke ordered harshly, as if he didn't care, and he proceeded forwards while slyly adjusting his hands into his pockets.

Another tear went down my cheek as I couldn't help but smile and I caught up to him.

After ten minutes, we had calmly arrived back into our tent to only find that the rest of our team was awake.

Naruto was holding a flashlight and he shined the vibrant light on us as soon as we entered into the tent. "AH! The hell?! There you guys are! Where the heck have you guys been?! We were about to go search for you, believe it!"

At seeing me, Naruto grew somewhat dumbfound, and his mouth went agape. "Sakura-chan... Your eyes...they look swollen...

Have you been...crying?"

Instantly, my eyes grew wide as I then tried to force a smile while closing my eyes, but abrupt tears only came out of my eyes...

Even though everything is supposedly okay with Sasuke...I still feel rather shaken. The pain I felt from before...it lurks...and it hurts. One reminder of that pain, can easily make the tears come out...

Naruto gasped at seeing my tears as his body jumped and he then glared at Sasuke. "What the hell, man?! What did you do to her?!"

Sasuke didn't say anything and only avoided his gaze.

Naruto then forcibly grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and held him up by the collar.

Sasuke just stared at the blond with a blank expression and he didn't even make an attempt to escape.

Naruto on the other hand, his trembling azure eyes were full of complete rage as they pierced right through the Uchiha, and he scowled. "I said what the hell did you do to her?! I swear if you hurt her in anyway...I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! BELIEVE IT!"

Surprised, I blinked my eyes a couple of times, and felt myself blush at Naruto's bold but protective statement.

Sasuke snarled and glared at his blond teammate. "Loser, shut up."

Putting a hand onto Naruto's shoulder, Kakashi insisted calmly, "Naruto, I suggest you save your energy for tomorrow, and not on Sasuke. Okay?"

Bitterly, Naruto grumbled something under his breath, and he put the Uchiha down.

Kakashi took his hand off of Naruto's shoulder and yawned. "Well, that was pleasant... We should all get some rest."

The three of us nodded.

Suddenly, Naruto flashed me a tender smile as he put a hand onto my shoulder, and the blond whispered softly to me, "Sakura-chan, if you ever need anything or someone to talk with...I'm always here."

Again, I felt myself blush at Naruto's words as my eyes trembled wildly, and I nervously nodded. "O-Okay. T-Thanks... Naruto..."

With that signature smile of his, Naruto let out a faint laugh, and he gave me a thumbs up. "No problem, Sakura! Goodnight!"

I smiled warmly at him and giggled silently. "Goodnight Naruto..."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Sasuke was giving Naruto the evil-eye, and I blinked my eyes in confusion.

I laughed nervously. "U-Uh... Goodnight, Sasuke..."

"Hn." That was his response as he shrugged and my cold teammate didn't even look at me.

"Hey, isn't anybody going to say goodnight to me...?" Kakashi asked bashfully and he rubbed the back of his head while chuckling quietly.

Closing my eyes, I smiled, and shyly giggled. "Of course! Goodnight Sensei!"

The next morning...

5:30 am. That's the time I woke up...

I sleepily sat up in my violet colored sleeping bag and blinked my tired eyes a couple of times.

Right now, I feel like a zombie as I felt bags under my eyes, and I honestly felt like I wasn't alive. I wanted to groan but I didn't because I didn't want to wake anyone up. Everyone appeared to be still sleeping and I guess they're sleeping in because we're camping. I'm surprised that Sasuke isn't training right now...

My eyes then grew slightly wide at not seeing Naruto in his sleeping bag and I frantically looked around.

Where could he be?

Slowly, I stood, and slyly exited out of the tent.

As soon as I walked out of tent, the sun's rays instantly blinded me, and I instinctively shut my eyes. Geez, it's so bright outside that it hurts...

My stern eyes scanned the area to see Naruto nowhere in sight which caused me to roam the Training Grounds for about ten minutes and I finally then found him at the lake that I was at earlier with Sasuke...

B-But...

N-Naruto...

He was...He was SHIRTLESS!

My entire face completely flushed of cherry red at the sight and I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

Being shirtless allowed me to see his muscular upper body and I must admit...he was really fine.

. . .

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SUCH A PERVERT AND A WEIRDO! I CAN'T STOP FREAKING BLUSHING! MY POOR CHEEKS NEED A FRIGGING DOCTOR! OH MY GOSH SEEING HIS WET BODY IS MAKING ME DROOL! W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

. . .

Um, anyways...

Naruto also looked as if he just went swimming because his hair was damped and his golden bangs would cover his eyes slightly, looking kind of hot-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I-I'M SUCH A PERVERT! Probably more of a pervert than Sasuke ... Okay, if that's the case, then I need serious help then. Sigh.

Erm...as I was saying before my perverted thoughts so rudely interrupted me...

Naruto was also wearing dark-blue broad swimming trunks too and I also saw that rest of his orange outfit was laying on this medium sized rock.

Also, he wasn't wearing his headband.

He suddenly noticed me and flashed me that handsome grin of his.

My extremely kind teammate then waved at me all excited. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

I think he totally forgot that he's shirtless...

This caused me to blush even more and I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Nervously, I walked over to him as my freaking blushing refused to go away, and I smiled shyly at him. "Hi, N-Naruto... U-Um... Are you training or something?"

Naruto eagerly gave me a thumbs up. "You bet! I've been doing laps all around this lake for about three hours now! Haha!"

Mouth agape, my eyes grew wide in absolute shock, and I gasped loudly. "T-Three h-hours? You must have been up really early then... Why... Why train so hard and why so early in the morning...?" I asked him in concern and frowned.

"Because... I'm never going to back down on my dream. I'll do everything I can to make it happen! Believe it!

One day...

I'll finally be Hokage.

Everyone will notice me and respect me. People won't look at me with fear or hatred anymore, and for me...

That's one of the greatest things in the world.

I want to be the best Hokage of all time and I want to protect everyone!

Especially my friends...

And more importantly,

You... Sakura-chan..."

Author Note: Oooh Naruto has such a way with words *.* XD I love him lol and yes...I still have no idea who I'm going to put Sakura with. I love both couples! Grrrr... And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and support! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!:3


	19. Chapter 19

'_Sakura_-_chan_...' Just him saying my name like that made me melt on the spot and my cheeks flushed of a vivid pink. I must admit, his bold words made me feel mesmerized while completely stunned at the same time, and my mouth innocently hung open.

Admiration. That's what I'm feeling right now towards Naruto. I admire his strength, dedication, courage, and heart for his dream. A smile slowly developed across my lips

and I was so entranced by the beautiful azure eyes that intently stared down into mine.

Happiness also radiated from his warm smile...

"Naruto... Thank you. Your words make me want to improve on my goals and to become a better person. A stronger person. Naruto, I know you will become Hokage. I...I believe in you. I always will. Believe it..." I proclaimed softly, my voice exceedingly uplifting, and I closed my eyes as my smile remained.

Soft laughter escaped from his lips and my goofy teammate's smile was so captivating. "Thanks Sakura... That means a lot, especially since it's coming from you."

My blushing only increased at hearing his words and I shut my eyes once again in total happiness. "Don't mention it, Naruto. S-So... U-Um..."

Great. Now nervousness was setting in and I had no idea what to say next.

My blond friend then frowned. "Sakura, I just remembered...

We never got that free ramen and we also couldn't watch that movie at my place because we went camping instead. Man, what a bummer."

I then remembered what Sasuke said about me going to Naruto's house, telling me that it was all a date, and in less than a second I became a frantic mess on the inside as I blushed uncontrollably.

"U-Uh... Y-Yeah, i-it s-sucks..." I stuttered stupidly, my voice completely devoured by nervousness, which I greatly hated, and I shyly looked down. "Hey Naruto... W-What do you think of Sasuke...?"

Eyes growing wide, Naruto looked at me puzzled, and awkwardly scratched his head. "Huh? Why are you asking about him? Well..." Naruto started as he looked down with a small smile, his eyes growing stern, and he continued quietly, "Even though we always fight and insult each other...it's like we get each other. It's hard to explain but we're always striving to beat each other at everything and I guess he's my biggest rival. At times, I feel like he understands me, and I feel like I have...a _bond_ with him."

Innocently, I blinked my eyes, and asked, "A b-bond?"

Now laughing, Naruto bashfully rubbed the back of his head, and I saw that cheerful smile of his. "Well, yeah! In a way, we're kind of close like brothers, but we're too stubborn to admit it. Haha!"

My dream of Sasuke leaving the village abruptly flashed in my mind and I then looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "Naruto... What if Sasuke left the village one day to obtain power...? You know, leaving us. Our team..."

A smug but determined smirk gradually formed across his lips. "Well, that's an easy one. I would do everything in my power to bring him back!"

I gasped silently at hearing his words, also causing my eyes to go wide, and I wondered if Naruto would actually go that far for Sasuke...

Naruto then asked me puzzled, "Why ask such a thing anyways, Sakura-chan?"

"O-Oh! N-Nothing! I-It's n-nothing!" I exclaimed frantically as I timidly rubbed the back of my head while blushing in total mortification and I let out a nervous laugh.

Naruto aloofly shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

With my gloomy eyes, I looked down at the ground, and whispered so quietly that he couldn't hear, "Everything in your power to bring him back, huh...?"

"By the way Sakura...why were you crying yesterday...?" Naruto questioned sternly, his voice cautious, and he narrowed his eyes.

His question startled me and I looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Well... I had a nightmare..." I admitted truthfully, my voice soft, and I avoided his gaze by looking down.

"A nightmare? What kind of nightmare?" Naruto questioned curiously and I looked up to see that his eyes were super wide.

I frowned and uncomfortably shifted my eyes. "Well... It was really weird but Sasuke was leaving the village for good. In other words, he was abandoning us. Our team..."

"What?! That's crazy!" Naruto's voice croaked in surprised and he then asked me, "But... But why were you with him last night?"

I took in a deep breath, exhaled, and lastly sighed. "I woke up in the middle of the night crying and I saw that Sasuke wasn't in the tent, so...I went to go look for him. I found him looking at the lake though..." I explained quietly and then jokingly added, "I mean, he's so weird... I-I think he's secretly a mermaid or something! He's always by the water!"

Naruto bursted out laughing at my somewhat insult about Sasuke and he placed a hand onto his stomach. "Haha! T-That's a good one, Sakura-chan! Maybe that's why he's such a jerk to everyone! So no one will get close to him! He's trying to hide his secret! Haha!"

Now I'm the one who was laughing incredibly hard and I put a hand onto my mouth as I tried to suppress my giggles. "I-I wouldn't be so surprised if he was! Haha! Y-You're so funny, N-Naruto!"

Naruto joined in with my laughter. "Haha! Thanks, but you're the funny one, Sakura-chan! No one has made me laugh so hard like that in a long time!"

Blushing, I looked at him in disbelief, and asked shyly, "R-Really...?"

Closing his eyes, he nodded, and gave me a thumbs up. "Believe it! You're _amazing_, Sakura-chan!"

Still blushing, I smiled, and sheepishly looked down at the ground. "T-Thanks, N-Naruto... You're pretty amazing too."

"No problem and thanks, Sakura!" he told me blithely and the blond then frowned. "So... You woke up crying after your nightmare and went to go look for him? Be honest, do you actually have feelings for that jerk?"

At his questioned, I flinched as a tiny squeak passed through my lips, and my cheeks instantly flushed of the same color as my hair.

"W-What?! N-NO! I-I'm only frigging twelve! I-I could never like that w-weirdo!" I denied frantically as I was very flustered and the blood kept rushing to my cheeks while I vigorously waved my hands around.

"Hm... Okay. Well, it's good that you're not like all the other girls in the village that constantly gawk over him. Honestly, it makes me sick!" Naruto spat disgusted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly and added, "I mean it's like they are all his minions or something! I-It's creepy!"

Naruto let out a laugh but then he nervously started to play with his fingers and I saw him blush. "H-Hey S-Sakura-c-chan... U-Uh... I-I l-like this one girl but I don't know how to tell her... What should I do?"

Surprised, I stared at him with wide eyes, and cutely cocked my head to the side. "Y-You... You like someone, Naruto?"

Bashfully, he rubbed the back of his head, and laughed. "Yup! She's the most _amazing_, funniest, smartest, strongest, nicest, and prettiest girl I have ever met! The girl of my dreams in fact..."

I felt myself blushing at his words. Which is weird, because I know for a fact that he would never talk about me like that, but it felt like he was saying those things to me for a second. For some reason though, I felt disappointed as a frown slowly crept upon my lips, and I looked downwards at the ground.

Who could he like? And... And why the heck do I feel kind of sad? What's wrong with me? Oh gosh,

I hope I'm not getting my period soon! My emotions always get so random, crazy, and confusing before I get it... Darn it! Honestly though, I don't think that's it. Maybe, maybe it's something else...

Whatever though. I can't let my emotions get in the way of Naruto's feelings! I got to help him no matter what!

Eyes turning fierce, I clenched my right fist, and told him strictly, "You should just flat out say it to her! I don't know who she is but she would be a total idiot for rejecting you! Just be honest and tell her your true feelings. I-If she doesn't feel the same way, than that's her lost...because you're a great guy, Naruto!"

"CHA! WHAT A KICK ASS SPEECH! I DID GREAT!" Inner me roared happily and she was tightly clenching her right fist.

Silently chuckling, Naruto flashed me that handsome smile of his, and he closed his eyes. "Okay. Sakura-chan...I like-"

Suddenly, a flying squirrel had bombarded Naruto's face, and my blond teammate started to scream hysterically as he tried to pry the squirrel off of his face.

"AHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed loudly, his voice muffled by the animal's fur, and it was like the squirrel was glued onto his face.

Concern could be seen all over my face as I then promptly tried to assist Naruto with getting the little critter off of his face and we successfully did.

The squirrel let out a squeak and flew away from us.

Naruto was panting loudly as he was slightly bent over and his hands were on his knees.

"...That...That...bastard... I'll...get...him...next...time..." Naruto bitterly said in between breaths and he looked really annoyed.

Concerned, I stayed by his side as I put a hand onto his shoulder, and asked, "Are...Are you okay, N-Naruto?"

He let out another loud pant and finally stood up while sighing. "I'm fine. We should head back now..."

Still concerned, I clenched my

fist, and innocently put it onto my heart. "A-Are you sure...? T-The other two are probably still sleeping..."

He sighed again. "Yeah I'm sure..." Naruto muttered kind of sadly and the blond tiredly walked over to where his clothes were on the rock and my teammate started to get dressed back into his normal orange attire.

Being the weirdo that I am, I blushed at seeing this, and repeatedly blinked my eyes as nervousness invaded me. "U-Uh... S-Shouldn't you dry off before putting your clothes back o-on?"

"It's fine," Naruto assured with a smile and he walked towards me, fully clothed.

For some reason, I felt disappointed at seeing him now fully clothed as I frowned, and I actually missed his shirtless-ness...

. . .

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SUCH A PERVERT! PROBABlY A BIGGER ONE THAN SASUKE! AH! I NEED HELP! SERIOUS HELP! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I blushed a deep scarlet red and nervously looked at him. "U-Uh Naruto... W-Weren't you going to tell me who you l-like?"

He forced a smile and closed his eyes. "Eh, I'll tell you later. When the time is _right_."

Puzzled, I innocently blinked my eyes, and said quietly, "Okay."

The two of us then walked back to the tent and we talked about all sorts of things and laughed a lot too.

When we finally saw the tent, Kakashi and Sasuke were both standing in front of it.

Sasuke looked annoyed and he was crossing his arms.

Kakashi looked happy as he closed his eyes and waved at us. "Hello you two! Where have you been? I just woke up Sasuke actually...haha. He wasn't too happy about it."

"I can tell..." I muttered while looking at the pissed off Sasuke and I twitched.

"Sakura was helping me train!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully and he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

Bewildered, I blinked my eyes in mere confusion, and stupidly whispered to myself, "Huh...? I did...?"

I then glanced over at Sasuke and remembered that I called him a mermaid. Instantly, I put a hand over my mouth, and tried my best not to laugh but it was so pointless!

Confused, Naruto looked at me, and then back at Sasuke. He seemed to understand why I was laughing though as he too put a hand over his mouth and joined in with my quiet laughter.

We couldn't cover up our giggles no matter how hard we tried and the two of us tightly closed our eyes because we were laughing that hard!

Sasuke glared at us. "Hn. What the hell are you two losers laughing about?"

Author Note: XD I start laughing every time I think of Sasuke as a mermaid lmfao! By the way, this story had literally just started, we are no way near the end yet XD haha!

Thank you ALL so much for the lovely support and reviews! It certainly does make me happy and it defiantly makes me motivated and it makes me type my chapters faster! So thank you!:D

I shall update soon and PLEASE review! Thank you!:3 :D


	20. Chapter 20

Red eyes. I then remembered those merciless red eyes that belonged to my weirdo teammate, Sasuke. His eyes turned the same color as blood when he saved me from those three creeps that one time and I have no idea why his eyes changed color like that.

My smile gradually vanished at the thought, now having a blank expression, and my eyes grew slightly wide.

I read somewhere that mermaids are always lurking around areas that have vast amounts of water, whether it's day or night, and that they finally transform anytime they want at night. Yeah, I know, it's a messed up book, but it also states that their eyes turn red sometimes when angered. So far, Sasuke fits every category that falls

into being a mermaid in this book, and it's freaking me OUT! Also, it stated that these kind of mermaids were demonic, and that they would eventually eat the flesh of humans...

Okay. Now I'm scared.

Even when Sasuke was little, I always saw him looking at that darn lake in the forest, and even last night he was gazing down into a LAKE! When I was being attacked by those three creepy goons, I was by a LAKE, and Sasuke just "somehow" instantly found me right away all "magical" like! He must have already been at the same LAKE as me! To top if off, his eyes were RED, and he was PISSED OFF. Also, he never told me why his eyes were red...but why? Why?! WHY?!

. . .

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

OH MY GOSH! THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! WHY ELSE WOULD HE HAVE THOSE RED EYES WHEN ANGERED AND WHY ELSE WOULD HE ALWAYS BE LOOKING AT LAKES?! BECAUSE HE'S A FREAKING MERMAID!

I imagined Sasuke with merciless glowing red eyes, his midnight hair flowing crazily with the wind, foam erupting from his mouth like he had rabies, shirtless, and he had a very dark violet purple mermaid tale!

OH THE HORROR!

"CHA! I'VE OFFICIALLY LOST IT!" Inner me screeched loudly and she adjusted her hands onto the sides of her head.

"Hey Sasuke, how about we go catch us some fish, and eat them for breakfast?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha softly with that fake smile of his and he closed his eyes. "It would be a great training exercise."

Sasuke glared at the silver haired man and his voice was so cold but monotone. "No."

I mentally gasped and fear could now be seen all over my face.

OH MY GOSH! HE DOESN'T WANT TO EAT HIS OWN KIND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seeing my frightened face, Naruto gave me a weird look, and whispered to me in concern, "Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay...?"

With wide eyes, I slowly looked at him while twitching, and shakily whispered back, "N-Naruto... I got to tell you something..."

Puzzled, his eyes grew wide. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

I slyly pulled Naruto aside by this bush and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at us.

He looked really annoyed and his arms still remained crossed as he glared at us.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, I know this might sound crazy, b-but I think Sasuke might actually be a m-mermaid! I remembered this book that I was reading a couple weeks ago about mermaids and it reminded me so much about S-Sasuke!"

Naruto gave me a look of disbelief and twitched. "B-But Sakura-chan...mermaids aren't real."

"Yeah, but HOW many people act like SASUKE around here?! He's the biggest weirdo I have ever met!" I exclaimed flustered in a whisper and I frantically gestured my arms around for dramatic effect.

"He's just an asshole..." Naruto muttered quietly and he closed his eyes.

I sighed. "True, but... He's totally a mermaid!"

Naruto's sweat dropped and then Kakashi walked up to us.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me to catch some fish..." Kakashi nonchalantly told the blond and he then looked at me and added, "...and Sakura, you need to go with Sasuke to get some firewood since he refuses to catch fish with us."

Fear was now dominating me so much that it even seemed that I could hear my own heartbeat as my face turned blue and I gulped.

I-I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THAT WEIRDO! I DON'T WANNA! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eleven minutes later...

Sasuke and I had gathered average amounts of firewood in an awkward silence the entire time and I couldn't stop twitching at the thought of him being a mermaid. He was freaking me out so much that I stayed walking behind him the whole time, cautiously keeping my distance, and my frightened eyes would just stare at him.

Okay. I thought it over. For even thinking that he could be a mermaid, I'm a total idiot, but that book is just so convincing. Sigh. Maybe I should just ask him already so my stupid thoughts will stop haunting me. Of course he's going to say he's not a mermaid but my mind will be at peace once hearing him say that. Alright, here it goes.

With all of my courage, I took a deep breath, exhaled, and timidly caught up to him.

"H-Hey S-Sasuke! U-Uh... C-Can I ask you s-something?" I apprehensively asked him, my voice shaking with complete nervousness as the blood rushed to my cheeks, and I flashed him a fake smile.

Hands in his pockets, he stopped in his tracks, and slightly turned his head to look at me. "What do you want?"

His voice was ice cold as usual.

That butt.

"U-Uh... W-Well... T-That one time where you saved me... U-Um... U-Uh... Why... W-Why were you eyes red...?" I asked bashfully, my voice oozing with timidness, and the color of pizza sauce was now overruling my cheeks.

"It's the Uchiha's clan most special ability..." Sasuke stated quietly, his voice passionate but serious, and the Uchiha's eyes looked sort of menacing.

I almost let out a shriek of terror as my face turned blue and the rapid twitching began.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE UCHIHA CLAN IS A BUNCH OF DEMONIC MERMAIDS! SASUKE IS GONNA EAT MY BRAINS OUT! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I gulped as my eyes then turned fierce and confidence surged through me but I still felt a little nervous. "Sasuke... I...I know your secret!"

Alarmed, his eyes grew slightly wide, but he then narrowed them, and they looked deadly. "What the hell do you know about it?"

"I... I KNOW YOU'RE A MERMAID!" I announced sternly while blushing, my voice still sounding timid but whatever, and I clenched my fists as I stared at him with my fierce eyes.

Silence.

There was such a long silence...

Sasuke squinted his eyes in annoyance and twitched like there was no tomorrow. "You're more of an idiot than Naruto."

Mouth going agape, waves of shock had bombarded me, making me feel speechless as the wind rushed through me, and I savagely twitched.

Sasuke then turned to walk away, not facing me anymore, and he cruelly said in-a-matter-of-factly voice, "By the way... Even if I was one, which I'm not, I would be considered as a MERMAN. Not a mermaid... Tch. Idiot."

Yep. With saying that, he walked away from me as I felt the soothing breeze hug me, and the Uchiha was now out of sight.

A groan had escaped from my lips as I lazily plopped my butt down onto the grassy ground and my back was now leaning against a tree. Tiredly, I put down my firewood besides me on the grass, and calmly looked up at the sky.

Ah, oh well. I'll get over this. Although, I don't know why I was so shocked with his answer when I fully expected him to say something like that. Man, I'm a weirdo.

Minutes passed as I just absentmindedly gazed up at the sky and I hated to admit it but looking at the clouds was so frigging addicting! Also, I kept reminding myself that I should return back to my team, but I didn't want to deal with that meanie. You know, Sasuke. So... I'm giving him some time to cool down right now and to forget my stupid question.

How lovely.

Yawn. I'm starting to feel dizzy and drowsy. I guess a ten minute nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

So, that's what I did. I took a nap in that exact position and it was so amazing.

Unfortunately, I had fallen into a deep but pleasant slumber for more than ten minutes, and now I was really in trouble.

Especially because of the bizarre dream I had...

In my dream:

I was in some sort of weirdo room and my butt felt like it was glued onto this huge leather chair that was the same color as Sasuke's hair. The chair was spacious but it looked like it was only meant for one person. My eyes frantically scanned the room to see nothing but darkness and there was only a little light surrounding me. Suddenly, I tried to get up, but my butt, arms, and legs wouldn't budge! The only thing I really had control of was my neck, eyes, head, mouth, and my nostrils. You know, to breath and stuff...

Anyways...

To my left, gray smoke appeared, and once it had subsided, Sasuke appeared sitting on the chair's left leg right next to me.

Sexy music started to play. The heck?!

He looked down at me with lustful eyes and his expression was oozing with aloofness. "Hello Sakura."

Surprised, I flinched as my eyes grew outrageously wide, and my cheeks turned the same color as the inside of a watermelon. "S-Sasuke?!"

To my right, smoke appeared once again, and once it had subsided, Naruto was now sitting right next to me on the chair's right leg.

His azure eyes looked full of lust too and he smirked. "Greetings, Sakura-chan."

Shivers rushed down my spine at hearing his voice as fear was now bombarding me and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks. "N-Naruto?!"

The sexy music was still playing... THE HECK?!

Suddenly, Sasuke caressed my chin, forcing me to look directly into his midnight eyes full of lust, and our faces were so close. More heat rushed to my cheeks as my heart began to rapidly pulsate from the immense nervousness I was feeling and the heat in the room began to accumulate. I started to even sweat a bit, ew, and I stared up at Sasuke with a frightened expression.

Everything just got a little hotter.

"Sakura... You want me, don't you?" Sasuke pressed eagerly, his alluring voice oozing with seductiveness, and he amorously licked his lips.

My eyes grew outstandingly wide at his words and I couldn't stop blushing!

I KNEW HE WAS A WEIRDO!

Before I could even reply, Naruto grabbed my shoulders from behind, saving me from Sasuke's grasp, I think, and the blond was now the one who was caressing my chin.

The sexy music grew louder.

Naruto stared down at my blushing face with a smirk and he told me in an erotic tone, "Sakura-chan... Your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me want to...kiss it."

I blushed even more as I twitched, now feeling even more nervous, and I was at a loss for words.

Sasuke then forcibly grabbed me by the shoulders from behind, pulling me back towards his direction, and he aggressively but protectively held onto me.

"Loser, stay away from her! She's mine!" Sasuke brutishly hissed to the blond and he scowled.

Naruto then grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him, and he flashed me a tender grin. "Sakura-chan, ignore him. He's just jealous that I won your heart. Now let's prove it to him with a kiss."

My heart flipped flopped like a pancake at hearing his words as my pupils constricted and I was blushing so much that I was even tempted to scream.

W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH T-THEM?! T-THEY NEVER ACT LIKE THIS! W-WHAT T-THE B-BUTT?!

As expected, Sasuke smoothly grabbed me by the shoulders as he then caressed my chin, and our faces were now inches apart.

This only made me blush even harder, my cheeks now viciously burning, and I stupidly stared up at him all wide-eyed.

A playful smirk crept across the Uchiha's lips and he seductively whispered to me, "Sorry, but your lips are reserved for me only..."

I wanted to scream like no tomorrow but I didn't as I held back a gasp and Sasuke abruptly leaned into kiss me...

Then.

Bang!

Everything was a blur.

Yep. That was the end of my weirdo dream.

My eyes sequentially fluttered opened and the first thing I saw was Sasuke's annoyed face hovering above mine.

I let out a loud shriek of fear, massively terrified as I started to crazily blush, and my shriek was so loud that it even caused Sasuke to fully stand up.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed there was a stick in his grasp...

"Hn. Idiot. You finally woke up. I've been poking you with a stick for about ten minutes now. If the enemy found you like this, you would be dead by now. Tch. Pathetic.

Oh, by the way...

Your nose is bleeding."

Author Note: XD a goofy but fun chapter!and Oooh where was Sasuke poking her with that stick, huh?(; XD Jk he's not that much of a perv...is he...?0.0... Erm... Um... Sorry for the wait, I get busy on the weekends because I go to my boyfriend's house on the weekends :D and XD Sakura's dream actually kind of happened to me... Kind of XD lmfao.

By the way, my boyfriend is kind of a combination of both Naruto and Sasuke XD so I get the best of both worlds Jk haha maybe that's why I'm having such a hard time deciding on who I want Sakura to end up with xD

Anyways...REVIEW! Pretty please with cherries on top?:3 I'll make Sasuke dress up as a mermaid.

Sasuke: Hell no.

Okay, maybe not, but please review, and I shall update soon!

xD I'm hyper!haha

:D


	21. Chapter 21

I don't think I have ever screamed so loud in my entire life. That's what I did right after Sasuke told me I had a bloody nose and I was blushing so much that I was greatly surprised that my cheeks didn't explode. Seriously. I'm surprised they didn't.

Anyways...

I heard Sasuke sigh, obviously annoyed, and he then got something out from his pocket.

He handed it to me.

It was a tissue!

Confused, I blushed, and repeatedly blinked my eyes. "You keep tissues with you?"

I saw him slightly blush as he closed his eyes and he huffed. "Just shut up and take it."

Innocently, I shrugged as I then took the tissue from him, and I started to wipe away the blood from my nose.

"Thanks..." I mumbled softly with a small smile and I shyly looked down at the tissue that was filled with my blood.

Ew.

He then extended his hand and urged hastily, "Hurry up. We have to get going."

Reluctantly, I took his hand as I then felt waves of excitement rush through me, and I slowly got up.

My legs were wobbly as I finally stood and I was crazily blushing like an idiot.

Out of nowhere, he firmly put his hand onto my large forehead, and my cheeks were now viciously burning of pizza sauce red.

I stared at him all wide-eyed, probably looking like some weirdo reptile, and I hoped that I wasn't freaking him out.

"First you fall asleep and now you have a fever. Tch. You're so troublesome..." Sasuke mumbled quietly, his voice somewhat cold, and he took his hand off of my face.

"W-What?! B-But I don't have a fever! Honest!" I exclaimed in panic and I frantically waved my arms around.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Then why is your face so red?"

I stared at him with a blank expression. "Uh... Well... Would you believe me if I told you that I have a problem with constant blushing for the stupidest reasons-"

"Forget it. Just pick up your firewood and let's get out of here," he ordered me strictly, his voice aloof but so darn cold, and the Uchiha started to walk away from me with his hands in his pockets.

Geez, he could have at least offered to help me carry my firewood. Whatever though, I'll show that meanie!

I quickly gathered up my firewood and briskly walked towards him as I carried the heavyish amount of wood.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out to him and he decreased his speed a tiny bit.

At seeing this, a tiny smile formed across my lips as I giggled, and I finally caught up to him.

We were walking side by side now.

"Thanks for slowing down a tiny bit!" I said all cheery-like and laughed.

"Whatever. We need to get back to the campsite..." Sasuke stated strictly without looking at me and his eyes were like glued to what was ahead.

"Hey, where's your firewood?" I asked innocently and looked him up and down to see no firewood in his possession.

He huffed. "Idiot. I already gave it to Kakashi a long time ago. I then realized that you weren't walking behind me like you were supposed to be and I had to go find you. Hn. It was annoying."

Heart sinking, I innocently blinked my eyes, and said, "Oh."

"You've got to be more prepared..." he coldly lectured me like he was my mother or something and I'm so grateful that he wasn't.

That would be scary.

"Well, SORRY..." I muttered bitterly as I squinted my eyes in annoyance and I stuck my tongue at him like a little kid.

He just huffed and closed his eyes. "Hn."

Ten minutes later...

Sasuke and I arrived back to the campsite and met up with our team. We cooked some fish on sticks that Kakashi Sensei and Naruto had caught earlier before.

The four of us sat on long wooden logs that surrounded a tiny fire as we ate our fish and talked. I was sitting next to Naruto the whole time and we continued to talk and joke about all sorts of things. Sasuke was sitting right next to Kakashi and the two of them kind of ate in silence. Well, Kakashi was trying to make small talk with Sasuke, but being the stubborn butt that he was, the Uchiha choose to be unresponsive.

From the corner of my eye, I constantly kept seeing Sasuke glaring at us, and he looked so pissed off.

GEEZ! I'M NOT A MIND READER! HE SHOULD JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG ALREADY!

Angrily, I took a last bite of my fish, which was very tasty might I add, and I gobbled it down like a viking.

Naruto noticed my odd eating behavior and his sweat dropped. "Uhhh, Sakura-chan, everything okay?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yeah. I'm just tired of someone being a sour puss all the time..." I answered

annoyed, making my voice loud enough for Sasuke to hear, and I glared at him.

He glared back at me and now I swear we were having a glaring contest.

After about a minute of receiving glares from the butt, I stood, and announced quietly, "I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back."

"Okay. Be back in thirty minutes to train," Kakashi placidly told me and he took out that weirdo book of his.

I nodded. "Okay. Got it."

"Sakura-chan, want me to go with you?" Naruto asked me with hope in his voice, which made me frown, because I really wanted to be alone right now to cool down...

I'm not me when I'm angry.

"U-Uh... N-Next time, Naruto! I promise... I-I... I just want to be alone right now. I'm sorry..." I rejected him while still frowning, feeling majorly guilty, and I felt so bad that I felt like crying.

But I didn't.

"Oh that's okay, Sakura-chan. I understand!" Naruto told me blithely and he forced a smile as he closed his eyes.

I forced a smile too and softly said, "I really am sorry. I'm just not feeling too good and I don't want to be a meanie to you because of my stupid emotions. So, yeah..."

Naruto seemed to cheer up a bit at hearing my words and he flashed me a big smile, even showing his teeth. "Alright, it's okay, Sakura-chan! I hope you feel better."

I blushed and now my smile was genuine. "Thanks Naruto... I'll be back in a little bit."

Before I left, I saw Sasuke give me

one last glare, and I walked away into a deep part of the forest.

Okay. Maybe I really shouldn't have gone alone. I have no idea where I'm going and I hope I don't get lost. Gosh, I've been such an idiot today. What's wrong with me? Sigh. Oh well, at least it's beautiful out.

That dream. That freaking dream of Sasuke almost kissing me abruptly appeared in my mind out of nowhere and my cheeks instantly turned the precise color of strawberries.

What's even worse is that the sexy music started to play in my mind.

THE HECK?!

Then... Like the idiot that I am, I tripped on a frigging rock, and landed flat on my face. How great.

Sands of dirt surrounded me as my body collided with the ground and I felt a stinging pain in my finger. "Oof."

Lazily, I sat up, and stared at my index finger to see that there was a tiny cut. It was even bleeding!

How the heck did that happen? All I did was fall. Hm... How weird. Oh well.

I guess I have the tendency to randomly bleed. No wonder Sasuke finds me annoying all the time... Sigh.

"You really are an idiot."

My eyes grew so wide in shock and I swiftly turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

I promptly stood and stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-You followed me h-here?!" I asked flustered, feeling myself blush of course, and I then demanded angrily, "W-WHY?! Didn't you hear me when I said I wanted to be alone?! I-"

"Shut up and let me see your finger," Sasuke brutishly interrupted my little rant and he started to advance towards me.

Startled, I flinched, and felt myself blush even more.

He then gently but tightly grabbed onto my hand and inspected my cut in silence.

I felt like a million butterflies had just violently flew into my stomach as nervousness was swarming me and my cheeks kept growing hotter and hotter with every passing second. My heart was wildly pounding as if I was being attacked or something and his touch made me feel pathetically paralyzed.

"You need to get water on it right away," Sasuke advised sternly and he finally let go of my hand.

I blushed as I was slightly taken aback and I sheepishly gestured my hands as a nervous laugh had escaped from my lips. "W-What?! B-But! I-It's just a tiny cut, Sasuke! I-I'll be okay, really-"

His eyes were so fierce. "I don't care. Let's go. We need to find water, fast."

"Don't tell me I'm poisoned or something?" I hesitantly asked and I blinked my eyes.

"Idiot. No, but you should take better care of yourself!" he hissed rashly and now he was glaring at me again.

Great!

"Er... I guess you're right. S-Sorry..." I muttered and I didn't really want to apologize to him but whatever.

Sasuke then seemed to calm down a bit and he quietly asked, "Does it hurt?"

Caught off guard, my eyes slightly grew wide at his question, and I blushed at hearing the small amount of concern in his voice.

I then reluctantly looked down at my finger and it was indeed still hurting somewhat.

"W-Well...kind of. B-But, i-it's just a little cut! I-I'll be fine!" I sheepishly assured with a tiny laugh and the smile on my lips was forced as I closed my eyes for a second.

For a moment, Sasuke stared at me, his eyes intently scrutinizing me, and he then placed a hand onto the side of my face.

"Sakura, even the tiniest cuts can gradually turn into something bigger..."

Stunned, I stared at him all breathless-like, and my cheeks were now barbarously flushed of neon-pink.

I think there was a double meaning to his words but I have no idea what that second meaning could be...

Hm.

Author Note: Hello :D I hoped you enjoyed this chapter somewhat! I'm typing this at about two in the morning so forgive me if it sucks XD but um...thank you all so much for the wonderful support and reviews! I'm glad I made some people laugh! I love to make people smile. (:

Anyways, thanks all so much, and I shall update soon!

Please review! : U


	22. Chapter 22

I sure worked my booty off today. When I woke up this morning, I got up at precisely 4:44. Crazy right? I find it kind of creepy but whatever. As I was saying, I got up, took a shower, put on my clothes, and decided to go on a long run outside to increase my endurance. I literally ran ten laps around the whole village just now and I have absolutely no idea how many miles I ran but it felt like a million.

Right now, I'm completely exhausted as I was drenched in sweat, my face redder than a fire-hydrant, and I was panting so much that it seemed everlasting. It didn't help that the sun was also beating down on me, the heat cruel, making me feel dehydrated, and I mentally slapped myself for not bringing any water.

Due to the brutal heat, I adjusted my short pink hair into a ponytail, the front portion of my hair still remaining down, and I tiredly wiped some sweat away from my supposedly huge forehead.

I'm currently at the same park that Sasuke and I somehow go to all the time and I was sitting on that darn bench that I always sit on.

Speaking of Sasuke, I remembered his ridiculous concern for my tiny cut on my index finger yesterday, and with a tiny grin, I slowly looked down at the my finger. A hot-pink bandaid was firmly wrapped around my index finger, protecting my tiny wound, and it surprisingly still hurt a bit. Yesterday, I luckily found a box of bandaids in my bag, and Sasuke made sure I put water on my cut before I put the bandaid on. He was so serious about it. My tiny little cut! It totally wasn't worth the worry.

Although...

Seeing Sasuke so concerned over me is a rare sight indeed but I couldn't help but find it...kind of cute.

Ah, what am I even thinking? Sasuke is too much of a weirdo for his own good. I shouldn't even have such silly thoughts about him. He was probably just trying to act cool or show off his skills or something. I don't know but he's a weirdo.

He's such an emo diva sometimes though.

SIGH.

Oh yeah. Training wasn't all that much fun yesterday. Then again, when is training suppose to be fun anyways? Er, moving on...it was rather boring in my opinion. All we did was hide and tried to find each other. It was especially so tedious for me because the four of them took forever to find me. Like seriously! How did they not know I was hiding under a bush?! Sigh. Oh well.

Gradually, my panting subsided as I grew more relaxed but I still felt somewhat tired, and I closed my eyes for a second.

The soothing breeze was gentle as it lightly tickled my skin and I was then utterly entranced by the beautiful nature that surrounded me. I couldn't stop staring up into the vibrant blue sky or stop staring up at the ravishing looking trees. Even the grass captivated me and I listened to the insect's lovely melodies.

Honestly, I can just sit here forever, and just admire everything. Being with nature makes me feel so incredibly happy and my soul feels at peace. Nature is so beautiful that I just want to hug it or something. Seriously. It mesmerizes me so much and I feel like no one actually appreciates it anymore and that they don't take the time to admire it's beauty.

Wow, I sound like a hippie.

Um, anyways...

I heard someone running towards my direction and I looked to my right to see Naruto advancing towards me.

His glistening sapphire eyes met with mine, causing him to instantly stop in his tracks, and he flashed me a lively smile. "Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing up so early?"

Bashfully, I stood, and a soft laugh had escaped from my lips. "I just finished running ten laps around the village. M-Man, I'm beat. Haha."

His eyes grew wide in shock. "Really? No kidding? I was running for awhile too this morning which is kind of weird for me since I usually sleep in but it's cool. Right now I'm just jogging though. Uh... Wanna jog with me?" Naruto asked as nervousness was lurking in his voice but he hid it with that bright smile of his and the blond laughed quietly.

Despite my tiredness, I just couldn't turn him down, so I nodded with a warm smile. "S-Sure... I would love to!"

The two of us started to jog besides each other at an easygoing pace and we talked about all sorts of things.

"So what was up with Sasuke yesterday?" Naruto asked me suspiciously and he appeared to be kind of freaked out. "He kept talking about water."

"I'm telling you, he's a mermaid!" I joked as I tried to make my voice sound dramatic but instead I just laughed and I then added sweetly, "Just kidding! Actually, he was just sort of worried because I cut myself by accident on my finger, and he wanted to put water on it right away so it wouldn't get infected."

I then gestured to my index finger that possessed the hot-pink bandaid wrapped around it. "See?"

He looked at the bandaid with curious eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little," I replied calmly and added, "It's not bad though."

Naruto nodded. "Well that's good."

Rustling in the bushes was suddenly heard and the both of us turned our heads to that shy girl named Hinata emerge from the bushes. Naruto and I exchanged confused glances and we came to a stop. Her movements were timid and she reluctantly advanced towards us with a coy smile plastered onto her lips.

She was also crazily blushing like I always do. I wonder if she has a blushing problem like me? I'm always blushing at every single little thing. It sucks. Seriously. I should go see a doctor or something.

Anyways...

"H-Hi N-Naruto-k-kun. U-Um... T-This is for y-you..." Hinata shyly told him, her face turning even redder, and she handed him this tiny amber colored bag.

"Oh, thanks, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully as he closed his eyes and the blond flashed her that handsome smile of his.

He slyly put the bag into his pocket and I wondered what was in the bag she gave him.

I don't know why but I felt this tiny burst of anger thrust into me at seeing her give that bag to Naruto. My blood even began to boil and I felt annoyed but I didn't want to feel this way at all. Hinata is such a sweetheart! I don't want to feel this way towards her! What the heck is wrong with me?

"Y-You're w-welcome... Um... B-Bye, Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered nervously, her voice hasty, and she then abruptly ran away from us.

How awkward.

"Man, she's so weird sometimes! I swear! I think she stalks me!" Naruto exclaimed a little annoyed as he scratched his head and the blond sighed.

"I think she likes you..." I said blankly as I turned to look at him and my voice was really quiet.

"W-What?! Nah! No way! She wouldn't like me!" he exclaimed in disbelief and crossed his arms. "Besides, even if she did, it doesn't matter because I already like someone else..." Naruto advised quietly, his voice sounding somewhat aloof, and he flashed me that mesmerizing smile of his.

At hearing his last sentence, my cheeks turned a vivid pink, and shock could be seen all over my face.

"Oh yeah! W-Weren't you going to tell me who you like...?" I inquired nervously but I tried to make my voice sound somewhat casual and a tiny smile formed across my lips.

He chuckled. "Yeah. But I'll tell you later, Sakura-chan."

I timidly nodded and felt disappointment sink in. "Oh okay..."

There was then an awkward silence but I broke it.

"Haha! You better tell your parents that you have a crazy stalker on your hands! Just kidding!" I bashfully joked while closing my eyes and a soft laugh had escaped from my lips.

Silence.

I almost gasped when I then saw intense pain in Naruto's azure eyes and a frown gradually formed onto his lips.

When looking at him, it felt like I could feel his gruesome pain, and my heart began screaming in total agony. Millions of questions began to roam my mind as I grew more concerned by the second and I frowned as well.

"W-What's w-wrong...?" I hesitantly asked and I bit my lip in total nervousness.

"I don't have parents."

His words cut me like a knife.

It felt like a trillion of bricks were relentlessly hurled at my heart, brutally crushing it, and waves of guilt were now tormenting my soul.

Mouth agape, I stared at him in total shock, my sad eyes growing wide in complete horror, and I was outrageously stunned.

Is all I can do is just so stupidly stare? My words just so carelessly slashed through his heart without me even knowing just now. Am I that oblivious? How could I even say something so stupid? I'm so stupid.

Having no parents... I can't even imagine the pain, the cruel pain that he went through. That he endured...

...and he still somehow manages to smile...

Slowly, I appourched him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

My eyes shut tight and I let the tears fall.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry I made you feel that pain. I-I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't had said anything. You've endured so many things while smiling. N-Naruto... Y-You're so incredible. You're so strong. I admire you. I look up to you. I...I cry for you. Naruto, it's okay to show your feelings once in awhile. You don't need to hide all your emotions under a mask. I see those fake smiles of yours. All the time too...and it kills me on the inside. I know you're hurting, Naruto. But...you're not alone. You might not have parents but you have Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei, and me... We're all a team. Team 7. Naruto I-"

I stopped talking once he broke the hug by placing his hands onto my shoulders and he flashed me that signature fake smile of his.

"Sakura, you talk too much. It's okay..." Naruto assured jollily with a faint laugh and he closed his eyes. "Thanks though. It means a lot to me. A lot... Well, I got to jet, Sakura-chan. Later!"

My goofy teammate gave me one last wave and he briskly leaped up into a tree.

He was out of sight now.

I gazed up into the trees, the wind dancing with my abnormal pink hair, and concern dominated my face.

Naruto...

. . .

Fifteen minutes later...

I'm on my way home now and I couldn't help but cry a little as I walked but my head remained looking down so no one could see.

Poor Naruto. I...I had no idea he had no parents. Not only does he have to endure the pain of having no parents, but he also has to endure people's harsh words towards him. What kind of cruel world is this? Naruto doesn't deserve that! He doesn't deserve to suffer! It breaks my heart so much and I feel so helpless. I don't think he wants me to feel sorry for him but I do! I just...I care about him a lot. It's only natural to get upset at hearing some tragic news about someone you care about. Right?

Ah, my head is throbbing. I feel ill and my stomach keeps aching. It's probably because I didn't drink any water yet even though I went on an extremely tiring run, and probably because I was crying.

Crying always makes me feel sick.

Suddenly, I slightly looked up to see Ino talking with Sasuke from afar, and my heart wildly jumped in my chest.

Mixed emotions started to develop from within me at the sight and my heart started to sink like the Titanic and I had no idea why either. It was just weird to see Sasuke talking to another girl. Especially since it wasn't me for once. He looked annoyed though but then again he always looks annoyed whenever he talks to me usually...

Sigh.

The two of them then noticed me and I quickly wiped my tears away as I continued to walk forward and I now stood in front of them while frowning.

Ino snickered at my arrival and she then clenched onto Sasuke's arm with a mischievous smirk. "Hey Sakura. Your forehead looks bigger than usual. Don't tell me it's on steroids? HAHA!"

"More like your ego is on steroids..." I countered quietly in a mutter and I squinted my eyes in annoyance.

Ino somehow didn't hear me though and she just dumbly stared at Sasuke while giggling and the blonde then looked back at me with a wicked smirk. "By the way Sakura... It looks like you were crying. HAH! Were you crying about how ugly you are? HAHA!"

I opened my mouth to retort but no words came out and I slowly looked down at the ground with my trembling sad eyes at remembering why I was even crying in the first place...

Annoyed, Sasuke then forcibly broke the grip that Ino had on him, and he moved an inch away from her.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed somewhat irritated and glared at her.

Ino frowned. "But Sasuke-kun...I-"

"Shut up. You're annoying," he coldly told the blonde while closing his eyes and the Uchiha then aloofly walked up to me and stood besides me. "And quit talking to Sakura like that. It pisses me off."

My eyes slightly grew wide at Sasuke's words and I felt my cheeks become pinker than my hair while I heard Ino gasp for a second but then total rage could be seen in her eyes.

I could instantly tell that Ino's blood began to boil because she started to savagely growl and she clenched her right fist and it looked like she wanted to punch me.

"DAMN YOU, FOREHEAD! Now Sasuke hates me! I don't get what's so special about you! The only freaking reason on why he even talked to me in the first place was because he was asking about YOU! How disgusting!" Ino ferociously ranted, her eyes fiery, and she let out a loud huff.

I flinched at her words, confusion now overruling me, and my cheeks flushed of pink.

Sasuke was asking about me?

Why...?

Bewildered, I blinked my eyes a couple of times, and my darn shyness took over. "I-I... W-Well... U-Um..."

"Humph! I'm out of here! Later Billboard-Brow!" Ino proclaimed bitterly to me and she then looked at Sasuke and affectionately added with a bubbly giggle, "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

She briskly skipped away from us and was now out of sight.

Silence.

Sasuke then turned to look at me.

"Why are you so upset anyways?" he questioned quietly, his voice still brutishly cold, and the Uchiha still sounded annoyed.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and glared at him. "Why are you such a BUTT?"

We both glared at each other for a couple of seconds and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks once again.

DARN MY BLUSHING PROBLEM!

"No but seriously... What's wrong?" Sasuke hastily asked and there was a tiny bit of concern in his voice as his stern eyes stared into mine and I gulped.

Slowly, I looked down at the ground as thoughts about Naruto were swirling around in my mind, and the intense sadness could be seen all over my face.

I then felt this sharp pain in my stomach, causing me to cringe, and I put a hand on my stomach. My vision started fading and dizziness was now bombarding me. I felt like I was about to fall over and faint at any moment now.

"S-Sasuke... I hate to ask you this but could you please walk me home...?" I weakly asked as I was trying to endure the pain and and I was blushing of total embarrassment. "I-I mean... I just went on a really long run and I feel dizzy. I feel like I'm about to faint at any minute now. Could... C-Could you please just walk with me until I get home?"

He shrugged his shoulders and huffed. "Hn. Whatever. Just tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and the two of us began to slowly walk besides each other.

"Thanks for walking with me..." I mumbled quietly as I averted my gloomy-looking eyes downwards at the ground, avoiding his gaze, and my eyes fought the tears that were coming. "I-It's just... C-Call me am idiot for crying but I can't freaking help it! N-Naruto... I-I...I joked about him telling his parents something and t-then...he told me he didn't have any parents. I felt so bad. How could I be so stupid and insensitive to say something like that? I didn't know but... The pain... The pain he's been hiding for all of these years goes unnoticed by everyone and I feel like I'm the only one who actually cares about him! I-I...I don't want Naruto feel pain! I-"

"Tch. Idiot. My pain is far greater than his. My entire clan was killed right before my eyes...

...by my own brother..."

My eyes grew so wide in complete horror and they strenuously shook.

Tears escaped from my eyes.

So...

That's why he's so cold.

Author Note: Yes. I wrote this outside when I was on my run XD haha Like Sakura, I train myself all the time too! Haha! I'm muscular, toned, and pretty tall I guess. 5'9.

Er, anyways... Sorry for the wait! I had this chapter half written out for almost a week now!x.x sorry but on the weekends I get very busy because I'm with my boyfriend. It sure was an... ...Eventful Weekend. XD lmfao. Oh geez haha.

By the way...I don't really like Naruto x Hinata. It's okay but I don't really like it at all. It's just my opinion though but I Only like that pairing a little bit. I rather have Naruto with Sakura if anything but if he does end up with Hinata in the anime/manga I'll be okay with that But I still prefer Sakura with Naruto XD but then I also like Sakura with Sasuke! Grrr so confusing! XD But don't get me wrong! Hinata is such a sweetheart! I like her and Naruto together but I just don't feel it with them Sometimes. It's hard to explain. Lol. Then again, I do like them together! XD they are cute and I like how Hinata is really loyal :3 XD ah I'm confusing myself. Okay I'm going to stop now lol.

I still don't know who Sakura is going to end up with yet but I'm just going to go with the flow and let my heart decide!:D

Well, Thank you all so much for everything! I shall update when I can and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Thank you! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Hearing his shocking words just made me want to fall on my knees and I honestly couldn't believe what he had just said. It felt like a million needles had brutally pierced through my heart, causing it to bleed, and to scream in mere agony. He said he's been through more pain than Naruto but pain is pain. Saying that you've been through more pain than some else is just silly. How could Sasuke say that when he doesn't even know Naruto's pain? His struggles too. They really are alike in many ways but in secret. I think they might even feel the same pain. Maybe...

I didn't know what to say though. What could I possibly say to that? Having your entire clan, no scratch that, your whole family murdered by your own brother is just so...unimaginable.

And...

Poor Sasuke had to witness all that.

All the blood, screams, sobs, and pain...

It must always rain for him.

I cried. Hard. That's all I felt I could really do for him... Gosh, I'm so stupid. What can I say to him? It didn't even happen to me and I'm crying like a freaking baby. I really am pathetic.

"Crying won't undo what happened, Sakura. The only thing that truly matters to me right now is that I have to kill him before I die..." Sasuke abruptly stated, his quiet voice stern, and the look in his midnight eyes was rather menacing.

Worry then could be seen all over my face at hearing his statement and my eyes frenetically trembled. "What about me? Don't I matter to you...?"

I don't know why I asked him that, the words just naturally came out of my mouth, and I frowned.

I saw him blush a little as he then looked away from me and avoided my gaze. "Hn. I guess in some ways..." he muttered quietly and I looked at him in disbelief.

"O-Okay. Thanks, I guess...

But... But why would your brother do that anyways?" I asked while still frowning and added, "Did he say why at least?"

"That doesn't matter. He can give me a million reasons on why he did it and I would still hate him the same. After I get my revenge, I'm going to restore my clan, and I'll obtain the ultimate power..." Sasuke sternly proclaimed, his voice unbelievably menacing, and he gave me an intent stare that brought instant chills down my spine.

Confused, I repeatedly blinked my eyes, and innocently asked, "Restore your clan? What... What does that mean?"

I heard him huff and he adjusted his hands into his pockets. "Tch. Idiot. You really don't know?"

"D-Do you mean like...like getting married and stuff and also having kids?" I hesitantly asked as I felt incredibly stupid and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks because I felt so embarrassed.

"Hn. You can say that. After I finish with my revenge, I have to find a girl who is strong enough to have complete powerhouse children with. Too bad you don't fit that category..." Sasuke aloofly said, almost a little cockily too, and I saw a tiny smirk slowly form across his lips as he stared at me.

Right away, my cheeks turned a vivid pink as my eyes grew gigantically wide, and I gasped.

"W-WHAT?! I-I'M S-STRONG!" I exclaimed all flustered as I frantically waved my arms around and I then glared at him while blushing.

THAT BUTT!

"So what you're saying is that you want to marry me...?" Sasuke quietly asked, his voice sounding insanely hot, which I hate to admit but it totally did, and his smirk grew.

At hearing his ridiculous question, I flinched in total surprise, and my entire face was now burning of a bright scarlet-red as I twitched.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO! Y-YOU'RE C-CRAZY!" I screamed embarrassed, my cheeks violently burning, and I then lightly whacked him on the head.

When I moved my arm to whack him, I suddenly felt this chronic pain in my head, dizziness now taking over as my vision started to gradually fade, and my body slowly fell forward.

Lucky for me though, Sasuke caught me by the shoulders as my head remained looking downwards, and I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to compose myself.

Sasuke sighed in total annoyance and I then heard him mumble, "Why do you always have to faint around me?"

Hearing this, my body tensed up as I felt anger swarm me, and I swiftly looked up to glare at him.

"I didn't faint you dumb-butt!" I hissed mortified as I glared at him and I was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

My dizziness had subsided due to my frustration I suppose...

We both now were glaring at each other while blushing and our faces were surprisingly close as his hands remained on my shoulders.

I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me and we just stood there glaring at each other for about a minute in total silence. Talk about awkward.

"W-What is it? W-Why do you keep staring at m-me?" I questioned while still blushing and my eyes were somewhat fierce.

He then squinted his eyes in annoyance and quietly stated, "There's a bug on your face."

Pupils constricting, I gasped as I let out a shriek of fear, and my stupid blushing only increased.

"EEK! W-WHAT?! G-GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I frenetically hollered as panic was now consuming me and I trembled in mere fear.

"Alright, alright... Hold still..." Sasuke quietly mumbled, annoyance lurking in his voice, and he slowly put his hand onto the left side of my face.

My heart started to rapidly pulsate at his touch as my eyes cautiously stared at him and I was blushing like a maniac.

His expression looked unreadable but he looked sort of calm too.

Now that I think about it, I don't really feel anything crawling on my face, and I started to grow kind of suspicious.

"D-Did you get it? I-Is it still there?" I asked very frightened and my eyes were shaking of pure fear.

He didn't say anything and continued to intently stare down at me.

I'm starting to think that there never was a bug...

I then remembered that one time where he threatened to kiss me and I blushed even more at the thought.

"Hey S-Sasuke... Your positive that you never kissed me that one time, r-right?" I reluctantly inquired and my darn blushing refused to cease.

Oh gosh, why am I bringing this up NOW?

"What, do you want me to steal your first kiss or something?" Sasuke asked quietly, his voice insanely alluring(hot), and a small smirk formed across his lips.

I was immediately caught off guard by his question, causing me to flinch as my cheeks turned a very vibrant pink, and he abruptly leaned in closer to me.

Our faces were now just inches apart as I stared up at him and my heart was beating faster and faster with every second. His hand still remained on the side of my face and butterflies were now swarming inside my tummy.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH!

He better NOT do any weirdo things to ME!

Sasuke's thumb gently stroked my skin, causing my body to tingle in mere pleasure, my cheeks rosy-red of course, and he then smoothly ran his fingers through my short pink hair.

His voice was so monotone...

"The bug went in your hair."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

. . .

Five minutes later...

After Sasuke had supposedly got the bug out of my hair, we resumed with our walk as we made small talk since Sasuke is Mr Anti-Social, and the two of us now stood in front of my house. He had successfully walked me home and I didn't faint or anything either! Yay!

Sasuke then smoothly turned around, his action oozing with aloofness, and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Heh. You're not as shy as you used to be. Keep it up, Haruno. You just might fit the category."

My face flushed redder than a bottle of ketchup and I was utterly stunned for a moment.

"WHAT?!"

Author Note: XD you see what Sasuke is doing?! Lmfao he's secretly making her want to get stronger so she can become his...you know lmfao! That sly bastard! XD Jk haha! I wrote this chapter after I went on my run! I totally thought of everything while on my run XD haha and instead of whacking Naruto, she whacks Sasuke XD haha and think of this chapter as a little gift for my previous late update ;D haha

Also, sorry there really isn't any NaruSaku in this chapter but there will be in the next! There especially will be because I just watched a ton of NaruSaku videos and almost cried because they are just so adorable! TT-TT I LOVE THEM TOGETHER!

Gosh darn it this is making it so much harder to decide! By the way...this story just started. Literally. So no worries! XD

Anyway... I shall update soon of course! Most likely tomorrow!:3

Well, please tell me your thoughts, and please review! PLEASE :D Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

"Crazy. SASUKE IS CRAZY!"

That mantra of mine had been re-playing in my head all night and I couldn't get the emo diva out of my mind and it was driving me NUTS! I'm not even kidding because I was even tempted to repeatedly bang my head against the wall so my thoughts about Sasuke would freaking DIE! That weirdo wouldn't leave my mind and I have never felt so frustrated IN ALL MY LIFE!

Last night, I went to bed at like, three in the morning, because that butt kept constantly invading my mind, and I wanted to literally punch SOMETHING! More like him actually...

Anyways...

I had the most messed up nightmare ever too. All because of SASUKE. It will probably give my future nightmares, nightmares. That doesn't make sense but whatever, screw it! Darn it, I keep frigging rambling, I really need to stop. So sorry...

Anyways...

I had a fudging nightmare that Naruto and I found Sasuke washed up on this shore and he was a mermaid, I mean, MERMAN. Humph! Stupid Sasuke for correcting me that one time.

Er, MOVING ON.

So, we found Sasuke on shore as a merman, and the two of us suddenly got out forks from our pockets. Remember this is a dream so nothing makes sense and crazy stuff happens. As I was saying, we got our forks, and we started to eat Sasuke's merman's tale...AND SASUKE WAS FREAKING ENJOYING IT! And...he actually tasted good in the dream but oh my gosh it was SCARY! I felt like a frigging savage! I even ate his blood and stuff and just EW! Sasuke why?! Why Sasuke WHY?!

SIGH.

I'm also a tad pissed off at him for calling me WEAK and then he just had the NERVE to accuse me of wanting to marry him...

IS HE NUTS?! BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I WANT TO KICK HIM!

. . .

Right now, I just arrived into the Training Grounds, to train with my team of course, and I was a few minutes early. Woo-hoo.

No one appeared to be here yet but me-

NEVERMIND.

There. There I saw HIM. Sasuke Uchiha. OH, I just wanted to strangle him for leaving a permanent tattoo in my mind. THAT BUTT!

Menacingly, I stomped over to him as a dark aura surrounded me while Sasuke gave me a look full of suspicion, and I was about to make my attack when Naruto abruptly walked up to me.

I twitched.

Darn.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically greeted and he flashed me a heartwarming smile.

Twitching, I slowly turned to look at the blond, and I said ALMOST bitterly, "Hey."

I just can't be mean to Naruto. That's impossible.

Sasuke on the other hand...

. . .

Naruto gave me a weird look and asked in concern, "Everything okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Yeah. Just barley got any sleep..." I slowly muttered while twitching and I glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

That stupid-

"Morning guys!" Kakashi unexpectedly greeted and he was on time for once.

"Sensei? Y-You're here early for once..." I shyly remarked and blinked my eyes in bewilderment, my anger slightly subsiding.

"Yeah what's up with that?!" Naruto loudly joined in, sounding as if he was complaining, and added, "You're always like five hours late! Believe it!"

Closing his eyes, Kakashi nervously laughed, and put his hands up in defense. "Why the anger? I thought you would be a little happier, Naruto. Well, I guess I can't please everyone..." Kakashi sighed as he aloofly shrugged and our Sensei then quickly added, "I have an important mission for you three today."

Naruto rolled his eyes in disbelief and bitterly said, "Yeah, like what, picking grass?"

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh and then informed us in a placid manner, "No. It's a little more exciting than that. We're actually going to travel out of the village today."

"Woo-hoo! FINALLY! A mission out of the village! I've been waiting for this! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto excitedly shouted and the blond firmly put both of his arms up in the air as he laughed.

I frowned. Naruto is acting like his goofy-self, as if nothing had happened yesterday. Like his little confession to me about having no parents was non-existent. He probably doesn't want me to confront him about it and just wants to avoid the conversation at all costs. Maybe he just doesn't want to be reminded of the pain. He just wants to keep on smiling and to move on with his life. To try to be happy...

And Sasuke...

I shouldn't really be that angry at him either. I mean, he's mostly a butt to everyone because of what happened to his family. Although, Sasuke doesn't have to be so cold. Naruto chooses not to be cold and their situations are somewhat similar in many ways. Their roles could have been easily reversed for all I know. Naruto could have acted all cold like Sasuke, craving for revenge too, while Sasuke could have been the goofy one like Naruto, hiding his pain with a smile.

SIGH. Boys...

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked, as if he didn't care, and he calmly tucked his hands into his pockets.

Tranquilly, Kakashi pulled out this auburn colored scroll from his bag, and held it up so we could all see. "This scroll right here has a message written by Lord Hokage and our objection is to safely deliver it into the next small town. It's a C-Rank mission, so it's a little more difficult than our previous D-Ranked missions. We might have to defend ourselves from a few bandits, but that's really unlikely. Well, that's it."

Naruto groaned and his arms hung down in disappointment. "That's it? We don't get to guard a princess or anything? Not even an old guy?"

Kakashi laughed. "Afraid so. Now, let's get a move on."

. . .

Thirty minutes later...

The four of us were finally now out of the village and were nonchalantly walking deep into this forest.

I was walking in the center of Sasuke and Naruto while Kakashi Sensei followed us from behind. Him being behind us made me feel uncomfortable but I'm sure Kakashi's intentions are good. Maybe he's walking behind us to protect us from the back? Who knows. Or he's just reading that weirdo book of his...

SIGH.

Oh yeah, for some reason, Kakashi Sensei decided to give the scroll to Naruto, which he was currently holding in his arms right now.

Rustling in the bushes was suddenly heard and the four of us all prepared for battle as we all promptly turned around. Just as expected, five shady figures emerged from the bushes, and leaped up into the air to attack us. One of the figures threw a bunch of shuriken at the three of us and Kakashi yelled, "Look out!"

So, we all swiftly evaded the deadly star weapon thing by leaping up into the air ourselves, and then landed safely on the ground.

I did a backflip as soon as I landed on the ground, then firmly stood with fierce eyes, and said under my breath while scowling, "Bandits!"

Everything happened all so fast.

Sasuke started to fight with two of the bandits while Kakashi took on the leader bandit I suppose and I had absolutely no idea what Naruto was doing because he was behind me but I'm going to assume that he was fighting too.

Suddenly, this female bandit with long purple hair put up into a ponytail charged at me.

Alarmed, I flinched, but then stood in a defensive stance, and braced myself. She threw various punches at me; however, I successfully blocked every single one.

I remained calm the entire time as I blocked her attacks and then remembered what our objective was. We had to protect the scroll at all costs.

That's right! The scroll! Naruto has it! I've got to help him-

BAM!

The female bandit suddenly punched me in the gut, causing me to make an "Oof!" sound in pain, but I took this as an opportunity to agilely punch her back, which I did. Hard.

Her body brutally slammed into a tree and she cried out in pain. Grimacing, the violet haired bandit slowly stood, and she glared at me but then smirked. A midnight colored wire was abruptly hurled at me and it tightly wrapped around my left thigh, causing the wire to relentlessly dig into my skin. Instantly, part of my navy-blue shorts violently ripped, and slight blood oozed out of my thigh.

The lady bandit chuckled at my demise and remained holding the wire.

Cringing, I silently moaned while my body trembled, trying to endure the agonizing pain as I stood, but I then smirked. Swiftly, I took out three kunai knives from my pouch, and violently flung them at the purple haired lady. My weapons perfectly hit their targets and I silently chuckled to myself in triumphant. Two knives had struck her onyx colored shirt, striking right above her shoulders, just stabbing her shirt, not skin, since I felt generous today, and

the other kunai knife hit her long purple hair that was put up into a ponytail, fully now pinning her to the tree. She had now let go of the wire and it unwrapped around my thigh, freeing me.

Frustrated for being defeated, the purple haired lady growled, and flashed me a deadly glare.

Looking to the left, I then remembered Naruto, and my eyes searched for him.

Suddenly, I heard his voice.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU JERK!"

Suppressing a gasp, my eyes grew wide as I spotted Naruto from the distance, and he was chasing after one of the bandits. After a few seconds, he was out of sight, and I attempted to move to run after the blond but someone had abruptly gripped the upper portion of my dress, holding me back.

It was Sasuke.

Baffled by his action, I slightly blushed as I gave him a weird look, and I then looked ahead to see the purple haired bandit dashing towards us. I flinched but braced myself as I was about to acquire a weapon from my pouch; however, Sasuke simply knocked the lady unconscious by ruthlessly side-kicking her in the stomach.

Her body plummeted to the ground.

I then grimaced at feeling a stinging pain coming from my bleeding thigh and my body jumped somewhat as I bit my lip, so I wouldn't cry out in distress.

My eyes shut tight and I nimbly shook my head.

Enduring the pain, I vigorously struggled to escape Sasuke's strong grip he had on me, but he wouldn't let me go no matter what.

"Let me go, I have to help Naruto!" I frantically exclaimed as my eyes were fierce but my voice was full of worry and we locked eyes.

Sasuke snarled. "Idiot. You're bleeding."

"I know! But that's no excuse!" I fiercely hissed and added, "We have to stay focused on our objective, our mission! N-Naruto needs help and that guy probably took the scroll-"

"Shut up. Don't be stupid. We need to get you to a hospital-"

Before he could say anymore, I brutally moved backwards with all my strength, escaping from his grasp, and I sprinted off into the same direction that Naruto

went earlier.

Sorry Sasuke, but I have to do this...

Panting, I put up with the excruciating pain in my thigh as blood gradually dripped onto the ground while I ran, and I forced myself to literally keep moving forward.

My face was fierce.

Naruto has been alone all his life. Well, I'm not going to let him be alone this time.

Cracking jokes, faking smiles, and Naruto's sadness endlessly runs for miles.

Hm. I suck at rhyming.

Anyways...

After about five minutes of running, I finally saw Naruto standing on the edge of this cliff, and my pupils constricted.

"Naruto!" I called out to him in concern and I briskly ran towards my goofy teammate.

I now stood a few inches away from him on the cliff and vigorously panted as I tried to ignore the gruesome pain originating from my thigh and I forced myself not to grimace.

Slowly, he turned around to face me, and a look of terror immediately swarmed his face. "Sakura! You're hurt-"

He got cut off when the cliff we were both standing on abruptly crumbled and my eyes grew stupendously wide.

When in mid-air, I extended my arm towards him with blistering speed as the harsh wind rushed through us, and I frantically shouted, "Naruto!"

Without any hesitation, he took a hold of my hand, and loudly shouted back at me, "Sakura!"

Looking down, I realized that we were both going to fall into a river that had a violent current, and I flinched in fear.

After about two seconds of falling, I managed to swiftly but weakly grab onto one of the ledges of the cliff with my free hand, while my other hand remained firmly holding onto Naruto with all my strength.

Cringing, my hand holding onto the ledge trembled as if I was being electrocuted or something, and I tried to withstand the excruciating pain in my bleeding thigh, causing me to tightly shut my eyes.

My blood was dripping from my somewhat deep wound, gradually falling into the menacing-looking river, and I gulped.

That's when the ledge had suddenly crumbled and I let out a faint gasp.

Screams were heard from the two of us as our bodies brutishly landed into the river, immediately breaking all physical contact, and there was a humongous splash.

Arising from the water, I gasped for air as I attempted to keep up with the cruel current, and forced my head to stay above water, which was rather difficult. Merciless waves were constantly bombarding me, not even allowing me seconds to recover as water would infiltrate my nostrils, and I would desperately gasp for air.

When I finally got the chance, I promptly looked behind me to see Naruto a few feet behind me in the water, struggling to keep up with the current too.

"N-Naruto!" I weakly cried out in between breaths and I felt like the intense current was freaking eating me or something!

Like it was gobbling me up like a turkey or something!

GEEZ!

Anyways...

We then instantly locked eyes, his fierce while mine were full of fear, and he shouted at me, "SAKURA!"

Determined, Naruto struggled to advance towards me as the severe waves kept penetrating him, holding him back as he constantly gasped for air as water would sometimes invade his nostrils, and he would violently cough.

But... He never gave up.

After about a minute, he finally swam up to me, and grabbed onto me by swiftly wrapping his right arm around my back while he used his free arm to try to swim towards the nearest surface.

Just when I thought that everything was getting better, we had unexpectedly fallen down a waterfall, and I screamed the loudest I have ever screamed in my entire life while I held onto Naruto for my dear life.

My adrenaline was crazily pumping as our bodies crashed into the water

and Naruto remained protectively holding onto me, even underwater too.

There was a ginormous splash.

Oh geez.

Six minutes later...

Luckily, Naruto and I had survived the extremely frightening fall, and we were both now sitting next to each other inside this vacant cave since it started to rain.

We were completely drenched with water, making us shiver with intense coldness, and my darn thigh was still bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Naruto quietly asked as he took off his backpack and then added, "I don't know much about this first-aid stuff but I'm going to try to fix up your cut. It looks pretty deep, Sakura-chan."

Closing my eyes, I flashed him an artificial smile, and sweetly said, "Oh, d-don't worry about it, Naruto! It's not that deep and I can fix it up myself. I read all about the medical field at the academy and I'm pretty sure I can treat it. So, no worries, silly!"

I giggled to assure him that I was okay but I fully knew I wasn't, for the pain was so agonizing that it was even difficult to giggle, and he gave me a look of disbelief.

Naruto began to rummage through his backpack while he sternly but softly told me, "That act won't work on me, Sakura-chan. I know your cut is probably hurting like crazy right now. So, just let me try take care of it, okay?"

Feeling guilty, I frowned as I looked away from him, and sighed. "Alright... Sorry Naruto."

Smiling, he shook his head, and finally found a long bandage to wrap around my cut.

"Don't be sorry, Sakura-chan. It's okay. You just don't want others to worry about you... That's what I like about you," Naruto abruptly stated, flashing me a tender grin which caused my heart to do flips like an acrobat, and his glistening cerulean eyes immensely captivated me.

Entranced, I stared at him all wonderstruck, my eyes growing wide, and a blush slyly crept onto my cheeks.

"O-Oh... T-Thanks..." I bashfully mumbled, now blushing even more, and I demurely looked down at the ground.

For a few minutes, Naruto wrapped the long bandage around my bleeding thigh while I assisted him a bit, and we made small talk the entire time too.

When finished, some of the pain in my thigh had seemed to have subsided, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks so much, Naruto. It feels a lot better now..." I told him in a heart-warming manner and closed my eyes in total happiness.

Naruto laughed as he shrugged and then bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, it was no problem, Sakura. By the way, you were really great. You seem to know a lot about medical stuff just like you said. I bet you would be a great doctor someday or something."

I blushed at his compliment and laughed as well too. "Haha. Thanks Naruto..."

Chuckling, Naruto nodded with his eyes closed, and then shyly looked away from me.

Minutes passed as silence engulfed the cave and I honestly couldn't think of what to say next.

My heart was insanely racing for some reason and my darn blushing wouldn't cease either.

SIGH.

Although, not knowing what to say wasn't my only problem.

I was still shivering like a crazy person since I was still wet and it was just absolutely freezing in this cave!

Suddenly, I felt this unexpected warmth, and I turned to my left to see Naruto smiling at me.

He had taken off his orange jacket, revealing his midnight colored t-shirt, and the blond had put his jacket around me.

I innocently blinked my eyes in confusion as my cheeks flushed of pink and I had no idea how his jacket was even so warm. It felt so...nice.

"Put it on all the way, Sakura-chan..." he urged with a chuckle and added, "I don't want you being cold."

Blushing, I frowned in guilt, and stared at him with eyes full of concern. "B-But... W-Won't you be cold, N-Naruto?"

"What? Nah. I'll be fine!" Naruto assured grinning and chuckled once more.

Still frowning, I uncomfortably shifted my eyes, and put on his jacket as my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

STUPID BLUSHING.

"Hey Naruto... Thanks so much for saving me from drowning by the way. I'm not the best swimmer..." I softly said with a faint laugh as I closed my eyes and I then continued on, "And thanks so much for letting me wear your jacket. And just for...everything. Thank you."

Naruto laughed in disbelief and that handsome smile of his somehow illuminated the entire cave. "There's no need to thank me, really."

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I thank you? I would feel so bad if I didn't."

He shook his head. "Now you're just being silly, Sakura-chan. I should be the one thanking you!"

I shrugged my shoulders with a sigh and said, "Oh please. Anyways... That bandit got away with the scroll,

right? I hope Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke catch him... I also hope that they find us and that it will also stop raining too."

"Oh, I know they will. Don't worry!" Naruto confidently assured and laughed once again.

"If you say so..." I mumbled uncertainly and my frown remained.

"Oh, by the way, Sakura-chan... I hope you don't get offended when I don't always call you 'Sakura-chan'. It's just that sometimes I feel closer to you just by saying 'Sakura' but I still call you 'Sakura-chan' sometimes to show that I still respect you..." Naruto bashfully explained with a coy smile, his blushing face hard to miss, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Mesmerized, my cheeks were the exact color of strawberries, and I felt utterly speechless.

"O-Oh. I-It's okay, Naruto. I-I never was offended. I-I'm fine with either one!" I nervously proclaimed as I played with my fingers and a quiet laugh had escaped from my lips.

He flashed me a big smile, even showing his teeth. "That's great."

Silence.

Oh, how I hate the silence sometimes.

"Hey Sakura..." Naruto abruptly started with a grin that almost appeared to be a smirk but it wasn't and he then continued to softly speak, "You know that you were my very first true friend, right? You're the closet person to me in this world and you were also the very first person that ever stuck up for me. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was. You're one of the reasons on why I keep smiling everyday and you motivate me even more to accomplish my dreams. Thank you, Sakura-chan. Now...let's keep warm."

My heart wildly jumped when he suddenly pulled me into a tender hug, allowing me to feel the heat radiating from his body, and my cheeks were way pinker than any pig while my heart was thundering like crazy.

Oh gosh, what is this feeling? This sensation...?

Suddenly, I felt two other presences, and I slowly looked to see Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke standing at the entrance of the cave, intently scrutinizing us.

Sasuke looked pissed.

Oh, kill me now.

Author Note: XD The next chapter shall be so much fun! I'm so typing it tomorrow! Haha! AH! I'm SO sorry for the wait! One of my stories got deleted and I couldn't update for two whole days and those two whole days I spent re-writing that story and it's back up now n-n and then I spent a lot of days with my boyfriend this weekend, I'm so sorry! Dx gah I was so busy! Please forgive me guys! Hopefully you guys liked This chapter! (still don't know who I'm

Putting Sakura with XD)

The next chapter will be SO unexpected XD haha.

Well, please review, (that motivates me SO much and I highly appreciate it) and I shall update soon!(possibly tomorrow)

I would update right now but I need my sleep O.O but I'm really excited to type the next chapter xD please review! Thank you!:D


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks goodness Sasuke didn't explode at me when he saw Naruto hugging me in the cave. It literally looked like he was about to though, (which I don't even know why he would be so pissed off in the first place), and the butt also wouldn't stop glaring at me! He's such a meanie.

Thankfully though, Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke had successfully retrieved the scroll from the bandits, and we literally just arrived to our destination to deliver it.

As we roamed the small town, I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, and my cheeks were the exact color of a flamingo. Honesty, I had no idea why he kept infiltrating my thoughts. Maybe it was because of that unexpected hug he gave me and also because of the words he said to me too. I constantly keep on replaying the whole scene in my mind and it's making me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. The memories certainly brought a smile onto my face, that's for sure.

Every time I look at Naruto, I start to blush.

And...

Every time I look at Sasuke, I start to glare.

Go figure.

SIGH.

For some reason, Sasuke hadn't uttered a single word to me or to anyone for that matter, and he just remained silent as he intently stared down at the ground the entire time, looking like he wanted to slaughter someone or something.

It's weird but seeing him like this actually made me worried and I frowned at the sight.

Kakashi then spoke up. "Sakura, Sasuke... I have a request for you two."

I raised an eyebrow and innocently asked, "What is it?"

"I need you two to go search for any libraries around here. I'll tell you why later, just start looking..." Kakashi instructed a little nervously but he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hey! What about me?!" Naruto angrily demanded, his voice sounding almost childish, and he huffed.

"Naruto, you're coming with me to deliver the scroll. I have something in special in store for you," Kakashi calmly advised and his smile remained.

Naruto's glistening eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky as excitement devoured his face and he clenched his fists. "What? Really?! Cool! Alright let's get moving!"

. . .

Ten minutes later...

In silence, the two of us walked around town, trying to spot any libraries, and we were having no luck.

"SIGH. I hope we find a library soon. I actually love going to the one in our village all the time. Reading is like my secret addiction! Haha!" I bashfully exclaimed, breaking the silence as I tried to sound casual, and I then added, "...Also, I wonder why Kakashi even wants us to find one? I hope he just doesn't want to check out those weirdo books of his..."

Fake tears were now streaming down my face and I sighed.

Sasuke still didn't say anything and I glared at him while I started to twitch.

"W-What's wrong with you? Why won't you say anything to me?!" I asked a little frantically and continued to twitch.

Ignoring my two questions, he pointed to the right, and said all monotone, "There's a library right there."

For a second, I growled in annoyance, and I then innocently turned around to see what the heck he was talking about. "H-Huh...?"

There was a tiny wooden building right in front of us. It was the exact color of ash, which creeped me out immensely, and it looked like it had been burned or something. In front of the building, there was a worn-out looking sign that had "Library" written on it, and scratch- marks could be even seen on the freaking sign too!

My face turned blue, now feeling a little frightened, and I trembled in absolute fear.

"I-It l-looks v-vacant..." I nervously remarked and I wanted to slap myself for stuttering so much.

"Don't tell me you're scared..." Sasuke teasingly said with a scoff, his voice quiet but just down right rude, and I saw him smirk at me.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and muttered, "So you finally talked..."

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "Come on already, quit wasting time. Let's go."

Suddenly, he grabbed onto my wrist, causing my heart to instantly race faster than any humming-bird, and he literally dragged me into the place.

When we entered into the library, no one was even in there, and all the lights were off, allowing darkness to almost fully consume the place. Books contained in bookshelves seemed to be everywhere and two wooden tables were placed in the center of the room, also having various books scattered all over them. Everything appeared to be dusty and I saw a lot of cobwebs everywhere too. Just being in here made me shudder and the eerie atmosphere only increased my fear.

Letting go of my wrist, Sasuke nonchalantly walked forwards, exploring the place, acting as if walking in this spooky place was nothing, and I timidly followed him from behind.

"Whoa. I-I think this place is a-abandoned or s-something..." I proclaimed very frightened, my face bluer than Naruto's eyes, and I gulped.

THUD.

Something had fallen from behind me.

Startled, my body jumped, and without thinking, I instinctively clenched onto Sasuke's arm as my eyes tightly shut, and I loudly screamed, "EEK!"

I heard Sasuke chuckle and that's when I immediately let go of the Uchiha and I backed away from him like there was no tomorrow.

"S-SORRY!" I frantically told him and I was blushing of total embarrassment.

"Tch. You get scared over the stupidest things. I'm not surprised though..." Sasuke rudely remarked as he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets and he smirked.

Twitching, my jaw dropped as I felt a vein pop, and I frenetically roared at him while waving my fist at him, "W-WHAT?! W-WHY Y-YOU! I-I'LL FREAKING-"

I stopped talking once he unexpectedly put a freaking book in front of my face, causing me to flinch, and I ferociously blushed like a lunatic.

"Idiot. Read this..." Sasuke quietly ordered and he then put the book down on the table.

With a huff, I walked over to the table, and opened the book.

"What's in here?" I curiously asked and I continued to look through the pages.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Slightly blushing, I shot him a glare, and frantically demanded, "T-Then why are you making ME read it?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Tch. Because you said that you liked to read, idiot."

Instantly, my cheeks turned a vivid pink, surprised that he actually remembered that, and I was utterly dumbstruck.

I couldn't stop blushing and I shyly looked away from him. "O-Oh. Erm... T-Thanks, I guess. It's surprising that you actually remember."

He scoffed in disbelief. "Tch. Of course I do. I'm not an idiot like you."

Blood boiling, my right eye twitched as I glared at him, and it took all I had to not unleash my full furry on him.

"Says the one that always got LOWER SCORES than me on the exams!" I cleverly countered while blushing and my glare on him intensified.

Before he could retort, a sudden neon-green light was originating from the book that was placed on the table, illuminating the entire room, and I attempted to shield my eyes with my arms so that I wouldn't go blind.

I closed my eyes for only a few seconds and when I re-opened them...

I was...

Falling.

THUD.

I landed right on my stomach, automatically causing dusts of dirt to lightly tickle my skin, and with a groan, I weakly sat up.

My lime colored eyes scanned the alien area I was in, instantly realizing that I was now in some sort of forest, and what I saw ahead put me in immediate shock.

Four figures stood in front of me. Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke, and...

Me.

"It's me when I had long hair..." I exclaimed breathlessly as I was taken aback and my eyes strenuously trembled in fear.

It's true. The other me did indeed have long hair and she was even wearing my red dress with the sleeves! Right now I'm wearing the red dress without sleeves because well...I'm just that awesome!

. . .

Er, not really. I suck.

Anyways...

I wasn't the only one who looked shocked though.

Their mouths all went agape, except Sasuke's of course, and they all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Sensei. That girl...she looks just like me except with short hair!" the other me frantically whispered to Kakashi and fear could be seen all over her face.

"Yeah, she really does look like Sakura-chan!" Naruto agreed in a whisper, his voice full of excitement, and he nodded.

"Shut up loser. You don't know anything..." Sasuke brutishly hissed at the blond and huffed.

Kakashi let out a nervous laugh and then sighed. "Now, now you two... Save your arguing for the mission."

Before anything else could be said, an abrupt neon-green light was now hovering above me, and I saw Sasuke emerge from the lime colored light, instantly falling on top of me.

A high-pitched scream escaped from my lips once Sasuke had tackled me to the ground, our heads bumping slightly too, ouch, and he was now pinning me to the ground.

It felt like my cheeks were on fire and we both stared at each other with wide eyes.

Sasuke was blushing but it was microscopic of course.

My blushing was anything but microscopic though.

I'm really starting to wonder if I have a blushing disease...seriously.

Embarrassed, I let out another high-pitched scream as I kicked him off me, kicking him in the gut, and he then instinctively stood.

I'm assuming this Sasuke is from my world or time or whatever.

SIGH.

So confusing.

Moving on...

With an almost non-existent groan, the Sasuke standing next to me grunted, and glared at me like there was no tomorrow.

I returned the glare and stood as well but to be honest...I'm a frantic mess on the inside right now! WAHHHH! WHERE ARE WE?!

"Idiot! You didn't have to kick me!" Sasuke hissed irritably as his midnight eyes were so fierce and he then asked, "And where the hell are we?"

"S-Sorry! A-And... I-I don't k-know... Look!" I timidly told him with a frown as I stood and I then pointed at the second Team 7 who were currently standing in front of us.

Freaked out, Sasuke's eyes grew ginormous at seeing the second Team 7, and he twitched.

"What... What the hell is this?" Sasuke whispered to me disturbed but his voice was cautious.

With a frown, I shrugged my shoulders, and whispered back, "I-I don't know. M-Maybe we traveled back in time?"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Tch. That's impossible."

Suddenly, I heard the second me loudly gasp, her eyes turning into hearts, and she put both of her hands onto the sides of her face.

"There are two Sasuke-kuns?!

KYAAAAAAAA! SO AWESOME!"

I froze and started to twitch. There's no way I would EVER call Sasuke "Sasuke-kun" and I would NEVER talk about him like THAT! Geez, this second me sounds like one of Sasuke's creepy minions/fangirls! GOSH!

"T-There's no way I would EVER call you THAT! And t-there's definitely no way I would ever gush over you like t-that!" I frantically but loudly told Sasuke while blushing and I crazily shook my arms around in mere protest.

Sasuke gave me a look of disbelief and smirked. "Oh really? That's hard to believe..."

WHACK.

Yup. I whacked him on the head while I still blushed of course but whatever and I was really losing my patience. "CHA! W-We wouldn't be in this mess if you haven't forced me to read that weirdo book, YOU BUTT!"

Silence.

The second Team 7 all looked stunned by my action.

"Did... Did Sakura just really hit Sasuke? How is that even possible?" Naruto asked no one in particular and he was rather dumbfounded. "Usually she's the one who hits me..."

Kakashi serenely nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "I know. This is very odd indeed. These two must be from a different time or universe."

"Wait, so...this second Sakura-chan must not like Sasuke, right? Maybe she likes me!" Naruto said with hope in his voice and his eyes turned into vivid pink hearts.

I blushed at his words and opened my mouth to talk when the other me started to growl in mere anger and she punched Naruto right on the head. "CHA! QUIT DREAMING! I WOULD NEVER LIKE A LOSER LIKE YOU! NOT EVEN IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! CHA!"

Now I was the one to get angry and I yelled to her a little fiercely but timidly, "H-HEY! D-Don't hurt Naruto! I would never hit him but Sasuke is a different story..."

"Hn..." I heard the Sasuke standing next to me mutter and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Naruto blushed at my words and I heard him dreamily mumble, "I like this Sakura-chan..."

The other me hit him again while growling and poor Naruto cried out in pain and cried fake tears.

I then gasped and sternly said to Sasuke, "Yeah there's no way that we traveled back in time! Everyone appears to be the same except for...me. I seem to be the only one different. GASP! That's IT! We didn't travel back in time! We're in an alternate universe!"

Sasuke didn't say much and just shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "Hn."

A realization then hit Naruto after he composed himself and the blond looked so stunned. "But wait... If this Sakura-chan doesn't like Sasuke... Then, maybe he likes her? Or maybe they both like each each other?"

"Well it certainly seems like it," Kakashi gleefully remarked with a fake smile and closed his eyes.

I gasped in total panic, my eyes growing wide as I uncontrollably blushed, and I frenetically yelled, "W-WHAT?! I-I would never like him! H-He's too much of a w-weirdo!"

I panted and my darn blushing wouldn't go away.

GR.

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. "Hn. Look who's talking."

"Okay, okay. We're both weirdos but you're the BIGGER ONE!" I loudly exclaimed and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No. I believe you're the one with the bigger mouth..." Sasuke cleverly countered, annoyance lurking in his quiet voice, and he wasn't smirking but I knew his Inner Sasuke was probably smirking and laughing like a psychopath! THAT BUTT.

Twitching, my jaw dropped at his mean comeback as I felt my blood venomously boiling, and my face turned redder than any tomato.

"Oh yeah?! Says the one who barely talks!" I hissed and added, "You might as well be a mime or something!"

I saw him twitch a little as he blushed and Sasuke growled. "SHUT UP."

With every insult, our faces grew closer and closer...

"BUTT!"

"IDIOT."

"WEIRDO!"

"LOSER."

"MEANIE!"

"MORON."

"MERMAID!"

"IDIOT, YOU MEAN MERMAN-"

"JUST TELL EACH OTHER THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER ALREADY!" Kakashi unexpectedly yelled and I've never seen his eyes look so wide.

Silence.

Dumbfounded, everyone stared at him in shock, while Sasuke and I ferociously blushed as we twitched.

Kakashi's eyes nervously looked to the left and right. He then composed himself, coughed, and said quietly, "Sorry, I just get so frustrated whenever my favorite couples don't end up together in the books that I read. I didn't want the same thing happening in real life."

Naruto twitched and shuddered. "That's creepy, man."

"Sensei, I didn't know you were that passionate about romance..." the other me said all baffled and she blinked her eyes in confusion.

The other Sasuke just said, "Hn."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, it's true. This second Sasuke should just man up and tell her his true feelings already."

With fierce eyes, Sasuke growled as he swiftly turned around, not facing us anymore, and his hands were still in his pockets.

Geez, who pissed in his tomatoes?

"Maybe I like her..." Sasuke quietly started, his voice trailing off, and he paused for dramatic effect, then finally finished, "...Or maybe I don't..."

My cheeks turned flamingo pink at hearing what he had just said and my eyes grew super wide.

I heard everyone gasp from behind except for the second Sasuke.

"Geez, I feel like I'm reading one of my books..." I heard Kakashi say and he sighed.

Sasuke huffed and started to walk away from us. "Tch. Whatever. I'm out of here."

In fear, I flinched, and I frantically ran after the weirdo.

"H-HEY! W-Wait!" I timidly called out to him as I ran and I then loudly asked, "S-Shouldn't we stay with them?!"

He stopped walking as soon as I finished talking and I finally caught up to him.

I crazily panted.

He turned around to face me and coldly hissed, "Idiot. No. We need to find our way out of here fast or we might vanish ourselves!"

"Er, are we disturbing a balance of some sort?" I awkwardly asked and let out a nervous laugh.

He shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

My sweat dropped and I mumbled, "You don't have to be such a meanie..."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "How can I not be when you're this dimwitted?"

"Y-YOU'RE BEING THE DIMWIT!" I hollered all flustered, slight anger dominating me, and I was blushing for some reason.

URGH! MY STUPID BLUSHING SHOULD JUST GO DIE IN A DITCH ALREADY! CHA!

. . .

Sorry. I have serious mental issues sometimes.

"DAMN RIGHT! CHA!" Inner me screamed and chuckled.

SIGH.

See what I mean? Anyways...

A sigh escaped from my lips and I frowned. "But where are we going to go anyways? We're in some kind of forest and have no idea where we are. I don't want to get lost. We should just go with them-"

"Idiot. I know this route. We're near the village. Now come on!" He brutishly urged and started to briskly run forwards.

My sweat dropped as I squinted my eyes in annoyance and I sighed.

This sucks...

I caught up to him and we were now running besides each other in the forest.

Unlike Sasuke, I was uncontrollably panting as we ran, and he kept a straight face the entire time.

I'm sorry but he's seriously a mermaid!

One hour later...

I guess Sasuke was right when he said we were near the village, because that's where we were right now. The two of us had been exploring every inch of the Hidden Leaf Village and everything appeared to be same like in our universe or world or whatever. Honestly, the only thing that was really different in this world was the second me. She's the total opposite of me!

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him all worried while frowning and then added, "Everything in this world is exactly the same except for the other me. This is so weird. Do you think we're in a Genjutsu or something? Oh gosh, this is so scary-"

"Just shut up and come with me. There's one more place I have to check..."

Fifteen minutes later...

Yup. That place he had to check was his house.

"So... This is your house?" I reluctantly asked and my eyes scrutinized the house in front of me.

Since it was dark out, it was hard to see every detail, but if I wouldn't have known better, I would say that this house looks abandoned. Depressing too...

He was silent for a few seconds and then said, "Yeah."

We then made our way in and Sasuke started to look around, checking if anything was different in his house.

Once I entered into his home though, chills soared down my spine, and darkness almost engulfed the entire room. The atmosphere was eerie, making my stomach have knots, and I felt this weird sensation seize my heart. Everything was really quiet even though it felt like I heard silent screams full of misery and agony. Wow, I really need to go see a doctor...

Without words, he then guided me upstairs after checking everything that was downstairs, and we walked into this room, his room I'm assuming.

"Well, is everything the same here?" I asked a little shakily and bit my lip.

"Yeah. Like you said, the only thing that seems different about this world is you. Everything else appears to be the same..." Sasuke serenely answered, his usual deep voice quiet, and he walked up to this closet.

With a sigh, I slowly sat on his bed, and frowned. "Hm. T-That's so weird. So the only thing different about this alternate universe is that the other me acts like one of your minions, your fangirls. SIGH. Go figure."

Suddenly, he hurled this blanket that was the exact color of a cherry-blossom at me, bombarding my face, and I let out a faint scream as my whole body was now under the blanket, blocking my vision.

Blushing, I twitched as I blinked my eyes in bewilderment, and slight anger penetrated me. "W-Why the h-heck did you-"

"Don't look. I'm changing."

My cheeks turned flamingo pink at his abrupt order and I couldn't believe his voice sounded so monotone while so cold at the same time.

"U-Uh... O-Okay..." I awkwardly mumbled and blushed even harder.

I then noticed that I could slightly see through the blanket, causing my eyes to grow super mega-wide, and the color pink was now overruling my entire face.

Sasuke then started to take off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous muscular upper body, and that's when I almost lost it, so I immediately shut my eyes as tightly as I could.

With every minute, I blushed even more and more...

I refused to open my eyes.

"CHA! I'M NO PERVERT!" Inner me ferociously screamed and both of her fists were firmly clenched.

Two minutes later.

"You can look now."

Apprehensively, I pulled the blanket off of me, and screamed at seeing that Sasuke was still shirtless!

"W-WHY A-ARE Y-YOU N-NOT W-WEARING A-A S-SHIRT?! Y-YOU W-WEIRDO!" I frantically shouted as I stuttered like an idiot and my blushing only increased.

He smirked and adjusted a hand onto his side. "Heh. Looks like you passed the test."

Dumbstruck, I repeatedly blinked my eyes with the same speed as a cheetah, and my cheeks were viciously burning of neon-pink. "T-Test? W-What t-test?!"

His smirk grew. "The test to see if you really are a secret fangirl of mine. The blanket was see-through and you didn't sneak a peek like any other fangirl of mine would. Hn. Impressive."

He then put his shirt back on and chuckled.

Feeling a vein pop, my blood dangerously boiled as I really wanted to slap him for being so full of himself, and I was still freaking blushing for some reason.

"O-OF C-COURSE I-I'M N-NOT ONE OF YOUR STUPID FANGIRLS, IDIOT!" I exploded all flustered, my cheeks now burning of rosy-red, and I then shakily added, "Y-You're crazy! Seriously! W-WEIRDO!"

Without saying anything, Sasuke walked up to the bed, and sat next to me.

I blushed and glared at him as I twitched.

What is his DEAL?!

"Hey Sakura..." Sasuke quietly started without looking at me and he then placidly asked me, "In the cave, did Naruto kiss you...?"

I froze. Did he really just ask me that?

"W-What?! N-NO! W-We never k-kissed at all! Really!" I frantically assured as I was madly blushing and I waved my arms around in total panic.

Was that why he was so angry earlier today? Because he thought that Naruto kissed me?

SIGH.

Who knows...

He looked at me with disbelief and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, eh? Hn. Quit lying to me."

I blushed harder. "I-I'm NOT lying! I've never kissed anyone before! Not even in my dreams!"

"Speaking of dreams...

You said that you loved me in that one dream right?"

Suppressing a gasp, I froze like an ice-cube at hearing his startling question, and my heart literally jumped like a kangaroo in my chest.

So he DID have the exact same dream as ME! He did...

I gulped while blushing and nervously said, "W-What?! W-Well...y-yeah b-but t-that was different-"

Suddenly, he placed his right hand onto the side of my face as he slowly leaned in, and quietly asked, "Well... In the dream, _what if_...

_What if_ I said I loved you too?"

Time seemed to stop when he said that and I held my breath for a moment, holding back a gasp. His words made my heart instantly flutter, causing immediate butterflies to invade my stomach, and my cheeks have never felt so warm. My wide eyes full of shock locked with his fierce but cautious ones and I then noticed that our faces were so close. So close...

I couldn't believe what he said though and thought that I must be in one of those ridiculous dreams that I always have. Yup, that make senses. It totally does. After all, we are in an alternate universe, and Sasuke is being a bigger weirdo than usual. So, my theory isn't all too messed up or silly. Oh gosh, I hope my theory is right.

But...

Did he just... Did he really just say that he-

FLASH!

GLOWING! THERE WAS THEN THAT FREAKING GLOWING GREEN LIGHT AGAIN, HOVERING RIGHT ABOVE US TOO!

Before we could say anything more, the light agilely rushed through us, causing me to shut my eyes for several seconds so I wouldn't go sightless, and I felt like I was falling again.

THUD.

I fell right on my butt as I let out a tiny squeak, trying to withstand the annoying pain, and I finally opened my eyes to see that I was back in the same spooky library.

I then turned to my left to see that Sasuke was sitting right next to me and I heard him groan.

"We're back!" I exclaimed surprised and I stared at him all wide-eyed.

Annoyed, he grunted, and said, "I know..."

We both stood and that's when Sasuke immediately closed that book that was on the table, the same book that created the green glowing light portal thingy.

"I wonder what sent us back to our world? You think we were only supposed to be there for a certain time or-"

"Don't care. Let's just get out of here."

SIGH.

His coldness is really starting to make me shiver...

Three hours later.

Kakashi never told us why he wanted us to find a library in that small town but when we questioned him about it, he said it wasn't important anymore. Naruto and Kakashi did deliver the scroll though and also gave Naruto some special training.

Sasuke and I decided to keep us going to an alternate world a secret though. No one would believe us anyways.

We were now all back in the Hidden Leaf Village and had just received our equally split pay for the mission. Kakashi had just departed from us and I started to walk home...with Sasuke quietly walking besides me. Honestly, I don't know why he was walking with me, but he just was.

Oh yeah, it was super dark outside, and I couldn't wait to go home because I wanted to eat dinner so badly.

Suddenly, I heard someone running towards us from behind, and then Naruto's voice was heard. "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke and I slowly turned around to the face the blond and Naruto stopped running once he stood in front of us.

He was crazily panting like I always do.

At least he acts human unlike Sasuke.

. . .

Humph!

Anyways...

I then noticed that Naruto had a bouquet of red roses in his grasp and curiosity was now consuming me.

Roses? Who could those be for? They're so beautiful...

"U-Um... Sakura-chan... These are for you..." Naruto bashfully mumbled while blushing and he handed me the bouquet of roses.

Stunned, I stared at him with my mouth agape, and blushed.

I couldn't believe it. Those roses were actually for M-ME?! Wow, I really must be in a dream, that's for sure.

Although, before I could even obtain the beautiful bouquet of roses, Sasuke forcibly smacked the roses out of Naruto's hand, and they violently fell to the ground.

Rose petals scattered everywhere and Sasuke stomped on the flowers with his foot.

Silence.

Naruto and I stared at Sasuke in total shock.

WHAT THE HECK?!

My eyes widened in horror for a second but I then felt infuriated and I angrily stormed up to him.

I slapped the emo diva. HARD.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! WHY would you do that?! Especially to Naruto! WHY?!" I demanded, my trembling fierce eyes full of pure rage, and my heart was screaming of absolute anger.

Suddenly, he firmly grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me closer to him, and our faces were now so close. So close...

His eyes were so fierce.

Sasuke then closed the distance between us by smashing his lips onto mine and my eyes grew stupendously wide. It felt like my pounding heart had just bursted out of my chest while an army of butterflies had just effortlessly infiltrated my stomach and the blood promptly rushed to my cheeks of course.

After a second, he withdrew his lips from mine, his fierce eyes piercing through me, and he coldly said, "That's why."

Silence.

I was in total shock and my mouth innocently hung open.

His lips were on mine for about only one second, but it felt like an eternity to me. That was my first kiss, a kiss that I wasn't even prepared for. I always wanted my first kiss to be with someone that I truly loved with all my heart and to finally kiss that person when I was finally ready. Now that can't happen anymore. Because...

...Sasuke stole my first kiss...

...and I can never get it back.

Never.

"Hn. I'm leaving..." Sasuke quietly announced, acting as if he what he had just did was nothing, and the Uchiha walked away from us.

I'm sure Naruto wanted to pound Sasuke's face in for what he just did to me but my blond teammate didn't because...

He saw that I was crying.

Tears quickly filled my trembling eyes and streamed down my cheeks like waterfalls. My tears must have beautifully glistened in the moonlight, probably looking rather radiant, but that wasn't the point. I couldn't stop crying my eyes out and my heart was screaming in total agony. It hurt so much.

I hate feeling so vulnerable.

"I-I...I don't know why I'm c-crying..." I shakily whispered as I was choking on my sobs and Naruto suddenly walked up to me.

He hugged me.

Smiling, he softly whispered, "Shhh. Everything will be okay, Sakura-chan. Let me take you out for some ramen so you'll feel better. Ramen always makes me feel better. Haha."

Without any hesitation, I nodded like no tomorrow, and cried into his arms.

Ten minutes later...

After finally calming down, we walked to the ramen shop, sat on the stools, ordered, and then started to consume our delicious ramen.

Even though I finally stopped crying, the pain still lurked in my heart, and my eyes looked so unbelievably sad.

For the pass ten minutes, Naruto has tried to cheer me up, but nothing would work.

Except when he said this, "UGH. I just can't believe that bastard stole your first kiss too though! He tastes like freaking rotten fish!"

I laughed. I actually laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Yeah, maybe he really is a mermaid! Haha!"

"Don't you mean merman?" Naruto asked while grinning and he chuckled.

Smiling, I shook my head, and said, "Nah. Mermaid suits him better!"

"BAHAHA! Good point!" Naruto agreed and chuckled some more.

"Yeah, I totally almost forgot that your first kiss was stolen by Sasuke. Geez, so far he's kissed two members from Team 7, and had stolen their first kiss too. Who's next? Kakashi? Haha!" I joked loudly, my smile growing, and I laughed SO hard that I thought that I was going to fall off of my stool.

Seeing me laugh so hard just made Naruto laugh even HARDER and it took about two minutes before our loud laughter finally died down.

"Haha...I should probably warn Kakashi!" Naruto blithely joked and he cackled with laughter.

I quietly giggled and said, "You should! And I'm sorry Sasuke murdered your flowers. His man period got really out of control."

Unfortunately, when I said that, Naruto put a spoonful of ramen in his mouth to only spit it out because he bursted out laughing, and I'm so thankful that he didn't choke on his ramen.

That wouldn't be good on my conscious.

I joined in with his laughter.

Thirty minutes later...

Naruto had paid for my ramen after we finished eating and he was now walking me home in the dark as we made small talk.

We were now in front of my house.

"Thanks so much for taking me out, Naruto. I feel so much better. Thank you..." I softly told him with a big genuine smile and happiness surged through me.

"No problem, Sakura-chan. So you're okay now?" he gently asked while smiling and his cerulean eyes looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Still smiling, I nodded. "Yep. I think I'm alright now..."

He silently chuckled. "Heh. I'm glad. Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nodded once again and giggled. "Mhm. Go for it."

"Okay. I don't mean to sound like a jerk but...do you know if you actually like Sasuke or not?" He hesitantly asked and frowned.

My eyes grew wide at his question, causing me to slightly blush, and I said frantically but uncertainly, "W-What?! N-NO! Well...I mean...I don't know..."

Eyes sad, I frowned, and looked down at the ground.

It's true. I really don't know.

Sigh.

It's so cold...

"Hey Sakura..." Naruto started, his voice surprisingly sounding aloof while really handsome, which made me look up at him, and he then fondly said with a grin, "I like you."

Closing my eyes, I smiled, and quietly said, "I like you too."

Silently laughing, he shook his head, and that handsome smile of his remained. "No. I _really_ like you..."

It took me a few moments to process his words into my mind and to finally realize what he actually meant.

Pupils constricting, I held back a gasp as my cheeks turned the exact color as my hair, and he slowly walked up to me.

He fondly placed his right hand onto the side of my face, leaned in, and then kissed my left cheek. "Goodnight Sakura."

It's strange but...

I kind of wanted him to _kiss_ me but then again...

..._I didn't_.

Author Note: WHOA! My poor brain! . I have no idea who to put Sakura with now! AH! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I really didn't feel all that hot while writing it, so sorry. Anyway, thank you ALL so much! For everything! I love you all! Your sweet reviews mean so much to me and thank you! Well I shall update soon and please tell me your thoughts and favorite parts about the chapter by reviewing! :D thank you!

Sasuke: Review or I'll shoot marshmallows up your ass.

Me: WHAT?! O_O Bad Sasuke! Naughty!

Don't listen to him. He's CRAZY! XD LITERALLY! Well, bye!:D Thanks so much for everything!

Sasuke: Hn.


	26. Chapter 26

Today was my day off and I'm so thankful that it was. I really didn't feel like seeing my two teammates: Naruto and Sasuke. Honesty, I have no freaking idea what I'm going to do! Naruto basically confessed his true feelings to me last night after Sasuke stole my first frigging kiss and now my brain feels freaking FRIED.

My brain was so fried that I had the most worst and weirdest dream EVER! I had a dream that my hair was freaking pink cotton candy and that Sasuke and Naruto were eating it until I went BALD! WHAT THE HECK?!

Maybe that's suppose to symbolize that those two are going to drive me nuts in the future? Probably yes.

SIGH.

This mushy stuff is all so sudden and so messed up and just so CRAZY. My poor emotions feel like they are on a never ending roller coaster and even my darn thoughts feel like puking which doesn't make sense but whatever.

Anyways, I practically stayed up all last night, and only got about three hours of sleep. I couldn't stop freaking thinking about the two and the more I thought about them, the more I got confused!

I didn't even know they had romantic feelings for me and I have NO idea how I feel about them right now either! Well, I actually don't know for sure if Naruto really meant he liked me more than a friend, but what do I know?! I'm the most dumbest person on the planet when it comes to romance! GRAH!

. . .

I'm sure Naruto won't rush or pressure me in anyway but I have no idea about Sasuke. I thought that dude would never kiss me. Seriously. SIGH. But I guess Sasuke just couldn't handle it anymore. He had to kiss me before Naruto did, I'm guessing.

Still, he didn't have to be such a butt about it! What's wrong with him?! You just can't steal a girl's first kiss and then walk away like nothing happened! That's not right, man! GOSH!

UGH! I'm only frigging twelve! I shouldn't have to deal with boys yet or even have to worry about what's going to happen next. Although, even though we're all around twelve, we certainly do look older than twelve. That's for sure!

Right now, it's noon, and I was walking through the village while holding a boxed lunch I made for myself that was wrapped up with a violet cloth. I was planning on going to this field to have a private picnic just with myself, so I could relax while unscramble my weirdo thoughts, and I was also looking forward at just gazing up at the sky, admiring the clouds. That's my kind of fun.

Although, I know my time alone won't last that long, and that scares me.

With glum eyes, I stared down at my boxed lunch, and frowned.

"HEY FOREHEAD!"

Oh no. That voice. It belonged to Ino.

I looked up to see Ino in the distance and she wasn't alone. Two other girls accompanied her, probably more Sasuke fangirls. They finally walked up to me and slammed my boxed lunch out of my hands, causing it to sadly fall to the ground. They hit my boxed lunch so hard that my sandwich literally flew out of the box and mayonnaise splattered all over the ground, even on the violet cloth.

There goes my delicious sandwich.

Before I could even say anything, two of the girls forcibly pushed me, causing me to let out a faint scream, and I fell backwards on the ground, landing on my booty.

The three all snickered at seeing me fall and for some reason, I didn't feel angry at all. I felt really calm but also...really sad. My blank expression seemed to bother them though and they glared at me.

"What's the matter Forehead? Too scared to talk? HAHA. You're pathetic as always. We've been hearing that you've been spending too much time with our Sasuke-kun, so stay away from him OR ELSE!" Ino fiercely threatened, her sky-blue eyes fiery as she then smirked, and added with a mischievous laugh, "And don't even DREAM about being with Sasuke! You're not pretty enough to be with him anyways! You have a pig's beauty, maybe that's why you have pink hair and a gigantic forehead! HAHA!"

If Ino only knew that I'm currently trying to stay away from Sasuke.

SIGH.

"Yeah just go die already!" another girl who was standing next to Ino on the right joined in and she snickered.

"Yeah, you would be doing Sasuke-kun a favor!" the third girl argued and the three of them all loudly laughed.

Geez, I wonder how they would react if they found out that Sasuke kissed me yesterday? These girls are just downright crazy but...their words sure hit me where it hurts.

They secretly said all the negative things that I tell myself sometimes about my looks and that only reminded me of my insecurities.

With a serene expression, I stared at them with watery eyes, and said nothing.

One of the girl's laughed and remarked, "Look! She's not saying anything because she knows it's true! PATHETIC!"

Ino snorted with laughter. "HAHA! Looks like the Forehead is all washed up! Well, come on girls, let's not waste anymore time dealing with this piece of junk!"

The other two girls nodded and they walked passed me while laughing like freaking hyenas.

I remained seated on the ground and looked down at my lap.

I'm not going to cry. I refuse...

It's strange but I secretly wanted Sasuke to show up and say, "Get away from her." or something...

Anything.

Oh, what am I thinking? I shouldn't even be wishing that he was here when I don't even want to see his face right now. Gosh, what is wrong with me?! I'm probably going to go crazy like them TOO! SIGH. I suck.

With sad eyes, I slowly stood, and miserably gazed down at the ground.

I then heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

I instantly looked up to see him briskly walking towards me and he now stood in front of me.

At remembering what he had said to me last night, I blushed as my heart tingled a bit, and then sheepishly greeted, "H-Hi."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and watch a movie with me later tonight?" Naruto softly asked, his voice surprisingly calm as the blond flashed me a tender grin, and he then continued on, "You know, to take your mind off of things. Besides, we were going to hang out that one time but never did because we had to go camping instead. Remember? Haha. So... Wanna hang? It's okay if you don't want to. I understand."

For a moment, I stared at him all dumbstruck as my cheeks turned bubblegum pink, and I bashfully said, "O-Oh... U-Um... S-Sure..."

Closing his eyes, he smiled, and chuckled. "Great! Well, I'll see you later tonight then, Sakura-chan. Meet me at my house at seven. Later Sakura!"

My blond teammate was now walking away from me and the gentle breeze danced with my abnormal pink hair.

I frowned. He's so sweet.

Naruto... Your pain lurks but you always hide it. You always put others first before yourself. Even though my problems are very tiny compared to yours, you still try to make me feel better no matter what, and you still somehow do all this with that fake smile of yours. Your heart is pure. Thank you, Naruto...

For caring about me.

SIGH.

I wish I said that to him before he left. Oh well.

Pupils constricting, I then realized that hanging out with him might be a date, and my cheeks were now as pink as a pig.

WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ten minutes later.

I had left my destroyed boxed lunch on the ground. Hopefully I won't get in trouble for littering. Well, it really wasn't me who threw my lunch on the ground, it was Ino, but I still should have picked it up. Eh, oh well. My murdered sandwich well be a nice tasty treat for the cute little birdies in the sky or for the other animals around. I hope the mayo doesn't kill them...

Erm, anyways.

I'm currently sitting on this rock while meditating, trying to clear my mind, but something kept irking me. I felt like someone was watching me...

Opening my eyes, I immediately saw Sasuke leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, and those midnight eyes of his were so fierce.

"Yo."

Startled, I fell off the rock while I tried not to scream, then composed myself, and hastily stood.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?! A-Are you s-stalking me or s-something?!" I frantically inquired, very flustered as my cheeks were now rosy-red, and I pointed at him with a glare.

"Actually I was the one who was here first..." Sasuke quietly muttered.

"Okay. W-Well... J-Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to talk to m-me!" I hissed at him and growled.

"You were interrupting my training."

My eyes grew substantially wide in disbelief and I twitched. "H-How was I i-interrupting y-you?! I WAS MEDITATING!"

"Hn."

Feeling a vein pop, I twitched even more, and I felt like stabbing him with a PLASTIC FORK!

. . .

Don't ask.

Anyways...

Growing frustrated, I growled like a dog, and stormed up to him with fierce eyes.

Before I could even say anything, he sternly said, "You were distracting me. So leave."

Pure rage could be seen in my trembling eyes and my fierce eyes pierced right through him. "You...You have some NERVE! D-Do... Do you know how many hours of sleep I lost last night because of YOU?! Because you freaking k-kissed m-me?! Why... Why did you have to steal my first kiss, Sasuke?! WHY?!"

"I didn't want some idiot to end up being your first kiss."

Blood boiling, I scowled, and scoffed. "Too late. An idiot already kissed me..."

"Who?"

"YOU!"

He huffed. "Hn. If anything, I did you a favor. The only reason why I kissed you was because I didn't want some lame loser like Naruto to kiss you first. That's it."

"I find that hard to believe and shut your mouth about Naruto! You call Naruto a loser but your brain might as well be the size of a peanut! Right now you're being the lame loser by saying that dumb excuse! You must have better a reason than that!" I persistently insisted while clenching my fists and I have never felt so infuriated in all my life.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he adjusted his hands into his pockets and the Uchiha turned to leave. "Tch. Idiot. I already made it obvious enough for you about how I feel. I'm leaving."

Before he could take a single step, I grabbed onto his wrist, and angrily shouted, "STOP! You always say or do the weirdest stuff and then you just LEAVE! That's not right! What's wrong with you?!"

Without saying anything, he then swiftly grabbed both of my wrists, and gently pinned me to a tree.

My heart skipped a beat as we locked eyes but didn't say anything.

For a few seconds, we talked with our eyes, and panic could then be seen all over my face, anticipating his next action.

Timidly, I tried to lean more of my head back against the tree but it was pointless as I was insanely blushing, and I frantically threatened, " I-If you k-kiss me a-again, I'll kick you in the nuts! I'll do it! I SWEAR!"

He smirked. "Hn. Try it."

"Why you!-"

My words became muffled as soon as his lips came crashing down onto mine, his eyes automatically shutting while mine grew outrageously wide, and armies of butterflies started to battle in my tummy. I was blushing so much that I literally thought that I was going to die from blood loss and my cheeks felt as if they were being roasted like marshmallows. With every second, my heart would race faster and faster, and I wanted to push him away but...I couldn't. His darn kiss was paralyzing me for some weirdo reason and my eyes trembled in complete panic. Our lips remained locked, unmoving, and my

brain was screaming for me to resist the kiss but my body refused to frigging MOVE! Surprisingly though, his lips were really warm but cold, (yeah I don't understand my logic either but whatever), and they felt kind of...nice.

. . .

GAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I'VE OFFICIALLY LOST IT!

After about six seconds, he withdrew his lips from mine, and smirked. "Heh. What happened to kicking me in-URGH!"

Yup. I kicked him where it hurts (the groin). Well, more like kneed him, but kicked him sounds better to me, I guess.

Blushing, I immediately escaped his grasp, and ran passed him like there was no tomorrow.

"CHA! NOW YOU CAN'T RESTORE THE UCHIHA CLAN! YOU BUTT-"

Yup. I tripped. I tripped like the clumsy idiot that I am and fell flat on my stomach. Ow..

A second later, Sasuke appeared right in front of me, aloofly kneeling down, and he smirked.

"Need help?" He mockingly asked, that weirdo smirk of his plastered onto his lips, and the Uchiha chuckled as he extended out his hand to help me up, but I slapped his hand away.

"N-NO! I-I don't need help from YOU, stalker! Leave me alone!" I hissed as I flashed him a glare and I blushed of total embarrassment.

"Hn. When did you become so cold?"

I twitched. Did he really just ask me that?

"Since you started being a BUTT!" I yelled while glaring at him as I stood and my stupid blushing still wouldn't go away.

Standing up, he closed his eyes, and aloofly shrugged. "Hn. Haven't I always acted the same though?"

Uncertainly, I shrugged, and rolled my eyes. "I don't know...I guess. GR! Whatever! You're such a JERK! I...I can't believe YOU were my first kiss! Out of all people, why YOU?!"

He narrowed his fierce eyes and asked, "Why do you think I would kiss you in the first place? Think."

His words made me flinch, causing my cheeks to be as red as a beetroot,

and I twitched as nervousness penetrated me.

"I...I DON'T KNOW! Y-You're just a pervert!"

Frustration easily overruled him and his midnight eyes trembled with complete rage. "Are you that MUCH of an idiot?! You really think that I would just randomly kiss someone without even really liking them? Tch. Pathetic. You're really more dense than I thought."

"Y-You haven't even clearly told me how you f-felt! Dummy!" I argued, my voice sounding childish but also somewhat fierce, and I glared at him while blushing.

He let out an irritable sigh and slapped a hand to his face. "This is stupid. I had enough. I'm going home."

Sasuke started to walk away from me and I held back a gasp.

"See?! You're walking away, AGAIN!" I called out to him, reminding him that he always randomly leaves after he says stupid crap, and I couldn't help but sigh.

So much for clearing my mind.

Later that night.

It was almost seven at night and I was on my way to Naruto's house. Earlier, I had told my parents that I was going to a friend's house tonight for a few hours, which I was, I just didn't mention that my friend was a boy. Oh gosh, I feel like such a rebel.

Anyways...

I couldn't help but feel a little giddy and nervous about this. Does Naruto think this will be a date? Honestly, I have no idea, but...he said that he wanted to take my mind off of things, because he knew how stressed out I was yesterday and he even saw me crying. He probably assumed that I had trouble sleeping last night too. I wonder if he has trouble sleeping every night...? Oh Naruto...

After about five more minutes, I was now standing at his front door, and knocked.

Seconds later, he opened it, and his beautiful shimmering sapphire eyes just made me want to melt on the spot. Naruto's headband was missing, allowing his gorgeous spiky blond bangs to cover his forehead, and he was wearing a loose black t-shirt along with baggy white pants. My blond teammate had no shoes on, just fuzzy looking white socks.

I was just wearing my normal red dress with no sleeves. How boring.

As I always say, he looked so handsome that he could pass for a model, and that alone made me blush.

He flashed me that handsome smile of his and closed his eyes with a chuckle.

I swear his smile could probably illuminate entire cities if he really wanted too. His smile was so bright and vivid, actually seeming genuine for once. Not a fake smile. ...Did I make him really happy by being here? I hope so.

"Nice to see you, Sakura-chan. Come on in," he politely welcomed, his voice surprisingly calm and collected, and he held the door open for me so I could enter in first.

He's really considerate. I like that.

Blushing, I slowly walked in, and sheepishly mumbled, "T-Thanks."

Smiling, he closed the door, and said, "No problem."

A lovely aroma then filled my nostrils and I repeatedly sniffed to try to figure out what the smell was.

"Are you...cooking something?" I asked a little apprehensively.

He laughed and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. You like popcorn?"

I immediately gasped as I clasped my hands together and my lime orbs sparkled in total awe.

"I LOVE POPCORN! It's weird but...I haven't had it since I was six..." I shyly admitted with a nervous laugh and then explained, "I-I m-mean... My parents stopped giving it to me because I almost choked to death while eating it one time. I usually eat responsibly but my old cat showed up out of nowhere and startled me so much that I started choking! Geez, that was scary."

He silently chuckled and aloofly assured, "Don't worry, I won't let you choke."

I don't know why but him saying that made me blush and I had this cute innocent look on my face.

"You like butter, right?" he tranquilly asked and walked into the kitchen.

"OOH YEAH! I remember I used to drench my popcorn with butter and my parents would get so angry at me when I did!" I exclaimed a little too blithely, causing me to blush of complete embarrassment at realizing how dumb I just sounded, and I then sheepishly apologized, "S-Sorry... Thinking of food makes me hyper sometimes."

I let out a nervous laugh and wanted to hit myself for acting like such a goofball in front of Naruto.

He laughed. "It's alright. Uh... I could drench it in butter though if you really want me too...?" Naruto quietly offered, his voice somewhat trailing off, and he retrieved the popcorn from within the microwave.

Instantly, my eyes grew wide as I blushed even more, and I frantically waved my arms around. "N-NO! I-It's o-okay! Normal amounts of butter is f-fine!"

"Alright," he said with a chuckle and my teammate put the popcorn in this massive plastic green bowl. It looked so pretty!

We then made our way to the couch and seated ourselves right next to each other.

"But yeah, I know what you mean about the thing where thinking of food makes you hyper. I always act crazy whenever I know that I'm about to eat ramen! Haha!" He told me laughing and I joined in with his laughter.

I giggled. "It's a crazy feeling isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Iruka-Sensei said I would probably kill for ramen! Haha!"

I bursted out laughing and even hugged myself because I was laughing so hard.

"I-It's p-p-probably t-true!" I said as I was choking on my laughter and my eyes automatically shut tight.

This is great. I love being with Naruto.

One hour later.

The lights were off and we were in the middle of watching this movie about a dude who threatened people by saying he would kill them with marshmallows and it was surprisingly really funny. I never laughed so hard in my entire life. Oh yeah, like the clumsy dumb-butt that I am, I almost spilled the entire bowl of popcorn onto the floor, but Naruto luckily saved it before it had it's lovely date with the floor. Speaking of popcorn, it was so GOOD! I had to restrain myself from eating a lot of it so I wouldn't look like a fattie. Can't have me looking like that in front of Naruto! Heehee. I'm hyper.

I then shivered. It's starting to get cold.

Naruto noticed this I guess and he asked, "You cold?"

Apprehensively, I nodded as I felt embarrassed, and said, "Y-Yeah."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

One minute later, Naruto returned with this big red blanket, and handed it to me.

I blushed and sheepishly said, "O-Oh t-thanks!"

Timidly, I wrapped the blanket around my entire body except for my face, and then laughed.

I looked like a nun.

"You look like a nun! HAHA!" Naruto told me as he was hysterically laughing and the blond closed his eyes.

My eyes grew enormously wide. "GASP! I was just thinking THAT!" I exclaimed and laughed like a crazy person.

After about three minutes, our laughter finally died down, and we ended up having to rewind parts of the movie because we weren't even paying attention. We're such weirdos! Haha. Oh well.

I then took the blanket off of me and handed it to Naruto while sweetly saying, "Sorry I didn't mean to hog the blanket or anything. You're probably cold too. Let's share!"

I then blushed at realizing what I had just said and butterflies were now happily swimming in my tummy, which is really weird because butterflies can't swim, and-GAH! I HOPE THEY DROWN! ... Sorry, I'm hyper.

Grinning, Naruto nodded as he took the blanket, and wrapped it around the both of us.

My heart was hammering faster than any hummingbird as I stared at the floor all wide-eyed and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

I've never felt this nervous before. It feels like my heart is going to explode or something.

Here I am. Sharing a blanket with Naruto while we're watching a movie and our bodies are so close too. It's a no brainer on why I'm nervous.

Everything in the room then just got a little hotter. Literally.

Minutes passed as we watched the movie in silence when he abruptly put his arm around me and I swear my heart almost jumped out my chest.

Blushing, I timidly looked at him, and he frowned.

"Is...Is this okay, Sakura?" Naruto reluctantly asked while blushing but his azure eyes looked kind of glum.

Oh geez. I can't say no to him!

"U-Um... Y-Yeah. S-Sure!" I nervously answered and flashed him a heart-warming grin to assure that everything was okay.

At first, he looked surprised that I didn't reject him, but he then nodded with a smile, and held me a little tighter.

Okay. I'm not even paying attention to the movie anymore. Right now, I'm way too busy focusing on the warm fuzzy feeling that I was feeling inside, and my cheeks were redder than any raw-meat. I was smiling without even realizing and I then tiredly rested my head onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto noticed this as I felt his innocent eyes on me and he then asked, "Sakura...? You okay?"

Smiling, I nodded, and softly answered, "I'm fine."

He nervously nodded. "O-Okay. That's good."

"Hey Naruto... Thanks for inviting me over. I really needed this..." I quietly told him, immense gratitude in my voice, and I flashed him a vibrant smile.

He fondly looked at me while smiling and his tender eyes were full of passion. "No problem, Sakura-chan..."

Suddenly, there was a kissing scene on the television, and we both watched it with wide eyes.

I don't know about him but I was blushing of course.

Slowly, we then both locked eyes once the kissing scene had finished, and the two of us just stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

Naruto's eyes then shut as he slowly leaned into me and my pupils constricted at seeing this. For some reason, I refused to move a single muscle, for I felt like I was in some sort of daze, and he gently pressed his lips onto mine. I didn't fight the kiss, it felt too nice for it to end. His lips were so warm while soothing and he even tasted a little bit like ramen, which tasted good. My cheeks were the same color as a cherry blossom and I slowly closed my eyes, giving into the heavenly kiss. Honestly, I felt like I was in some sort of trance, but whatever. This kiss feels amazing and I feel like it just made all my worries so easily vanish at an instance. Well, for now.

For about six seconds, our lips remained unmoving, just locked, and Naruto finally pulled away rather quickly.

His face was totally flushed of crimson red as he then looked panic stricken and Naruto frantically shouted, "S-SORRY! I-I should have a-asked, Sakura-chan! P-Please forgive me-"

"It's okay."

At hearing my calm words, he looked stunned, and relaxed a little.

Not knowing what to say next, I looked down, my cheeks as pink as a flamingo, and I intently pondered for a few moments.

We kissed. Now what? Well, we didn't really kiss. Our lips were just practically locked the entire time but...a kiss is a kiss. Honestly, I don't know what I feel for him. Yes, the kiss made me incredibly happy, it even seemed to cleanse my irksome thoughts too, but my feelings for him are unknown. I then remembered what Sasuke told me earlier today, saying that he wouldn't kiss anyone unless he truly liked them.

Well, what does that make me? Lower than Sasuke? Oh geez, I feel so bad now. Poor Naruto. We kissed and I have no idea how I even feel and the worst part is that I LET him kiss me. What is this madness?!

The guilt I'm feeling is making my heart scream in absolutely agony. I feel so selfish for letting him kiss me when I don't even know how I truly feel. I DON'T want to lead him on. How could I let this happen? Truthfully, I don't want to hurt Naruto at all in anyway, he's one of my closest friends, and I always want to protect him from getting hurt no matter. But now...

I don't know how I'm going to fare if I'M going to be the one that hurts him...

It breaks my heart.

What can I say to him to make everything better?

. . .

I know.

"Naruto," I softly started with a nervous smile, his curious eyes now on me, and I cautiously continued, "That was great, it really was. It made me really happy and I felt at peace, so thank you. But... I'm really not aware of my emotions right now. Look, I know how you feel about me now, especially after...well, you know, but... I really need some time to sort things out and to figure out my feelings. When I think of you, I think of you as not my friend, but...something else. I'm not quite sure. Do you think you could...wait for me? Y-You know... Until I have an answer?"

"No problem, Sakura-chan. I would wait an eternity for you if that's what it takes."

I felt like crying and I hated seeing that forced smile of his.

Naruto...

Author Note; Hello!

The Zabuza Arc will be in the next chapter and I can't wait to write about the Chunin Exams as well! There shall be an interesting twist in them ;D Also, as I stated many times before, this story has JUST started. I have most of my chapters planned out (including THIS chapter) but I still have no idea who Sakura is going to be with and it will be a longgggggggggg time before she actually decides.(Well, I have to decide first but you get my point xD) 26 chapters to me is like nothing, it's just the beginning. XD haha. Anyway, it is the weekend, so I shall be busy hanging out with my boyfriend. X_D sometimes I try to update at his house but it's rare. But I'll update when I can! Anyways, thank you for reading and for the glorious reviews! I'm glad people recognized that I was mainly just focusing on the love triangle XD The next chapter I'm going to finally get started with the Zabuza arc. Actually, chapter 24 was suppose to be the Zabuza arc but I changed it. :P Anyways, thank you all SO much! Please REVIEW, it would mean so much to me, and thank you SO much!


	27. Chapter 27

Yup. There we were. Team 7 in the Hokage's office. Why you ask? Well, Naruto constantly kept complaining to Kakashi about us having "baby" missions, and that we're ninjas so we deserve better missions than delivering freaking bread. So, my goofy teammate insisted on marching down to the Hokage's office to work something out, and here we are. Even Sasuke agreed with Naruto. Now, if Sasuke even agrees with him, it's pretty serious. Seriously.

Besides, the only really "thrilling" mission we ever had so far was the one where we had to deliver that scroll, and that one was kind of lame in my opinion. Also, my thigh still hurts a little from that mission. Oh well. I'm just going to suck it up.

Anyways...

Right now, the Hokage was explaining the certain ranks of missions, and my thoughts couldn't help but aimlessly wander. Yes, I should be paying attention but I already knew all the information, so his little lecture was really kind of boring to me. Which sucks but what can you do? Sigh.

Naruto was acting as if nothing ever happened yesterday though, as if we never kissed. My blond teammate was acting like his goofy-self, still talking with me of course, but he hasn't mentioned the kiss at all. I don't know why but it's really bothering me. Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about last night; the memory was like my freaking addiction! The kiss wouldn't stop replaying in my mind and butterflies always went in my tummy whenever I thought about it, which was like a trillion times.

Sasuke is acting as if he never kissed me either! In fact...he's not even talking to me. He hasn't even acknowledged me at all today, didn't even glance at me. Gosh, I guess I really did piss him off yesterday...but it's his own darn fault for being a meanie. Humph!

It's odd though how those two can do such weirdo things to my heart with their kisses. Even by just saying some simple words, they both can easily cause me to blush like a psycho. Well, I think I've always had this blushing problem, but I'm not sure. Oh gosh, I probably need therapy. I'm not even kidding. I need it for my clustered up mind and for my stupid constant blushing. Or maybe I need to see a doctor for that. Yeah, that makes more sense.

"All right, all right, settle down. Now, send in the client..." the Hokage abruptly ordered, instantly knocking me out of my troublesome thoughts as I flinched, and I looked up.

Huh? Send who in? Who is he talking about? Gosh, I should have been paying attention! Darn my stupid messed up thoughts! THEY SHOUlD GO DIE!

. . .

Sorry. I've been thinking kind of crazy lately.

Moving on...

The doors behind us opened, and a grizzly man stumbled in, giving us all the eye evil, which was pretty scary might I add, and he looked more grumpy than Sasuke usually does. Now, that's even scarier, seriously. Anyway, the old man glared at the four of us, and drank this weirdo liquid that was in a glass bottle.

Oh gosh, is he drunk? I hope not.

"Are you serious? These three runts are going to escort me? Tch. I might as well just go alone..."

The old man took another drink from his bottle and burped.

Oh boy. That old guy really shouldn't have said that...

Kakashi effortlessly held Naruto back from slaughtering the old dude and my blond teammate who kissed me yesterday started to shout at the stranger. So much for respecting your elders...

"Well Naruto, looks like you got your wish. We get to protect an old man after all. Haha!" Kakashi tranquilly told the blond with his eyes closed, chuckling a bit, and he closed his eyes.

Kakashi might have been able to hold Naruto back but our Sensei couldn't hold him backing from screaming in total anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One hour later.

The old guy introduced himself as Tazuna, and he and Naruto seemed to hate each others guts almost. Their endless bickering was driving me crazy and I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but there were no walls, just trees because we were walking in a forest. Tazuna kept on calling Naruto a "brat" in his retorts while Naruto kept going on about when he would become Hokage someday, he would kick this old guy's butt.

He didn't say "butt" though, he said the actual swear word, but I don't like to often swear, so there. Yay censorship!

Anyway, it seemed like Sasuke wasn't bothered by their annoying bickering at all! Truthfully, I was jealous on how calm he looked, and that alone made me a little annoyed. Is he seriously not human or something? He's totally a mermaid. I'm so onto him!

Er, as I was saying...

Our mission was to safely escort Tazuna, a bridge builder, to the Wave Country, and we have to protect him at all costs. Kakashi assured us though that we wouldn't be getting attacked anytime soon, so no worries there!

Something was irking me though.

As we walked, I couldn't help but notice a puddle on the path we were on, which was very weird because it hasn't rained in awhile, and worriment easily devoured me.

With concerned eyes, I gazed up at Kakashi, and nervously inquired, "Sensei, it hasn't rained in awhile. Why is there a puddle? I-"

I then heard the sound of shuriken flying towards me and my pupils constricted in mere terror.

"Idiot, move!" Sasuke rashly ordered as he brutally pushed me away and he instinctively blocked all the shurkien with his kunai knife.

Sasuke pushed me so hard that I actually landed on my butt, causing me to squeal in pain, and I then glared at him as I tried not to growl. I shouldn't be glaring at him though; after all, he did just kind of save me, but he's still a butt.

Suddenly, two shady figures emerged from the bushes, both dressed in midnight colored cloaks, and they charged right at us while holding this frightening looking chain.

Sasuke started to take on the two creeps by himself and he made everything look so easy.

"Protect the bridge builder!-" Kakashi then loudly ordered but stopped speaking once two chains tightly constricted around his body and what I saw next wasn't pretty.

Pools of blood could now be seen on the ground...

I wanted to cry.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouted in distress and he then froze with fear.

This can't be. Our Sensei's blood was splattered all over the ground in less than a second and he was now...gone. It all happened so fast and I've never felt this helpless, this _useless_ in my entire life. Well, we can't undo what's already been done. Life sucks like that sometimes.

I then remembered our objective, Kakashi Sensei's last order: to protect the bridge builder!

With fierce eyes, I quickly got up as Sasuke continued to take on the two creeps by himself, and he made everything look so easy while they attempted to attack him with that weirdo chain of theirs. Leaping high in the air, he vaulted over the chain while twisting in midair, and stabbed his kunai beneath him, pinning the chain to the ground in it's center. His movements were absolutely flawless while merciless and he even was smirking a bit. That BUTT! W-Why is he such a showoff?! GR!

...Oh yeah! The bridge builder!

I promptly sprinted up to the bridge builder and stood in front of him as I took out a kunai from my pouch and one of the dudes with the crow-colored cloak started to storm up to me.

Crap. Crap. CRAP.

Clenching my jaw, I tightened my grip on my kunai, and braced myself.

Once the cloak dude was close enough, I gave an unexpected kick to his face with brute force, and his body went flying into a tree, leaving a humongous hole in the tree-bark. He was now unconscious, I'm presuming. I hope.

"CHA! WE ROCK!" Inner me happily screamed and she excitedly clenched her fists while closing her eyes.

I then stole a glance from Sasuke to see that he looked somewhat perplexed at my potent strength but he then resumed to fighting the other cloak dude.

"Whoa! I didn't know you had it in you, young lady!" Tazuna exclaimed breathlessly from behind me and his voice was somewhat shaky.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi swept in and took over, delivering one blow to the head of Sasuke's opponent, effortlessly knocking him unconscious. After a brief struggle, the enemy sagged, and our Sensei caught him with one arm as he hoisted the body onto his shoulder. Cautiously, he then tied both cloaked-men to a tree with a thick rope, bounding the two there so he would interrogate them later on when they wake up.

"Sensei!" I yelled smiling, relief washing over me, and I ran up to Kakashi as I fought tears of joy.

Thank goodness he is okay! I'm so glad.

I then looked over at my two teammates. Naruto appeared to be having some sort of internal conflict, probably berating himself that he didn't do much when those creepy cloak guys ambushed us. Sasuke on the other hand was suspiciously eyeing Kakashi and he didn't look too happy. Then again, when doesn't Sasuke look happy?

"You...You saved us. But how? We thought you were dead..." Tazuna proclaimed very baffled as he walked up to Kakashi and he looked rather shaken. Poor guy.

"Yeah! How'd you do that?!" Naruto suspiciously joined in and he eagerly awaited for Kakashi's response.

Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I have my share of secrets. It's weird but I didn't think you would freeze up like that Naruto and good job Sasuke, you too Sakura. Your kick really surprised me there by the way."

Blushing, I bashfully giggled, and mumbled, "T-Thanks..."

Frowning, I then looked over at Naruto, and saw that he was trembling of complete frustration. I don't blame Naruto for freezing up in fear earlier though. It happens even to the best of us. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't freeze up myself, but thankfully I didn't. That wouldn't have been good at all. Seriously.

Anyway...

With a haughty smirk, Sasuke then eyed Naruto, and mockingly asked, "Hey, you alright...Scaredy Cat?"

Immense rage could be seen in Naruto's azure eyes as he blushed in total embarrassment and it looked like he was about to blow up at any minute like a bomb would.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

One Hour Later.

Unfortunately, we hadn't gained that much information from the two ninjas who attacked us when they awoke. The two really only mentioned that they were targeting Tazuna and hadn't been expecting a group of ninja to be with him. Immediately after this information was received, the two performed a Suicide Jutsu, and had sadly passed before Kakashi could put a stop to it.

The five us were now on a boat ride to Tazuna's home, an island populated by a small village, and he had some major explaining to do. He described his situation where the evil billionaire named Gato was after his life, wanting to put a stop to the construction of the bridge. Tazuna also said stated that his country was really poor and that they couldn't afford any high-ranked missions, so that's why he lied to us. Kakashi made Tazuna promise to not keep anything from us anymore and he agreed to it. Hopefully he keeps his word.

Later on, we encountered an intimidating dude named Zabuza Momochi, and oh my gosh he was scary. Zabuza was a missing-nin known as a monster and Kakashi told us that when he was little he killed more than a hundred students for an exam. He likes to kill for fun. Now that's really scary.

The battle between Zabuza and Kakashi was like an everlasting seesaw, both were almost equally matched. Kakashi ordered the three of us to stay put and to protect the bridge builder while our Sensei fought the missing-nin. During the fight, we even discovered that once Kakashi put his headband on his entire forehead, a Sharingan eye was revealed on his right side, and the four of us were all stunned, especially Sasuke. With the Sharigan ability, Kakashi effortlessly anticipated all of Zabuza's movements, and performed the same Jutsus as the mist-ninja at the same speed, making Zabuza very frustrated. As Kakashi was almost victorious, Zabuza had put him in an unexpected Water Prison Jutsu, and it was up to us to save him. At first, Kakashi told us to run away, and to protect the bridge builder, but we all decided that we wanted to save our Sensei. Sasuke and Naruto worked together to fight off Zabuza while I remained by Tazuna's side.

Honestly, I wanted to fight with them but Sasuke ordered me to stay by Tazuna's side just in case, and I pretty much had no choice but to obey, even if he is a butt. SIGH. Why do I feel that sometimes boys are SO sexist?!

Anyways...

After my male teammates had outsmarted Zabuza, the Water Prison Jutsu was broken, allowing Kakashi to be freed, and our silver haired Sensei finished him off...well, not exactly.

This boy or girl (I'm not sure) with an odd looking mask, had unexpectedly hurled some sort of needles at Zabuza's neck, causing him to automatically become unconscious, and the unknown person claimed that he/she was a tracker ninja. So, the tracker ninja vanished away with missing-nin's corpse after stating that Zabuza had no pulse, and it left the five of us all baffled.

I must admit though, seeing Naruto and Sasuke fight alongside each other made me smile. They worked so well together that it was unbelievable, the two didn't even need words to understand their plan, that's how amazing they were out there. Naruto's determination and speeches was a joy indeed, same with Sasuke. Their battle with Zabuza made me admire them even more and I felt so proud of my two teammates. I was able to see all of their outstanding techniques and I felt honored to see every single one. It makes me sad though that I couldn't fight; seeing them fight got me all fired up! Even Inner me was going crazy and she kept urging me to fight, fight, FIGHT! Although, I couldn't leave Tazuna alone, I would feel incredibly bad if I did, so I stayed with him, and braced myself to protect the bridge builder at all costs.

After that intense battle, Kakashi's energy was all drained from the Sharigan, so we all made our way back to Tazuna's house, and our Sensei had a good rest. We met Tazuna's daughter named Tsunami, she was very beautiful while kind might I add, and she was also the mother of this kid named Inari. Later on, Kakashi realized that Zabuza was probably still alive since that tracker ninja didn't work on his corpse right away, and he used simple needles that punctured his neck, not hitting any vital organs, only causing a momentarily death. Yes, we all freaked out like crazy people at first in total disbelief, but Kakashi rightfully convinced us that he was alive, also stating it would take a few days before Zabuza could actually move. Kakashi also informed us that we would be receiving special training until Zabuza fully recovers and finally returns.

After stating our declaration of training, the kid named Inari busted through the door, and glared at my team. It turns out that Inari has a strong dislike for ninjas I guess and he claimed that we were all going to die, which caused an uproar in Naruto. I had to hold back my blond teammate from pulverizing the kid and Inari continued to have his doubts, even saying that there is no such thing as a hero but Naruto told him other wise. Oh Naruto...

Right now, the four of us were all in a forest, and we were here for our training. Kakashi was on crutches and before starting our training, he wanted to talk about a ninja's chakra. Although, Naruto didn't know much about it, so I kindly explained to him about what chakra was, but he failed at understanding it. SIGH.

Anyways, Kakashi convinced us that we needed to learn how to control our chakra, and one of the simplest ways to do it was to climb trees with just your FEET. Yes, I repeat, WITH JUST YOUR FEET!

Kakashi even demonstrated for us as he started to climb up the tree with only using his feet, as if he was simply walking through a grocery store, and the silver haired man managed to climb pretty high up too, he even stood upside down on a medium sized tree branch as he explained things to us. He told us to gather our chakra to the bottom of our feet and we would be able to climb trees; however, the amount of chakra distributed to your feet is small but must be exact. Our Sensei also told us that even the most skilled ninja have difficulty with this but if we learn how to control our chakra, we can practically master any Jutsu, but we also need to build up stamina as well to do this. His explanation was really informative and cool. I liked it!

He then flung three kunai knives at the ground and tranquilly ordered us to take the knives and mark how high we were able to get on the tree bark every time we went, to always try to surpass the mark you left on the tree earlier.

We each picked a tree and started to focus on our chakra.

Closing my eyes, I intently concentrated on sending the right amount of chakra to my feet while performing the hand sign, and I'm happy to say that I think I successfully did.

At a brisk pace, I sprinted up the tree, and I surprisingly went super high up. I marked the tree with my kunai knife and then stood on this tree branch next to my mark. I didn't expect it to be this easy, geez!

"T-This...This is kind of fun!" I bashfully shouted with a giggle and a tiny smile formed across my lips.

I heard the three of them gasp at seeing where I was on the tree and I then looked over to see that Sasuke and Naruto's marks were near the bottom of their trees. Truthfully, I almost fell over in shock, and couldn't believe it. I actually did WAY better than the two of them on my first try! Whoa, that's incredible...

"Looks like the female ninja on our team has the most chakra control..." Kakashi remarked with a smile but he sounded a little surprised too and my Sensei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

I heard Sasuke growl in frustration and Naruto happily shouted at me, "That's great Sakura-chan! You're amazing!"

Eyes shimmering, I blushed a little as I looked at Naruto with a coy smile, and modestly said, "R-Really? Thanks Naruto!"

I then looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"And take that Sasuke!" I mockingly told him as I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and pulled down my right eyelid.

I then started to make a bunch of ugly faces at the Uchiha and his face was priceless, causing me to hysterically laugh.

Sasuke looked like he was about to explode at any moment, his body trembling with frustration as he twitched, and he gave me a deadly looking glare while growling.

"Shut up!" he barked annoyed and growled some more.

I giggled and put a hand onto my mouth to suppress my wild laughter.

Hours passed as we continued to climb the trees. I always surpassed my mark every time and even went to the very top of my tree with little effort, while the boys immensely struggled to even make it to the center of their trees.

Right now, my body was lazily lying down on the ground against my tree, and I softly panted.

Boy, I'm sure worn out. I really admire Naruto and Sasuke's stamina though. They're still determined as ever to beat each other at reaching the top of their trees and I started to wonder who would be the first one to do it.

They were both making little progress despite their determination but progress is progress. The two seemed to get more frustrated by the minute, especially Naruto. It looked he was about to complain and pout and just rant for about a hour. Poor Naruto.

"Damn..." I heard Naruto say under his breath and he then started to walk over to me, which made me instantly sit up.

For some reason, I blushed redder than any raw-meat as he squatted down in front of me, and Naruto requested in a whisper, "Hey, Sakura-chan... Can you give me some tips?"

Innocently, I blinked, and then nodded with a smile.

For about five minutes, I told Naruto how to control his chakra better, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke intently staring at us, probably wanting to know what I was saying. This made me smirk and I just continued to talk quieter and quieter so he wouldn't hear. That's what he gets for being a butt. Heehee!

"Thanks Sakura..." Naruto whispered smiling, his voice full of gratitude, and he chuckled.

I smiled and nodded. "No problem, Naruto."

Suddenly, he somehow lost his balance, and fell forward, his lips accidentally crashing down onto mine. Both of our eyes widened at the abrupt kiss and we blushed redder than any Sharingan. My pounding heart raced as if it were trying to win a marathon and butterflies effortlessly entered my stomach. His lips were so soft, so warm, and just so...nice. GAH! W-What am I saying?! I-I need to stop being such a weirdo!

After about two seconds, Naruto broke the kiss by briskly jumping back, and panic could be seen all over his face as he sat on the ground.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so sor-sorry, S-Sakura-c-chan!" Naruto frantically told me while blushing and he promptly stood.

I blushed even more and shyly said, "I-It's okay..."

It's so hard for me to believe that Naruto and I kissed AGAIN. Well, by accident, but a kiss is a kiss, and we can't change what already happened. I guess it's not necessarily a bad thing, is it? Is it...?

Remembering Sasuke, I then flinched in fear, and timidly looked to see the butt looking like he wanted to slaughter Naruto, a dark aura now surrounding him.

Before Sasuke could act, Kakashi put a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder, and said, "I think it's about time I talked with you about love-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke ferociously roared as he slapped Kakashi Sensei's hand away, and the Uchiha resumed to climbing the trees.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Phew. That was close.

The next day...

Since I had already mastered the tree climbing technique, Kakashi Sensei ordered me to spend the day with Tazuna, and I had been watching him work on the bridge as Naruto and Sasuke were still training in the forest, trying to master the tree climbing technique. I hope that they don't kill each other out there.

Today I learned that even some people working on the bridge had doubts about it being completed, fearing that their lives would just be taken, and a lot of them quit on the spot, but not Tazuna. He was the most determined out of anyone and the old man wanted to finish the bridge so his people could finally be happy, that their people could finally obtain resources to survive. It made me a little teary eyed and I was so happy that Tazuna never gives up. He's such a strong man.

After many hours of working on the bridge, Tazuna and I walked through the town while we made small talk, and we got some very little groceries for dinner. The stores barely had any products at all, it was so heartbreaking to see, and I even saw homeless children on the streets too. When in the store, a guy tried to steal my bag, but at first I thought he was trying to touch my butt, so I kicked him in the gut, which scared Tazuna to death.

Also, it was really weird because I could have sworn that I saw that old lady again who told me I would see the future that one time...but maybe I was hallucinating, who knows.

Moving on...

Many minutes after, we were walking in town again, and I felt someone tug the back of my dress, immediately allowing me to think that it was another butt-toucher/thief, and I turned around to attack but...it turned out to be a homeless little boy. My heart was sinking at the sight and I frowned. He looked so dirty.

The little boy opened up his hands while smiling and cutely asked me, "Please miss? Can I have something?"

"Oh... Um, sure..." I mumbled while frowning and rummaged through one of my pouches to find a bunch of candy. Hey, who says a ninja can't have candy once in awhile? I probably shouldn't though since I get super crazy when I'm hyper... Heehee.

Um, anyways...

I gave it to the boy while smiling and his eyes lit up like there was no tomorrow as he returned the smile, told me thank you, and ran away.

Tazuna then said that all adults lost hope ever since Gato came and that's why the bridge needs to be built, it's a symbol of courage. That he needs his people to loose the fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves again. The village will return to normal IF that bridge is complete...

If...

At that moment, I looked up at the sunset-sky while frowning, and softly whispered, "Sasuke. Naruto. We need to help these people..."

One hour later.

"I WANT SOME MORE!"

Oh gosh, I don't even know where to start.

As you must have guessed, Tazuna and I did indeed return to his home, and my team, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating our supper.

Earlier, my two guy teammates had returned from their intense tree climbing, and they couldn't stop glaring at each other. Sasuke and Naruto literally had made every single little thing a competition; they were super rivals! While eating dinner, the two would consume their food like barbarians, trying to eat faster than the other. It didn't do much good though because they would just puke after they ate and that just made me twitch in disgust. I even yelled at the two and told them don't eat if you're just going to throw it up! They didn't listen to me though. Geez, sometimes I can't understand boys. They're such weirdos! Seriously.

Somehow, I finished my dinner before anyone else, and noticed a torn up picture on the wall. Innocently, I walked up to the picture, and just stared for a few moments. It was a picture of Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. They all looked happy in the photograph but someone else was in the photo too, their face being ripped out, on purpose I assume.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to pry, but why is this picture torn? It seems like someone had deliberately removed the person that was in this picture."

There was a chilling silence for a moment.

Oh gosh, what have I done?! I shouldn't have said that! Now I feel so bad and guilty and just GAH!

"It's my husband..." Tsunami proclaimed quietly as she did the dishes and pain was lurking in her voice.

"And...the man called the hero of this land..." Tazuna sternly added as he looked down at the table with gloomy eyes and pain lurked in his voice as well.

Without saying anything, Inari stood, and left the room.

Minutes later, we all soon discovered

that the torn out man in that photograph was Inari's father, but they sadly weren't related by blood. They were very close and Inari used to be so happy back then and would laugh a lot...until that one incident with his father. Before Tazuna told us about that incident though, he told us about Inari's father. His name was

Kaiza, a fisherman who came to their village to follow his dreams, and he seemed like such a great guy from what Tazuna told us. Inari and him were inseparable, like a real father and son, and that it was only a matter of time before Kaiza became a member of their family. Also, Kaiza became exactly what their village needed, and was known as the hero of their village after saving it from being flooded; however, Gato soon arrived after. We learned that Kaiza was put to death in front of everyone for standing up to Gato and Inari was devastated. Inari changed ever since then and so did Tsunami and the whole village.

Honestly, listening to that story just made my heart break, and I somehow managed to not cry, despite what potent sadness I was feeling.

Shortly after, Naruto got up from his seat, tripped, then stood, and proclaimed with a determined smirk that he would prove that heroes in this world DO exist, and he left the room. Oh Naruto, you're so amazing...

Since I was the only one that had finished eating, I walked up to Tsunami, and bashfully asked, "Um... Excuse me... Can I help you with the dishes, ma'am?"

"Awe, why thank you. You're so beautiful and kind," Tsunami softly gushed while smiling, her heart-warming voice so soothing, and she then joked, "You're going to be a heart-breaker for the boys. Haha!"

I blushed at her compliment as I shyly looked away while I mumbled "Thanks..." and I swear my body then moved on it's own! For some reason, I decided to look back at Sasuke after she said that, and blushed once seeing that he was already looking at me with an unreadable expression.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Did he hear her?! Oh gosh, what is he thinking?! Did I ever break his heart somehow?! WHY AM I FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS?!

Blushing, I quickly turned around as I felt totally mortified, and I began to help Tsunami with the dishes.

She giggled and asked, "Ooh. So you're already breaking hearts, huh?"

"W-What?! N-No!" I frantically denied as my hands began to tremble as I washed a plate and I honestly have no idea why I'm blushing so freaking much right now, it's so absurd!

"A-At least... At least I don't think I am..." I then reluctantly admitted as I twitched and I frantically scrubbed the plate in my grasp with an azure colored sponge while I blushed like a crazy person.

It's true, I really don't know. I have no idea if I ever broke Naruto or Sasuke's hearts in anyway and now the thought of it is driving me nuts for some reason. Sigh, I really need to get a grip on myself before something cheeky happens. Seriously.

Later that night...

I had the most horrible dream ever. No, not even a dream, it was a FREAKING nightmare! It brought me to tears when I woke up...

In my dream, I was with my team in this creepy dark-looking forest, and Kakashi Sensei wasn't with us. Naruto was unconscious and I looked like I just got into a fight with cheese grater or something. That wasn't the scary part of the dream though, no, not even close. Sasuke was the scariest part of the dream. On his neck, was this weirdo black mark, and it would spread all throughout his body as a vortex of actual visible chakra spun around him like a fast merry-go-round. His merciless eyes were the exact color of blood and I saw him kill so many random people in my dream. I started to cry and pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't. He wouldn't...

It's now two in the morning and I'm sitting up in my bed as tears leaked out of my eyes. Frightened, I looked around the room to see that Sasuke wasn't in his sleeping bag, only seeing that Naruto was fast asleep in his sleeping bag while he snored and Kakashi was peacefully sleeping in his sleeping bag as well.

Oh yeah, we all decided to stay in one guest room, and the guys kindly told me I could have the only bed in the room while they slept on the floor in their sleeping bags. I felt really guilty of course but it was kind of nice that they were being so polite but I really wished that there was more beds so no one had to sleep on the floor. Oh well. Anyways...

My thoughts were going crazy and the dream felt so real.

Was that another vision of the future like last time? Did Sasuke have the same dream? Is that really going to happen to him? Am I overreacting too much? Probably, but I guess it's understandable. Sigh.

Where could Sasuke be though?!

Oh gosh, I hope he's not being his mermaid-self again.

Wiping away my tears, I stood, and slyly exited out of the room without making any noise.

Five minutes later.

Indeed he was being him mermaid-self. I found Sasuke sitting at the edge of a dock on the right side and he was gazing down at the glistening lake in front of him, the moonlight beautifully showing it's reflection in the water.

With a nervous smile, I approached him, and softly asked, "Can't sleep, huh?"

He didn't look at me and quietly said, "Hn. What do you want?"

I innocently paused for a moment and didn't really know what to say. "Uh... Nothing really, I guess."

He then extended out his left arm and aloofly tapped the wooden dock.

"Sit."

Eyes growing wide, I instantly blushed at hearing that unexpected command of his, and I was rather baffled.

Sasuke wants me to sit by him?!

W-WHAT?!

"U-Um... O-Okay..." I mumbled shyly, my cheeks rosy-red, and I timidly walked towards the edge of the dock.

I carefully sat myself down on the left side of the dock, a few feet away from him as my feet dangled above the water, and I remained looking downwards at the water while blushing.

It was an awkward silence for a few moments as I was having a cruel war in my mind; debating whether or not to tell him about the dream.

Sasuke then broke the silence.

"...You had the dream too, didn't you?"

Holding back a gasp, I innocently blinked my eyes, and turned to look at him.

"H-Huh? You mean...with the mark on your neck?" I apprehensively inquired and my mouth went agape in total shock.

"Yeah."

Pupils constricting, I gasped, and couldn't believe it. Sasuke had the same dream as me once AGAIN like last time. Could it be that this dream is the future too?! Why do we keep having the same dreams?! This is TOO crazy! I don't need this craziness! I'm just pink haired girl with a large forehead! Why the heck is this happening to ME?! WHY?!

I gulped, now feeling even more nervous, and I timidly asked, "You don't have the mark on your neck right now, do you?"

"No."

With sad eyes, I looked down at the water, and stared at my gloomy looking reflection. "It's the future, isn't it?"

"..."

He didn't say anything and still refused to look at me.

The tension in the air was thick.

With fierce eyes, I promptly stood while firmly clenching my fists, and rightfully declared, "Well, I'm not going to let it happen to you!"

"You can't change the future, Sakura."

He still didn't look at me but there was a tiny amount of pain hidden in his voice and his eyes looked kind of sad but it was hard to tell.

Darn you Sasuke! You're so hard to read when it comes to emotions, you meanie! Humph!

Um, anyways...

I clenched my fists even tighter, the fierceness in my eyes increasing, and my blood started to boil like I was just put into a volcano or something, and I scowled. "You want to bet?!"

"...You should go back to sleep."

I frowned. "I'm too scared to go back to sleep! Why do you think we keep on having the same dreams?"

He shrugged and stood up. "Dunno."

"I saw the lady again today, the one who said I would see the future again last time..." I sadly revealed and my frown remained.

"Hn. Me too."

My eyes widened. "R-Really?!"

He nodded.

"Hm. That's so weird. I wonder who she is?" I innocently asked no one in particular and put a clenched fist to my chin as I started to ponder.

"Who cares."

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and quietly asked, "Are you a robot or something?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey Sasuke... Why do you always like to stare at water?" I then curiously asked, cheering up a bit as a smile crept onto my lips, and I didn't know why but I giggled for some reason.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke coldly questioned with a glare and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"GAH! Quit being a butt and just admit that you're a freaking mermaid already!" I irritably shouted while blushing and clenched my fists once again.

"You're crazy."

Gasping of happiness, I then thought of something, and eagerly grabbed onto his arm while saying, "Hey, I know! Go in the water! I want to see you transform already!"

Sasuke twitched at my words, frustration fueling his struggles as he tried to break free of my grasp without trying to hurt me, and he fiercely shouted,"Idiot! I'm not a mermaid-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I lost my balance, causing me to fall backwards as I still remained holding onto Sasuke's arm, making him fall with me, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as our hair gracefully danced with the wind. In midair, we locked eyes, our faces only inches apart, and I felt like I was in a frigging scene of a romance movie or something.

There was a humongous splash once we went underwater and we quickly swam up and I desperately gasped for air as we were now completely soaking wet.

"Great! Now I have to take another shower!" I complained as I groaned like a childish little girl and I then exclaimed all wide-eyed, "And whoa! You didn't transform!"

"Of course I didn't transform, you IDIOT!" Sasuke bitterly yelled and he looked downright pissed off.

I guess I would be pissed off too if someone made go in the water at night because they wanted to see if I was a mermaid or not. Oh gosh, I really AM an idiot!

Sweat dropping, I blushed, and nervously laughed. "Ehh... Sorry."

Surprisingly, I then noticed that the water wasn't even that cold, in fact, it was kind of warm...

. . .

OH GOSH! DID SASUKE FART?! HE BETTER HAVE NOT!

Immediately, I frantically backed away, and screamed, "EW! YOU FARTED! W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH Y-YOU?"

Sasuke's eyes grew stupendously wide and his body trembled in pure infuriation. "WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T YOU-"

"Y-Yes you did!" I hastily cut him off while frowning, my frightened voice cutely high-pitched, and I then frenetically said, "EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!"

That's when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, finally reaching his boiling point, and he fiercely tackled me into the water while shouting, "ARGH!"

I started screaming like no tomorrow.

"EEK!"

A minute passed as we wrestled in the water...I guess? I don't know but I was screaming the entire time.

"EEK! W-What are you trying to do?! K-Kill me?!" I timidly questioned and madly blushed.

He paused for a moment and his hands were now on my shoulders. "I...actually don't know."

I twitched and glared at him. "W-What's wrong with you...?"

He squinted his eyes in annoyance. "I should be asking you that..."

Annoyed, I lightly slapped him on the face with a blank expression, my hand barely touching his skin, and muttered, "Sometimes I feel like being with you lowers my IQ..."

"Hn. The feeling is mutual."

Instead of saying something back, I then splashed him, and hysterically giggled. "That's what you get, you butt!"

Sasuke scowled as he shielded his eyes with his arm, blocking my water attack, and he then glared at me.

"Tch. Idiot. You're really asking for it!"

Yup. For the pass five minutes we started having our own mini war with by repeatedly splashing each other and I couldn't stop laughing. It felt so good to splash him!

...Wait, why does that sound wrong to me? Er, forget it. Anyways...

Sasuke didn't laugh but he smirked a bit, which I guess is better than him being a sourpuss all the time, and he was a pretty formidable splashing opponent. I guess.

Kakashi Sensei then appeared standing on the dock and his eyes were so wide.

"I thought I heard someone out here-OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU GUYS SKINNY DIPPING?!"

Silence.

Sasuke and I both blushed as we stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's... What's skinny dipping?" I apprehensively asked, my innocent voice sounding sort of cute, and I frowned.

Feeling a vein pop, Sasuke then lightly hit me on the top of my head while blushing, and rashly said, "You're such an IDIOT!"

"Ow!" I timidly squeaked in pain and put both of my hands on the top of my head. "W-What?! W-What is it?"

Sasuke twitched and muttered very quietly, "When people swim naked... Moron."

Eyes growing gigantically wide, the color of strawberries instantly consumed my entire face, and I frantically jumped back in the water.

"W-WHAT?! I-I...I would NEVER do that with YOU o-or a-anyone! T-That's j-just...the ultimate level of weirdo-ness! W-Wait... How... How did YOU know t-that?! U-Unless you...

. . .

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next day.

I couldn't stop freaking thinking about how embarrassing last night was but it also was unexpectedly kind of fun too. Man, I'm such a weirdo.

Anyways...

It was now around noon and I had just finished helping Tsunami do some chores around the house.

I'm currently walking in the hallway, on my way to the guest room so I could acquire one of my favorites books to read before I train, and I then saw Naruto walking towards me.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he casually greeted with his eyes closed and chuckled.

Baffled, I asked, "Hey Naruto, are you done with your training already?"

He shook his head and softly laughed. "No, I just came back here to get something.

I laughed at my stupidity and nodded. "Oh! S-Sorry. Pft! Silly me. Haha. Well, what do you have to get?"

"Just a few things..." Naruto quietly mumbled and he then blithely told me, "And thank you for those tips yesterday, it's been really helping me out with my training."

Closing my eyes, I flashed him a heartwarming smile, and bashfully said, "O-Oh, it was no problem really. I'm glad that you're improving. You're doing really great, Naruto."

"Thanks. Thinking of you makes me work even harder, Sakura-chan!"

I froze. Hearing those actual words of his made my heart tingle as I was now blushing uncontrollably, utterly stunned, and my mouth went agape.

It felt like time had stopped.

"CHA! HE'S SO CUTE!" Inner me screamed in total awe and she ecstatically clenched her fists.

"Well, see you around, Sakura-chan..." Naruto then sweetly but quietly told me before I could say anything back as he aloofly waved and walked away.

Several seconds later, someone had put their hand onto my shoulder from behind, and fear immediately penetrated me.

Turning around, it turned out to be Sasuke, and I flinched as I was immensely startled. "S-Sasuke?! What are you-"

"Tazuna wants us to get some groceries. Let's go."

He then dragged me out of the house by grabbing onto my wrist before I could protest and I have never felt so confused before.

Geez, that escalated quickly!

Twenty minutes later.

We had picked up some carrots and other veggies from the tiny market and the two of us were now walking back to Tazuna's house as Sasuke held the plastic bag full of veggies in his right hand.

Out of nowhere, this creepy looking bald dude walked up to me, and flashed me an erotic wink. "Hey, we don't get much cuties around here. Heh. Today is my lucky day. How about we go on a date? You don't have a boyfriend, do ya? Ehhh?"

DUDE. I'M ONLY TWEVLE!

Before I could even say anything back to this weirdo, Sasuke suddenly grabbed onto my right hand, holding it very tightly, and my heart rapidly jumped due to his touch. His hand was surprisingly really warm...

"I am. Now get lost."

Eyes widening, I forced myself not to gasp in total shock as my cheeks turned a vibrant flamingo-pink, and my heart soared with excitement.

The intense fierceness and protectiveness in Sasuke's voice was so terrifyingly genuine that it gave me goosebumps but also made me feel that warm fuzzy feeling in my chest for some reason. Maybe I'm just a weirdo? Yeah, that's it.

The guy didn't even say anything, for he was too scared I guess, and he ran away from us.

Hesitantly, I turned to look at Sasuke while blushing like a total psycho, and frantically said, "B-But...B-But you're not m-my b-boyfriend! W-Why did you-"

"Idiot. I already know that. I just said that so that moron would leave you alone..." Sasuke coldly explained, rudely cutting me off of course, and the Uchiha huffed as he finally let go of my hand.

It's weird but I felt kind of sad once he let go of my hand and...I don't know why.

I frowned.

A few days later.

The three of us: Naruto, Sasuke, and I, have been training our butts off, preparing for the battle with Zabuza, and possibly that masked kid too. My two teammates had finally managed to make it all the way to the top of their trees and I couldn't be anymore proud of them. During my training, my stamina drastically increased, and I gained more muscle mass in my arms, making me very happy. Go muscle power! YAY!

Anyways...

It's almost been a week and according to Kakashi, Zabuza should be fully recovered by now. So, my team and I will now be by Tazuna's side always. Which we were right now and we watched the bridge builder build his bridge.

Suddenly, an ominous mist infiltrated the area...

Yup. Just as expected, Zabuza and that tracker ninja showed up, and we found out that his name was Haku. The heated battle almost went on for hours it seemed, but it sure was a tough one. For awhile, I stayed by Tazuna's side, but I then decided to help my two teammates fight with Haku while Kakashi took on Zabuza. The three of us then all got caught in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu. I've never heard of this Jutsu or even knew it existed. What happens in this Jutsu is that multiple mirrors of ice are created around around us, reflecting nothing but Haku. We ended up being trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest, also facing the ground. Escape out of this Jutsu seemed impossible. Once Haku had entered the mirrors, it was possible for him to move between the mirrors at the speed of light. It was nearly impossible to follow his attacks sent out from Haku's flawless movements. As every mirror shows his reflection, it almost seems impossible to anticipate all of Haku's attacks. When we tried to attack the real body, Haku would have already transferred to another mirror. Even though the mirrors are made of ice, they appeared to be fire-resistant, and we found that out when Sasuke tried to melt the ice with his Fire Style Jutsu. Nothing seemed to work against Haku and we kept getting brutally hit by senbon needles. Gosh, it was really annoying and frustrating and it hurt. A lot.

Meh.

Even though Haku was our opponent, he actually seemed to have a good heart. We learned from Haku that he was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed Kekkei Genkai. After the war had ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with Kekkei Genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, frightened that their existence would only bring about more war. Haku's father and mother were simple farmers, living a peaceful life. They loved each other and were kind to their child. Unfortunately, this would all change. Haku's mother was a wielder of a Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release. She hid this fact from her husband, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in their small family would last forever. One day, Haku discovered the ability to manipulate water. Amazed by this, Haku proudly showed this to his mother, who was horrified by what she saw. She harshly scolded and slapped Haku for displaying his ability, though she tearfully apologized to him afterwards. Unbeknownst to them, Haku's father had seen everything from behind. When Haku's father discovered that his wife and child possessed a Kekkei Genkai, he assembled a small mob of villagers. With tears flowing down his eyes, he killed his wife. He then attempted to kill Haku. But before he could, Haku used his Ice Release to create several enormous ice spikes to kill his father and the rest of the mob.

Orphaned, Haku then became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, he was confronted by Zabuza Momochi, a man who supposedly had "the same eyes" as him. Zabuza later asked Haku to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for Zabuza. Haku readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and devoting his life to becoming the ultimate tool for Zabuza to use. Zabuza took Haku in, trained him, and gave him a purpose to live according to Haku. That's why Haku is loyal to Zabuza and he stays by his side, protecting him. Zabuza is truly the most precious person to him in this world and he even undergoes the silliest or cruelest requests. To me, it seems like Haku truly loves him despite his cold attitude...

During our battle, I could also tell that Haku was holding back. He didn't want to kill us but he also didn't want to be a useless tool to Zabuza. It's really sad...

Haku kept going on about that when a person becomes truly strong, it's because they have someone precious to them to protect.

I...actually agree with that.

Honestly, I have no idea how we're going to defeat him. The three of us are almost out of Chakra and we each are already wounded from some needles that Haku struck us with earlier, allowing slight blood to trickle down our bodies.

I couldn't stop panting and was getting more frustrated by the minute as I endured the annoying pain coming from my cuts. My brain feels like jelly and I can't think of a darn thing, not one single strategy. What are we going to do?

Are we...going to die here?

"Let's get this over with. One by one..." Haku darkly mumble from behind and I then turned around to see six needles heading directly towards ME.

Eyes widening in horror, I gasped, and attempted to move but felt immobilized with fear.

At the speed of light, Sasuke then ran in front of me, the needles mercilessly puncturing his skin, allowing me to see the blood eagerly emerge out of his body as he tried to not scream out in pain, and he fell on the concrete.

Naruto stood there frozen in shock.

"SASUKE!" I screamed while immediate tears of guilt flowed out of my eyes and I went down on my knees, now holding him.

His eyes were closed and he looked so pale...so lifeless!

Body wildly trembling, I vigorously shook him, but not too hard, and so many emotions were circling around in my mind.

I should have been able to evade that attack! He shouldn't have saved me! Why, why did he have to save me?!

"Sasuke! Sasuke?! A-Are you o-okay?! W-Wake u-up! Idiot! IDIOT!_ I-Idiot_... D-Don't _die_ on m-me! D-Don't b-be a-a b-butt! Sasuke! Sasuke! _SASUKE_!" I hysterically screamed while sobbing, pure anguish could be seen in my sea-foam colored eyes, and my whole body outrageously trembled as I tried my best not to cry but it was pointless of course.

One of my tears then fell onto his face and that's when I saw his eyes struggle to open and Sasuke's dark, almost lifeless eyes, stared into mine.

He tried to smile but couldn't.

"You're still..._annoying_."

Sasuke took his last breath and his eyes slowly shut.

Pupils constricting, I gasped as it felt like my heart had stopped, and I held my breath for a moment.

"_SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

Four. Four needles then struck me from behind, blood now oozing out of my body, and my vision was gradually diminishing as I fell on top of Sasuke's body.

Everything went black.

One hour later.

All I saw was darkness but I kept on hearing someone's voice, a deep voice.

Slowly, my eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was Sasuke's face, intently staring down at me.

"Sasuke!"

Gasping, I immediately sat up as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into tight a hug, and tears flowed out of my eyes.

We were both sitting on the concrete and were still on the bridge, the mist still very thick.

I've never hugged Sasuke like this before...

He didn't say anything.

For about a minute, I just held him while I cried, and I then let go of him.

"I-Idiot! W-Why did you s-save m-me?! I-I rather DIE than have someone d-die p-protecting M-ME!"

I shakily proclaimed while bawling my eyes out and I hugged myself, trying to withstand the gruesome pain.

I then managed to smile and sniffed. "B-But... T-Thank y-you... Sasuke... I'm so glad that y-you're o-okay."

More tears than leaked out my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

He still didn't say anything and just stared at me with stern eyes.

Eyes widening, I then gasped, and frantically asked, "W-Where's Naruto?! W-Where's e-everyone e-else?! W-Where's-"

From behind, someone had put their hand onto my shoulder, and I turned around to see Kakashi Sensei.

"Naruto couldn't stand to see his comrades die in battle, so he saved you both..." Kakashi serenely explained and I then looked ahead to see Naruto standing a few feet away from us.

Instantly, I stood up as I sprinted up to Naruto, and pulled him into a tight hug. Well, more like a bear-hug.

Geez, I might as well just hug everyone!

"Naruto! Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay! T-Thank y-you for saving us..." I softly whispered as there was massive gratitude in my voice and I hugged him even tighter.

He hugged me back. "I'm glad you're okay, Sakura-chan."

Sniffing, I pulled away, and diligently smiled at him. "M-Me t-too."

I then frenetically looked around, not seeing anyone else in sight, and concern could be seen all over my face.

"Idiot, don't move around too much. You're hurt," Sasuke coldly scolded as he finally stood and crossed his arms.

"W-Where is everyone else? W-What happened?" I asked in panic, my voice jittery, and a frown formed across my lips.

"Tazuna is safe. The rest of the village came to help defeat Gato and his goons, even Inari showed up. Zabuza ended up killing Gato but Zabuza and Haku are now...gone..." Kakashi sternly explained and there was a sad look in his eyes.

I gasped in shock and couldn't believe it. Did that really happen?

"W-Wait! H-How did Naruto save us from the Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu?!

H-How?"

. . .

No one would answer me.

Author Note: Yes. I know. Super mega long chapter. I'm sorry for depriving you guys for so long. X_X I've literally stayed up every night working on this chapter until like three in the morning and I still couldn't finish it. I forced myself to go to sleep a lot XD. Um anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, hopefully. I would have gotten this done faster but I was extremely busy, so I apologize. Yeah I got the new Pokemon X game and that's been distracting me a little. Well, not really, I've been taking my time in te game but yeah XD And yes, Naruto used the Ninetail Fox's chakra to save them just like in the anime/manga. It's still anyone's game. I still don't know who Sakura is going to end up with. I also can't wait to write the chunin exams! Ahh it's going to be great x3 I have something planned! Heehee!

XD I was also surprised to find Sasuke fanart as him as a mermaid. I was like WHAT?! XD I laughed so frigging hard! Hahaha!

Anyways, thank you for all the lovely support! I REALLY appreciate it and it motivates me. I read every review so no worries! :3 Well, I'll update soon, and PLEASE review! Tell me your thoughts!

Thank you!

And WHOA! This chapter is over 10,000 words 0.0

Oh yeah, the next chapter will be MAJOR NaruSaku


	28. Chapter 28

Why. Why wouldn't they tell me anything? Was it wrong of me to ask, to wonder? There silence was killing me. So, I decided to just drop it, and to just let the unanswered question linger in mind: what did Naruto do to escape those deadly ice mirrors...?

I don't know. Not knowing left an uneasy feeling in my stomach and it just made me grow sadder.

Fighting back the tears wasn't easy.

But I did it. Somehow...

Even though it's all over, I still feel shaken, almost numb. We almost all died and yesterday's events kept replaying in my mind.

It was like a reoccurring nightmare while awake.

I can't let those memories hold me back or haunt me anymore. I've got to move on... For good.

Many times, I asked myself if I should ask Naruto what had happened yesterday, but I'm starting to think that maybe things would be better left unsaid. Maybe.

12:00. That's the time right now. It's noon and I had just made myself some dumplings, one of my favorites. I ended up making more than I really needed though, because I wanted to share some with Naruto, as a way of saying thank you for saving us.

Hm. Expressing my gratitude with food. Is that too cheesy? SHRUG. Who knows.

I looked in the mirror. I've really changed a lot. Both physically and mentally. It's strange but I'm not as shy as I used to be.

I'm not sure how it happened, but I blossomed somewhat, but...

Not fully.

No. Not yet. In time I will. I know it.

Sorry. I'm in a super serious mode for some reason.

Erm.

Continuing on...

I left my house, my boxed lunch in my grasp, and I started to walk through air was crisp and everything was quiet, too quiet. From time to time, the tender breeze would sometimes send a single leaf to rush by me, allowing a soothing sensation to fill my heart, and I felt completely relaxed. Well, for now, that is...

After plenty of minutes, I finally arrived in front of Naruto's house, and I then noticed a couple of papers with writing on them that were taped onto his front door.

The writing said:

_"Go Die."_

_"Burn in Hell, MONSTER."_

_"No one likes you. Quit trying."_

_"Leave our village_."

_"Go back in your cage, BEAST!"_

_"I hate your smile_."

_"Looking at you makes me sick_."

_"It's hard to believe that a thing_ _like YOU was actually born."_

_"Die already."_

_"No one wants you."_

_"Everyone hates you."_

_"Quit making your mirror cry_."

_"You're a heartless piece of shit_."

_"I hope you cry yourself to sleep every night."_

_"You don't deserve to live."_

_"You'll never become Hokage."_

Fuming, I ripped those stupid papers to shreds, pure fury could be seen in my ferocious trembling eyes, and hot angry tears trickled down my face.

Blooding boiling, I tried to think, tried to breath, tried to compose myself, but nothing worked. My emotions now seemed to be a everlasting vortex of sadness and anger. I wanted to hurt something. Anything.

"How DARE they!" I darkly shouted out loud, my rage building more and more by the second, and I almost punched the wall in front of me but stopped myself.

My boxed lunch fell to the ground and all of this emotional turmoil made my legs go weak.

When I fell to my knees, I waited for my sobs to take over, to turn me into a weak mess like I always am whenever I cry, a humpty-dumpty mess that even the king's men couldn't fix. Instead the exact opposite happened. Something had awoken from within and it wasn't Inner me this time. It was something far more greater. My heart raced, face flushed, and I clenched my fists to my sides. The eyes I possess turned fearless, full of complete rage, and my body trembled of absolute anger. No one is going to get away with this again. I'll make sure of it.

Laughter. Laughter and male teenaged-voices were then heard far behind me.

"Haha! Can't wait till that runt sees all the notes we left him!"

"Yeah, serves him right! I hope that little twerp dies already! He's so annoying!"

"Haha! He will. We just have to keep it up! Pft. Our village will finally be clean once he's gone. And he thinks he can become Hokage someday! HAHA! Yeah right."

Ever so slowly, I turned around to see the three heartless jerks walking passed Naruto's house, the three were all ninjas like me, probably at my level, and they then finally noticed my presence.

Those dirt-bags don't deserve to be ninjas.

My wide menacing eyes were like knives, cutting into their souls, and that's when something inside me snapped. Ferocious like a tiger, I sprinted up to them, and pounced on the guy who stood in the center. Without giving it any thought, I relentlessly punched the guy in the face multiple times, blood instantly splattering from his mouth, and at that exact moment...

I felt like killing him.

Before I could successfully make another violent blow to his face, his two companions aggressively grabbed onto my arms from behind, restraining me, and they forced me to stand up.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, sounding very deranged as tears leaked out of my eyes, oh geez, and I barbarously struggled to break out of their grasp.

"Oh, look who we have here. It's the famous forehead girl," one of the disgusting creeps remarked with a cackle and he then asked the guy who I just brutally attacked, "What should we do with her, eh?"

Wiping away some blood from his mouth, the guy gradually stood up while smirking, and mischievously suggested, "How about we bring her back to our place, eh? To make her pay for what she did to me."

"YOU DISGUSTING PIGS! LET GO OF ME NOW!" I fiercely demanded and struggled some more but they just held me tighter and I winced in pain.

"How dare you talk to us like that! Especially after you just randomly beat up our friend! Bitch!" one of the guys brutishly hissed as he held my arm even tighter, causing me to cry out in pain, and he chuckled.

"H-How dare ME?! How dare YOU! How DARE you say all those awful things to Naruto! He's NONE of those things! In fact, you three are probably all those things combined, NOT Naruto! You don't even know him! You-Mmmft!"

My little rant was silenced as soon as the guy with the bleeding lip put his hand onto my mouth and shushed me. "Pinky, look, you better shut your pretty little mouth if you know what's good for you."

The three all snickered and smirked.

"Let's get her back to our place already!" one of them holding me insistingly urged and they all nodded.

Eyes widening in fear, more tears escaped my eyes, and I felt so defenseless and so frustrated and just URGH!

"Let her go."

That voice. I recognize it. It belongs to...

Naruto.

I heard his footsteps from behind and he walked up to the weirdo guy with the bleeding lip.

I wanted to gasp when I got a glimpse of Naruto's face. His eyes were so fierce, so fiery, and just so...serious.

"Let her go NOW." Naruto repeated, his voice much more menacing this time, and his azure eyes were like daggers.

My captors shuddered at his intimidating voice and with much hesitation, they finally let go of me.

With a growl, I looked back at one of them as I flashed him an icy glare, and elbow-jabbed the jerk in the chest.

I huffed and the guy winced in pain.

Humph! Serves him right!

The guy with the bleeding mouth rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tch! Come on guys, let's get out of here. We'll leave the stupid beast and forehead girl alone. It's not worth our time trying to mess with them. Let's go."

With that, the three jerks left...

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto quietly asked and he fully turned around to face me.

I looked at him with my trembling watery eyes, nodded, and then pulled him into a tender embrace.

I started to sob.

"N-Naruto... I-I'm so-sorry that you have to put up with creeps like that. I-It hurts me so bad when people are so mean to y-you. Y-You have n-no i-idea. T-Those jerks wrote all sorts of nasty things about you on p-paper and I-I got so angry that I almost k-killed one of t-them... I-I'm not even k-kidding. My anger took over m-me a-and I k-know I've been crying a lot l-lately, but p-please forgive me. I-I don't mean to be a w-weirdo!"

I sniffed and he then adjusted his hands onto my shoulders and we locked eyes.

He was smiling and looked so handsome.

"Sakura, thank you. I heard what you said to those guys earlier and it made me so happy. Thank you for sticking up for me, Sakura-chan. I've been longing for someone to actually care about me for so long... It feels nice."

Now he was the one to pull me into a tender embrace and I slightly blushed.

"Y-You're w-welcome..." I sheepishly mumbled while blushing and my heart started to race a little faster.

He then pulled away from me and bashfully said with a laugh, "By the way, I think you dropped your lunch on my doorstep...and I found a bunch of shredded paper there too."

Embarrassed, I blushed, and let out a shy laugh. "S-Sorry. I-I'm the doer of that silly crime. Heehee... U-Um. I-I actually was on my way to share my lunch with y-you, s-so y-yeah. B-But... I kind of dropped it. Sorry, hehehe..."

"It's okay. And I actually didn't get a chance to read what those assholes said, so thanks for murdering their paper for me. You did me a favor. Heh. They write crap like that to me every week and post it on my door..." Naruto explained with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head and he then kindly offered with a smile, "And we can have lunch at the park if you want. I'll make us some sandwiches."

"S-Sure!" I shyly accepted while blushing and I then said all disturbed, "And w-whoa! T-That's horrible! Do they not have lives or something?!"

Naruto laughed and closed his eyes. "I don't really care, to be honest. As long as I have you and my ramen, I'm okay."

Puzzled, I blinked multiple times, and blushed hard.

Did... Did he really just say what I think he just said...?

Thirty minutes later.

Naruto had made us both sandwiches as we made small talk in his house for a little bit and the two of us then headed to the park.

Right now, we were sitting next to each other on one of the park benches, and continued to talk on and on about so much random crap as we ate our delicious sandwiches.

NOM NOM NOM! Yummy! Er, sorry!

Anyways...

Naruto took one last bite of his sandwich and he then started to intently stare down at the ground without saying anything for a few moments, making me feel antsy.

He took in a deep breath and breathed out before saying.

Naruto then flashed me that handsome smile of his and that alone easily made me melt on the spot.

"Look... I know Sasuke likes you and I'm not sure how you feel about him, but I want you to know that I'm never going to force you to have feelings for me. I always want you to be happy, even if it's not with _me_. I just want you to know that, Sakura-chan."

Speechless. I was completely speechless by his incredible words and my eyes wildly trembled as I was amazingly stunned.

I don't think my cheeks have ever been this pink.

Author Note: Hi!:D I think this is one of my favorite chapters! XD I like how I wrote it! Thank you all so much and gah it's two in the morning! I've got to stop writing so late at night xD I still don't know who she's going to end up with CX

anyways, I'll update soon, and please tell me your thoughts, PLEASE REVIEW! I love the motivation! :D thank you! :3 Bye!

EDIT: I totally forgot to mention that those three dudes who attacked Sakura were NOT civilianS. They were ninjas! So I added that in xD sorry for that haha.


	29. Chapter 29

The only thing that is keeping me company on my walk is my own bipolar thoughts. Geez, that's kind of sad.

I just got back from a VERY boring mission and it was so boring that I literally just wanted to stick needles into my eyes. We had to babysit a little spider and just watch it for three hours in it's cage.

Like, WHAT?! How is that even considered a mission?! Oh well. At least it's over with and I'm so happy that it is. SIGH.

It didn't help either that Sasuke and Naruto were constantly bickering the entire time. You have NO idea how badly I wanted to buy earplugs...

After the mission was over, I asked my two teammates if they wanted to train with me since our last mission was so pointless, and Naruto happily wanted to train with me of course but not Sasuke. The butt had the nerve to rudely reject me by saying, "I train alone. Besides, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me. You're even more worse than Naruto."

WHAT. THE. FRICK?!

Yup. Naruto had to hold me back from pounding Sasuke into smithereens while he just so calmly walked away as if he never said NOTHING. That butt.

His words totally destroyed my motivation and I felt so annoyed that I didn't want to train anymore, so I told Naruto that I just wanted to go home. He understood of course.

So here I am, walking home by myself while doubting my abilities as a ninja because of stupid Sasuke, and I'm also thinking about my stupid messed up love life. Honestly, I don't even want to consider it my love life, just messed up. Maybe I should just stay single for the rest of my life? SIGH.

My thoughts were like a never ending tornado, I swear. They kept spinning and spinning in my head and I thought I was going to faint or die or something. It's mostly because I couldn't get Naruto and Sasuke out of my head. Well, more importantly Naruto...

What he said yesterday had a really big effect on me. I had trouble sleeping all last night because I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and my frigging blushing wouldn't go away as usual either, which frustrated me very much. His selfless words made my heart feel so many things yesterday and I also feel so happy because of them. Naruto is such a great guy, shouldn't I know if I like him or not by now?

Well, I don't, and it sucks, because I feel like a total BUTT.

Speaking of butts...

Sadly, I also thought about Sasuke too. Lately he has been acting as if we never had kissed and it even seems that he's trying to avoid me too. Is he embarrassed or something?

SIGH.

I'm too young to be worrying about such romantic things. I didn't even know boys their age would even care for romance that much, especially Sasuke. Well, maybe they don't. Maybe they both just ended up genuinely falling for me...?

I don't know. Could be or not or-GAH! JUST FORGET IT!

...

Those weren't my only thoughts though. Oh no. What Sasuke said earlier today had really PISSED ME OFF but...also saddened me.

He pretty much implied that I was weak. How could he even say that?! Did he not see my strength during our journey to the Wave Country?! It just makes so angry, so fired up!

But..

It also made an unwanted question linger in my mind...

Am I really the weakest member of Team 7?

Yes, I admit that I have gotten stronger, but my two other teammates always seem to outshine me no matter how strong I get. That's totally not fair!

I turned the corner to suddenly see Naruto chatting with three little kids and his arms were aloofly behind his head.

"Naruto?" I asked confused and I walked up to them.

Naruto grinned as he slightly turned to face me and he calmly said, "Oh, hey Sakura."

"Hey boss, who is this chick?" a little boy cautiously whispered to Naruto and he kept eyeing me multiple times.

I saw Naruto start to blush and he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... She's... Um..."

The little boy then smirked and started to chuckle. "OH! I see. Heehee... She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

I flinched and my cheeks instantly turned flamingo pink at imagining myself as Naruto's girlfriend.

Blushing, Naruto laughed nervously as he continued to rub the back of his head, and the blond mumbled, "Geez, you guys are pretty insightful..."

Immediately, my eyes grew super mega-wide as I blushed even more, and I shyly yelled while clenching my fists, "B-But! H-He's... He's not-"

Growling. We then heard growling from behind us.

The four of us turned around to see a ferocious looking dog that was unbelievably huge and I swear that his eyes appeared to be glowing a demonic red.

It then started to charge at us and the four of us all screamed.

"RUN!" the little boy dramatically shouted.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto then urged in a whisper and he suddenly grabbed onto my right hand.

Feeling his tender grip on my hand made me blush like a crazy person, also causing my heart to tingle a tiny bit too, and we then both started to run away with the other three little kids.

Our hands remained locked the entire time as we ran...

The little boy then turned the corner and he brutally fell backwards on his butt when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, that hurt. You little runt."

The remaining three of us then stood behind the little boy and there was two strangers standing in front of us. One was a girl and her dirty blonde hair was put up into four pigtails, which I didn't even know was possible, and she didn't look too happy. The other person was a guy who was wearing all black and it looked like he had a fight with a paintbrush or something because there was purple markings all over his face. It also looked like he was carrying a mummy on his back or something. He didn't look too happy either.

Out of nowhere, the guy then picked the kid up by relentlessly grabbing onto his shirt, and he cruelly stated, "You annoying little pest, I'll crush you!"

"HEY! YOU LET HIM GO NOW, ASSHOLE!" Naruto angrily shouted, pure fury in his voice, and he let go of my hand to clench both of his fists.

Face turning blue in fear, I frowned, and meekly pleaded, "P-Please let him go!"

"Hey, stop it. We'll get in trouble..." the girl reluctantly mumbled as she adjusted a hand onto her hip and sighed.

"Chill. It's fine. Let's play with these guys a little before you know who shows up..." the guy nonchalantly retorted and chuckled.

"BASTARD!" Naruto abruptly shouted as he started to charge at the two to only be knocked down by the guy holding the little kid.

"Oof!" Naruto groaned as he fell on his bottom and he cringed in pain.

"Naruto!" I shouted in concern while I kneeled down next to him as the other two kids did as well and I put a hand onto his shoulder.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked very worried and frowned.

"I'm fine," Naruto grumbled as he slowly got up and my goofy teammate then pointed at the weirdo guy while fiercely shouting, "Damn it! Let him go already you bastard! OR ELSE!"

"Geez, you midgets are all so annoying. Especially younger ones that are rude. Makes me feel like killing them all..." the guy darkly said with a smirk and he held up a clenched fist, about to punch the boy.

The two other kids besides me started to cry and they both shouted very frightened, "KONOHAMARU!"

Instinctively, Naruto sprinted forwards, and roared, "DON'T!"

Before Naruto could actually get to the creep, a tiny stone had hit the guy's wrist with unbelievable force, causing him to let go of the little boy, and he slightly cringed.

"AH!" Konohamaru (the little boy's name I guess) let out a cry as his booty plummeted to the ground and he then frantically dashed up to Naruto.

The six of us then looked up to see Sasuke aloofly sitting on a tree branch as he tossed a stone multiple times with one hand and my unfriendly teammate glared at the weirdo guy.

"Get out of our village."

Sasuke's voice was so fierce but quiet, oozing with aloofness too, and he narrowed his eyes at the two strangers.

"Urgh... Great. Another guy who pisses me off..." the guy bitterly muttered and he held his injured wrist while gazing up at Sasuke.

The two other little kids eyes turned into hearts at seeing Sasuke and I think they were now transforming into those creepy Sasuke minions. Oh please no.

Naruto looked annoyed by Sasuke's presence of course and Konohamaru looked stunned.

"Boss... You're so not cool anymore..." I heard Konohamaru whisper to Naruto in disappointment and he crossed his arms.

"W-What?! Dummy, of course that guy is no match for me! I can pulverize him any day!" Naruto nervously assured the boy with a fake smile and he squatted down on his knees, making their eye level equal.

"Sure..." the boy huffed in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

Looking down, Naruto's sweat dropped, and he sighed, a depressing aura now surrounding him.

Poor Naruto. I think he's cool!

Looking back at Sasuke, I twitched, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Sasuke? What... What are you doing? W-Why are you up there like a monkey-"

Before I could say anymore, Sasuke flung the tiny stone he was holding at me, shutting me up, and it struck the very center of my large forehead.

I flinched once the tiny stone penetrated my forehead and I let out a faint shriek as my eyes grew stupendously wide.

"W-What's w-wrong w-with y-you?! W-Why did you do t-that?! I'LL KILL YOU!" I frenetically yelled while blushing like a mad woman in embarrassment and I waved my clenched fist at him as pure furry could be seen all over my face.

"CHA! I'LL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS! YOU ASSHOLE!" Inner me outrageously thundered, her eyes glowing a demonic gold color, and she firmly clenched her fists as a fiery aura surrounded her.

Sasuke didn't answer me as he wouldn't even look at me and the butt just continued to glare at the guy. "Get lost."

THAT BUTTHOLE!

My anger only increased and so did my twitching.

"Sasuke! Q-Quit trying to be cool! IT'S NOT WORKING!" I shouted directly at the Uchiha, very annoyed, and I was still blushing for some reason.

Stupid blushing. I hate it when I blush. Geez, that sounds so messed up...

Anyways...

Again. Sasuke ignored me AGAIN.

"Hn. Leave before I get annoyed." Was Sasuke's warning...

"Why don't you come down here and say it to my face, PUNK?" the mummy carrying dude urged and he suddenly started to take the mummy looking thing off of his back.

The girl widened her eyes in disbelief. "You're not really going to use that, are you?"

We all then heard an unexpected quiet but eerie voice...

"Stop. You're an embarrassment to our village..."

With shocked expressions, we all looked up to see a crimson haired boy standing upside down on a tree branch with his arms crossed, and he was on the same tree that Sasuke was on. He had such weird eyes. It looked like he had abused an eyeliner pencil or something because a dark inky substance seemed to circle around his deadly jade orbs. Either that or he probably just never sleeps. SHRUGS. Who knows.

Sasuke looked so shocked that he didn't even detect this guy before.

"Losing control so easily...how pathetic. Why do you think we even came to this village in the first place? We're not here to play games..." the red-headed guy scolded quietly and his voice was so calm, almost monotone.

Call me weird, but his voice kind of soothed me in a way. It was like music to my ears.

...

Okay. I'm weird. Sorry. Er, moving on...

"Listen Gaara... They started it, I swear!" the mummy guy nervously insisted and he seemed really frightened for some reason.

"Shut up. I'll kill you..."

Silence.

His voice was so dark, so quiet, so cruel sounding, and just so...menacing.

Okay. Now I can see why he's so frightened.

"I'm sorry...really sorry..." the mummy guy apologized, his voice shaky, and he looked down in guilt.

Gaara (I'm assuming that's his name) then looked at Sasuke and serenely said, "Sorry to you guys."

Suddenly, sand briskly circled his entire body, and he reappeared next to the two strangers in an instant, the sand soon subsiding right after.

WHAT. THE. HECK?!

Okay. When I was little, I was scared to get freaking sand in my eyes, but this GUY. H-He... He just... Wow. I'm speechless.

"Let's get out of here..." Gaara coldly but calmly ordered and he turned to leave.

I then noticed that their headbands were different than ours and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I took a step forward.

"WAIT! Judging from your headbands, if I can recall from my studies, you guys are from the Sand Village, correct? Well, you might be allies with our village but... It's forbidden for Shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission," I sternly proclaimed with fierce eyes and then continued on, "So state your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..."

Whoa. I wasn't expecting myself to say THAT. Well, yeah, I'm not as shy as I used to be, but I'm still really shy around people I barely know sometimes. And I'm also really surprised I said that because...

These people are really scary.

The dirty blonde haired girl sighed and pulled out something that looked like a pass port. "Man, you guys are clueless... See my pass? The three of us are here to enter the Chunin Exams. Amazing Genins from neighboring countries assemble to take an exam to become a Chunin each year. The main purpose is to improve relationships between the allies and to increase the Shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain power and balance and-"

"Hey Konohamaru! Think I should enter this Chunin Exam thing?!" Naruto eagerly asked the little boy while smiling and he chuckled.

"You idiot! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" the girl exploded very frustrated and she clenched her right fist.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke then appeared right in front of me, his back facing me of course, and he asked in a stern manner, "Hey you. What's your name?"

The dirty blonde girl with the four pigtails blushed. "Huh? You mean me?"

"No. You with the gourd..." Sasuke corrected quietly and his eyes were intently scrutinizing Gaara.

The gourd dude was quiet for a moment.

"Gaara of the Desert. I'm also interested in your name?"

Sasuke smirked and said proudly,"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The wind then dramatically rushed through them. Oh geez. Is Sasuke now in love with this guy or something?

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?! HUH?! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME TOO?!" Naruto blithely questioned, very loudly might I add, and my blond teammate pointed to himself.

A bored expression filled Gaara's face and he muttered, "Not interested. Let's go..."

Naruto looked like he wanted to whimper or something as he cried fake tears.

Again. POOR NARUTO.

Gaara and the rest of his team then hustled away...

I then remembered earlier that a dog was freaking chasing us before and I frantically turned around to see it no where in sight. Bewildered, I turned back around, and shrugged. Oh well.

Go figure.

The next day.

It was really early in the morning and my two teammates and I had been waiting for our Sensei to show up for three hours now.

"Geez, where is he?" I asked no one in particular while I crossed my arms and major annoyance could be heard in my voice as I frowned.

Naruto shrugged and laughed. "Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with Sasuke's egoistic attitude?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, his eyes like daggers, and he questioned in a mutter, "What did you say, loser?"

I softly laughed. "That's actually a good theory, Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Can you two shut up already?" Sasuke irritably asked, obviously very annoyed while offended, and he twitched in anger.

"Only if you stop being such a cranky butt!" I teased with a giggle as I then pulled out one of his hairs, causing him to cringe in pain, and he instantly whirled around to glare at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke fiercely demanded as he twitched and his vein popped.

I then sniffed the tiny strand of hair that I stole from him and nodded. "Yep. Just as I expected... You don't take enough showers. Geez, no wonder you're so grumpy all the time-"

Enraged, Sasuke grabbed ahold of my wrist as he blushed, and he ferociously yelled, "IDIOT! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Blushing, I held onto the strand of hair with all my might as he struggled to retrieve it, and I frantically shouted, "I-IT'S J-JUST A-A H-HAIR! YOU WEIRDO! S-STOP I-IT!"

"HEY! QUIT TOUCHING SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!" Naruto fiercely yelled and he tackled Sasuke to the ground.

The two were now wrestling and my eyes turned into two little black dots.

WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?!

"GET OFF ME YOU LOSER!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO SAKURA-CHAN YOU BASTARD!"

I blushed at hearing Naruto's words and there was this innocent look on my face.

It's weird but I kind of like Naruto's protectiveness over me. Well, they both are pretty over-protective of me now that I think about it, but...

I don't want to be protected.

Kakashi then appeared. "Sorry guys. I got lost on the path of life-...Whoa."

My two teammates then separated, stood, and brushed themselves off.

"About time..." Sasuke grumbled annoyed and he crossed his arms.

"Anyways... This is really sudden but I nominated you guys to enter the Chunin Exams. Here are your applications..." Kakashi tranquilly proclaimed as he handed us our applications and our Sensei continued on, "Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in room 301 by 4pm tomorrow."

Naruto then glomped Kakashi. "KAKASHI SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!"

My sweat dropped and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey get off of me!" Kakashi awkwardly yelled and Naruto finally got off of him.

Our Sensei sighed and then said, "Well, that is all."

He then disappeared in less than a second.

Silence.

Naruto twitched.

"WE WAITED THREE HOURS FOR THAT?!"

Four hours later.

I'm currently standing on my balcony and I can't stop thinking about those darn exams. It's really bothering. Will I able able to keep up with those other two?

"Hey Sakura."

I looked down to see Sasuke and he was smiling at me. Yes. I repeat...

SMILING.

Twitching, I reluctantly asked, "Sasuke? What are you doing here...?"

"Wanna go on a walk with me?" Sasuke aloofly asked and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

I blushed and I twitched so much that it probably looked like I was a having a seizure or something.

WALK?! A WALK?!

Okay. Something is up...

I twitched even more. "Why... Why do you want to walk with me? You would never ask that."

"Just come on already..." he mumbled and that alien smile of his still remained.

My twitching never stopped.

"Er... Okay."

Fifteen minutes later.

The two of us walked to this deserted field in silence and it was oddly foggy out.

"So... Why did you ask me to walk with you?" I hesitantly asked and frowned.

"Sakura, I wanted to tell you that I care about you, and that... I don't want you taking the exams. It's for your own safety. I don't want you getting hurt."

Eyes growing wide, I blushed, and couldn't believe what he had just said.

I then narrowed my eyes, now fully realizing what was REALLY going on, and the fierceness in my voice sounded so menacing.

"Okay. Cut the crap and the stupid act. I know that you're NOT Sasuke! He wouldn't be this much of a weirdo to me! I can easily see through your Genjutsu too! Now show yourself!"

The fake Sasuke started to chuckle and he transformed into a strange looking ninja. "Smart girl... You've figured out the illusion but can you dodge THIS?!"

The creepy ninja them hurled a bunch of Kunai Knives at me and I dodged them by simply leaping up into the air and I threw a bunch of Kunai back at him. He dodged them of course. GR.

We were both now on opposite ends of the field.

Him on the left and myself was on the right.

Promptly, I took out a single Kunai from my pouch, and held it out to the side.

"Come at me! I'm not scared!" I boldly declared, my voice quiet but ferocious, and my fierce eyes pierced right through him.

He just chuckled and vanished away.

Huh? What was that about?! Where did he go?! THE HECK?!

I frantically looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

Hm.

The next day.

I feel so dizzy now since I literally trained for hours last night after that ninja tried to attack me and I ended up going to bed around midnight. That was dumb of me because now I feel like my limbs are going to fall off at any moment or something. Geez, I feel so incredibly tired. I must look like a zombie. Not good.

Even though I ferociously trained like a gladiator last night, I still feel really scared about the exams, and I'm so terrified that I won't be able to keep up with the others. Hopefully I'll be some use to the team and hopefully I'll survive. GULP.

What's even worse is that I'm a little late right now. I kind of slept in. Gosh,

I hope they're not mad at me.

The academy was then in sight and I saw my two teammates standing in front of it.

Naruto happily waved at me. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

I finally walked up to them as I faked a smile and sheepishly said, "Hi guys..."

Naruto then looked puzzled and asked, "You okay, Sakura-chan? You look really tired."

I closed my eyes and forced my fake smile to grow even bigger. "I-I'm fine."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at me.

Uh oh.

Five minutes later.

Two ninjas were guarding the room that we were suppose to enter, Room 301, and a bunch of other ninjas kept pleading to let them in.

"Let us pass. And... Could you also remove that pathetic illusion you made with the Genjutsu?" Sasuke haughtily asked with a smirk and his hands were in his pockets.

The two ninja smirked. "So you've finally figured it out, eh?"

Sasuke smiled a tiny bit and looked at me while saying, "Sakura, you must have noticed first right? Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team-"

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR!" I stupidly blurted out, instantly interrupting Sasuke, and I clenched both of my fists.

Sasuke glared at me and he twitched. "You idiot..."

Feeling mortified, I blushed, and blinked my eyes multiple times in confusion. "W-What? U-Um..."

H-Huh? W-Wait, did Sasuke just compliment me earlier? What... What was he on about? Why was he being so nice to me? Was he trying to cheer me up since he felt bad about telling me that I'm worse than Naruto or is he simply just trying to make his team look good to everyone else? Geez, I'm one skeptical girl at times.

Did he suspect that I was doubting my abilities though? Oh my gosh, is he a mind reader?! KYA! HE BETTER NOT BE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

But still... Praising me in public and with a small smile too? That... That makes me happy. His words make me feel like an actual important part of the team.

Although, is his niceness just a temporary thing? SIGH. Probably.

I smiled and nervously whispered to Sasuke, "Eh, sorry. Um...Thanks anyways though..."

"B-But u-um...I did happen to notice the illusion. This is actually the second floor!" I said with little confidence, my cheeks flushed slightly of rosy-red, and the smile on my lips remained.

"Huh? I didn't know..." I heard Naruto mumble really quietly.

One of the ninja dudes smirked. "Heh. Not bad...but all you did was...SEE THROUGH IT!"

Suddenly, the ninja did a handstand, and attempted to kick Sasuke,

and the Uchiha attempted to counter his attack with a kick but...

A guy went between the two and grabbed both of their feet at the speed of light before they could harm each other.

"Whoa... He's fast..." I exclaimed breathlessly.

The guy had very and I mean VERY thick eyes brows. He possessed large rounded black eyes with lower lashes and had a bowl haircut, his hair being black. A green jumpsuit was what he was wearing along with orange leg warmers and a red headband was worn around his waist. Bandages were also wrapped around his arms, wrists, and hands. Geez, this guy looked weird...

The bushy eyebrow guy then released his grip on the two ninja and his eyes looked so serious.

"What happened to plan? You're the one who said to not draw attention to ourselves..." another guy scolded with weird looking lavender eyes and he glared at his teammate (I'm guessing).

The guy in the green jumpsuit only ignored him and then looked at me while blushing.

He then walked up to me while smiling and asked, "You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Um... Yeah..." I awkwardly replied and was a little puzzled.

"I'm Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend! I'll protect you until I die!" Lee confidently declared with a bright smile as he gave me a thumbs up and he flashed me a wink while blushing.

My cheeks instantly turned bubblegum-pink at hearing his words and my eyes grew outrageously wide in surprise.

W-What do I do?! I-I've never had a guy ask me out so directly b-before! OH MY GOSH! He's even a bigger weirdo than Sasuke! AHHHHHHH!

"Uh... I-I can't because...because I already have a boyfriend!" I lied by accident while blushing and I then became a frantic mess on the inside once realizing what I had just said.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-Why did I just lie?! I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Oh no! This is bad. Mega super bad! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Yeah, WHO?" Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously joined in, jealously lurking in their voices, and a fiery aura surrounded them.

They looked pissed.

I flinched in fear and then blushed even MORE.

GRAH! MY ANNOYING BLUSHING CAN GO DIE IN AN HOLE!

...

Sorry. Anyways...

Blushing, I sheepishly averted my eyes downwards at the floor, and nervously said,"I-I m-mean...I don't have one. I just... U-Um..."

"Like someone?" Lee guessed.

Looking up, I forced myself to smile as my mouth twitched, and nodded. "Y-Yeah. W-Well, actually, I-I don't know... Um... I'm not sure."

Lee scratched his head and mumbled, "Geez, Gai Sensei didn't tell me girls would be this confusing..."

"Hey you... What's your name?" the guy with the lavender eyes then asked Sasuke and he smirked.

My butt of a teammate smirked as well and turned around to look at him. "When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first."

I twitched. Is Sasuke really trying to be cool right now? Oh geez. This is hard to watch. SIGH.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" the guy asked him.

"I don't have to answer you..." was Sasuke's aloof response and he turned around to walk away from him.

Geez, what a diva.

Twenty five minutes later.

Before we finally arrived to the right room, Rock Lee had challenged Sasuke to a fight, claiming that he wanted to test his abilities before the exams, and Sasuke accepted of course even though I told him we would run out of time. That butt never listens though, so I shouldn't be that surprised. SIGH.

Anyways...

Before the fight actually started, Lee winked at me while blushing, and declared that he would dedicate this fight to me. Frightened, I hid behind Naruto as I put my right hand onto his shoulder, and my face turned bluer than any blueberry. Lee then told me that I was an angel and he started blowing kisses and hearts at me. I dodged every single one like my LIFE depended on it. It was sadly really gruesome and I even ended up hurting my head. Ouch. Go figure.

Naruto then got really angry because Sasuke always gets the spotlight and he wanted to take on the bushy eyebrow dude but Lee just wanted to fight Sasuke, which made Naruto even more angrier. So, my blond teammate charged at him, and Lee took out Naruto in less than a second, instantly knocking him out.

Sasuke and I were shocked by this. That's when Sasuke was even more determined to take him on and the two started to fight. They fought for about fifteen minutes and Lee only used Taijutsu as Sasuke used his Sharingan. Sasuke couldn't keep up with Lee though; he was too fast. So...

Sasuke actually lost.

Yeah I know. The oh so great Sasuke had actually lost probably for the first time in his life. Is it wrong that Inner me was celebrating from within me...? Heehee. Eh, anyways...

I ended up catching Sasuke, cushioning his fall since Rock Lee knocked him down in midair, and my Uchiha teammate looked kind of shaken.

Naruto then woke up and he looked rather perplexed at realizing that Sasuke had lost.

A turtle then appeared and Naruto wondered if that was Lee's Sensei. I told him I wouldn't be surprised if it was...

Something more disturbing had happened though...

A puff of smoke then surrounded the top of the turtle's shell and once it subsided, it revealed...

The most disturbing man I have ever seen.

He looked like an exact replica of Lee except he had bushier eyebrows, was taller, wore a green vest, and he also possessed slight different facial features. It looked like he could have been Lee's father but he actually was his Sensei! His name was Might Gai and he claimed to be stronger than Kakashi and that he was our Sensei's rival.

Gai winked at the three of us as he stood in an...unpleasant position...and he greeted while smirking, "Hey, how ya doing everybody?!"

Yes. The three of us were all majorly disturbed and freaked out. We became even MORE freaked out when Gai started to hit Lee for almost using an Forbidden Jutsu. Then the two started sobbing and hugged each other.

Geez, I hope I don't have nightmares.

I felt so traumatized.

We then headed to Room 301 and Kakashi was standing in front of the door. He was pleased to see me and explained to us that this exam can only be taken by teams of three. Originally, we all thought it was an individual choice to participate, but Kakashi said that wasn't the case. He didn't tell us that a three man squad was mandatory for the exams because Kakashi Sensei wanted us to come on our own free-will and to have nobody pressuring anybody. Kakashi was very proud of us and he let us enter through the door.

Once we entered into the room, my jaw dropped in shock, and I couldn't believe it.

It looked like there was over fifty ninjas in the room and they also looked super scary.

I then heard a familiar voice...

"SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE LATE!"

Next thing I knew, Ino had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind, pulling him into a tight hug, and she began to giggle as she blushed. "I'm so happy to see you, Sasuke-kun! "

Her other two teammates were nowhere in sight.

Sasuke gave the blonde one of those 'I'm going to kill you' looks and I twitched.

"U-Uh... Ino... You better let go of him before he hurts you..." I warned in an awkward tone and my sweat dropped.

"Shut up, Forehead! You're just jealous! MEH!" Ino pompously exclaimed as she childishly stuck her tongue out at me and the blonde playfully pulled down her right eyelid.

I twitched some more and tried to control my anger from within. "I'm not... Trust me."

Suddenly, I then noticed Naruto trembling, probably of fear, and I frowned.

Poor guy. He's probably really nervous like the rest of us. After all, we are only rookies, and I'm pretty sure those other ninjas have loads more of experience than us.

I think I'll cheer him up a bit.

From behind, I put a hand onto his shoulder, and softly said with a smile, "Hey Naruto... Don't worry, we'll be okay-"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU BASTARDS!"

Silence.

Everyone in the room glared at us.

My mouth hung open in utter shock and the color of the ocean had overruled my face.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR BOYFRIEND UNDER CONTROL BEFORE HE GETS US ALL KILLED!" Ino then thunderously roared at me and she clenched her jaw while growling and she hugged Sasuke even tighter.

Dude, you're probably freaking suffocating the guy!

Anyways...

Instantly, I blushed at picturing Naruto as my boyfriend, and my eyes grew super wide.

"B-But... H-He's... He's not my...b-boyfriend..." I sheepishly denied and blushed some more.

Ino snorted with laughter and she sounded like a dying horse. "Heehee! He might as well be your boyfriend! Because Sasuke-kun will never love you Sakura!"

Sasuke then forcibly pushed Ino off of him, his glare on her growing more intense, and he bitterly huffed.

"Tch. What do you know?"

Pupils constricting, my heart stopped for a millisecond, and my cheeks were now way pinker than any pig.

Did he...

Did he just say...?

Author Note: Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait and yes I know that they were suppose to meet the other teams too and not just Ino but they will in the next chapter!(: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've just been really busy, and I've been working on this chapter little by little everyday. Four days ago, when I got home from my boyfriend's house, I was told that my room was now infested with fruit flies. No, I wasn't angry or sad, I laughed. XD I share a room with my sister and she said it smelled like something died so she checked under her bed and found a garbage bag and when she opened it, about fifty fruit flies flew out of the bag. Oh geez. I've been sleeping on the couch downstairs for a few days now. I've been on a killing spree of fruit flies, which I really hate to do because I don't like killing bugs, but I kind of have to. Most of the time I just imagine myself as Itachi though XD haha! Just kidding. I love that guy! Erm, anyways... Who will I put Sakura with? Dunno. I have NO idea. XD The NaruSaku fluff in this chapter made me blush kind of though. Heehee. So cute! And I kind of wrote this chapter with a headache so...don't be too harsh on me. -whimpers- ;-;

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, it really means a lot to me, and just thank you so much. They really motivate me. Well, I will update soon, and pleaseeeeee review! Thank you(:

Gaara: Review and I'll bite your cookie...

Me: WHAT?! O_o Don't listen to Gaara! He might be hot but he never sleeps! XD just kidding! Haha

I love Gaara! :D I'm a total fangirl when it comes to him! Heehee!

Anyways... Tell me your thoughts about the chapter by reviewing! Thank you! And Happy Halloween to those that celebrate it!:D

My house only got two trick or treaters because it was raining really hard...0.0 XD oh well!

Oh yeah, for those who don't understand what happsend at the end...

Sasuke pretty much secretly implied that he loves Sakura. Well, kind of.

Ino: Sasuke-kun would never love you Sakura!

Sasuke: *Angry* Tch. What do you know?

See? xD

Okay, I'm done!

Bye!:D


	30. Chapter 30

Before anything else could be said, Ino's two teammates named Shikamaru and Choji, walked up to us.

"So you guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die..." Shikamaru tiredly mumbled with hands in his pockets and sighed.

Choji was eating a bag of chips.

"WAIT WHAT?! I WANT CHIPS! CHA!" Inner me roared while clenching her fists and she cried fake tears.

"Yahoo! Found you!" said an enthusiastic voice and we all turned around to see a smirking Kiba and his two teammates: Hinata and Shino.

Shikamaru groaned. "Not you guys too..."

"H-Hi N-N-Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata shyly greeted my hyperactive teammate while blushing and she played with her fingers.

Naruto smiled and said, "Hey Hinata!"

I don't know why but I felt an unpleasant feeling settle in my stomach at seeing Hinata.

Whatever. I'm not going to let it get to me though. Hinata is awesome and I should just ignore the feeling. CHA!

"Well, well, everyone has assembled..." Kiba remarked while smirking and chuckled.

Akamaru, the dog laying on Kiba's head, let out a loud bark, and cutely wagged his tail. Oh how I so wanted to hug him!

"Heh. You seem confident Kiba..." Sasuke aloofly observed with a smirk.

"Ha! You bet! We trained like crazy, we won't lose to you!" Kiba haughtily declared and snickered.

Naruto growled, very frustrated, and angrily pointed a finger at the dog lover. "SHUT UP! SASUKE MIGHT, BUT I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"S-Sorry N-Naruto... K-Kiba didn't mean it..." Hinata apologized, her voice quiet as a mouse, and she continued to play with her fingers while blushing.

Again, I felt that unpleasant feeling in my stomach, and frowned.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara and his team in the room, and the panda-bear eyed guy caught my gaze.

Immediately, I flinched like a crazy person as an automatic blush crept across my cheeks, and I looked away.

"W-Wow... He's actually kind of cute..." I breathlessly said and I then covered my mouth once realizing that I ACTUALLY said that out loud.

Ino raised an eyebrow, now glaring at me, and she inched her face closer towards mine. "Who's cute, Forehead?! YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT MY SASUKE! ...Wait, are you saying that weird red-headed guy is cute? You were just looking at him..."

I blushed redder than Gaara's hair and frantically waved my arms around in protest. "W-WHAT?! N-NO! NO! OF COURSE N-NOT!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. "Then who are you talking about?"

I blushed and was at a loss for words. "Uh..."

We all then heard an unfamiliar voice...

"Hey, you guys should be quiet..."

Fifteen minutes later.

A dude with silver hair turned out to be the unfamiliar voice and his name was Kabuto. He told us, the nine rookies, that we should settle down since some other ninjas in the room had bad tempers, (which is pretty believable I guess) and also said we shouldn't make a scene. He was kind of being a prick if you ask me, because he was acting as if he was all high and mighty or something. Kabuto said we screamed like schoolgirls and other crap. GR.

Anyways...

We learned that this is his seventh time taking the same exam and he showed us these cards weirdo cards that provided info burned onto them by using his chakra. Being the weirdo that he is, Sasuke asked about Gaara and Rock Lee, and Kabuto effortlessly showed him info about the two ninja. Kabuto also explained a bunch of other stuff but I kind of zoned out because I practically knew all the information already.

After Kabuto was done explaining, a random sound ninja that looked like a freaking mummy charged at him, and began to attack. Kabuto dodged the mummy guy's attacks but somehow got injured, his glasses even breaking. He even started to puke, which really worried me but grossed me out at the same time. Sigh.

Before any more weirdo stuff could happen, an intimidating tall looking dude, and a crap load of other people poofed behind him.

"Be quiet you punks!" he roared while the smoke was still clearing. When it had subsided, he stood in front of the classroom, and smirked. "I am the examiner for the first test of the Chunin Exams, Ibiki Morino."

Everyones eyes darted towards the front and there was an eerie silence.

Ibiki smirked and cleared his throat.

"Good, I got your attention. Now let's get this straight; you're not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if given permission, you are not allow to kill each other. Punks who don't listen will fail immediately. Understood?"

No one said anything...

He chuckled. "We will now begin the first exam. Turn in your applications and take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out papers for the written exam."

Naruto eyes bulged in fear and I gave him a sympathetic smile and put a hand onto his shoulder.

"It will be okay..." I softly assured him and my smile remained.

He smiled back at me. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Five minutes later...

We all sat separately from each other, well except for Naruto and Hinata. The sight of them talking together made my stomach upset and I frowned.

What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? Is it my stupid girl hormones? Are my feelings just on drugs or something? Am I crazy? Hm, probably.

I then looked back to see Sasuke sitting behind me a few seats away and this girl was trying to flirt with him.

Naturally, I twitched at the girl's poor attempt, and Sasuke looked like he wanted to bang his head against his desk. I don't blame him.

Sasuke then caught my gaze as I then inwardly gasped and swiftly turned back in my seat while blushing.

Oh great! Now he thinks that I'm the WEIRDO! Ugh. I hope he doesn't think I'm jealous...BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY NOT!

...

Anyway...

Ibiki then began to talk once again.

"This exam has a few certain rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully. First rule is that you were all given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of ten questions and each is worth one point."

He paused for dramatic effect and continued, "This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will be deducted of one point. Second rule, the pass-fail will be determined by your team's total points. Third, if any examiner sees any of you cheating or doing something similar during the test...each action will cause you to lose two points."

Again, he paused for dramatic effect, and smirked. "In other words, there will be people forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You are all trying to become Chunin. If you are a ninja, then act like a first-rate one. Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given forty five minutes to complete after the exam begins. You have one hour until the end of the exam. Begin!"

With all that mumbo-jumbo being said, I grasped my pencil, and started to take my test.

Thirty minutes later...

Unbelievable. This test is unbelievable.

These questions that are being asked are not meant for ninja at our level and they were extremely difficult. I mean, the questions really weren't a problem at all for me, and I'm sure Sasuke is doing alright. What worries me is Naruto though. This writing stuff is not really his style...

"Alright, I will now give out the tenth question!" Ibiki sternly announced and continued, "But first, a special rule must be told. A hopeless rule... First, you are all going to choose to take this tenth problem or not. If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. Meaning, you will fail. Your two other teammates will follow behind you."

Dramatic gasps were heard all from around the room and my eyes widened in sheer horror.

"Also, if you choose to take the tenth question and get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exams forever."

Dramatic outbursts of rage and annoyance all circulated around the room.

Ibiki sighed. "That is why I give you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident enough to take it, can choose to take the exam next year, or the year after that."

Hands raised in the air. People left.

For a moment, Naruto raised his hand, causing me to inwardly gasp in mere terror, but he then angrily slammed his hand down on the desk. "I'll take this problem. Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!"

He then sat down with crossed arms and huffed.

I felt like crying but smiled instead.

Oh Naruto, you're so amazing...

"CHA! GO NARUTO! THAT WAS KICK-ASS! CHA!" Inner me happily screamed and punched the air like no tomorrow.

"I will ask you one more time. This choice will impact your life. If you want to quit now..."

Naruto smirked. "No way! I don't go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"

Dramatic pause.

I looked around the room to see everyone smiling and I felt like crying again.

Naruto you're so...so...COOL!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I then shook my head and blushed at my stupid thoughts.

Geez, I really need to control myself sometimes. Heehee.

Anyways...

Ibiki surveyed the room and nodded his head while smiling. "Nice determination. Then for the first exam, everyone here...passes!"

Cheers engulfed the room.

Thirty minutes later.

We all met our next proctor named Anko and she was this weirdo spunky lady with purple hair. She lead us outside in front of this place called The Forest of Death and started to explain what the second exam was.

It was a survival test, all teams worked individually. Each team was given a single scroll. The scroll was either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. If a team acquired an Earth Scroll, that team would have to attack and steal from another team in order to get the Heaven Scroll. Teams were not allowed to open the scrolls. She even said we could kill if we really needed too. Once a team had rightfully obtained both scrolls, that team must head to a tower in the center of the forest. We all had five days to complete this challenge and whoever else didn't make it to the tower on time becomes disqualified. She warned us that we had to fend for ourselves and to beware of the poisonous plants, bugs, man-eating animals, etc. Participants were also not allowed to give up in the middle of the exam, unless they wanted to die.

Geez, what fun.

"YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME LADY?! WELL IT DOESN'T! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto confidently proclaimed, his voice full of annoyance, and he pointed at her.

Anko chuckled. "Furballs like you make me laugh..."

In less than a second, she hurled a Kunai at Naruto, instantly cutting his cheek, and she appeared right behind him.

She snickered and started to lick off the blood from his wound. "You're softer than a marshmallow and how can I stay away when you're spilling that red blood that I love so much..."

From behind, a freakishly LONG tongue appeared in front of Anko's face, the tongue even grasping her frigging Kunai, and that freakishly LONG tongue belonged to this weird looking ninja lady that seemed like she resembled a snake.

"Here's your Kunai..." the tongue lady creepily said and her ominous voice sent immediate shivers down my spine.

Anko's smile hardened for a moment but she then let out a fake laugh. "Why thank you."

Ten minutes later.

I just finished filling out a form to participate in the second exam and I was now currently sitting down against a tree as I watched the clouds. So pretty...

Ino then stormed up to me and I apprehensively stood.

"Uh... Hi?" I awkwardly started and twitched.

Her ferocious eyes bored into mine. "Look Forehead! You're going to be dead-meat in this exam! You might as well just quit! And keep your hands off of my Sasuke-kun too! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"He doesn't like you either..." I quietly mumbled and my sweat dropped.

She then lifted me up by my collar and I let out a tiny shriek of fear. "Eek!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FOREHEAD?!"

"P-Put m-me d-down..." I pathetically stuttered and twitched as my face turned bluer than any blueberry.

Geez, we're not even in the forest yet, and she's already trying to kill me!

I could easily hit her but I don't really want to hurt her right now...

"Put her down."

We both then looked to see Sasuke and Ino immediately dropped me once seeing him. I then let out a timid squeak once my butt landed onto the ground and I cringed in pain as I rubbed my booty. Ouch!

Eyes turning to hearts, she squealed, and clasped her hands together. "Sasuke-kun! You're just who I wanted to see!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Whatever.

Get lost."

She frowned. "Wha-What? But Sasuke-kun...I-"

"I said get lost," he repeated coldly and his glare on her intensified.

Suddenly, he surprisingly helped me up, and I blushed a bit as our hands touched.

The frick?! Why is he being so nice to me?!

Ino's jaw dropped and she clenched her fists. "WHAAAAAAAT?! W-Why are you helping her?! Her forehead is HUGE!"

"Yeah and so is your mouth," he rashly retorted and continued to glare at her.

Ooh...BURN!

Sasuke squeezed my hand tighter and I blushed at this.

Ino's eyes then grew watery and she ran away from us.

Eyes bulging, I then frowned, feeling slight guilt, and I turned to look at him. "I think you went too far. You made her cry..."

He shrugged his shoulders and huffed. "Tch. Who cares."

Sasuke then let go of my hand and I stared at him with sad eyes.

Naruto then eagerly sprinted up to us. "Guys! I got us a Heaven Scroll!"

Several minutes later...

We had finally arrived into The Forest of Death and I must say it's the most CREEPIEST PLACE EVER!

We then heard a scream from afar.

"Geez, this place sure is scary..." I nervously remarked with a shudder and looked around in fear.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you!" Naruto jollying assured and he gave me a thumbs up.

I blushed and shyly smiled. "Really? Thanks Naruto, you're so sweet."

Sasuke huffed. "Tch. You should be able to protect yourself..."

Twitching, I felt a vein pop as anger surged through me, and I glared at my rude teammate. "AND YOU'RE SO BITTER!"

Sasuke shrugged and walked forward. "Get used to it."

THAT BUTT!

As he began to walk, I waved my fist at him while growling, and called him a butt about a million times in my head.

Hours later.

Luckily, I guess, we had not encountered any other teams, but instead found some editable food that was not poisonous. It was actually rather spectacular. I'm not even kidding. Seriously.

We then managed to find this humongous tree that possessed a gigantic hole in it, looking almost like a cave, and the three of us made our way in.

After many inspections, we decided to rest up in this tree-like-cave-thing for now, and the three of us all slept on the ground.

I laid between the two so they wouldn't slit each others throats and I drifted off into a pleasant slumber...

Hours later...

My eyes tiredly fluttered open, allowing me to immediately notice that it was still really dark out, and the first thing I saw was Sasuke's sleeping face. I couldn't help but stare and then realized that our bodies were a few inches away from each other. The heat tried to rush to my cheeks but I fought it and my eyes refused to look anywhere else other than Sasuke's face. He actually doesn't look like a total sourpuss when he's asleep; he looks really peaceful, like an angel almost. I repeat...almost.

Suddenly, Sasuke shifted multiple times in his sleep, and he then abruptly wrapped his arms around my back, instantly pulling me closer to him. He was hugging me, very tightly might I add, and my eyes grew astoundingly wide as I madly blushed. I'm now trapped in his weirdo wrath...

Geez, what am I? A teddy bear or something? Does he usually sleep with one? I bet he sleeps with a tomato plushie.

I squirmed in his arms but he wouldn't budge.

His strong arms remained wrapped around me and our faces were so dangerously close...

I blushed a very deep scarlet red and twitched in total nervousness as I gulped.

Did this guy right here really kiss me before?

It's hard to believe.

I feel like we never kissed but at the same time it feels like we did. Gosh, I seem to never makes sense sometimes! What's wrong with me?!

Oh gosh, what am I going to do?! I can't go to sleep knowing that Sasuke is holding me like THIS! If he wakes up, all havoc will let loose, and he'll probably accuse me of being his stupid fangirl when HE'S the one who hugged me in the first place.

Humph! That butt...

Luckily, Sasuke then withdrew his arms, freeing me, and with a faint grumble in his sleep, he then turned the other direction.

I let out an almost nonexistent sigh of relief and scooted backwards a bit.

Whew, that was close.

Suddenly, arms from behind had wrapped around my stomach, and I was abruptly pulled backwards, my back now against something warm.

My body stiffened at the physical contact as fear effortlessly ambushed me, thinking that it might possibly be an enemy, and I then looked down to see orange sleeves. I automatically blushed once realizing that...

Naruto was holding me.

My sleeping teammate then proved my realization once I heard him snore and this made me blush even more as my eyes grew stupendously wide.

He was hugging me like a pillow. I wonder if he usually cuddles one at night? I bet both Sasuke and Naruto cuddle at least one thing at night. Maybe...

His abrupt icy breath then brushed against the back of my neck, causing immediate shivers to travel down my spine, and I felt the heat radiate from Naruto's body. He was so amazingly warm...

So warm that I felt toasty.

Drat. Now I want toast...

Oh well.

Naruto's drowsy voice was then heard.

"Sakura-chan..."

I froze. It felt like my heart had stopped in fear for a second and I gulped.

Is he talking in his sleep?

"Don't pick...Sasuke...I'll shove ramen up his...ass...that...bastard..."

Twitching, I tried to contain my potent laughter from within, but it was futile, and I bursted out laughing.

Big mistake.

Sasuke instinctively sat up as he retrieved a Kunai from one of his pouches and his fierce eyes scanned the area.

Oh gosh, he thinks we are being attacked...

He then looked at me and his eyes grew wide at seeing the current position that I was in.

Blushing, I flinched, and squeaked like a tiny little mouse in fear.

Somehow, Naruto still was asleep, and the blond loudly snored as he mumbled something in his sleep.

He held me even tighter...

Sasuke looked like a volcano that was about to erupt...

"THE HELL, NARUTO?!"

Startled, Naruto's body jumped, and his eyes fluttered right open. My goofy teammate then realized that he was holding me from behind and screamed as he immediately stood up.

"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto frantically apologized, his cheeks flushed of bubblegum pink, and he looked SO frightened.

Before I could say anything, I sat up, and then Sasuke angrily started to storm up to Naruto, and he fiercely hissed, "You loser! Touch her again and I'll-"

Sasuke stopped talking once I held him back by tugging on his arm and I stupidly blurted out while blushing, "H-HEY! S-Stop! Y-You did it to me too! Y-You hugged me in your sleep!"

He turned around to face me and flashed me a glare full of disbelief. "You're delusional."

"B-But you...you d-did!" I nervously insisted, my eyes super mega wide, and I blushed even more while frowning.

He looked the other way and huffed. "Tch. Whatever."

•*•*•The next morning*•*•*

My team and I were all now venturing out of our tree/cave thingy and were looking for teams to obtain a scroll that was opposite of ours.

The sound of a zipper was then heard from behind and I innocently turned around to see Naruto's back to me.

"Sorry Sakura-chan... B-But I really got to go..." Naruto sheepishly apologized and I then realized what he was about to do.

He was about to go pee!

I held back a gasp as I blinked my eyes multiple times in confusion and I innocently placed a clenched fist to my heart.

I blushed. Sasuke covered my eyes.

Yup.

"Errr... Never mind. I'll just go find a bush or something. I'll be back in a few..." Naruto then uncertainly said and let out a nervous laugh.

Sasuke uncovered my eyes and I gave him a weird look.

"Y-You... You didn't have to cover them, you know..." I exclaimed very mortified and my cheeks were exactly beetroot-red.

Sasuke just stared blankly at me. "Who knows what you would do..."

Embarrassed, my cheeks turned redder than lava, and I yelled, "EXCUSE ME?! MEANIE-"

Sasuke quickly put a hand onto my mouth and shushed me. "Idiot. Be quiet. Do you want the enemy to discover us?"

He then took his hand off of my mouth and sighed.

I looked down in guilt and mumbled, "No..."

When Naruto returned he was grinning, his unblemished face lightning up. "Damn, that felt good!"

I narrowed my eyes and took out a Kunai from my pouch.

That cut on Naruto's cheek from yesterday is missing. This isn't the REAL Naruto.

Before I could act with my weapon, Sasuke rushed forward, and relentlessly kicked the fake Naruto in the stomach. The faker dude flew across the clearing and landed on the ground.

He scratched his head and gave us a confused look. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're not Naruto. Naruto had a cut on his cheek, you do not," Sasuke sternly answered and prepared himself to attack once again. "Besides, your Kunai holster is on your left leg, Naruto is right handed."

The fake Naruto sneered at us before he erupted into white smoke with a poof and now stood a creepy looking ninja dude.

He smirked. "Heh. How unlucky. I guess I have no choice now but to fight since you found me out. Which one of you has the scroll? If you give it up quietly, I'll spare your lives."

"Pft. We're not scared of you!" I spat bitterly and my fierce eyes were full of determination.

"CHA! I LOVE GETTING FIRED UP LIKE THIS!" Inner me squealed and she clenched her fists.

The former Naruto imposter started to fight with Sasuke and that's when I then saw the REAL Naruto tied up in some bushes.

Oh my gosh, POOR NARUTO!

"Sakura, get Naruto!" Sasuke fiercely ordered from mid-air and he continued to fight with the dude.

"On it!" I said under my breath with a nod and untied my teammate. "A-Are you okay, Naruto?"

He nodded with a grin. "Yeah, thanks Sakura-chan! Now let's get this bastard!"

Naruto charged and assisted Sasuke

with fighting our enemy.

Before I could even help them fight the guy, he ended up fleeing the scene, and waves of disappointment rushed through me.

Darn. I wanted some part of the action too!

Oh well.

Thirty minutes later.

Sasuke had devised this plan so that we could always recognize each other in case someone pretended to be one of us. He made up a super long question along with a password to go with it. I effortlessly remembered everything but I honesty don't think Naruto remembered a single word of it. Poor guy.

After our little talk, there was a sharp hissing sound originating from the darkness of the forest, and a blistering wind rushed through the three of us, instantly making us brace ourselves.

When the wind had subsided, there stood the creepy tongue lady from before in the shadows, she then vanished, and a shiver of fear trekked down my spine.

Alarmed, I then glanced around, and at that moment I realized that the force of that potent wind had separated us, and practically knocked us all back.

I blinked my eyes since they had watered slightly from the bits of dirt that flown into into them. Ever so quickly, I wiped my eyes, and then inspected the fresh new bruises now planted onto my skin. Great.

Cautiously, I stood, and wandered a bit before finally finding Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I quickly whispered and his back was facing me, but not for long.

He whirled around and his body was tense as he pulled out a Kunai. "Stop. Password."

I sighed and told him the correct password.

He relaxed his stance. "Okay."

"Hey, everyone alright?" I heard Naruto call from behind us and the two of us quickly turned around to face the blond.

"Not so fast," I sternly said. "Password."

Naruto smiled and told us the correct password.

I couldn't believe it. This was another FAKE Naruto!

Sasuke and I simultaneously hurled our Kunai Knives at him and he lurched away.

"What gives?" the imposter questioned, trying to act confused.

"Naruto would have never remembered such a long password!" I fiercely exclaimed and snarled. "That's how we knew!"

The imposter chuckled. "Ah, I see. Interesting..."

There was a loud puff as cloud-like smoke enveloped the imposter that soon cleared away to reveal...

The creepy tongue lady! EEK!

"But if you knew he was going to forget, then why not make a shorter password?" she asked with an amused grin.

Her voice. It was so petrifying that it gave me instant goosebumps. At that point, my legs felt like jelly, and my gut clenched. Gulping, I then swallowed hard, and my stance shifted into a more offensive one.

Sasuke smirked. "I knew that you were eavesdropping on our conversation before.

That's why I made a long password."

Okay. So that Naruto was a fake. Then where is the real one?

I frowned and glanced around to see him nowhere in sight. Darn it. Hopefully he's okay.

"I see, so you don't let your guard down after all..." she remarked impressed. "Looks like I can have more fun than I expected."

Sasuke and I then narrowed our eyes once seeing the creepy tongue lady pull something out of her back pocket and it turned out to be an Earth Scroll.

"You want our Earth Scroll, don't you? Since you three have a Heaven Scroll."

She moved the scroll to her face, her freakishly long tongue wrapped around it, and like a snake, she ate it WHOLE.

I felt like barfing.

WHAT. THE. FRICK?!

OKAY. IT'S OFFICIAL. THIS LADY BROKE MY WEIRDO SCALE!

How is that even POSSIBLE?! Oh geez, I'm going to have nightmares now. Well, if I survive this that is...

I shuddered.

"Now then... Let's begin. My cute little prey..." the lady hissed, amusement tinged her voice, and she pulled down her left eyelid.

Suddenly, a rush of Killer Intent flowed through us, and it was the worst thing I have EVER experienced in all my life.

I've only read about this gruesome technique but to actually experience it. Wow!

Graphic visions of myself dying in heartbreaking ways dominated my mind, almost seeming everlasting. This greatly overwhelmed my senses, fear now overloading everything I saw. Nauseating sensations rocketed through me, leaving me absolutely immobilized with fear.

It then stopped.

I stood shaking, my breathing already forming into short pants. My knees wobbled like a nervous turkey and I then fell to the ground, still shaking.

Sasuke collapsed besides me, his own body shaking of fear.

"S-Sakura..." I heard Sasuke faintly whisper and he turned slightly towards me.

I tried to look at him but couldn't. Fear was paralyzing me and I then realized that I had been crying since I saw a crystal-like tear fall onto my hand. Shoot. This is not good.

"Sas...S-Sasuke..." I shakily whispered and talking was really all I could do, because I couldn't move my darn body at the moment.

"You can't move already?" our enemy said with a smirk but there was disappointment in her voice and she laughed.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke slowly withdrawing a Kunai, but it shook violently in his hand.

My eyes widened slightly in horror and I knew he was in no condition to fight but then again we didn't really have a choice at this moment.

Come on, Sakura. Move. Move. MOVE.

...

It's no good. I can't move.

But Sasuke somehow can...

My teammate was now standing up, still shaking.

The creepy snake lady smirked. "What are you going to do with that?"

Silence.

"Relax, I will end it in a flash," our frightening enemy said as she started walking towards us. She pulled out two Kunai. "You won't have to suffer anymore. I wanted to have a little more fun but now I'm disappointed."

She flicked her weapons at us.

Sasuke acted. He stabbed his right thigh with his knife, instantly killing the fear inside him, and lurched forward. In less than a second, Sasuke grabbed me, and briskly carried me up into the treetops.

We were now sitting down high above on a tree branch. I had just witness him pulling out his Kunai from his thigh and blood spewed out, making my eyes bulge in horror.

"Sasuke, that wound is deep! Are you-"

He covered my mouth, immediately shutting me up, and his back leaned against the tree as the Uchiha looked out in the distance, probably trying to see if that creepy tongue lady was in sight.

I've never seen Sasuke look so freaked out.

Hissing. There was then a hissing sound from behind and a shadow loomed over us.

In a flash of motion, I pried his hand off of my mouth, and shouted, "SNAKE!"

The two of us both jumped backwards in mid-air and watched the humongous snake bite down on the branch that we once sat on moments before.

I gulped.

That was close. We could have been snake food. Geez, that would have been a really suck-ish way to die.

Suddenly, the snake lurched forward, and Sasuke performed various hand signs in mid-air. "Fire Style: Phoenix

Flower Jutsu!"

Barrages of fireballs launched from Sasuke's mouth and slammed into the snake. The reptile reared it's head, hissing menacingly until a couple of the fireballs crashed against it's throat. It spluttered and let out a gargled hiss, the fire having already eaten away it's skin before dying out.

My teammate and I both landed on separate tree branches near each other and panted.

To our horror, the snake's skin around it's back started to crack, and it was as if something was puncturing through it from the inside.

"You can't let your guard down even for a second..."

The creepy tongue lady's voice eerily echoed around us and she slowly emerged from the snake as if this were some messed up horror movie.

My eyes widened stupendously in fear and now it's really official...

SHE'S THE ULTIMATE BIGGEST WEIRDO EVER!

H-How... How the heck is that even possible?!

Sasuke then began to shake again, but only a little bit.

"Prey need to strain their minds all the time when running around the presence of a predator..." she hissed, smiling.

Our enemy then lurched out of the reptile, where her legs used to be now a long snake body took their place. I shuddered as she advanced towards us, about to scream I-

Kunai thunked against the tree bark as they landed with a brutal thud against it right before our enemy. She stopped, inches before the deadly weapons, her eyes now narrowing in annoyance as she looked up from the source of their direction.

"Sorry Sasuke, Sakura-chan, I forgot the password!" Naruto said, smirking with his arms folded across his chest, and he stood on a tree branch above our enemy.

My glistening eyes then trembled in total happiness and I inwardly called out his name.

I'm so glad he's okay!

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, his voice strained. "Don't get involved! RUN! He's way above our level!"

"Looks like you defeated my snake, Naruto..." she remarked in a hiss and smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Naruto shouted. "Looks like you were picking the weak, eh? Now that I, the great Naruto Uzamaki is here, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

Sasuke's eyes bulged at Naruto's brash nature and threat to our weirdo enemy.

That was certainly Naruto for sure. Heehee.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled out our scroll from his back pocket, and said, "Wait. I'll give you our scroll. Please, take this and leave us in peace."

I inwardly gasped. What... What is he thinking?

"Hey Sasuke! What the hell are you doing, you bastard?!" Naruto angrily demanded.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

The creepy tongue lady smirked. "I see, you're smart. The only hope the prey has against the predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."

Sasuke tossed our Heaven Scroll to her.

Faster than I thought possible, Naruto reacted. He lurched from his branch and grabbed the scroll before it could be acquired by that creepy lady. He reflected off another branch to land next to Sasuke.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?! Do you want to be-" Sasuke was cut off from his rant by Naruto composing himself and punching Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke staggered back, catching himself before he fell, and frustration could be seen all over his face. "Why you... What the hell was that for?!"

Naruto stood, glaring and breathing heavily. "I...forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?"

"You idiot, I'm the real one!" Sasuke snapped, glaring right back at him.

"Lair," Naruto barked. "The idiot and coward I see in front me right now can't be the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong this person is, but there is no guarantee that she'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, who doesn't get the situation!"

A sly chuckle passed her lips as she stood, her snake half replaced with legs once again. "Naruto-kun... You're correct. I just simply have to kill all of you to take the scroll."

She rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, revealing a black summoning tattoo, and my eyes widened in sheer terror.

Another gigantic snake?! What else could she be summoning?! CRAP!

Naruto was already in action as he rushed towards her with a Kunai in hand. "Don't mess with me, you freak!"

The lady bit her finger, drawing blood. She drew the bloody finger along the tattoo. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Strong wind erupted around our enemy, blowing Naruto back. Naruto fell backwards, his body failing as he tried to compose himself. The summoning was then complete and just as I expected, a gigantic snake now appeared, and the lady was proudly standing on top of it.

The snake hissed and moved forward to attack my blond teammate.

"Naruto!" I screamed.

Without even giving it a second thought, I acted fast as I took out five of my Kunai, and I flung them at the reptile's neck. Slight blood oozed out of the snake but that didn't stop it from moving towards Naruto and panic could be seen all over my face.

Again, I acted, and quickly swooped down, and grabbed onto Naruto from behind as the snake brutishly hit us with it's tail. We slammed into a tree. I cushioned my teammate's fall though, acting as a pillow, and I gasped at the sharp pain racing up my back.

We then slowly fell onto a tree branch and panted. My back was killing me.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto frantically asked and he put a arm around my back in concern.

Trying to endure the pain, I forced a smile, and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Are you...?"

Before Naruto could answer me, the lady chuckled. "Such cute, cute prey..."

The snake's tail raised up at us and my eyes widened. "Naruto! Go!"

Naruto lurched away from the branch. I shot up too but pain kept cascading down my back. Drat!

The tail was almost upon me and I winced in pain. I couldn't move!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, his eyes wide. He bounced off from another tree, jumping down. My teammate got to me in time before the snake could and his arms wrapped around me as we fell. He used the force of his previous push to

carry us over to another tree.

Naruto gently put me down. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

I nodded with a sheepish smile and then cringed. "I-I'm okay. Thanks Naruto."

"Sakura, stay here. I don't want you getting more hurt," Naruto sternly ordered and before I could protest, he jumped off the branch we were on.

Pain then crisscrossed my spine and I silently cried out in pain and fell to my knees. My body wildly trembled.

The snake's tail then swung at Naruto and my brave teammate twisted out of the way to land on another branch. Suddenly, the reptile's tail swung up from under the branch, knocking Naruto away. He crashed against the tree, coughing up blood from the impact. His eyes then closed and he tucked forward.

"NARUTO!" I cried out in sheer concern and tears almost escaped my eyes.

Out of nowhere, Naruto then sprung up, and started pounding the snake's head with his fists. And...

His eyes were..

Red.

I flinched.

Red?! Why are his eyes red? I've never seen his eyes turn red before and where did this surge of power come from all of a sudden...?

I frowned. What's going on...?

The lady smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Your turn, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's fear paralyzed him and the snake briskly lurched at him.

"SASUKE!" I screamed.

Before anything else could happen, Naruto appeared right in front of the snake, holding it back so it wouldn't attack Sasuke, and he smirked.

"Hey, you alright... Scaredy Cat?"

Sasuke was stunned by Naruto's words.

Suddenly, the snake lady's freakishly long tongue wrapped around Naruto's stomach, and also pulled up his jacket with her tongue, revealing a strange black marking on my teammate's stomach.

Confusion was now consuming me.

How did I NOT notice that mark before when I saw him shirtless a bunch of times?!

She sighed and held up her hand. Each finger glowed with visible purple chakra and the lady hissed, "I had enough of you. Five Pronged Seal!"

Her hand then slammed into Naruto's stomach, causing him to shout in pain, and he immediately fell unconscious. She then tossed Naruto aside and began to fall.

While screaming his name, I forced chakra into my feet, and jumped off from the branch. My arms then wrapped around Naruto and we were about to collide into a gigantic tree. So, my legs kicked out against the tree, pushing off. I then carried him to a branch and set him down.

With much caution, I made sure Naruto was still breathing, and indeed he was. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Phew.

With fierce eyes, I then looked up at my frightened teammate, and shouted, "Snap out of it, Sasuke! We need you! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A WEIRDO YOU DUMMY!"

Yes, I know that was harsh, but he needs to snap out of it already!

For a moment, he stared at me in shock, and then closed his eyes. It looked like he was having an internal conflict with himself and he then opened his eyes, revealing the Sharigan.

"NO!"

The snake then glowed brightly before erupting into smoke, disappearing.

Our enemy smirked. "Now that's more like it... Come at me Uchiha boy."

Several minutes later...

Sasuke and the creepy tongue lady seemed to fight forever but my teammate was putting up a good fight. He told me to not interfere, that he wanted to win this fight alone, and I understood. Eventually, Sasuke managed to trick the lady, and had successfully wrapped long black wires around her. He burned her to death with his Fire Style Jutsu.

"You did it!" I happily exclaimed while landing besides him.

Sasuke let out a faint pant and smirked. "Thanks."

A hiss was then heard.

"Just as I thought... I want you."

We looked up in horror to see that she was still still ALIVE and she abruptly pulled off a tiny portion of her face, revealing a different eye that was as a yellow as a rutabaga.

I then noticed that her voice sounded manly...

Wait...

WHAT?! SHE'S A DUDE NOW?! A CROSS-DRESSER?! OKAY. I'M SO HAVING NIGHTMARES NOW...

"Sasuke-kun. I had fun testing your powers. You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses your brother's eyes..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sasuke demanded.

Somehow, the creep had our scroll, and was now burning it. "My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass this exam. "

Suddenly, the creepiest thing happened ever!

HIS NECK STARTED TO FREAKING EXTEND TOWARDS US! EWWW!

I then realized that he was exactly targeting Sasuke!

Adrenaline rapidly pumped through my veins as his freakishly long neck advance towards us and I braced myself.

I just couldn't stand there. I had to do something. I couldn't let him hurt Sasuke. I had to be strong.

So that's what I did.

Without any hesitation, I jumped in front of my weirdo teammate, and the monster ended up digging his sharp fangs into my neck instead of Sasuke's.

I fell to my knees as I held my neck like no tomorrow and with a devilish laugh, his neck quickly receded back to his body.

It felt like an atomic bomb was just carelessly dropped onto my neck, excruciating pain now circulating all throughout my body, and I instantly started to scream as if I was being burned to death. Automatic tears violently flowed out of my eyes as I tried to endure the scorching pain and my whole body uncontrollably trembled. The blood trickled down my neck...

I couldn't think. I couldn't breath.

Everything was happening so fast.

Immediately, Sasuke agilely knelt down besides me while wrapping his arm around my back, pulling me close to him, and I don't know why, but with eyes closed, my trembling hand grabbed his in midair as I continued to scream in utter agony. He held my hand so tightly...

Geez, I bet getting hit by a truck would hurt less than this...

"What did you do to HER?!" Sasuke hostilely demanded, his fierce voice oozing with utter infuriation, and he growled.

He held me even tighter...

A wicked grin crept across Orochimaru's lips and he chuckled. "Hm. It appears that I goofed. How disappointing. Oh well. Don't worry though Sasuke-kun, you'll receive my little gift soon enough too. I'll make sure of it. Hehe. Your friend is as good as dead though. She shouldn't have interfered. Well, until next time, Sasuke..."

He had then vanished.

And I...

...had lost consciousness.

Author Note: Hello people! I did a victory dance when I finally finished this chapter! XD Sorry about my sluggish updates. It's funny because while writing this, I already typed out a SUPER long scene for the next chapter before I finished this one. IT'S SO ROMANTIC! So now I'm really anxious to finish typing the next chapter and I also wrote a scene for the chapter after 31 or 32 xD I'm not sure, still debating. But yep! Sakura got the curse mark. It was my plan all along... Haha! Anyway, thank you all for your love and support! I'm still unsure of who to put Sakura with but I'll update soon! Please REVIEW! Thank you!

Oh yeah. XD Sakura might be a tad Gaara fangirl in this. Maybe! I don't know I love him! XD

Anyways, please review! Thank you!:D


	31. Chapter 31

Nightmares. I had them. Probably about a million entered my crazy mind. All of them mostly consisted of that creepy snake dude who bit me: Orochimaru.

In one nightmare, he was chasing me, and in another, he was in a freaking speedo.

...THE HECK?! I mean, what did I do to deserve such TORTURE?! SERIOUSLY!

But...

The worst nightmare of all to me was a one where he dug his fangs in Sasuke's neck. I was crying so bad in that nightmare...

These nightmares never seemed to stop though and I thought I had died or something. Geez, if that was true, than that would be a really cruel fate for me. Seriously.

Eventually, light had ambushed my eyes, and they struggled to open. With a soft moan, my eyes finally fluttered opened, and the first thing I saw was a sitting Sasuke staring down at me.

For a moment, I just laid there, and let my eyes aimlessly wander. We were back in the tree/cave thingy and it appeared to be dawn out since the sunlight was slightly blinding me.

My body felt so weak that I felt like a Grandma and I inwardly groaned at the exact thought.

After a few more seconds, I finally spoke up. "Sasuke?"

"Are you okay...?" he asked, his voice stern.

Weakly, I attempted to sit up but Sasuke swiftly put a hand onto my back, his touch gentle, and he quietly said, "Don't. Moving will only make it worse."

With a nod, I relaxed, and he slowly laid me back down.

"How long have I been out?" I calmly asked.

"Since yesterday," he replied.

I frowned. "Sasuke. Your eyes. They have bags under them. Have you been awake this whole time...?"

He looked away from me. "It doesn't matter."

My eyes then scanned the area. "Where's Naruto?"

"Look to your left..." Sasuke muttered.

So I did and I immediately saw Naruto laying next to me and he was still unconscious.

Immediate panic overruled me as I briskly sat up while looking at Naruto and I frantically said, "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?! I-"

I stopped speaking once a stinging pain struck my neck, causing me to instantly hold it, and I bit my lip, trying to not cry out in pain.

Sasuke put a hand onto my shoulder and said, "Let me see your neck."

Eyes growing wide, I blushed a bit as the pain started to subside, and I hesitantly said, "O-Okay..."

Hm. So if I start to blush, the pain goes away?

OKAY! I'M DOWN WITH THAT.

For once I'm actually thankful for my constant abnormal blushing! Heehee.

Sasuke then inspected my neck for a few seconds as I blushed like a crazy person and his eyes then grew wide. "There's a weird mark on it..."

Bewildered, I put a hand onto my neck again, and nervously interrogate, "A mark? So, that weirdo snake dude gave me a permanent tattoo or something? What was his name? Oreo? I can't remember."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

I frowned and then that stinging pain returned, making me cringe.

"A-Ah! It hurts!" I exclaimed while wincing and my body started to tremble.

"Calm down," Sasuke ordered, his voice serious while calm, and he then handed me an apple. "Eat this. It will restore some of your strength."

Somehow, the pain had subsided as I then blushed, and I stared at the apple in total confusion.

YES. BLUSHING IS THE CURE TO MY PAIN. KEEP IT UP SASUKE!

Wait...

Why... Why is he being so nice to me?

I forced a smile. "You know... You don't have to kiss my butt now just because I saved you from that weirdo's bite. I-"

"Shut up. It should have been me, not you!" Sasuke snapped and fiercely continued on, "I'm not going to let that guy get away with hurting you like this, Sakura. He's going to pay. I'll make sure of it."

Dumbstruck, I stared at him with wide eyes, and my cheeks turned flamingo pink.

"Sas...Sasuke..." I whispered breathlessly and my mouth went agape.

He then composed himself and sighed. "By the way... Three ninjas from the sound tried to attack us earlier today. That Rock Lee guy showed up and helped me fight them, saying that he wanted to protect you. They ended up giving us their scrolls. Lee actually just left..." Sasuke sternly explained, annoyance in his voice once mentioning Lee, and our eyes locked.

My eyes grew wide. "Whoa, really? I've got to thank him later and are you okay?" I asked him in concern and frowned.

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiot. Don't bother worrying about me."

I rolled my eyes and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh please! Don't be a butt! I can worry about whoever the heck I want! And I choose to worry about YOU!"

Eyes closed, Sasuke shook his head with a microscopic smile, and sighed. "Idiot..."

I laughed but my laughter was cut short when I felt an unbearable pain in my neck again, immediately causing me to grasp it, and I cried out in pain.

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic and he held me. "Sakura!"

I panted, calming down a bit as the chronic pain was going away again, and I then flashed him a look full of worry. "This mark... It's evil. I can feel it. I think it's best if we don't tell Naruto about it. I don't want him worrying about me..."

He nodded. "Alright."

A sigh escaped my lips and I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I then realized he was still holding me and blushed. "U-Uh!"

"Can you stand?" Sasuke abruptly asked.

"U-Um... M-Maybe..." I mumbled uncertainly and gulped.

Slowly, my weak body greatly trembled as I tried to stand, but I only fell to my knees, and shrieked in pain.

Sasuke sighed. "Looks like I'm carrying you..."

Eyes widening, I flinched while my cheeks flushed of bubblegum-pink, and I frantically insisted, "N-No! I-I... I can stand!"

I then attempted to stand again but ended up falling to my knees and I let out a squeak of pain.

"Idiot. Don't push yourself!" Sasuke coldly scolded and he put a hand on my shoulder.

Naruto then stirred in his sleep while smiling and said while drooling, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you... What's that, Sakura-chan? You want my babies? Okay. It's a deal. Believe it..."

Twitch. Twitch. TWITCH.

We both twitched.

My cheeks were redder than any fireball and I couldn't stop blushing no matter how hard I freaking tried, which was pretty hard.

Feeling a vein pop, Sasuke twitched some more, and the Uchiha then hurled the apple in his grasp at the sleeping boy.

Apple guts splattered everywhere.

Poor apple. It was suppose to die in my stomach, not to be murdered by Sasuke. Oh well.

"YOU LOSER!"

Many minutes later.

As we walked, Naruto crossed his arms, and huffed. "Humph! Why do you get to carry Sakura-chan? Asshole."

Yes. Sasuke was carrying me. I repeat, the butt was carrying me. In the freaking bridal style position too! GAH!

Oh yeah. I was also blushing like a total freak-show and I remained quiet the entire time as we roamed the forest.

"Idiot, you would drop her," Sasuke hissed and added, "You're not strong enough to carry her."

Naruto clenched his fists in full fury. "WHAT?!"

I glared at Sasuke and quietly inquired, "Are you saying that I'm heavy...?"

He was quiet for a moment. "No."

I huffed in disbelief. "Butt."

Naruto then pointed ahead and shouted, "HEY LOOK! THERE'S A RIVER!"

We looked. Indeed there was!

After a heavy inspection, we concluded that no one was near us at the same river, and Naruto collected some firewood to make a fire.

Sasuke carefully sat me down on a large rock as Naruto sat next to me on it and my body still felt really weak.

"Naruto, watch Sakura. I'm going to go catch some fish..." Sasuke placidly stated and he walked away from us.

Naruto happily clenched his fist and closed his eyes."Yes! Finally! I get to be alone with Sakura-chan!"

Puzzled, I blinked my eyes, and blushed. "W-What?"

Naruto eyes then widened in total shock and his cheeks turned way redder than my dress.

"U-Uh! I-I-I d-didn't mean to s-say that out l-loud S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto frantically proclaimed and he looked away from me, blushing even more.

I smiled. Man, he sure is cute when he's like this.

A giggle escaped my lips. "It's okay, Naruto."

"By the way... Can you walk now, Sakura-chan? How is your back? Can I get you anything?" Naruto innocently interrogated and he blinked his eyes multiple times like a cute little kitty.

My sweat dropped and I then blushed. "U-Uh... I'm okay but my body is still weak from that fight with that lady yesterday. My back really hurts...and no, it's okay, I don't need anything."

Suddenly, I then remembered those red eyes, and that mark on Naruto's stomach from before.

"Um. Naruto. Can I ask you something...?" I asked in a gloomy tone and frowned.

Naruto aloofly adjusted his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Sure. What's up, Sakura-chan?"

I gulped. "Um... When fighting with that creepy lady, why was there a weird mark on your stomach and why did your eyes turn red?"

He was quiet for a moment. "...Don't worry about it, Sakura."

I inwardly gasped and his words...

...hurt me.

Tears formed in my eyes but I wiped them away with a sniff and my frown remained.

Okay. Hate me for crying so easily but I'm in a really vulnerable state right now and to hear such a precious person say that to me doesn't help. I'm also really dirty and hurt and exhausted and hungry and I haven't taken a shower in about three days and I'm probably so stinky that I smell worse than Sasuke and...I'll shut up now.

"Why... Why won't you tell me anything?" I asked as I tried not to cry and we locked eyes.

He stared at me in shock for a moment and then smiled tenderly at me. "I just don't want you to worry. Please don't cry, Sakura-chan."

Suddenly, Naruto started to gently wipe away my tears while giving me a look full of compassion, and his smile melted my heart on the spot.

I stared at him all dumbstruck, my mouth hanging open, probably looking like an idiot, and my heart was crazily hammering while I ferociously blushed.

Pupils constricting, I then realized our faces were super close, and I shyly looked down while blushing some more.

I guess it's okay if he doesn't tell me why. After all, I'm keeping that mark on my neck a secret from him. Well, for now...

Naruto then took out our two scrolls. "Hey Sakura-chan, what do you think are in these things?"

Panic struck me like lighting and I frantically said, "D-Don't open t-them! We'll be disqualified if you do! A-And hurry, put it away before someone else sees!"

Naruto shrugged with a sigh and then smiled. "Okay, okay...but only because you're so cute Sakura-chan!"

My body jumped and I blushed. "W-What?!"

Sasuke then appeared. "Hey! You idiots better be not opening the scrolls!"

I groaned. "We're not."

Sasuke, first you kill my apple, and now you're killing my moment with Naruto.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

GOSH!

...

After we ate our cooked fish, the three of us ran into Kabuto, and the silver haired dude claimed his team already got both scrolls, so he wouldn't attack us. He tagged along with us and helped us find the tower that was in the center of the forest. Sasuke kept glaring at him and so did I. It was weird but I had a bad feeling about him. Naruto was the only one who seemed to really trust him.

Anyway, on our journey to the tower, I could finally regain some movement, allowing me to walk so Sasuke didn't have to carry me anymore, but my neck would still occasionally hurt from time to time.

Oh yeah. Sasuke was like my freaking body guard or something. He walked really close by me and he was always the first one to comfort me whenever I felt pain in my neck. It was comforting but weird but nice but weird but-

...Okay, I'll stop.

Along the way, we had encountered armies of clones that were created by these weirdo ninjas, and it took forever to defeat them but we eventually did. Yay!

We arrived to the tower in about two days, just in time too, and the three of us parted ways with Kabuto.

In the tower, Iruka Sensei appeared, and informed us what the scrolls meant and blah blah. I don't really remember much because my mind was screaming to take a shower and other stupid crap.

After that little talk with Iruka, he poofed away, and we were sent into this gigantic room. There were cracks in the cemented walls and permanent blood stains on the stone floors.

All the passing candidates, or shall I say survivors, vertically lined up in their three man squads, and rows of teams stood next to each other.

In front of us, was all the examiners, the Hokage, and a crap load of other teachers, including Kakashi Sensei. Yay!

The Hokage began to give a very informative explanation about the third exam, despite the very annoying questions people constantly asked him during his explanation.

He basically said that there was a reason that we do a joint exam with allied nations. To maintain good relations with the allied nations and to heighten the level of ninja. That this exam is an epitome of a war between the allied nations. These exams are where ninja can fight and carry their country's dignity. In the third exam, feudal lords and famous people from many countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant increase in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. While at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and how they possess military power to the adjacent countries. These exams are to show off a ninja's true power and to represent their country. Maintaining relations with allied nations keeps balance. That this specific exam is a life or death battle for your dream and the village's dignity.

Wow, I can't believe that I remembered all that.

Then this dude named Hayate interrupted the Hokage and requested if he could take over from here.

The Hokage shrugged and let him.

He probably was tired from talking so much. I don't blame him.

We all learned that Hayate was our proctor for the third exam, and he said that before the third exam, there would be some preliminary matches. His reasoning for this is because too many teams have passed this year and he has to drastically decrease the number of participants. He told us that the preliminaries would start immediately, meaning they were starting right after we just got out of The Forest of Death, which really sucks, and he told us anyone of us could quit right now if we wanted too. From here on out, we were going to have one-on-one matches, and he told us he would give us about ten minutes to decide.

Oh yeah, he kept coughing during his entire explanation. I seriously wanted to call an ambulance or something; I thought he was going to die on us. Poor guy.

Kabuto raised his hand, saying he has no energy left so he was going to quit, and an outburst came from Naruto of course, but Kabuto said it was fine, and he left with a smile. Weird.

After that, I then winced at feeling agonizing pain in my neck as I suppressed gasps, and I grasped my neck.

Sasuke then turned around and narrowed his fierce eyes at me. "Sakura, quit now."

I inwardly gasped and widened my eyes. "W-What?"

"You're in no condition to fight. That mark could kill you..." Sasuke strictly stated and his voice was so fierce.

Confused, Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Mark?"

"I-I'm fine, Sasuke!" I insisted in a whisper while grasping my neck even tighter and I tried to endure the pain. "Really, I am!"

He glared at me. "No you're not."

Suddenly, Sasuke began to raise his hand, but I forcibly slammed it down by grabbing onto his wrist.

"Don't!" I quietly yelled and my eyes full of determination stared into his. "I want to fight."

"Sakura, don't be an idiot-"

"Stop!" I cried gasping and looked down.

I let go of his wrist.

Body trembling, I held a clenched fist to my heart, and my other hand grasped it. Small crystal-like tears fell from my eyes...

"No. I won't give up. I'm sorry, Sasuke..." I shakily whispered while my head remained looking downwards and more tears fell from my eyes. "I have to blossom."

An announcement from our coughing proctor was then heard...

"Alright, we will now begin the preliminary matches! Each match will be one-on-one and will be randomly selected. There will be ten matches. Winners will advance to the third exam. No rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or if they simply admit defeat by forfeiting. I will be the judge of the matches. I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths."

A huge monitor then came out of the wall and he motioned to it.

"Without further ado, I will display the names of the first match."

Everyone looked up at the screen.

It read:

"Sakura Haruno

Vs

Ino Yamanaka"

Crap.

Why do I have to go first?!

"Those with their names being displayed, please stop forward," Hayate said.

Ino and I did as instructed.

"Are there any objections?" he asked.

We both shook our heads without uttering a single word.

"We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there," Hayate said, motioning towards the balcony.

Sasuke gave me one last look before going up the stairs and I frowned.

Is he really that worried about me?

Everyone was watching us on the balcony and the proctor remained in the center of us.

"Woohoo! Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheerfully cheered and waved at me.

"Good luck my angel! I love you, Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee then said and his female teammate dressed in pink hit him on the head.

My sweat dropped. Since when did I have so many fanboys?

I then looked up at Sasuke and he was intently staring down at me. He stood in between Kakashi and Naruto.

From the corner of my eye, I felt someone else's eyes on me, and I looked to see Gaara staring at me.

Immediately, my body jumped as I blushed, and I frantically looked away.

Geez! Why must he be so cute?!

I then looked at Ino.

It looked like she wanted to mutilate me...

Our proctor coughed. "Alright... Begin!"

With eyes ferocious as a tiger, the blonde charged forward, and threw her fists at me. Focusing, I calmly dodged all her punches, and when she finally left herself open, I side-kicked her in the hip. She let out a cry of pain, now grimacing, and the blonde held her hip. Slight guilt penetrated me but I brushed it off and jumped backwards a few feet away from her.

I stood tall with confidence and there was a serene expression on my face.

"Look Ino... I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to fight over Sasuke. I don't even know why you want me to be your rival for him in the first place anyways. Why can't you go find another fangirl of his? I-"

"Because he for some reason likes YOU! You stupid Billboard-Brow!" Ino bitterly hissed, interrupting me, and she charged forward once again.

For a second, my eyes grew wide in confusion as I blushed, but I then shook my head, and stood an offensive stance.

I pulled out a Kunai and jumped back, away from her. Ino pulled out three Shuriken and threw them straight at me. I bent backwards, dodging them first, and I then flung my weapon at her. She evaded it and continued to rush toward me.

I rushed forward to meet her too. Her right fist swung out but I deflected it with my left arm before swinging my right leg up at her. She promptly disengaged, leaping back and away from my kick.

I panted but a small smile could be seen on my face.

This was kind of fun.

At a great speed, I performed the correct hand-signs, and created two clones of myself standing besides me. My clones and I then sprinted forward and I forced chakra into my feet, drastically increasing my speed.

Ino smirked. "That won't work on me, Forehead. You-"

She then gasped at my unbelievable speed and that's when my fist brutally swung at her face, knocking her down. The blood escaping her mouth fell to the floor...

Whew. I'm actually doing pretty decent.

"Go Sakura! You're doing awesome!" Lee excitedly gushed from the stands and he extended out his fist.

"Woohoo! Good job, Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily shouted from the balcony and he started to fist pump.

"Sakura's chakra control is excellent. I even dare to say perfect. She's definitely has the best control out of you rookies..." I heard Kakashi praise and that made me smile.

Naruto frowned. "Even me?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Naruto. The art of circulating chakra to every section of the body and deploying it with precise timing is an area which Sakura has even surpassed Sasuke in."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi not amused. "Hn."

"Hm. That pink one is not bad..." I then heard Gaara nonchalantly remark and his arms were crossed.

I felt like crying tears of joy and squealing. Did Gaara just praise me?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

An unexpected sharp pain then infiltrated my neck, immediately causing me to cry out in pain, and I fell to my knees while grasping my neck.

Sasuke's eyes bulged in panic. "Sakura!"

Ino blinked in confusion and wiped away some blood from her mouth as she stood. "What? What's wrong? I didn't even hurt you. Are you just being a wuss or something, Forehead?"

I didn't answer and was freaking out on the inside.

No. No. NO. This isn't good! Okay. I got to stay calm and focus on my target. At all costs, I've got to endure the pain...

"Sakura?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Naruto frantically interrogated from above and pure concern could be heard in his voice.

"Hang in there, Sakura!" Lee called.

Weakly, I stood while grasping my neck, and brushed myself off. "I'm fine. Let's continue..."

Ino smirked and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Forehead. It's your funeral."

She lurched forward and threw her fists at me. Enduring the pain, I continually dodged as I cringed, my reflexes way slower than before, and she then managed to give a blow to my stomach. My eyes grew insanely wide. Pain spiraled all throughout my stomach as I gasped for air and slight blood launched out of my mouth. I fell to the floor, on my stomach.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried.

Panting, I slowly tried to get up while trembling, my palms plastered to the floor, and Ino casually walked towards me.

The blonde smirked. "What's the matter, Sakura? Losing your stamina already? How sad."

I glared at her, pure fury could be seen in my trembling fierce eyes, and in a flash of motion, I sweep-kicked her ankle. She let out a brief high-pitched shriek when in midair and that's when I took the wonderful opportunity to throw three of my Kunai at her. My weapons slashed her sides, blood trickling out from them as she moaned in pain, and I then relentlessly kicked her in the stomach, causing her body to go flying.

Oh crap. I think I overdid it.

Ten minutes later.

My match with her was like a never-ending seesaw, we were almost evenly matched, and the two of us kept continually throwing punches, blocks, kicks, weapons, etc. The mark on my neck would occasionally cause trouble towards my performance, automatically bringing great waves of pain all throughout my body, and it would slow me down.

"Why am I having such a hard time defeating you?!" Ino angrily screamed in frustration and she clenched her fists. "This is nuts!"

I let out a nervous laugh and sheepishly smiled. "Well... Maybe if you focused less on your looks, hair, and Sasuke-"

"SHUT UP YOU WITCH! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Ino ferociously roared as she then took out a Kunai and cut her long blonde ponytail.

Everyone in the room was in shock.

She then violently threw her chopped hair on the ground and let out an irritated scream. "See?! I don't need this! YOU IDIOT!"

Uh... Does she need to go to a mental hospital or something? I would happily pay for her...

She then did a hand sign I was familiar with and declared, "I'll make you give up! Billboard-Brow!"

I smirked. "That won't work. It's pointless."

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Ino hissed.

My smirk grew. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu. It's a Jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit and lose control of their body for a few minutes by the user discharging all of their own spiritual energy and striking their opponent with it. But despite it's power, there are major flaws to this formidable Jutsu that makes it extremely dangerous. First, the user's discharged spiritual energy only flies straight and it moves at a very slow speed. Second, even if the spiritual energy misses the enemy, it can't return to the user's own body for several minutes. And this in battles that are most often measured in seconds. I should add, that while the spiritual energy is gone, the user's body, your body Ino,

can't move at all. It will be little more than a doll."

"Doesn't Sakura-chan sound so cool while explaining, Sasuke?" I heard Naruto dreamily ask him.

Sasuke didn't say much. "Hn."

"So what?! I don't care! I got to at least try!" Ino exclaimed and her eyes were fierce.

I prepared myself to run and my smirk still remained. "Alright, but if you miss it's over. Go ahead and be a weirdo! See if I care!"

I started to run.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Silence.

I paused.

Her body sagged.

I sighed. "What an unfortunate choice. Oh well. I told you not to do it."

Smiling, I then attempted to move, but couldn't, and I looked down to see her cut off hair wrapped around my ankles with visible blue chakra being forced into it.

HOLY TOAST!

Ino chuckled and I looked over to see her controlling a long line of the blonde hair that was on the floor with her chakra.

She smirked. "You fell for it, Sakura. Looks like I finally caught you. All those hand signs earlier were just an act to fool you, to trick you to run into the trap that I laid for you, and it worked. Now you can't move at all, can you? You're being held by a special rope that's made from my hair with my chakra forced into it. Now that you're trapped, I can take over your body, and make you say that you're giving up on this match. There's no way I'll ever miss with this Jutsu now."

"You gotta get out of there quick!" Naruto yelled.

Horrified, I vigorously squirmed but couldn't escape, and I scowled.

Darn it! Can't move.

Ino then did the hand sign and...

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

My body jumped as if my heart had attempted to leap out of my chest and everything from there was a blur.

A few minutes later, I then heard Naruto's voice...

"NOOOO! SAKURA DON'T! YOU WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE, SAKURA! DON'T DISGRACE YOURSELF NOW BY LOSING TO THAT LAME INO GIRL!"

That's when I finally awakened in my mind.

"Ino! Naruto's right! Get out of my mind! Are you insane?! Do you know how crazy my mind is?! DO YOU KNOW ALL THE WEIRDO STUFF I ALWAYS THINK IN HERE?!" I frantically hollered at her in my mind and waved my arms.

"W-WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Ino screamed.

There was then a loud roar in the distance and stomping was heard.

Each stomp was like an earthquake...

"Oh no! Now you've done it! My mind is probably the worse one to try to take over! Inner me is going to mutilate you!" I shouted very frightened and I ran away into the darkness of my mind.

Then INNER ME came, and to Ino, she was the size of a tyrannosaurus-rex.

INNER ME grabbed Ino, who was the size of an ant to her, and she started to crush her.

"CHA! INO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN WAY BIGGER TROUBLE THAN YOU HAVE EVER SEEN IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW! CHA! YOU'LL BE MIND-RAPED! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU'LL BE FORCED TO CLEAN YOUR EAR WITH A TOOTH-BRUSH! I'LL MAKE YOU-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed and she left my mind.

Yay! It feels good to regain control.

I high-fived Inner me. Heehee.

"CHA! WE ROCK!" Inner me screamed and she clenched her fist.

"So... Are you going to withdraw?" I heard the proctor asked me.

Inner me took over and I clenched my fists. "CHA! NO I WON'T BE WITHDRAWING! NOT TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY! CHA!"

I then glanced up at my teammates and they looked completely stunned.

Ino looked panic stricken and demanded, "Just what the hell are you anyway?! How can you have TWO spirits in you?! It's impossible!"

I stole a glance from Sasuke to see that he looked intrigued when Ino demanded to know why I had two spirits in me.

Seeing this made me smirk for some reason.

I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish laugh and smiled. "So, I'm guessing Inner me kicked your butt, huh? I told you my mind was crazy. But isn't Inner me awesome?!"

Ino twitched. "HOW CAN YOU BE TWO PEOPLE?!"

I cutely giggled and stuck out my tongue. "I don't know how I am but I guess I'm just a weirdo and I wouldn't have it any other way! I've been keeping her a secret until now!"

Ino growled like a dog and glared at me.

"Inner me...? Sensei, does Sakura have two spirits living inside her?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi shrugged. "I have no idea but maybe she does. After all, that Jutsu is unescapable."

Naruto then turned to his teammate. "Sasuke, did you know about this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Hn. I guess if that's so then that explains a lot..."

"Wait what?! What do you mean by that Sasuke?! YOU BUTT!" I yelled at him, very flustered, and blushed.

He just ignored me and looked away.

"Two spirits, huh? Interesting..." I then heard Gaara remark and I madly blushed.

OH MY GOSH! GAARA-KUN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"CHA! HOLY CRAP! I'M FAMOUS NOW! HELL YEAH!" Inner me squealed and she clenched her fists.

I then smiled at my opponent. "Alright Ino, let's finish this."

She stood up and fiercely said, "YOU'RE ON!"

The blonde lurched forward and continued to repeatedly punch me. I effortlessly blocked every single punch with a smirk and I then kicked her hard in the gut when she wasn't looking. Ino gurgled a bit in pain and she then jumped back.

"YO SAKURA!" INNER ME called from my mind.

"What?" I casually asked in my mind.

"LET ME TAKE OVER!" INNER ME said with a smirk.

I nodded and smirked. "Alright. Just don't kill her."

Fiercely, I then pointed at Ino, and venomously shouted, "CHA! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Fear easily dominated Ino and she gulped. "Is... Is that the other spirit talking?! "

While screaming, "CHA!" I charged at the blonde while she shrieked and I barbarously punched her in the gut.

Ino flew into the wall and the impact was so intense that a crater even formed. She then fell to the floor and didn't move.

Guilt then consumed me as I gasped and sheer terror could be seen in my eyes.

Oh crap! I overdid it WAY too much!

The proctor went to go check on Ino and he then announced with a cough, "She's unconscious. Sakura Haurno is the winner."

I stood there in shock.

What? Did I actually really win...?

"YEAH! WAY TO GO SAKURA! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Naruto blithely shouted and he started celebrating with his own victory dance.

I saw Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke smiling at me.

"GREAT VICTORY SAKURA!" Lee shouted and he happily started to do a bunch of flips.

Gaara smirked. "Heh."

"Wow... I actually won..." I breathlessly said and smiled.

Suddenly, excruciating pain seized my neck, causing me to scream bloody murder for a few seconds as I held my neck, and then my vision started fading.

Slowly, I started to lose my balance, and was about to fall over when Sasuke abruptly caught me.

Kakashi and Naruto then appeared right besides us.

I didn't say anything, for my vision just kept getting foggier and foggier, and everything then went black.

A half hour later, I awoke in Kakashi's arms, and he told me that he was taking me to get my curse mark sealed up because Sasuke told him all about the mark. He also said that my curse mark is fueled by hate and a bunch of other stuff that I don't remember.

Well...

Actually...

I don't remember much of the sealing but I do remember that we were in this creepy cave and that he put letters with blood on me and that there was a lot of pain and that I screamed a lot and then after all that weirdo stuff, I was unconscious for who knows how long.

Gosh, I hope he didn't rape me! Just kidding...

...

Gradually, my eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was a spinning fan connected to a cloud-colored ceiling. I then realized that I was in a warm bed with white sheets and my tired eyes slowly scanned the room. It seemed that I was in a hospital of some sort or an infirmary or I'm not sure.

I then sat up in my bed and looked to my left to see Sasuke standing in front of my bed. He was intently staring down at me, his eyes looking slightly sad, and Sasuke's hands remained in his pockets.

Instantly, I frowned at the sight, and we locked eyes.

Does he feel guilty about not stopping that creep from giving me the curse mark? I wonder...

"Sasuke...? How... How long have you been here...?"

"Just got here."

I frowned. "You're lying. I can tell... You've been here for awhile now, haven't you?"

"...How are you feeling?" he quietly asked, obviously changing the subject.

I sighed and grasped my neck. "I'm okay... It still hurts a little though. Are the preliminaries over? Did you win your match?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Who... Who did you fight?" I hesitantly asked and my frown remained.

"Nobody important. Kakashi says he doesn't want you to advance to the final exam because of your mark."

I gasped. "W-What?! B-But... But Kakashi Sensei told me that this curse mark is mostly fueled by hate...and I don't have much hate in me, so I think I'll be okay! So-"

"I don't want you participating either."

His voice was so stern, so strict, so cold, and just so protective...

Pupils constricting, I suppressed a gasp as my cheeks turned slightly redder than cherries, and his words surprised me.

"B-But the final exams are a month from now! I think I'll be okay by then-"

"Kakashi already removed you from the program. You're NOT fighting..."

My eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?!"

I wanted to cry but instead I just shook my head while sighing. "I guess it can't be helped. Well, I'll try to find a way to enter! GR. Whatever... So you and Naruto are advancing to the next round?"

"Yeah. Naruto fought Kiba. That loser almost lost but he got lucky..." Sasuke quietly advised, bitterness lurking in his voice once mentioning Naruto's name, and he crossed his arms.

I held back a giggle and smiled. "Are you really that jealous of him...?"

Instantly, Sasuke's eyes full of furry locked with mine, and he glared at me while slightly blushing. "You must be on drugs if you think that's true! Tch. Idiot..."

Smiling, I closed my eyes, and a soft giggle had escaped my lips. "Whatever you say...and I'm so glad that Naruto won! Oh yeah, where is he anyways?"

"Hn. He's in the infirmary like you..." Sasuke stated bitterly and avoided my gaze.

My eyes grew super wide and panic could be seen all over my face. "H-He i-is?! Oh my gosh! I got to go see him! Is he okay?!"

I attempted to get up from my bed but Sasuke restrained me from moving any further by placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"Idiot. Don't move. You're body is weak right now..." Sasuke coldly scolded and his fierce eyes locked with mine.

I gave him the puppy dog face and started to cutely whimper like a dog. "B-But... But Naruto... I want to see him."

Blushing, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and took his hand off of my shoulder with a huff. "He's fine... Quit worrying."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "If you say so...but if he's not okay I'll kick your butt! BELIEVE IT!" I childishly declared with a clenched fist and I then giggled after I said Naruto's little catchphrase.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in annoyance and muttered, "You did not just say that..."

I giggled some more and was about to say something when I then felt a sharp pain in my neck and I cringed.

"Ah!" I moaned in pain as my trembling eyes instantly shut and I held my neck.

Alarmed, Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and he angrily yelled, "Idiot! You've got to be more careful! You-"

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry!" I weakly assured and faked a smile with my eyes closed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and turned to leave."Bullshit. You're not fine. I'm getting the nurse-"

With brisk speed, I grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving, and he paused.

"No don't!" I quickly insisted, pure panic in my voice, and I then said quietly, "There's something I need to ask you..."

He narrowed his eyes at me even more. "What?"

"Well... You know how we went to that alternate universe once? That Sasuke must have gotten the curse mark instead of me. I want to learn more about this thing so I can control it. What if... What if the two of us went there again and learned more about it? Do you want to try going with me again? We could-"

"You're crazy."

I felt a vein pop and my cheeks grew rosy-red in embarrassment.

"I-I'M N-NOT! Besides, just because I got the curse mark doesn't mean that YOU won't get it, Sasuke! The creepy snake dude could bite you in the future! We should both try going to learn about it just in case!" I frantically insisted and flashed him a frown.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tch. You're really more of an idiot than I thought. First, we're not entirely sure on how to get there, and secondly, we will have to receive permission from the Hokage to leave the village, which will take forever. Third, even if we did end up going into that universe again, we would have no idea on how leave. We could end up staying there forever. Last time we got lucky. And besides, I have to train as much as possible for the final exam. I only have a month."

In a matter of seconds, my trembling eyes filled up with water, and I shakily begged, "Please Sasuke... Please..."

He flinched at seeing me start to cry, his eyes growing wide, and he began to blush but it was microscopic.

"Alright, alright. Fine. Just don't cry anymore, you idiot..." Sasuke quickly muttered in defeat and he looked away from me while sighing.

Smiling, I gasped loudly as my eyes sparkled of total happiness, and without thinking, I stood up and hugged him.

I giggled and closed my eyes. "Yay! Thank you so much, Sasuke!"

Sasuke blushed and squirmed in my

arms. "Hey! What are you doing?! Idiot! Get off me!"

I then realized that I was hugging him, causing me to blush like a total idiot in embarrassment, and I frantically released him.

"Ehh... S-Sorry... Hehe..." I timidly apologized and let out a nervous laugh.

"The medics said it should take you a week to fully recover. So a week from now we'll go..." my Uchiha teammate proclaimed and he intently stared down at me.

"Okay! Can Naruto and Kakashi Sensei go with us too?" I eagerly asked with much hope in my voice and I flashed him a smile.

"No. I don't want to endanger them. It's best if the two of us just go..."

I stared at him in suspicion and asked in a mutter, "You just want to be alone with me, don't you?"

He didn't say anything and just glared at me.

I let out a LOUD gasp and pointed at him. "YOU BUTT! Well, too bad! I'm going to ask Naruto to come with us!"

With saying that, I started to walk forward to only have Sasuke to forcibly grab onto my wrist, turning me around to face him, and that's when I accidentally slipped on some water spilled on the floor.

The heck?! Who spilled water?! Gr, whatever.

Anyways...

Unfortunately, I fell forwards, causing Sasuke to fall backwards, and he landed on the edge of the bed in a sitting position, and I closed my eyes in fear as I let out a high-pitched shriek.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was sitting on Sasuke's lap, and our freaking faces were so close that our own foreheads were touching. I blushed a VERY dark scarlet-red and so did he. Our eyes looked so wide that it looked like we were about to crap our pants. Seriously.

A nurse then walked into the room and said, "Oh I thought I heard someone talking in here-OH. Um... Sorry to disturb you two but sexual contact is highly prohibited. I'm going to have to inform your Sensei. Goodbye."

She then left the room.

At the speed of light, I jumped off of Sasuke's lap, and I attempted to go after her, but I ended up freaking tripping AGAIN, but luckily Sasuke grabbed my wrist from behind, saving me from falling.

"ACK! WAIT! WE'RE ONLY TWEVlE! W-WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T TELL KAKASHI! I WOULD NEVER DO THIS WEIRDO AT THIS AGE! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I frantically shouted as I was insanely mortified, and I whimpered like a cute little dog while I extended my hand out for dramatic effect.

I cried fake tears the rest of the day.

Author Note: Oh no. Such an intense cliffhanger. Will that nurse tell Kakashi? XD Haha. Yes. The hospital scene for this chapter was the scene I already wrote before I finished writing chapter 29! XD haha. It's one of my favorite scenes. So romantic. :3 and no, the curse mark isn't only going to hurt Sakura... It shall do more. And oh my gosh I have like three chapters planned out and I'm going to try to update them as fast as possible because they are awesome and really funny and romantic and GAH! XD This is also one of my favorite chapters. As a Sakura fan, I always loved her fight with Ino, and wanted Sasuke to see it too! I also loved Inner Sakura in it too XD Also, it bothered me so much when in the show, Ino mentioned that Sakura had two spirits in her, and no one really questioned it at all. I was like seriously?! XD hahaha

I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO TO PUT SAKuRA WitH. Darn my crazed mine!

And YES. Gaara has an interest in Sakura XD lmfao.

Thank you ALL SOOOOOOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

much for everything! I will try to update when I can and please review!:D Gaara will give you a tooth-brush! Yay! Thank you! Bye!:D


	32. Chapter 32

I'm a bad girl. I sneaked out of the hospital after four days of being there. Why? There was always this creepy weirdo old guy staring at me and his face was just screaming 'I'm going to rape you' so I left. Yup. That's the pathetic story.

My four days at the hospital were pretty uneventful. Well...kind of.

I spent most of my time just staring at walls and just trying to withstand the annoying pain in my neck.

Naruto was kind enough to visit me everyday so far though and with every visit, he would bring me a bouquet of flowers. Him just being there made me so happy and the flowers are a bonus. I even felt like crying because I was that happy. His exact presence cleanses me; even almost erasing all my troublesome thoughts. He makes me feel safe and protected and happy...

Sigh. I wish I could sort out my feelings already.

Before, I told him to wait, but I don't want him waiting forever. That's not fair to him.

...

Sasuke also visited me too but his visits were cut short because he was receiving special training from Kakashi for some reason and it was brutal training too according to him.

OH YEAH. That nurse... I don't think she told Kakashi, because he visited me too, and my Sensei didn't mention a single word about me being on Sasuke's lap.

...

Anyways..

The sun was currently setting and just moments ago I had made my escape.

Hopefully I don't get hunted down. That would really suck.

Laughter. I then heard Naruto's laughter from afar...

Instantly, I glanced around but couldn't see him anywhere in sight, and I lurched onto a tree branch, trying to get a better visualization of the village so I could find him faster.

I still couldn't see him anywhere but his laughter grew louder.

With a sigh, I jumped off the tree branch, and started to walk into this forest.

My neck started to hurt only a little bit but I ignored it and continued to move forward.

I then heard Naruto talking with someone ahead and I walked a little faster.

Peeking my head out behind a tree, I saw Naruto talking with...

Hinata.

They were both laughing.

Sinking. My heart was sinking.

At that moment, fear enveloped me, and I didn't know why. I didn't understand this feeling in my heart. It's as if my brain had short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. This sensation, it's burning, and I feel like I can't even extinguish the flames from within. No matter what...

I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes until seeing nothing but sparkles.

It hurt. It hurt so bad...

Why. Why am I feeling this way? Why is my heart screaming his name? Why are these tears leaving my eyes? Why is anger lurking inside?

Why...

Hate.

That word kept echoing through my mind.

Hatred was then drowning my heart and this greatly scared me to death.

I clenched my fists, feeling an overwhelming power flood my veins, and the mark on my neck felt as if it had it's own heartbeat for a second.

Starting at my neck, a burning sensation was felt, and it gradually spread all throughout my body, causing me to cringe. With each passing second, my anger only increased, and I feared this anger would possess me. It felt like someone was taking over me while I just so helplessly watched and a vortex of visible purple chakra now spun around me. I looked down and saw various markings scattered all through out my hands, arms, and legs. They were glowing blood-red...

...and then faded into black.

My body moved on it's own and stepped forward.

The two looked at me with expressions full of horror and confusion.

"S-Sakura-chan? Is that you?" my blond teammate asked.

I couldn't talk. At the moment, it felt forbidden.

The vortex of visble chakra continued to spin around me.

Naruto frowned. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Hate. That word again. It seemed to be controlling me...

In a flash, I lurched forward, and did something that I thought wasn't possible.

I punched Naruto.

Hinata screamed as he brutally slammed into a tree and she went to his side.

I stood there, now frozen. The vortex of visible chakra quickly subsided and that burning sensation was felt again but traveled in reverse. Looking down, I saw that the markings on my hands, arms, and legs, were now gone. Had vanished...

Guilt swarmed the dark abyss in my

heart, my eyes now widening in horror, and I held my breath for a moment.

"Naruto. I'm... _I'M SORRY_!" I screamed at him, glistening tears now filling my eyes, and I turned to run.

"Sakura wait!"

I didn't listen; I continued to run.

My heart fell into my stomach as my powerful legs brought me closer and closer out of the forest.

I couldn't stop sobbing.

How. How? How could I hurt Naruto like that?! I feel like I just hit an angel! Seriously.

What's wrong with me...?

Hitting a person that is so close to me...

What does that make me...?

And that power...

It was from the curse mark.

Why did it activate?

Honestly, it doesn't make sense at all...

Well, maybe it does. Whenever I see Hinata with Naruto, I feel like I'm going crazy. Like I want to punch her or something. I either feel annoyed or saddened at the sight. Oh gosh, that's jealously, isn't it?

...

I'm jealous and scared.

Scared to lose him...

Great. So whenever I'm jealous, is my curse mark going to activate? I hope not.

After a few minutes, I finally made my way out of the forest, now entering into the village, and I ran my heart out, my tears still falling...

I was sobbing loudly, not caring if anyone heard me, and I just ran even faster.

Suddenly, I then ran passed Sasuke, and heard him call out my name, but I kept running.

I know he saw my tears...

Sorry Sasuke. Looks like we are going to have to cancel our plans about going to that other universe...

This curse mark I possess...is too powerful, too dangerous. I already hurt someone that is precious to me with it. I can't let that happen again so...

...I'm leaving the village.

Author Note: Shocker, huh? xD I love the irony in this haha. The real Sakura hits Naruto all the time but when my Sakura hits him, she feels incredibly guilty. Haha!'xD Anyway... Thank you all so much for everything! I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!:D


	33. Chapter 33

There. There it was. The gate to leave the village...

Looking up at the radiant moon, I gulped, and then slowly continued to walk towards the gate.

This is the park where I always go to. So many memories...

I'm doing exactly what I told Sasuke not to do...

Sigh.

...

"Looks like our roles have reversed."

I froze.

That voice...

Sasuke.

Alarmed, I whirled around to face him, and he nonchalantly stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke..." I breathlessly exclaimed and my eyes shook in fear.

"You're really going to try to leave, huh?" he quietly asked and those dark eyes of his scrutinized me like no tomorrow.

My eyes fought the tears. "I-I have too! I hurt Naruto! I can't... I can't live with myself if I ever hurt anyone else with this mark again...it's too dangerous."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And where do you plan to go? How will you survive? Geez, you're an idiot..."

I clenched my fists in anger and blushed. "S-Shut u-up! I don't care what happens to me! I could be a hobo for all I care! This curse mark is driving my emotions on a crazy rampage! It's even worse than my period!"

Sasuke twitched. "I didn't need to know that..."

I blushed and sighed. "Sorry..."

With sad eyes, I then looked down in guilt. "But I... I hurt Naruto. I can't let that happen again..."

A tear slowly traveled down my cheek and I looked down at the ground, avoiding his intent gaze.

He was quiet for a moment.

"...In that dream, you told me not to leave, to not be alone. Well, I don't want to be alone."

My heart skipped a beat.

With a gasp, my head jerked up to look at him, and I stared at him in total shock for a moment.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it.

Hot tears brimmed my trembling eyes and left wet trails down my face. My whole body violently quivered with each sob and I slowly made my way towards him, enduring the cruel pain that was ambushing my poor heart.

"Sasuke. Sasuke..." I shakily whispered, uncontrollable tears still flowing out of my eyes, and I then hugged him. "I...I think that I am-"

He hugged me back, immediately shutting me up, and my heart danced with excitement.

_"Idiot. I love you."_

Silence.

Pupils constricting, I inwardly gasped, and held my breath for a moment in shock. Sadness then filled my trembling jade orbs and more tears escaped my eyes. I held him tighter...

Why. Why would you say that?

I...

I don't _know_ if I love you.

"Sasuke, I-"

We then heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh how cute. Too bad I'm about to ruin such a lovely moment... How sad. Haha."

It's Oreo. I mean Orochimaru...

Horrified, we both looked up to see him standing on a huge tree branch, and he smirked.

In the blink of an eye, his long neck then rushed down towards us as he hissed like a snake, and he abruptly dug his dagger-like fangs into Sasuke's neck, giving him the curse mark.

My eyes bulged in sheer terror and tears stung my eyes. "NO!"

Sasuke started to scream as if he was being roasted in an oven, probably trying to endure the seemingly everlasting agonizing pain, and he fell to his knees while holding his neck.

My body then moved on it's own. I instinctively took out a Kunai, and slashed Orochimaru's neck, slight blood oozing out.

He hissed in pain and his head receded back to his body.

I then fell to my knees and held Sasuke as he screamed liked he was being stabbed the entire time.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" I screamed in panic, my voice full of concern, and his trembling hand then grabbed mine in mid-air.

Orochimaru's eerie laugh was then heard. "Foolish girl! You'll pay for that...later. Well, it looks like you finally got my gift, Sasuke-kun. You will seek me...seek me for power. Until then, Sasuke...Mwhaha!"

He vanished into the darkness.

Our bodies were both shaking and I held him even tighter. Tears wouldn't stop leaking from my eyes and all I could say was his name over and over again.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. S-Sasuke. Sasuke..." I shakily whispered like a broken record as I sobbed and my mouth forbid me to say anything else other than his name for some reason.

He continued to scream and with each scream, it killed me on the inside.

I should have reacted faster, I should have never tried leave the village, I should have never-

...

Looks like I couldn't change the future after all. I thought I did. I really did...

More glistening tears escaped my eyes and he was now unconscious.

I...

I couldn't protect him.

Author Note: Hello! I hope you liked the chapter! Oreo is sneaky! :0 and I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO I'M PUTTING HER WITH! So chill! XD Okay. Hahaha. :P I can't WAIT to type the next chapter. XD You'll see why once you read it. Ahem. Well, thank you for everything and for reading. I shall update soon and PLEASE review! :3

Gaara has cookies if you do! Yay!:D


	34. Chapter 34

Scared. I was so freaking scared.

At first, I was unsure of what to do, because the fear lurking inside me became a tangible, living force that pounced on my soul like some hungry beast, immobilizing me; my brain, holding me captive.

I just held his unconscious shaking body for a few minutes before finally acting and just knowing that he went through the same pain I went through was absolutely terrifying.

With a sigh, I scooped him up in my arms, holding him bridal style, which was very awkward might I add, and I had trouble carrying him because he was kind of heavy for me; I felt like I was freaking carrying a huge block of cement.

After several struggles of trying not to drop him, I finally arrived in front of my house, and sneaked my way in by entering through my balcony window, leading to my bedroom.

Carefully, I tucked him into my bed, not caring if he was dirty or not, and I put an extra lime colored blanket over him that I found in my closet.

I don't know if he usually sleeps with lots of blankets; I sleep with like five every night because I like to keep warm and toasty.

The reason I didn't carry him to his house was because I wasn't entirely sure on where it was and I didn't feel like getting lost either. Besides, even if I did bring him to his own home, I wouldn't want to leave him alone, so I think brining him to my place would just be better for now.

With a shaky sigh, I cautiously went downstairs, retrieved a rag, soaked it in warm water, rushed back upstairs, and placed it on his forehead.

It looked like he was having nightmares. This horrified me. Hopefully he's not getting the nightmare where he sees Oreo in a speedo. I mean Orochimaru...

I walked up to my closet and retrieved a pillow and blanket. Slowly, I sat the pillow down on the floor next to my bed, laid down, and finally put the blanket over me.

Yup.

I slept on the floor that night.

•*•*•The next morning•*•*•

With a soft moan, my eyes tiredly struggled to open, and when finally opened, I looked over to see Sasuke still laying in my bed, his eyes closed.

Gasping, my eyes bulged in terror, and I rushed over to him to make sure that he was okay.

His body wasn't trembling anymore and he looked a lot more peaceful, like he was actually sleeping.

A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth and I then went on my knees, trying to inspect his neck. I pulled a little bit of his upward blue collar out of the way so I could get a better view and that's when I saw the curse mark, the very same one that I have. Just seeing it almost brought me to tears and at that moment, my heart met with my stomach. I gulped.

Suddenly, Sasuke placed his left hand on the back of my head, which scared the crap out of me because his eyes were still closed, and his strong hand pushed down on my head, forcing my lips to crash onto his. Eyes widening, my screams were muffled by his lips, and I tried to jerk my head back up but his grip on me was just far too strong. I could barely move my head up an inch because he forced my head down and panic spiraled through me. He was forcing me to kiss him!

Cheeks burning of rosy-red, my eyes stared down at Sasuke in confusion, and his eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake. He had to be! Unless he was dreaming about kissing Oreo but I doubt that...

After a few seconds of our lips being locked, he finally let go of my head, and I disengaged like no tomorrow, pathetically landing backwards on my booty.

"Sorry. Thought I was dreaming..." Sasuke apologized in a mutter and he remained laying down, staring up at the ceiling.

Jaw dropping in disbelief, I dangerously twitched as I pointed directly at him, anger slightly entering me, and my face flushed pinker than my hair.

"L-LAIR! THEN WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?! YOU WEIRDO!"

Ignoring me, Sasuke slowly sat up as the damped rag fell onto his lap, and he then looked down at me with cold eyes. "Idiot. Why'd you sleep on the floor?"

Confused, I blinked my eyes, and blushed. "U-Uh... Because my bed is only for one person?"

He looked away and grasped his neck. "Hn. We could have made it work."

I blinked in confusion and blushed. "H-Huh?"

He sighed and held his neck tighter. "Never-mind."

Concern could then be seen all over my face and I nervously asked, "A-Are you okay? How's your neck...?"

"I'm fine."

Not believing him, I frowned, and looked down, my eyes now growing watery. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop that weirdo from biting you. I-"

He glared at me. "Don't apologize."

Eyes growing wide, I inwardly gasped, and then tears filled my eyes.

"B-But... N-Now that you have it... T-That m-mark... Y-You're going to leave the village, a-aren't y-you?" I shakily asked while frowning and tears continued to trickle down my face. "J-Just like t-that dream... That vision..."

Suddenly, he slowly got out of the bed, and sat down in front of me on the floor, his fierce eyes glued to me.

He then let out an irritable sigh. "Idiot. Did you not hear what I said yesterday?"

His words made me flinch and I looked down while blushing.

I do remember. He said he didn't want to be alone anymore and that he loves me...

...

I nodded and didn't look at him. "Yeah. I-I remember... B-But... You can always change your mind. Y-You could decide to leave like you did in that dream! I don't want to lose you-"

He then cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his dark orbs, and asked, "Hn. Do you really care about me that much?"

My entire face turned neon-red, blushing like a idiot of course, and my eyes turned gigantically wide.

WHY MUST HE BE SUCH A HOT EMO?!

Before anything else could be said, my bedroom door slammed opened, and revealed my stunned mother at the door.

Oh no.

She then went down on her knees and started to repeatedly bow down to no one in particular and started to hysterically laugh.

"OH YES! YES! OH THANK YOU LORD JASHIN! MY DAUGHTER IS FINALLY GOING OUT WITH THAT HANDSOME BOY! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE BEAUTIFUL BABIES, SAKURA!"

Embarrassed, I frantically waved my arms around like a mad woman, and blushed like crazy.

"W-WHAT!? N-NO! H-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! MOM Y-YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Then why is he in your room?!" my mother demanded and then shouted, "I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! I KNEW IT!"

"Mom, stop! He's hurt!" I exclaimed frowning.

Annoyed, my mom sighed, and put her hands onto her sides.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll settle down. I just can't help it though...I'M SO HAPPY!" my mom gushed while clasping her hands, her eyes turning into hearts, and she then stated, "You two are probably hungry! Good thing I just made enough pancakes to feed an army!"

I groaned and slapped a hand to my face. "Okay, okay... Can you leave now-"

"By the way Sakura, what was with that weirdo note you left on the table? Are you planning to run off with this boy or something?" my mom asked very puzzled, interrupting me, and she innocently blinked her eyes.

Yeah. Since I thought I was leaving the village, I wrote a note to my parents saying that I wouldn't be coming back...

I twitched as a nervous laugh escaped my lips and I rubbed the back of my head while blushing. "U-Um. N-NO! Just... Just forget about it."

She shrugged. "Alright. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Come down in five minutes."

I sighed. "Okay..."

My mom then left the room.

I swear, I think I get my craziness from her...

Frightened, I then turned to look at Sasuke, about to apologize for my mother's weirdo-ness, but before I could, Sasuke shouted in pain, and grasped his neck.

My eyes widened in panic and I held him. "Sasuke!"

He then softly panted, calming down a bit, and I asked in concern, "A-Are you okay...?"

My stoic teammate nodded and swallowed. "Y-Yeah."

"Let's get something in you. You need to eat..." I sternly said and he nodded once again.

•*•*•Five minutes later•*•*•

My mom, Sasuke, and I were all in the kitchen. She had just served us some pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Sasuke and I sat on opposite ends of the table while my mother stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm going to go somewhere on purpose now. You know...to leave you two alone. Bye now!" my mother quickly proclaimed with a high-pitched giggle and she then left the house.

Blushing, I blinked my eyes, and then sighed. "S-Sorry about her..."

Sasuke took a bite of his pancake with a fork. "Hn. It's fine."

"Is it good?" I asked with a shy smile.

He nodded and said, "Give her my thanks."

"O-Oh. Okay..." I sheepishly replied with a smile and nodded.

Silence then engulfed the room.

With gloomy eyes, I looked down at my pancakes, and yesterday's events kept flashing through my mind.

It's time to tell him.

"Sasuke..." I quietly started and he looked up at me with an unreadable expression. "I need to tell you something..."

He didn't say anything and just stared at me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

This is going to be hard.

"Sasuke, look... I wouldn't say that I don't have feelings for you or say that you're just my friend, because you're more than that to me but...I don't know anymore. You see, I-I...I'm just realizing all this now b-but...Naruto likes me...and you like me. I like you. You and Naruto. B-Both. S-So, I can understand if you h-hate m-me...because I hate myself for it. F-For having feelings for two people. G-Gosh, I'm such a w-weirdo. I-It's not fair to you guys at a-all... I'm sorry. S-Sorry..."

And now tears drenched my pancakes...

Author Note: Hello! XD Did anyone notice the Hidan reference with Sakura's mom? XD hahaha! This is one of my favorite chapters and yes, Sakura said it herself: she likes them BOTH! But who will she pick? I DON'T KNOW!;-; meh...

And wow, four updates in a row! XD that's my present to you guys for my sluggish updates XD hahaa

Thank you all so much for everything, especially for reading and to those that review. Reviews really motivate me and make me really happy. I read all of them and try to improve and try to make this story at least decent xD

Well, I shall update soon, and please review (: thank you!(:


	35. Chapter 35

"Hn. Quit crying. It's annoying..."

It took me a few moments for those icy words of his to register into my mind as I gazed upon him with my mouth wide open and I then looked back down at my pancakes that were drenched in tears, feeling ashamed.

Great. He hates me. Sasuke hates me. I don't blame him though...

"...and it _hurts_."

I instantly looked up at hearing that unexpected statement of his and my mouth formed a circle, feeling incredulous.

It hurts him when I cry...?

"You mean... You... You don't hate me...?" I hesitantly asked, my voice shaky, and the tears continued to trail down my face.

Absolute rage could then be seen in his eyes as he abruptly stood while slamming his fists down onto the table, scaring me, and he looked so frustrated.

"IDIOT!-"

He then stopped himself from shouting, sighed, and sat back down, now composing himself.

"... No. I don't hate you. I've never hated you. But you are annoying. So annoying that you never leave my mind and I don't know why..." Sasuke quietly confessed as he turned his head to the left, avoiding my gaze, and I saw him blushing a little. "So quit being annoying..."

Annoying. There's such a double meaning to that word when _he_ says it. I know it...

Tears still falling, I floundered for words, something to express the drastic shock that was now greatly enveloping me, but nothing came.

What should I say? What could I say? I have to say something...

"W-Well... That's good..." I finally managed to say, the cheerfulness in my voice forced as was my smile, and I then looked down at plate, now forcing myself to laugh. "Haha! Look at my poor pancakes. I think they're drowning! Haha-"

"Quit faking. It's embarrassing."

I inwardly gasped in shock at the intense coldness in his voice and then looked down in guilt, not uttering a single word.

He then narrowed his eyes. "And why the hell aren't you at the hospital?"

I gulped and let out a nervous laugh. "W-Well... U-Um... I was going to leave the village, remember? I'm not anymore though. And-"

"I'm going to take you back there right now," Sasuke then abruptly stated while standing up, his voice fierce, and he glared at me. "No matter what you say..."

"W-What?! N-No! Don't! I...I feel fine! Really!" I frantically insisted while waving my arms around in protest and I forced another smile, even showing my teeth. "B-Besides... There's this creepy weirdo dude that would always stare at me all weird and stuff! He always looked like he wanted to rape me so I snuck out! I know, I'm a bad cookie..."

"Hn. Do you want me to take care of him for you?"

Startled, my body jumped, and I blushed.

W-What?! W-Why is he acting like my boyfriend or something...?

"U-Uh... N-No, it's okay! But um... I don't need to go back there! R-Really!" I nervously said with a laugh as I wiped away the tears from my eyes and I stood up from my seat. "Besides, Kakashi Sensei needs to seal up your curse mark, Sasuke. We should get going-AH!"

Unbearable pain was then felt in my neck due to the curse mark, instantly causing me to scream my lungs out, and I fell to my knees while clenching my neck.

Sasuke rushed to my side and knelt down besides me as I tried not to scream, which was pretty much impossible.

Darn it, I would give anything to make this pain go away!

I then remembered what makes the pain go away and my eyes bulged.

"Sasuke! Hurry and make me blush! HURRY!" I frantically ordered while cringing, my voice strained, and I moaned in pain.

Sasuke gave me a weird look. "What?"

"HURRY!" I shouted, sounding somewhat deranged, and I then screamed even more, the pain increasing, and automatic tears unleashed from my eyes. "P-Please..."

For about three seconds, Sasuke just stared at me, pondering about what to do, and he then acted.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke grabbed my right wrist and quickly pulled me towards him. Next thing I knew, his lips urgently but fondly pressed onto mine, and the pain vanished at an instant. For a moment, I just stared at him with wide eyes, seeing that his were closed, and felt frozen. My heart was racing, soaring like never before, and it rapidly quivered with each beat. His lips were surprisingly warm, which relaxed me somewhat, and that warm but weirdo fuzzy feeling crawled up from my to stomach to my heart, making my cheeks go on a blushing rampage. I then realized that this kiss was different than all the other times where he had kissed me; it was less aggressive and more passionate, as if he was _never_ going to see me again. Honestly, this kiss felt nice, and made me melt on the spot. My body was screaming for me to move but I didn't because this feeling just felt too good and I didn't want it to end. I was also blushing so much that I went into a daze and my vision grew foggy. Slowly, I gave in, knowing that there was no use in resisting, and finally closed my eyes.

Seconds later, Sasuke then withdrew his lips from mine, and I felt slight disappointment sink in.

Feeling embarrassed, I then swiftly looked down, avoiding his gaze, and slowly panted; each pant irregular.

I don't know why I was even panting. Don't ask, I guess that I'm just a weirdo, or maybe I'm just out of breath...

After about thirty seconds of silence, Sasuke then quietly asked, "Did it work?"

Still panting, I slowly nodded, and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks. "Y-Yeah."

He smirked. "You were closing your eyes."

Gasping, my cheeks turned a vibrant pink, and I frantically denied, "W-What?! N-NO!"

Geez, I'm a horrible liar...

He then stood and walked over to the front door. "Hn. Whatever. I'm gonna go. I have to train with Kakashi."

"O-Oh... Want me to go with you?" I shyly asked while standing up as well and concern could be seen all over my face. "W-What if your neck starts hurting or something?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke answered, his voice emotionless, and he opened the door to leave. "Now get some rest you idiot before I carry you back to the hospital myself-"

"Wait! Make sure you get your curse mark sealed by Kakashi Sensei! I don't want anything bad to happen to you..." I proclaimed with a frown, interrupting him, and our eyes locked.

We were both now outside, standing on my doorstep...

"Idiot. Where do you think I'm going? Of course I'm-"

I interrupted him again and my sad eyes wildly trembled. "Just... Just please be careful. Don't be a weirdo."

Almost seeming like a smile, he smirked, and said, "Hn. Only if you won't be annoying..."

I twitched while squinting my eyes in annoyance and muttered, "I can't guarantee that, weirdo..."

He then turned around and walked forward.

"Hn. Bye."

I squinted my eyes even more and blushed.

"Bye, you butt..."

He then stopped walking, startling me a bit, and adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"_Sakura_... _Thank you for everything_..."

Just hearing a simple thank you from him my heart flutter and the wind rushed through us as did the green leafs.

Stunned, I watched him walk away, and then put a hand onto my heart when he was out of sight.

Why. Why does this feeling in my heart feel so wrong but so right?

I... I don't know what to do.

Gasping, I then remembered what I did to Naruto yesterday, and guilt immediately overwhelmed me.

I have to go apologize!

•*•*•Fifteen minutes later•*•*•

Here I am. In front of Naruto's doorstep and I was nervous as heck.

I took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking.

Seconds later, Naruto opened the door, and there was a huge bandage on the right side of his face.

He smiled at me but I knew that smile was fake.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?"

Pupils constricting, I gasped in horror, and remorse ambushed my vulnerable heart.

"Did I... Did I do that...?" I reluctantly asked as I put my hand onto the side of his face and frowned. "I'm so sorry..."

Slightly blushing, he stared at me with wides eyes, and then chuckled. "Why don't you come on in, Sakura-chan?"

Still frowning, I looked down with gloomy eyes, and sighed. "Okay..."

Naruto opened the door for me as I entered and he closed the door from behind.

I turned around to look at him with my trembling eyes full of fear and I saw that he was leaning against the door with his arms casually behind his head.

"So, uh... What's up, Sakura-chan?"

I frowned.

How... How can he act like nothing is wrong...?

Reluctantly, I took a step forward as tears stung my eyes, and shakily said, "N-Naruto... I-I'm so s-sorry about yesterday. I...I just get so crazy whenever I see you and Hinata together and-"

Before I could say anymore, Naruto walked up to me, and his lips abruptly met with mine. Eyes widening in fear, I froze, and felt totally trapped, like a prisoner unable to leave their cell. Despite this, my heart soared like a seagull as it tingled from excitement, and my cheeks turned the exact color of strawberries. The kiss felt so exhilarating that I went into a daze, my brain turning into complete mush. All my worries had seemed to vanish as soon as our lips met and I oddly felt comfortably numb. His lips were also so warm and moist, kind of like buttered-toast, which I love so much.

Anyways...

The kiss only lasted for about four seconds and Naruto then finally withdrew his lips from mine and then pulled me into a tender embrace, making my heart jump.

His soft voice was then heard.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just can't see the person I _love_ so much cry..."

Frozen. I felt frozen.

For a moment, his words had just effortlessly immobilized me: my senses, thoughts, and just everything.

It felt like time had stopped.

I was too flabbergasted for words.

Naruto. He... He loves me?

"Look Sakura-chan, I forgive you for hitting me yesterday, and as I said before, I would never force you to have feelings for me, but I feel like I have to say this... Hinata and I are just friends, nothing more. I just happen to run into her sometimes. I only have feelings for you and only you, Sakura-chan. Believe it..."

"Nar...Naruto..." I breathlessly said as my wide eyes rapidly trembled and rivers of tears slowly flowed down my face. "You... You really love me...?"

He smiled. "I've always loved you, Sakura-chan. Even from the first moment I saw you... You were the very first person to accept me for who I am and to believe in me when no one else did._ I love you, Sakura-chan."_

I inwardly gasped as my cheeks turn a vivid pink, my heart dangerously hammering, and then guilt overwhelmed me.

How... How can you love someone knowing that they have feelings for two people? Naruto, you deserve someone better. Someone who actually knows their feelings and only likes one person. Same with Sasuke.

Honestly, I don't deserve _anyone_...

When I saw Naruto and Hinata together yesterday, I felt such anger, such rage. I wonder if Naruto ever feels that way whenever he sees me with Sasuke or if Sasuke feels that way when he sees me with Naruto?

I don't want to put anyone through such horrible feelings...

"Naruto, I-"

"I know. I know you still don't know your feelings yet, Sakura-chan. It's okay-"

"_N-NO_! No, it's _NOT_ okay! Nothing is _OKAY_! Nothing will _EVER_ be okay!" I then hysterically screamed, my voice sounding very deranged, and tears violently escaped from my eyes while I tightly shut them.

Without really thinking, I lightly pushed Naruto away from me, not harming him of course, and I sprinted towards the door while crying my eyes out.

"Sakura! Wait-"

But it was too late. I had already ran out the door...

Great. I ran away from Naruto like a weirdo AGAIN. Sigh...

With each second, I ran faster and faster, and the guilt was quickly devouring me like a barbarian on the inside.

I ran all throughout the village and finally stopped on some cement steps and sat down.

The tears wouldn't stop...

SIGH.

I really got to stop these stupid water works already. Lately I've been doing nothing but crying and just like Sasuke said before, it's annoying.

Crying won't solve anything...

...but I can't control my tears.

I cried into my hands as they shielded my face, temporarily protecting me from this oh so weirdo world, and with each second, my sobs grew louder.

Sasuke. Naruto.

I like them both. So much...

What do I do?

Geez, this is crazy.

...

I'm only twelve...

...and tomorrow I'll be _thirteen_.

Author Note: Hello! Whoa what a cliffhanger XD In the next chapter, it's Sakura's birthday!:D According to my stalker-ish research, her official birthday is March 28th, correct? :0 I've got such an awesome plan! Thank you all so much for the love and support! I was actually going to type this chapter yesterday but I got sick :( and I NEVER get sick, like ever. It's weird. Last year I only missed two days of school out of the entire school year O_O XD

anyway... I REALlY appreciate everything :D and I still don't know who Sakura is going with! Just letting you guys know (like I always do XD) haha. Anyway, I shall update when I can, and please review! Thank you!:D

Ps...

Gaara: I like buttered-toast... Review.

:D

THANK YOU!(:


	36. Chapter 36

It's sad to say but I'm very indifferent about my birthday. Even as a little girl, I never really got excited; it just felt like another day.

Unfortunately, I still have training with my team today, even if it is my birthday. Oh well.

This morning when I awoke, there was a very gruesome pain in my neck, instantly making me think that someone was trying to choke me or something in my sleep, but no, it was just my stupid curse mark acting up again of course.

What a great wake-up call.

Anyway...

Last night, those two teammates of mine, those weirdo boys, wouldn't leave my mind no matter what. The more I thought about them, the more confused I felt, which was very frustrating, and I didn't get much sleep to be honest. It felt like the immense guilt inside me was freaking eating me alive and I was also really surprised that I didn't have nightmares or something, because last night I felt so terrified of the weirdo thoughts in my head. Seriously.

Well, today is my birthday, and I just want to relax. Today I don't want to worry about any weirdo romance crap and I just wanna be neutral, to be happy. It might be selfish to want that but it's only just for today. That's all I ask for...

Right now, it's around eight in the morning, and I had just finished getting dressed.

Grabbing an apple from my dresser, I went downstairs, and was immediately greeted by my weirdo parents in the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

Nervously, I laughed, and faked a smile with my eyes closed. "Thanks guys..."

"Sakura, what time are you getting off training today? Tonight we are going to celebrate with some cake and presents! So get home as soon as possible!" my mom blithely exclaimed and she clasped her hands together while squealing.

"Yeah and I've got pages of new jokes to tell you, sweetie! Can't wait!" my dad then quickly added, his voice quiet but jolly, and he loudly chuckled.

I bashfully nodded and that fake smile of mine was plastered onto my lips. "Ah. Okay..."

"Hey Sakura, you should invite your boyfriend over tonight!" my mom then persistently insisted and added, "Your father really wants to meet him!"

My dad chuckled. "Yeah! I want to know if he's good enough for my little girl! Haha!"

"W-What?! N-NO! He's NOT my b-boyfriend!" I frantically denied while blushing in embarrassment and twitched.

They were talking about the butt.

THE BUTT.

With a huff, I then quickly took a bite of the apple in my grasp, and walked towards the front door.

My mom groaned. "And why the heck NOT?!"

"Because he's a WEIRDO!" I yelled as I slightly turned my head to face the pair, now glaring at them, and I was insanely blushing like a freak.

Before anything else could be said, I stormed out the door, and started to run throughout the village.

While running, I slowly would chew on my apple (yes, dangerous I know...), and sometimes my neck would occasionally hurt from the stupid curse mark. It sucked.

After about fifteen minutes, I finally arrived at the Training Grounds, and saw something that left me so speechless that I almost collapsed on the spot.

In the center of the field was two cloud-colored tables that were full of all sorts of goodies, and my eyes even spotted a strawberry-cheesecake, which was one of my favorites! Multiple balloons also hovered everywhere and were restrained by weights the same color as ash while several presents were placed next to this adorable cupcake-tower on one of the tables and there was even a vase of roses on it too!

"SURPRISE!"

There. There they all were...

Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Might Guy, Rock Lee, and my parents.

Practically almost everyone I knew was here except for...

...Sasuke.

My heart was sinking at his absence and an upside down smile formed across my lips.

Where is he? Is he too much of an emo diva to party? Even if he is, he should still show up to MY birthday party...

Well, I actually wasn't expecting a surprise party at all, so maybe he didn't know too? Although, I'm pretty sure someone told him there was going to be one...

Maybe he's just late?

Sigh. I don't know.

He should be here.

"Thanks so much guys..." I sheepishly mumbled and an uneasy smile could be seen on my lips.

Naruto then eagerly stormed up to me and flashed me that famous handsome smile of his.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!"

I smiled, but it was fake of course. "Thanks Naruto..."

Geez, I still have to tell him about my curse mark, don't I? I'll tell him another time because I actually want to be happy on my own birthday...

Not only that, but hopefully Naruto will forgive me for bailing on him yesterday too, or maybe he'll just act like nothing ever happened.

I don't know but I'm secretly hoping he'll act like nothing happened yesterday...

"Hey! Quit flirting with your boyfriend already!" Ino then shouted from afar and the blonde waved her fist at me.

Her words startled me and I uncontrollably blushed like a psycho. "B-Boyfriend?"

Naruto suddenly grabbed my hand while grinning and urged with a wink, "Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's have a good time!"

While holding onto my hand, Naruto guided me over towards where everyone else was, and I was blushing so much that I literally started to wonder if I really was human. Seriously.

Naruto then released my hand and happily said to the group of people, "Here's the Birthday Girl everybody!"

Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Sakura."

"Yeah Happy Birthday, Forehead!" Ino joined in, her voice snotty-like, and she smirked.

A nervous laugh escaped my lips and I absentmindedly mumbled, "Thanks..."

Wait. What's Ino even doing here in the first place? I thought she hated my guts? Hm, weird.

I'm also really surprised to see the rest of her team and Hinata's team here as well. Were they bribed to come here or something?

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-san! My love!" Lee then enthusiastically said as he blew kisses at me and I flinched while blushing.

My sweat dropped.

I totally forgot he was here too...

"I hope you have one delightful Birthday, Sakura! It will be even more marvelous now because I'm here!" Might Gai suddenly proclaimed with a huge grin, his teeth sparkling as he winked at me, and the freakishly tall dude gave me a thumbs up.

I twitched and was majorly disturbed.

SIGH. I wish Gaara was bribed to come here...

Innocently, I then looked over at my parents, and asked them, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were staying home?"

"We wanted to surprise you silly!" my father said with a jolly chuckle and then added, "It was your Mom's idea and she called up all of your friends and devised this sweet little spunky party! HAHA!"

I bashfully smiled at the woman who brought me into this world and said with much gratitude, "Awe thanks, Mom."

"No problem, my dear!" my mom replied as she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and chuckled.

"Hey, where's the rest of your team?" I curiously asked Lee and we locked eyes.

Lee bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, you mean Neji and Tenten? Well they're-"

"On a date!" Gai finished, cutting his student off, and he gracefully ran his fingers through his crow-colored hair. "Those two rebels rudely declined, so I sent them on a mission alone together! Aren't I the match maker?! HAHA!"

My sweat dropped and I twitched.

Okay, where's Gaara already?

"CHA! WHERE'S GAARA-KUN?!" Inner me roared and she cried fake tears.

"Here, Sakura-chan. I made this for you..." Naruto then told me with a shy smile as he blushed and my blond teammate handed me a medium sized white box.

Reluctantly, I opened the box to see a messy but cute looking chocolate cake inside, and my eyes sparkled in total awe. Pink frosting even spelled out the words "Happy Birthday Sakura!" and that alone just made my heart slightly melt.

I put the box down on the table and pulled him into a killer hug. "AWE! I love it! You're so sweet, Naruto! Thank you so much!"

Naruto blushed and he bashfully laughed. "No problem, Sakura-chan..."

"Don't worry, Sakura. The cake is actually editable. I helped Naruto make it..." Kakashi then advised while smiling and he let out a nervous laugh.

I quietly laughed while letting go of Naruto. "O-Oh. Well, thanks I guess? Haha."

"Um... Sakura-chan... I also got you this too..." Naruto shyly mumbled and he pulled out an enormous banquette of gorgeous looking flowers that were all sorts of colors. "I hope you like them."

I stared down at the colorful flowers, feeling absolutely astounded, and the blood rapidly rushed to my cheeks.

"W-Wow... You do too much, I love them. Thank you, N-Naruto..." I breathlessly thanked him and I then sniffed the flowers while blushing.

He quietly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, Sakura-chan..."

From the corner of my eye, I then noticed that Hinata was staring intently at Naruto with gloomy eyes, and the sight just broke my heart into little pieces. Is she hurting?

"Enough of this mushy stuff, can we get this party started already?" Kiba hastily asked and the little dog on his head barked.

"Yes. I agree..." Shino quietly murmured and he dug his hands into his coat pockets.

Gai put his fist up to the sky.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH COMMENCE!"

Oh geez...

•*•*•Hours later•*•*•

It's getting pretty dark out and this whole time it felt like a million bombs of sadness had kept exploding from within me. The pain was killing me...

No matter what I did, I couldn't enjoy myself at my own freaking birthday party. Why? Well, I couldn't get Sasuke out of my mind, and him not showing up left an awful feeling in my gut. Nothing felt right...

I don't know why him not being here is bothering me so much. It's really weird. Honestly, I want to have fun, but I feel like I can't because he's not here.

I tried to be happy. I really did...

I mean...

The atmosphere was all cheerful and what not while yummy desserts were everywhere in sight but none of that stuff made me happy and even though I was surrounded by a crap load of people, I felt alone.

Alone. Geez, that sounds like such a harsh word to say when I repeat it in my mind.

Er, as I was saying...

My mouth would quiver with each attempt to force a smile and the more I tried to force myself to smile, the more it hurt on the inside.

I couldn't stop frowning either but I made sure people only saw my fake smiles.

It felt like my heart was crying...

Right now, Kakashi, Naruto, and I were all sitting down at one of the tables, and were talking about the Chunin Exams.

While...

Choji was chowing down on the food like a barbarian.

Shikamaru and Ino were bickering.

Rock Lee and Might Gai were embracing and crying under an imaginary sunset...

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were all chatting about something.

And finally...

My mom was scolding my dad on how lame his jokes were. The truth hurts, sadly.

SIGH.

"...and you guys did a really amazing job at the exams. I'm proud so of you," Kakashi proudly informed and he then grabbed a cupcake that had colorful sprinkles on it. "You've all grown so much in such a short time."

This entire time, I wanted to ask Kakashi, or just anyone, where Sasuke was sooooo badly, but I couldn't because I felt too embarrassed. I also wanted to ask my Sensei if he sealed Sasuke's curse mark yet because I was growing more worried with each second...

To be honest, I was scared to hear both answers.

"Eh, it was nothing! Believe it!" Naruto pompously replied with arms behind his head and he laughed.

Naruto. I guess I would be feeling the same sadness if he didn't show up either...

Man, Sasuke is such a butt even when he's not here!

He's probably doing mermaid crap, knowing him.

Well, I rather have him do mermaid crap than anything else...

I frowned and pure sadness engulfed my eyes.

Where could he be...?

Gathering all my courage, I took a deep breath, exhaled, and then apprehensively asked Naruto, "Hey Naruto... U-Um... Where's Sasuke?"

Arms still behind his head, Naruto shrugged, and bitterly said, "I don't know. I told him to come today but I guess the asshole forgot or something. Humph! I wouldn't miss your Birthday for the world, Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

Disappointment sinked in and I looked down, feeling hurt. "O-Oh..."

Did Sasuke really forget?

"GR! That butt! I'll make him pay for not coming to my Birthday Party!" I then childishly exclaimed, faking my frustration, and I waved my fist in the air while forcing a tiny laugh.

I might have said that like everything was okay but it wasn't...

...I was really dying on the inside.

Kakashi then intently stared at me for a few moments and finally said, "Sakura... There's something I actually have to tell you..."

I held my breath for a second and tensed up. "What... What is it, Sensei?"

"_Sasuke left the village this morning_."

My heart stopped. What?

The last words Sasuke said to me yesterday then replayed in my mind...

"_Sakura... Thank you for everything..."_

He said that yesterday...and in that _one_ dream!

Coming to that realization, I inwardly gasped, and widened my eyes in complete horror, panicking. A mixture of emotions quickly enveloped me and it suddenly became hard to even breath. It felt like I was drowning in my own emotions as if a tide were being pulled over my head, my insides forever altered and incapable of healing.

My heart was screaming...

No. No this cant be.

He...

He promised me that he wouldn't...

...

THAT BUTT!

"I'll be right back! I've got to go do something at home!" I quickly lied as I abruptly stood and then fled the area before anyone could even protest...

I ran and ran, hot tears now escaping my eyes.

My heart violently plummeted down into my stomach once I finally reached my destination: the park.

It was that stupid park that I always go to. The very same one that Sasuke goes to too all the time...

I only came here so no one back there would see me cry, because that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Crying...

Body wobbling, I panted while trying to withstand my loud sobs, and I then screamed, letting out all my anger.

While screaming, tears rashly fled my eyes that were now tightly shut, and it felt like an iron bar was relentlessly hitting my poor fragile heart.

A tear slid down my face.

_Why_... _Why did he_ _leave_?

My body trembled in anger.

_Why_... _WHY ON MY BIRTHDAY_?!

In a matter of seconds, severe pain seized my neck, immediately causing me to scream, and I clutched onto it, almost falling to my knees.

"Sakura...?"

The pain went away at just hearing _his_ voice and my body jumped, now feeling frozen.

Sasuke...

Seconds later, I whirled around to face him, and shock could be seen all over my face.

There. There he was. Standing a few feet away from me...

"What are you doing here?" he quietly asked and then narrowed his eyes at me. "And why are you crying...?"

Hot tears rushed out of my eyes as I glared at him and I clenched my jaw in pure frustration.

"W-WHY?! W-What do you mean WHY?! Because Kakashi told me you left the village, that's why! YOU DUMMY-"

He sighed. "You left before he could fully explain, didn't you? Tch. Idiot..."

Tears still falling, my glare on him intensified, and I growled. "W-What are you talking about?!"

With a smirk, he walked up to me, and aloofly pulled out this book from his backpack. "Hn. Kakashi wasn't wrong when he said that I left the village. I did and got this for us. This book is the portal to alternate universe that we went to before. We'll go there later this week."

I stared at him, utterly flabbergasted, and my anger slowly subsided. "You... What... I... How...?"

He slyly put the book back into his backpack and took something else out, something tiny.

"I also got you this..." Sasuke murmured and he placed something in my hands: a necklace.

Feeling my heart do flips, I examined the necklace that was now in my grasp, and it was a silver locket shaped like a heart. I then opened the locket and there was a word engraved in the very center...

It said:

"_Annoying_"

Once seeing the word, it felt like my heart had just summersaulted backwards as my eyes grew shockingly wide, and I freaking blushed like never before.

How... How did he-

"Let me put it on you," Sasuke abruptly said, his deep but attractive voice startling me, and he retrieved the necklace from my grasp.

I blushed some more and nervously inched back. "U-Uh, n-no, i-it's o-okay-"

Before I could say anymore, Sasuke abruptly put his right hand onto the side of my face, and slowly leaned into me. Our lips were now just centimeters apart and he paused for a moment as his dark hair shielded his eyes.

Frozen like an ice-cube, I felt his cold breath collide against my skin, and immediate shivers crawled down my spine.

My heart was freaking beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst at any moment! GEEZ.

With an almost non-existent sigh, he pulled away, and sternly ordered, "Turn around."

Was he going to kiss me just now...?

Blushing, I timidly nodded, and turned around.

Oh gosh, why did I have to tell him that I freaking liked him?! I feel so embarrassed and nervous now! Then again, when don't I...?

From behind, he wrapped the necklace around my neck, and had successfully attached the clasp together with the latch.

I turned around to face him and then shyly looked down while blushing, totally a nervous wreck on the inside.

"U-Um... T-Thanks..." I mumbled, my voice quieter than a silent fart, and the frigging blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"Hn. Take that as your Birthday Present..."

Heart skipping a beat, my head swiftly jerked up at hearing that unexpected statement of his, and our eyes locked.

"W-Well... T-Thanks... Thank you..." I managed to faintly say, my darn abnormal blushing sucking out all the frigging energy out of me, and I then shyly averted my eyes downwards. "I... I really m-missed you-... I-I mean... U-Uh... F-Forget i-it..."

Oh crap. WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

A smirk crept upon his lips. "Hn."

I blinked my eyes multiple times in panic, wondering what he was thinking, and I then frantically yelled while blushing, "I-I'm s-surprised that y-you remembered my Birthday at all! You weirdo!"

His smirk grew. "Why would I forget it?"

I shrugged with a sigh and shook my head.

"What... Whatever. So, um... Did you get your curse mark sealed?" I then asked him in a concern manner and frowned.

"Hn. Don't worry about it. Now come on, let's go..." Sasuke suddenly said and he grabbed my hand, dragging me away like a sack of butter.

•*•*•Ten minutes later•*•*•

The two of us had arrived back to the Training Grounds and everyone was still there.

"Hey, looks like you came after all, Sasuke," Kakashi remarked with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS! Great timing! We're about to do the Piñata!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed while clenching his fists and he stormed up to us.

Puzzled, I blinked my eyes. "Piñata?"

"Yeah! And you're the first one up, Sakura-chan! Come on!" Naruto enthusiastically urged as he then grabbed onto my hand and dragged me forward while I blushed.

With hands in pockets, Sasuke followed us from behind...

The three of us all now stood in front of the Piñata that was currently hovering above us by a rope that was firmly tied to a tree branch.

It looked like a miniature version of Sasuke except it had orange hair.

SWEET. Now I can get secretly get my revenge on him for being a butt to me for all of those times! CHA!

"Impressive, huh? I just finished putting it up..." Kakashi told us still smiling and he rubbed the back of his head.

"This piñata is so kick-ass!" Naruto gushed while he trembled from excitement and the blond clenched his fists.

"Yeah!" I agreed with him and smiled.

Everyone else then crowded around from behind us and my mother then walked up to me.

"Sakura, that's a very lovely necklace! Where did you get it from?!" she hastily questioned and her eyes were so creepily wide that it reminded me of a fly's eyes.

I blushed and inched back. "U-Uh... Um-"

Luckily, my dad then came to the rescue as he put a hand onto her shoulder, and jollily said, "Oh come on, dear! We can interrogate the girl later! Let them whack that candy out of that thing!"

My mom sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Oh poo! Meh. Okay..."

The two of them walked behind us and relief washed over me.

Ino then flashed Sasuke a seductive wink and said, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just glared at her.

Kakashi then handed Sasuke a violet colored blindfold and told him, "Wrap this around Sakura and then spin her."

Sasuke passively nodded and took the blindfold. "Hn. Okay."

I flinched and was now blushing like crazy.

W-Why does HE have to blindfold me AND spin me?!

Sasuke then looked at me. "Idiot. Come here."

Glaring at him, I walked over, and bitterly said something under my breath.

Sasuke then went behind me and tied the blindfold around my head, blocking my vision. After that, Kakashi gave Sasuke a bat I suppose, and the Uchiha made me clutch onto it. His strong hands could then be felt on my shoulders, causing me to blush, and he spun me around while counting to ten.

Excitement and fear trekked through my body as he spun me around and I hoped with all my heart that I wouldn't embarrass myself out there.

After several seconds, Sasuke finally pushed me forward, and coldly said, "Go, you idiot..."

I let out a tiny cute little squeak as he pushed me and then composed myself.

Everyone was cheering for me in the background.

Determined, I firmly held the bat, and repeatedly swung, but wasn't landing any hits.

DARN IT!

"CHA! COME ON ALREADY!" Inner me roared and she punched the air.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You got this! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered.

"You can do it, Sakura-san! My love for you will make you land a hit!" Lee declared.

"USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai loudly roared.

"Come on, Forehead! Is that all you got?!" Ino yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Try hitting harder!" Kiba yelled.

"K-Keep t-trying S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata shyly mumbled.

"Try moving to the left..." Shino muttered.

"Man, what a drag..." I heard Shikamaru say under his breath and he sighed.

"NOM NOM... Where's more food?!" I heard Choji demand.

"Come on! Don't let that Piñata make a mockery of you! KICK IT'S BUTT! I'M BETTING ALL MY MONEY ON YOU!" my mother roared.

"That's right! So don't land a hit, sweetie! I want all of mommy's money! HAHA!" my dad exclaimed while chuckling.

"Sakura, focus..." Kakashi quietly said.

"Hn. Idiot. You can't even land a hit. Not surprising though..." Sasuke cockily said and I could tell that he was smirking.

Feeling a vein pop, I blushed in embarrassment, and turned around, clutching the bat even tighter.

"HOW ABOUT I HIT YOU SASUKE?! YOU BUTT!" I angrily screamed, very embarrassed, and I started running forward while swinging the bat like a manic, trying to hit Sasuke.

Everyone started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S GONE CRAZY! HER FOREHEAD FINALLY GOT TO HER!" Ino hysterically shouted and she sounded very shocked.

Luckily for them, or shall I say Sasuke, Kakashi had restrained me from behind, and took my deadly weapon out of my grasp.

GR.

•*•*•Twenty minutes later•*•*•

Everyone had gotten their turn to hit the Piñata and the one to break it was...

Drumroll...

Sasuke!

He literally murdered the poor thing and hit it so hard that it scared me to death! GEEZ.

I got the most candy out of anyone though and now I'm hyper because I ate a lot of candy! Heehee.

I'M NOT A FATTIE, I SWEAR!

...

Anyways...

I was now about to start opening my presents and we all sat down at the two tables, except for Kakashi and Gai. They wanted to stand for some reason. I don't know, they're weirdos.

Also, Naruto and Sasuke also sat besides me too. What a shocker...

Moving on...

I grabbed my first wrapped up gift and read the card out loud.

Yeah. BIG mistake.

It said,

_"Dear Sakura,_

_Your eyes are far more beautiful than any sunset_

_So beautiful that I just want to caress_

_Your beauty is like the taste of a cactus_

_I only wish to make you breakfast_

_I want to make you porridge_

_In the morning, when I'm not snoring_

_And to steal a kiss_

_So you'll be my miss_

_Happy Birthday my Angel_

_Let the stars shine in your emerald eyes_

_And you'll be my diamond in the sky_

_Love, Rock Lee_

_The Leaf Village's Handsome Devil_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU SAKURA!"_

Silence.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. TWITCH.

I don't think I have EVER twitched that much in my entire life...

That was the weirdest poem ever but kind of creative. Eh...

Fake tears streamed down Lee's face and he clenched his right fist. "B-Beautiful... Did you enjoy it, Sakura-san? I put my heart and soul into it, all for you!"

"Isn't it beautiful?! Ah, the power of youth is great! I even helped him write it myself! So beautiful..." Gai dramatically proclaimed with streams of fake tears rushing out of his eyes like water falls and he clenched his right fist. "Lee, I'm so proud of you! Now... Now go in for the kill and plant a big wet one on her! WIN HER LOVE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

I blushed. WHAT?!

Lee saluted his Sensei and said, "Yes Sir!"

The bushy-eyebrow ninja then went behind me on the right side and leaned in, trying to plant a kiss on my lips.

Before he could though, Sasuke face palmed Lee's face, pushing him away from me, and coldly muttered, "Lay off, loser."

"Yeah, keep your lips away from my Sakura-chan!" Naruto hissed protectively, which made me blush.

Lee cutely whimpered like a puppy and started to sulk. "I'm sorry Sakura-san..."

I smiled uneasily. "N-No! Don't be sorry! It's okay!"

Lee looked up at me with hopeful eyes and sniffed. "R-Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, silly! Now finish watching me open your present!"

A huge grin spread across his face as he blushed and fake tears rushed of out of his eyes. "Thank you, Sakura-san. You are truly an angel!"

Blushing slightly, I shook my head, and joked, "Nah. Not really. I'm not dead yet and I don't want to be! Haha!"

I then tore the wrapping paper off and it revealed a cute little pink container.

With a smile, I opened the little container, and my eyes lit up in seconds at seeing a bunch of heart shaped cookies.

I started to cutely squeal and said, "Thank you so much, Lee! I can't wait to eat them all! Did you make these all by yourself?!"

Blushing, Lee nodded, and replied, "Y-Yes and y-you're welcome, Sakura-san."

My mom then passed me a gift and said, "Here, open this, it's from your father and I."

Serenely, I nodded, and smiled. "Okay!"

Several seconds later, I had torn off all the wrapping paper of my current present, and my jaw dropped in total shock.

"BOY TOASTY DVDS?! YOU GOT ME ALL THE SEASONS?! OH THANK YOU MOM, DAD! I LOVE YOU!" I hastily yelled while screaming, major gratitude in my voice, and I tightly

clutched the DVDS while my body trembled in total excitement.

I then glomped both of my parents and returned back to my seat.

Yup.

Boy Toasty is this stupid cheesy romance show that my mom got me into a week ago and it basically was about dudes who were obsessed with buttering their toast so it would taste good for the ladies and I would watch it in secret everyday after I got home from training. I only watched it though because the main guy character was hot like Gaara and looked EXACTLY like him! His name was even Kaara! He was so hot that I always had to bring tissues with me because my nose would bleed. Yeah, that hot...

Naruto then inspected the cover of one of the Boy Toasty DVDS and glared at it.

"Hey... That guy on the cover kind of looks like Gaara..." Naruto remarked while twitching and there was jealously lurking in his voice.

"Yeah he does..." Sasuke quietly agreed.

I clasped my hands together, my eyes turning into hearts, and I started to drool on the spot.

"Yeah...I KNOW!" I dreamily exclaimed and I started to fantasize about Gaara-kun, the sexy music starting to play in my head.

See?! This is what sugar does to me!

IT TURNS ME INTO A PERVERT!

My two teammates exchanged glances, twitched, and gave me weird looks.

Ino then gasped in total shock and clenched her fists. "Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? You mean you watch Boy Toasty too, Forehead?!"

Immediately, I stood up from my seat, and clenched my fists. "YES! OH MY GOSH, YES! ISN'T KAARA HOT?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ino stood up as well and her eyes turned into hearts just like mine. "AHHHHHHH! YES BUT I THINK NASUKE IS HOTTER AND SARUTO IS SO CUTE TOO!"

"YES THEY ARE BOTH GOOD LOOKING BUT KAARA WINS HANDS DOWN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ino and I started to squeal like annoying fangirls.

Please forgive me.

I'm hyper.

HEEHEE.

•*•*•One hour later•*•*•

After about five minutes of raving about Toasty Boy with Ino, I opened the rest of my gifts, and I was so grateful for each one that I received!

Everyone then all then sang happy birthday to me and I was even surprised to hear Sasuke sing a little, but I think I was the only one able to actually hear him.

When I blew out all the candles, I wished to make the right decision when it came to deciding my feelings with Naruto and Sasuke. An upside frown spread across my lips after I made my wish...

We all then were fatties and ate a bunch of cake. Just kidding, haha.

But no... We did eat cake. Especially Choji. I honestly think he was just here to eat all the food, he doesn't give a crap about me. SIGH.

Shortly after though, some people left, and few stayed. My mother was kind enough to allow some of my friends to come over since it was my birthday and she also said that they might be able to sleep over too!

Okay. This is officially the best birthday ever!

•*•*•At my house•*•*•

You're all probably wondering who were the lucky studs that were invited to my house, right? Well, I shall tell you! :D

The people are: Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Ino!

I'm actually surprised that Ino and I are now getting along, all because of Toasty Boy too! I hope we become great friends.

The five of us were all sitting on the couch watching a season of Toasty Boy on my tv and my parents were upstairs, probably doing weirdo stuff.

Anyways...

On the far left, sat Lee, then Hinata, and in the middle was Ino.

On the far right, sat Sasuke, me, and Naruto.

Yay! For explaining!

Eyes glued to the screen, I was drooling the entire time, and had a box of tissues just in case my nose decided to have it's own period again or something.

Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke all watched the television screen with bored/annoyed expressions while it was the very opposite with us girls; we were very amused.

Earlier, Hinata even admitted to us that she LOVES this show! I was so shocked but happy!

YAY! Even Hinata can be a pervert too! Heehee. I'm such a weirdo, sorry...

Er, what was I saying? Sorry, I'm candy drunk. Oh yeah, I remember!

"We're all out of...butter. I can't... I can't butter my toast..." Kaara faintly said on the tv screen, his sexy mesmerizing voice making my girl hormones go on a crazy rampage, and he fell to his knees.

"Ah yes, Gaara-kun... You can butter my toast any day..." I dreamily said out loud by accident as I clenched my fists together and my cheeks flushed of cotton-candy pink.

Yeah, I sometimes call the main character Gaara instead of Kaara because the two of them look like identical twins! SO HOT!

That's when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he did the unthinkable...

He stood, took the remote off of the mini-table in front of the couch, and pressed the OFF button, turning off Boy Toasty.

Without even thinking, I acted, and ferociously tackled Sasuke down to the floor. I fiercely fought to retrieve the remote from him but he wouldn't give it up and the Uchiha then sat up, making me realize that I was sitting on his lap like I was that one time at the hospital.

I blushed like a mofo.

FLASH!

The five of us then looked to see my mom have a camera in her grasp and she evilly chuckled. "Mwhaaha! Now I have proof that you two really

like each other! This will definitely go in my photo-album! MWHAHAHA!"

Eyes widening in sheer terror, I gasped as I got off of Sasuke, and blushed redder than any Sharingan.

The doorbell was then heard.

"Hm. That's weird... I wonder who it could be at this hour?" my mom asked no one in particular and she walked up to the door.

Sasuke then stood and glared at me. "Idiot..."

I returned the glare and blushed. "Butt..."

"Sakura!" my mother then called and continued, "A young man name Gaara is at the door for you!"

I flinched in total surprise and blushed like crazy.

"W-WHAT?! Gaara?! Oh gosh, I hope I don't look like a fattie! I ate WAY too much today! I hope I don't look ugly!" I frantically said out loud by accident again and my mind was continually racing with a million of scary thoughts about what could go wrong.

"Tch. Idiot. You never look ugly..." Sasuke rudely complemented with his eyes closed and he folded his arms.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! You always look amazing, no matter what!" Naruto blithely joined in and chuckled.

I blushed at both of their compliments and smiled. "Thanks guys..."

I'm only infatuated with Gaara; I actually don't like him. There's a huge difference and I hope those two know that...

...because I genuinely do like them both.

I just don't know which one to pick.

SIGH.

Come on brain, work your magic, help me pick the freaking right guy already! GR...

I would say listen to your heart but lately people say by doing that you get screwed over, so it's better off to listen to your brain instead.

Honestly, I don't know if I believe that though...

I walked up to the door and opened it to see none other than Gaara with teddy bear in his grasp.

He smiled at me.

AN ACTUAL SMILE!

"Heard it was your birthday... This is for you..." Gaara quietly said and he handed over the teddy bear to me.

I felt like crying tears of joy and I tightly hugged the teddy bear.

OKAY. IT'S OFFICIALLY THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

_Ever_.

Author Note: It's four in the morning and I just finished writing this xD what did you guys think of Lee's poem?haha! As you can see, I was fairly hyper while typing most of this XD and I still don't know who to put Sakura with! :( Sad face. Oh well. The time will come!

And for those that are interested, please read my story "Anonymously In Love" It actually got deleted but I rewrote it and its back up! It's a romance/humor fic. It's SakuSaso and slight SakuSasu and the other couple towards the middle of the story is NaruSasu XD haha

Thank you all SOOOoooOooOOOooOoO MUCH! I really appreciate everything and please review!:3 thank you so much!

And yes... I know Gaara would never do that at the end and I know Sakura's mom is crazy and OOC. XD

Haha! Anyway, thanks so much for everything!

Please review (: Thank you'


	37. Chapter 37

Roger. That's what I named the teddy bear that Gaara-kun gave me.

Sadly though, Gaara's visit was cut short, lasting about only a minute, BUT IT WAS THE BEST MINUTE OF MY LIFE!

Ah, the FEELS!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

...

Sorry. Um...

Right now, I was rolling on the floor over and over again, probably looking like a worm having seizures, and I firmly held my precious teddy bear that Gaara-kun gave me while I squealed like a fangirl.

Normally, I would NEVER be acting this crazy, but since it's my birthday, TODAY IS AN EXCEPTION! CHA!

Also, I'm mostly acting like this because I'm hyper. Heehee.

"She's... She's lost it!" Ino exclaimed with her eyes bulged and she twitched.

"S-Should we call a doctor...?" Hinata asked with a frown.

Ino sighed. "I don't know..."

"Wow, Sakura-san even looks stunning while rolling on the ground like that! Amazing!" Lee quietly murmured to himself while clenching his fist and he blushed.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "What's so great about that guy anyway...?"

Sasuke glared at me and lightly kicked my back. "Idiot. Get up."

Blushing, I paused, and glared up at Sasuke. "YOU BUTT! You're just jealous because you didn't get a gift from Gaara-kun! JEALOUS!"

Oh geez, I sound delirious! I seriously had too much sugar...

He twitched and his glare on me intensified. "You better watch what you say..."

"Pft! Oh please. I'm not scared of YOU!" I declared while standing and I childishly stuck my tongue out at the Uchiha.

"HEY! QUIT HARASSING SASUKE-KUN, FOREHEAD!" Ino thunderously roared while clenching a fist and she growled.

Before I could make an awesome retort, my parents came downstairs, and our attention was now all drawn to them.

"Sakura! Your Father and I are going to the store for a little bit...we'll be back soon! Bye kids!" my mom told us while waving and she a blew a kiss to Sasuke.

Ew. Ew. _EW_.

They then left and a light bulb lit up in my head, causing me to gasp in total happiness.

"Hey guys! Let's play Hide and Seek Tag! With all the lights off too!" I hastily suggested, my eyes sparkling, and I held Roger (my teddy bear) even tighter.

Sasuke instantly responded, "No."

Naruto blinked his eyes. "Hide and Seek Tag?"

"I-Isn't that a little dangerous...w-with the lights o-off...?" Hinata asked with an upside down smile.

"Yeah! And we're not kids anymore, Forehead!" Ino hollered, very annoyed.

"Oh please, please!" I cutely begged and then frantically explained with fake tears, "I always wanted to play the game when I was little but I never had any friends to play it with..."

Lee then nobly bent down on one knee as an imaginary sunset appeared behind us and he took a hold of my hand. "Don't worry, Sakura-san! I'll... I'll play for you!"

I slightly blushed and stared down at him in shock but then smiled, my eyes now sparkling even more than before. "R-Really...? You'll play...?"

Lee nodded and said, "Yes! I'll play until the very death-ARGH!"

Sasuke then brutally grabbed Lee by the ear, pinching him, and the Uchiha dragged him away from me while saying under his breath, "Losers..."

"So... So what do you guys say...?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"I'll play of course, Sakura-chan! Anything for you!" Naruto eagerly answered with a wink and he flashed me that handsome smile of his.

"Me too! Me too!" Lee chanted, but his voice sounded strained, probably because Sasuke's hand had just freaking raped his ear. Poor Lee.

Hinata gulped. "I-I g-guess I-I'll p-play..."

Ino sighed and slapped a hand to her face. "Darn it, here goes my pride! I guess I have no choice but to play..."

The four of us all then looked at Sasuke, awaiting for his reply.

He sighed.

"Hn. Fine. But only because it's your Birthday..."

We all cheered.

YAY!

•*•*•Ten minutes later•*•*•

We turned off all the lights in the house, except for the kitchen, because Hinata was just absolutely terrified of having all the lights off.

Anyway, Ino had volunteered to be it for some reason, and she had just finished counting to ten.

I was aimlessly roaming the hallway upstairs, trying to find a place to hide, and that's when I bumped into someone, causing me to quietly squeak in fear.

My head then jerked up and I gasped in shock at seeing who it was.

"Sasuke!"

"Idiot-"

The butt stopped talking once we heard footsteps from ahead and he then grabbed my wrist.

"Come on!" Sasuke coldly urged in a whisper and he literally dragged me into one of the hallway closets.

We sat on the floor right besides one another and the closet was so small that our bodies even slightly brushed against each other.

Oh yeah...

I WAS FREAKING BLUSHING LIKE MAD!

...

After a few minutes of sitting in total awkward silence, Sasuke abruptly started to quietly cry out in pain, and grasped his neck.

Alarmed, my eyes widened in horror as worriment overruled me, and I asked in a whisper, "A-Are y-you okay?"

"_Sakura, kiss me_."

My cheeks instantly became the exact color of a flamingo and I was taken aback. "W-What?!"

Sasuke groaned in frustration as he cringed and held his neck even tighter. "You said it yourself that blushing makes the pain go away, right?"

I gulped while insanely blushing and nervously nodded. "W-Well... Y-Yeah, but I don't need to kiss you to make you blush! U-Um... Let me try to flood you with complements! U-Um... Y-You're... Y-You're cute... U-Uh... Y-You're booty is big-AH!...I-I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY T-THAT! GAH!"

It's true. His butt is GINORMOUS.

I mean, why do you think I always call him a butt all the time? It's not just because he acts like a total jerk, it's also because he has a godly butt.

...

NO I'M NOT A PERVERT!

I'm just observant...

Sasuke glared at me as he continued to cringe and it seemed like he was losing his patience. "Damn it, Sakura! Just do it! I did it to you when you asked me..."

I blushed even more and timidly countered, "Y-Yeah but I didn't ask you to kiss me-

"Just hurry up!" Sasuke rashly ordered while scowling, his body now trembling from the pain, and he held onto his neck even tighter.

Guilt then engulfed my eyes at remembering the chronic pain of the curse mark and I nodded with a gulp.

"A-Alright..." I shyly mumbled while looking down, my cheeks burning of crimson, and I slowly leaned in.

For a moment, I just paused, my body shaking in total fear as our lips were inches apart, and I then planted a kiss on his cheek, chickening out.

Blushing, I quickly looked down in guilt, and nervously said, "I... I can't. I'm sorry. I... I've never kissed anyone on purpose b-before."

I heard Sasuke huff and his voice sounded strained. "Hn. It's not like we haven't before. Besides, it's just a kiss..."

"B-But... It's not a just kiss. I'd be kissing...y-you..." I nervously whispered while looking up at him as I tried to fight that shy smile spreading across my lips and my cheeks were rosy-red.

His eyes slightly widened, now actually looking shocked, and he was...

BLUSHING!

I loudly gasped and pointed at him while blushing myself.

"Y-You're b-blushing! Now I don't have to kiss you anymore! Yay! I win! I win!" I exclaimed with a laugh and started to do my own little victory dance while sitting down and I cutely moved my arms around in a serene fashion.

Embarrassed, Sasuke then grabbed a hold of my arm, and irritably yelled, "IDIOT! That wasn't good enough!-"

I giggled, interrupting him, and teasingly said, "Now you're just faking it! You just want me to kiss you! Pervert!"

Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes. "Tch. Idiot."

Before I could retort, the closet door suddenly busted open, and I unconsciously hid behind Sasuke while screaming.

It was Ino, the one who was currently it in the game, and she wickedly smirked once seeing us. "Going somewhere?"

Her smirk then fell at then realizing that we were alone in a closet together and she started to hysterically rant like the world was ending!

During her rant, Sasuke and I successfully crawled away from her, not being tagged, and we were now crawling in the hallway.

I then paused and looked at him. "U-Um... W-Why are we still crawling?"

He shrugged and muttered, "Hn."

The two of us got up and started to walk.

I then looked at him with an upside down smile and asked, "How's your neck?"

He then grasped it. "Hn."

I smiled evilly.

He's disappointed about not kissing me, isn't he? Heehee.

Before I could tease him, we both heard Ino's voice, and we turned around to see her charging at us with the speed of a cheetah.

On instinct, we ran straight ahead, and turned separate corners.

Man, I hope my parents don't come home soon. This is fun!

Hesitantly, I then looked behind to see that Ino went the same way Sasuke was going, and a sigh of relief fled my lips.

I can finally relax-

NOPE.

Like the clumsy pink haired idiot that I am, I fell backwards while shrieking in fear, but someone had caught me from behind, saving me from my own stupidity.

"Sakura-chan?"

I slowly turned my head to see that Naruto was holding me by the shoulders from behind and my face automatically reddened.

"EEK! S-Sorry!" I timidly squeaked and lurched away from him like no tomorrow.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "You okay?"

I swallowed and nodded, still blushing of course. "Y-Yeah. U-Um... Thanks for catching me, Naruto."

"Yeah, no problem. Is Ino still it?" he casually asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, she just went after Sasuke... Maybe he's it now?"

"Hm, Sasuke, huh? I wonder..." my blond teammate murmured and his sapphire eyes looked shockingly serious for once.

Why is he acting so weird?

"Yeah. I was just hiding with him. U-Um... Is everything okay?" I asked in concern, feeling very confused.

"Huh? Yeah, everything is fine!" Naruto happily replied, snapping out of his serious state, and he forced a smile.

Okay. Now I'm suspicious. What's wrong with him?

Before I could interrogate him, we heard footsteps from afar, and that's when the ramen lover grabbed onto my hand, and said, "Come on, Sakura-chan!"

I blushed insanely as our hands locked and the two of us ran down the hallway.

We then went into the kitchen, which was fairly lit up, and panted.

Geez, my house is super tiny, but when playing this game, I feel like I'm in a freaking castle!

...Well, my house is actually an apartment, but I prefer to call it a house because I'm a weirdo like that...

...

"Hopefully Ino doesn't find us in here..." I whispered with a frown, not really knowing what to say.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Awkward silence.

I really had no idea what to say.

Maybe I could tell him about my curse mark now? Nah, it's not the right time yet-

"Sakura..." Naruto abruptly started, his voice dead-serious, and I innocently looked up, our eyes locking.

"If Sasuke ever hurts you...tell me...and I'll take care of him for you."

His words made me flinch. W-What?

Shocked, my lips tightened, the ends turning downwards as I slightly blushed, and confusion now dominated me.

"What... What are you talking about?" I apprehensively asked and bit my lip.

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky sun-kissed blond hair. "I just don't want anyone hurting you, Sakura-chan."

"I... I still don't understand..." I mumbled, my frown still remaining.

His beautiful sapphire eyes then met with mine as a tender smile slowly formed across his lips and he softly proclaimed, "Sakura... I have one more Birthday present to give you..."

An uneasy smile spread across my lips."W-What? Awe, you don't have too, Naruto! It's-"

My mouth immediately shut when Naruto started to walk towards me without saying anything, causing me to timidly step backwards, and before I knew it, my back was leaning against the refrigerator.

He then grabbed my right wrist, holding it in midair, and slowly leaned his head into me, our lips now just centimeters away from each other.

Stunned, my face flushed the same color as the inside of a watermelon as I stared at him, feeling utterly dumbstruck, and I felt his warm breath caress my skin.

"Sakura-chan... There's so many things I want to say to you but I'm going to let my actions do the talking. Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan..." Naruto softly whispered, his voice deeply filled with passion, and we stared into each others eyes for a second before he firmly pressed his lips onto mine.

The soothing touch of his lips instantly made my skin feel all tingly, as if an army of ants were parading all over my body, and my face intensely glowed of neon-red. Electricity surged up and down from my spine to my legs, making me weak. I felt paralyzed, like all the physical movement in me had just abruptly vanished. My innocent eyes full of shock remained open, just staring at him, seeing that his eyes were closed, that he was enjoying the kiss. Seeing this made me blush even more and I wanted to break the kiss but at the same time I didn't. His lips were just so warm, so comforting; almost irresistible. They also tasted like ramen, which was no surprise, and that fact alone almost made me laugh during the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Naruto pulled back, and then stared down at the floor, his spiky blond bangs covering his eyes.

Mouth agape, I stared at him in immense shock while my thoughts went wild at wondering what had just happened, and I tried to remember all those exhilarating sensations coursing through my body that had occurred just moments ago.

I was speechless, breathless. When he kissed me, it felt like I could feel all his emotions, all his love for me. It felt good but frightening at the same time and knowing that really scared me...

"FOUND YOU!"

The two of us then instantly turned our heads to see Ino storming into the kitchen and we both flinched.

"Sakura-chan, run!" Naruto fiercely yelled as he then grabbed onto my hand but before we could move any further, Ino had already tagged me.

I let out a tiny shriek once she tagged me and Naruto just squeezed my hand tighter, causing me to blush.

"Aw, CRAP!" I childishly exclaimed while stomping my foot in frustration and then sighed, fake tears now streaming down my face. "Why me...?"

Ino snickered. "I got you, Forehead! Now you're it! And whoa, why are you two holding hands?! Were you planing to run away together or something?"

We both blushed and Naruto swiftly let go of my hand.

"N-No!" I denied in a stutter and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my cheeks.

"Hm. Whatever..." Ino murmured and she then flashed me a playful smirk. "Count to ten, Forehead."

I glared at her and then sighed. "Fine..."

"L-Later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hastily said with a smile and he quickly ran out of the room as did Ino.

Another sigh escaped my lips and I started to count to ten.

This sucks.

•*•*•Ten minutes later•*•*•

Yup. Ten minutes later of being it and I still couldn't tag anyone, let alone find anyone! I officially suck at being it...

It didn't help either that the kiss with Naruto wouldn't leave my thoughts, no matter what. Thinking about the kiss made me feel guilt and I didn't know why either and it was killing me...

I don't know what to feel.

Suddenly, I heard voices from another room, and I flinched.

This is my chance to finally tag someone!

But I want to be sneaky first...

Carefully, I walked over towards the door, and leaned against the wall, now eavesdropping.

After a few seconds had passed, I realized the ones who were talking were Ino and Sasuke.

Eavesdropping round one.

"Why?! Why do you like Sakura so much?! Why don't you like me?! What's so great about her, Sasuke-kun?!" Ino ranted, bombarding Sasuke with questions, and I heard her growl.

"She's the only person in this whole world that I want to restore my clan with..."

Inwardly gasping, my pupils gradually constricted in complete shock at hearing his words, and I felt frozen like a statue.

R-Restore? W-With me?

...

Eyes widening, the thought of having a zillion babies with Sasuke then crossed my mind, causing me to blush like crazy, and I forced myself not to scream.

W-WHAT?!

D-Did... Did he really just say that?!

WHAT THE HECK MAN?!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The world doesn't need billions of other little Sasukes running around!

...Or do they?

I then heard voices from another room and my curiosity got to the best of me, so I cautiously waddled my way near a different door, my back still leaning against the wall.

Eavesdropping round two.

This time it was Naruto and Rock Lee talking.

"So Sakura-san is it?! How exciting!" Lee gushed and he continued on, "She is such an angel! I love her!"

I heard a soft chuckle come from Naruto. "You don't know her enough to say that you love her. I've known her for years, ever since we were six."

"I don't need to know Sakura-san to know that she's a good person! I can tell she's an angel just by looking at her! That's why I love her! I shall make her mine!" Lee declared, his voice screaming with confidence, and he then asked the blond, "And wait, does this mean you're in love with Sakura-san?"

"...Yes. I love her with _all_ my heart. She saved me from myself and I can't thank her enough. Just seeing her, just being close by her... Is enough to make me happy. I'd do anything for her in a heartbeat, especially if it was for her own happiness. I would even be willing give up my own dream of becoming Hokage, if that's what it took to make her happy. Ever since I met her, I would train harder and smile more because of her. All because of her... Every time I see her, I'm get so happy, and I just want to hug her. She's so cute but even cuter when she smiles. I love her smile. Heh. Well, I love everything about her. Lately, I've been losing sleep because I can't stop thinking about her. It sucks for my health to stay up so late but I don't care, I love her. I'm not the only one who does though... Sasuke loves her too. Sakura-chan likes us both, I can tell, but she doesn't know who she likes more. It hurts but I'm not going to force her to love me. Nothing would make me _happier_ if she picks me though..."

Tears. They wouldn't stop flooding out of my eyes and I even had to cover my mouth to restrain my sobs.

My whole body was relentlessly shaking and so was my heart; it hurt so much, it ached.

Guilt kept mercilessly slicing my soul with a knife and breathing suddenly became harder to do...

Naruto. He genuinely loves me. Those words he just spoke just proved it. But why...

Why do I still not know my feelings?

How long am I going to hurt Naruto like this? Making him wait? Making him scared to lose me? Making him...

...

It's true though, Naruto's speech did warm my heart, and made me outrageously blush like an idiot too, but...it also reminded me of other things.

For instance, how I have feelings for two people.

I feel like a horrible person for having feelings for two people...

...but I can't help it.

I want to love him, I really do, but I can't force myself. That wouldn't be right. It's the same scenario with Sasuke...

I... I don't know what to do.

"Wow, that was an amazing speech of your love, Naruto! But you forgot that I love her too! It looks like you and Sasuke are now my rivals! I will not give up on her! Not today or any other day! Never! It's too bad she didn't hear your speech though..."

Oh Lee. You don't know how dead wrong you are...

I did hear it.

•*•*•One hour later•*•*•

The six of us had finished playing Hide and Seek Tag and were now about to play...Truth or Dare...in my room.

After many minutes of trying to convince Sasuke to play, he finally said he would, and everyone did their own victory dance when the Uchiha said yes.

Even though I would laugh, Naruto's words kept replaying in my mind, and I couldn't help but be a little sad...

...but I hid my sadness with smiles.

"Okay, let's start already! I'll go first!" Ino eagerly declared while smiling and she then smirked. "Naruto: Truth or Dare?"

Naruto scratched his head and thought for a minute. "Uhhhh... Truth?"

"Who was your first kiss?" Ino mischievously asked, already knowing the answer, and she snickered.

Oh Ino. You're so CRUEL...

Naruto made an ugly face and bitterly muttered, "Sasuke..."

Everyone in the room giggled except for Naruto and Sasuke.

My two teammates were now twitching, both looking disgusted, and they probably were thinking about their first accidental kiss.

"Okay, okay. Now it's your turn Naruto! Ask someone Truth or Dare!" Ino hastily insisted and giggled.

Naruto scratched his head again and closed his eyes. "Uhhhh... Okay. Lee, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Lee boldly chanted and he clenched his fist. "I'm not scared of any dare! I will prove my braveness to Sakura-san!"

My sweat dropped.

Naruto smirked. "Alright. Lee, I dare you to sniff Sasuke's armpits."

THE HECK?!

Sasuke's eyes immediately bulged in anger and he gave Naruto the death glare.

"THE HELL?!"

Lee's eyes turned into two little black dots, his shoulders now sagging, and confusion consumed him. "Wha...What...?"

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Just do it."

"Hell no!" Sasuke snapped.

"What, are you ticklish or something?" I teasingly asked the Uchiha and giggled.

Now Sasuke was giving ME the death-glare and a fiery aura surrounded him.

I twitched and glared back at him.

Lee sighed and then clenched his fist, looking determined. "Fine! I'm up for the challenge! As long as Sasuke doesn't kill me..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and huffed. "Hn. Fine. Just make it fast or else."

For three seconds, Lee quickly smelled the butt's armpits, and Sasuke was twitching so much in disgust that I feared his face would look that way forever.

Lee then withdrew his nose from the Uchiha's armpits, looking way more disgusted than Sasuke was, and he held his nose. "I'm sorry Sasuke...but you need deodorant. Badly."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! LOSER-"

Before Sasuke could strangle Lee, Naruto covered his mouth with one hand, and restrained him with the other.

"Asshole! Calm down! It's your turn now!" Naruto yelled, still restraining my stoic teammate, and he growled.

Sasuke huffed and then pushed the blond away from him. "Hn. Fine!"

He then looked at me and smirked. "Sakura: Truth or Dare?"

I flinched, totally startled, and the blood rushed to my cheeks.

WHY IS HE PICKING M-ME?!

"U-Uh... D-Dare?" I said stupidly.

AH! I shouldn't have said THAT!

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.

Oh crap. Oh crap. OH CRAP.

He smirked. "Kiss me."

Everyone gasped in shock.

My face immediately flushed of pink and I was taken aback.

"W-WHAT?!" I screamed.

And so the uproar starts...

"WHAT?! LIKE HELL YOU'RE KISSING HIM, FOREHEAD!" Ino fumed.

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! DON'T MAKE MY ANGEL KISS YOU!" Lee shouted.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LIKE HELL I'M LETTING HER KISS YOU!" Naruto thundered, very outraged.

"...G-Go f-for i-it, S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata stuttered and she flashed me a shy smile.

"I-I'm not kissing y-you!" I fiercely proclaimed while glaring at him but my blushing wouldn't stop and panic was now overruling me from the inside.

So this is his revenge for me not kissing him in the closet?!

He's forcing me to kiss him in front of everyone to humiliate me?!

WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!

"You have to. It's a dare," Sasuke retorted, that darn smirk still plastered onto his lips, and he chuckled. "I guess you're too scared too though..."

Blushing, I twitched, and felt a vein pop. "I-I'M NOT!"

He crossed his arms. "Prove it."

Fuming, I crawled up to him, and quickly pecked him on the lips.

My heart skipped a beat when our lips met and his eyes widened in shock at seeing that I actually did it.

We both blushed...but only a little bit.

I then returned back to my seat while still blushing and huffed. "THERE! HAPPY NOW?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

I then realized that it was MY turn and now I was the one smirking. "Sasuke: Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

He then flinched at realizing his mistake and then shook his head. "No, I actually mean Truth-"

"Too late! You can't change it!" Naruto exclaimed and laughed.

"H-He's r-right..." Hinata agreed.

"Tch. Whatever. Just say your stupid dare already!" Sasuke hissed at me.

My smirk grew.

This is my revenge for you making me kiss you.

YOU BUTT!

"Lick the toilet seat."

Silence.

Eyes growing unbelievably wide, Sasuke's face lit up in anger, his blood boiling, and he scowled like never before.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

BAD SASUKE. NO SWEARING!

"Suck it up, Sasuke! It's a dare! Don't be a wuss-" Naruto tried saying but got cut off when Sasuke face palmed his face and he pushed him so hard that he fell backwards on the floor.

"Shut up, loser..." Sasuke muttered as he stood, his voice somewhat monotone, and he glared down at the blond who was now lying on the floor.

Naruto immediately sat back up and flashed him a deadly glare. "ASSHOLE!"

"Quit stalling and just go already!" I hastily ordered and was growing rather impatient. "The bathroom door is right there! Now go and open the door so we can all see!"

Yes. In my room, there is a bathroom right there. How convenient. Heehee.

Sasuke bitterly said something under his breath and walked into the bathroom and left the door open.

"S-SAKURA! DON'T MAKE SASUKE-KUN DO THIS!" Ino angrily screamed and she clenched her fists.

I sighed and waved a finger at her. "Sorry, but he had it coming. He's a butt so now he's going to lick the very place where people put their butts on."

Ino smirked. "You mean your butt?"

My eyes grew SO wide that they almost came out of their sockets and I blushed like mad.

I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!

"W-WHAT?! N-NO!" I frantically denied, feeling totally mortified.

Luckily, Sasuke somehow didn't hear our conversation...

I walked up to the bathroom doorway and stood there, while the rest stood behind me, awaiting for Sasuke to do his duty.

Sasuke groaned, really annoyed, and he went on his knees in front of the toilet. Twitching, he stared down at the toilet water in total disgust, and he looked so pissed off. The Uchiha then took a deep breath, exhaled, and reluctantly licked the toilet seat for about one-point-five seconds.

Sasuke gagged so loudly that I literally thought he was going to die and the Uchiha quickly crawled towards the sink, stood, and repeatedly washed his mouth out with the water from the faucet.

Everyone laughed except for Ino.

"S-Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked in concern and she put a hand onto her heart.

He ignored her.

I laughed so hard that my sides started hurting and said, "That's what you get! YOU BUTT!"

That's when Sasuke lost it; his temper had officially taken over.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He tackled me to the floor and I started screaming.

"AH! HELP! RAPE!" I screamed as I was still laughing a bit, which made Sasuke even more angry, and I vigorously struggled to escape his grasp but couldn't because he was too darn strong.

"ASSHOLE! GET OFF OF HER!" Naruto roared and with all of his strength, he pulled Sasuke off of me.

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke stood, brushed himself off, and then sat back down. "Humph! Idiots..."

With wide eyes, I sat back up, looked at Sasuke, and started to blush.

Did... Did he really tackle me just now? Geez, he's such a weirdo!

Naruto sighed and aloofly put his arms behind his head. "Damn. This game sure is deadly. But that sure was funny as hell! HAHA!"

Sasuke blushed slightly and growled. "SHUT UP, LOSER!"

I giggled and said, "Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha glared at me, his eyes like daggers, and he then smirked. "It's my turn again, actually. Sakura: Truth or Dare?"

I wasn't stupid this time.

"Truth."

His smirk grew. "Who was your first kiss?"

Silence.

I blinked my eyes multiple times and I was blushing so much that my cheeks felt like they were being freaking cooked on a grill or something!

Is he really going to try to humiliate me AGAIN?!

By making me say that HE was my first kiss...?!

I then blushed even more at remembering the first time he kissed me.

That was so long ago. Well, I think...

"Y-You..." I finally said and I looked down in embarrassment, my cheeks on a blushing rampage. "I-It's not like you d-didn't k-know that t-though... B-Butt."

He smirked. "Hn."

"Well, of course he was your first kiss, Sakura-san! We all just saw you kiss him for the first time just now!" Lee loudly exclaimed.

Eyes widening, I blushed, and frantically shook my head. "N-No! T-That... That wasn't the first-"

I then gasped and covered my mouth, realizing what I had just said!

Ino let out a dramatic gasp as rage could be then all over her face and she pointed at me. "YOU GUYS KISSED BEFORE?! THE HELL?! FOREHEAD, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

She started to crack her knuckles.

My face turned bluer than a blueberry as I twitched in fear and shuddered. "U-Uh... I... U-Um... I-I..."

So much for her being my friend...

Hinata then came to my rescue. "U-Um... I-It's y-your t-turn, S-Sakura-chan..."

THANK YOU!

I nervously nodded with a gulp. "R-Right. U-Um... Hinata: Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a moment and blushed. "U-Uh... T-Truth?"

I could have gave her a bunch of horrible questions to answer but I like Hinata, so I decided to not do that crap.

"What's your favorite color?" I casually asked with a smile.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. "You're such an idiot! You-"

I glared at him. "Shut up! Butt-Face!"

Naruto laughed and held his stomach. "Ooh burn! Nice one, Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks Naruto..." I said while smiling at him and blushed.

Sasuke growled and elbowed the blond boy.

Naruto groaned. "Ow! Asshole!"

Hinata blushed and played with her fingers. "U-Uh... P-Purple..."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "That's a nice color. Okay! It's your turn, Hinata! Ask away!"

"U-Um... O-Okay. S-Sakura-chan... T-Truth or D-Dare?" she timidly asked and continued to play with her fingers.

"Truth!" I cheerfully replied.

I knew she wouldn't be too evil on me...

She blushed and asked, "H-How... H-How m-many t-times h-have you b-been k-kissed...?"

I blinked my eyes in shock and her question was rather daunting since I totally wasn't expecting her to ask THAT!

Eyes growing wide, I uncontrollably blushed at remembering all the times that I was kissed by my two teammates, and started to count on my fingers.

With every count, I blushed even more, and my eyes grew more wide...

"One... Two... T-Three... Four... Five... Six... S-Seven... Eight... N-Nine..."

Silence.

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke stared at me in shock.

Although, my teammates did look at me with much suspicion, probably thinking, 'Hey I didn't kiss her THAT many times!'

"W-WHAT?! Y-YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A B-BOYFRIEND?! H-HOW IS THAT T-TRUE?!" Ino demanded enraged.

"T-That's a-a l-lot of k-kisses for someone who is t-thirteen..." Hinata reluctantly remarked and she blushed.

"Can I kiss you, Sakura-san?!" Lee eagerly asked me while blushing.

My cheeks instantly turned rosy-red and I flinched.

W-WHAT?!

Sasuke then gave him the death-glare and Lee started to whimper like a cute little puppy.

"U-Uh... A-Alright. U-Um... My turn..." I started nervously and continued on, "Sasuke: Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes. "Hn. Me again? Tch. Truth."

I started to giggle and a huge smile spread across my lips.

Oh, he has no idea what question I have for him! Heehee.

"Okay. Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?" I asked while suppressing my laughter from within and my smile remained.

Sasuke gave me a weird look but pondered for a minute.

"Hn. A turtle."

•*•*•Two hours later•*•*•

The six of us had continued to play our intense game of Truth or Dare. It was so intense that Sasuke got so pissed off that he left the room at one point and I had to go and freaking console him.

After the Truth or Dare game, we all went downstairs, and watched Boy Toasty on the couch while eating chocolate ice cream. The boys kept getting really annoyed with us girls squealing like fangirls, especially Sasuke.

At one point, we all got super cold, probably from eating the ice-cream, and the six of us all shared a blanket.

Sasuke sat on the corner of the couch located on the right side and I was sitting right next him the entire time while Naruto sat besides me on the left side.

Lee sat on the corner of the couch located on the left side and Ino sat next to him and then Hinata, who sat by Naruto.

Sometimes, Sasuke would put his arm over the couch, making me blush because I thought he was going to put his arm around me, but he never did.

However...

Under the blanket, he did put his hand on top of mine, which caused me to have a mini heart attack because it startled me THAT much, and my cheeks went on another blushing rampage.

I honestly was too scared to move as my heart rapidly pulsated and so his hand rested there for awhile...

Oh yeah. My parents arrived home after we got done watching Boy Toasty and the six of us finished watching it around midnight...

They're such weirdos!

Erm... Anyways...

The boys all slept downstairs and us girls slept in my room.

I let Hinata sleep in my bed while Ino and I slept on the floor.

We had all fallen asleep after a few minutes of just girl talk and what not.

That's when I then woke up in the middle of the night...

I tried going back to sleep but couldn't for some reason.

So, I decided to get some fresh air, and I successfully went out onto my balcony without waking up anybody.

The moon was so beautiful; so radiant. It really mesmerized me...

With sad eyes, I then looked down at the locket that Sasuke had given me for my birthday, and the wind embraced me.

Suddenly, I heard two voices from above, and it sounded like they were coming from on top of my roof.

I looked up with fierce eyes.

Eavesdropping round three.

After seconds of trying to listen to the conversation, I realized that it was Sasuke who was talking, and some other dude I didn't know.

I was scared.

"Come join us, boy. Lord Orochimaru can grant you great power. Remember your purpose! Don't you care about your friends? You could hurt them by accident with that mark... What's the use of trying to protect them from others when you can't even protect them from yourself? Especially with that girl that you like so much. You don't want anything to happen to her, right? Come with us and you can tame the mark and use it's power responsibly. You can finally get your revenge. Come with us-"

"NO! Sasuke! Don't listen to this creep!" I shouted, cutting the creepy dude off as I jumped onto my rooftop, and my eyes fought the tears that were coming. "Don't leave!"

I was standing a few feet behind the creepy dude and Sasuke was ahead of me.

My eyes then widened in horror at what I saw next...

Sasuke's curse mark had spread all throughout his body and it looked like he had been fighting this guy judging by the dirt and scratches on him; his Sharingan was even activated.

At the speed of light, the creepy guy then heartlessly grabbed my throat with his strong hands, leaving me without air. My eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasps were escaping my throat.

"_SAKURA_!" Sasuke screamed in distress.

The creepy guy choking me chuckled. "If you want to save your little girlfriend, then come with me. Leave the village. Then I'll let her live. It's up to you..."

Suddenly, I could then feel the curse mark spread all throughout my body while glowing in the radiant moonlight and a surplus of incredible power surged through my veins.

"Hn. Fine. I'll leave the village. Now let her go!-"

"_NOOOOOO_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while clawing my fingers at my captors hands with shocking strength, preventing him from choking me any further, and with unreal force, I kicked the creepy guy in the gut, sending him flying.

Once letting go of me, I gasped for air as my curse mark quickly receded, and fell forward, about to collapse.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted in concern and he then caught me by the shoulders, his curse mark receding as well.

I then heard an eerie laugh from behind me but didn't turn around because my body felt so weak.

It was obviously the creepy guy.

"So... You both have the curse mark, eh? How interesting. I'll leave for now but I'll be back much later... Don't you worry my kiddies. Mwhahaha!"

He then did his retarded evil laugh and disappeared, I'm guessing.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked and his hands still remained on my shoulders.

Regaining some of my strength, I stood tall, tears now flowing out of my eyes, and yelled, "Sasuke, don't EVER leave! P-Please... Remember your promise to me! Besides, that creepy guy and his other weirdos will probably just try to attack our village anyway! We don't need Orochimaru and his weirdo minions to tame this curse mark! We can do it together! S-So... Don't leave!-"

Before I could say anymore, he firmly wrapped his arms around my back, and pulled me into a tender hug.

"I just don't want to lose you _too_."

His voice. It was so soft, so sad...

More tears fell from my eyes and I hugged him back.

"You won't. I promise..." I whispered.

He didn't say anything and just continued to hug me tighter.

The moon has never looked so bright...

Author Note: Hello :D Did you guys enjoy the chapter somewhat? XD I hope lol Heehee. It's three am and I just finished writing this xD haha. Still don't know who to put her with yet... I especially don't know because of Naruto's speech! I melted on the spot xD hahahaa well, thank you guys so much for everything, and I shall update soon! Please review!

Gaara: I'll...butter your toasts if you review...

O.O Naughty Gaara!

XD

Oh by the way, Toasty Boy is something I made up! Haha xD

Thank you!:D


	38. Chapter 38

Looking over his shoulder, I then realized that Sasuke's backpack was on the floor of the roof, and my eyes spotted that there was also some stuff that had spilled out of it, making me immediately break the hug.

"Wow, you made your backpack vomit! Geez, you're so clumsy... Let me pick everything up for you!" I happily exclaimed while scoffing and I ran up to the items that surrounded his backpack.

"SAKURA DON'T!"

Innocently, I looked back at him, wondering what could be wrong, and then this strange aura could be felt from behind. I looked back and saw a neon-green light originating from this book that was open-

Oh no. This book is the portal that leads to the other alternate universe, isn't it...?

Gulp.

CRAP.

Shrieking, I shielded my closed eyes with my arms from the blinding light, and braced myself.

I heard Sasuke call my name as if he was running towards me and there was then this swoosh sound.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, seeing that I was falling, and I started to scream.

When in midair, I felt arms from behind wrap around my waist, and from the corner of my eye, I realized that Sasuke was the one that was holding me.

We then made our landing as Sasuke acted as my pillow, cushioning my fall. Mini tornados of dirt were created from the impact and they lightly tickled my skin. The two of us cringed.

Sasuke grunted. "Idiot. Look what you did!"

I got off of him, now standing, and glared at him. "W-What?! H-How the heck was I suppose to know?!"

Sasuke stood up as well and glared back at me.

He squinted his eyes in annoyance and muttered, "You knew the book was in my backpack. So much for your memorization skills..."

Feeling a vein pop, I blushed as I inched my face forward, and yelled, "H-HEY! D-Don't be a b-butt! This is all of your fault! Why did you have to go get that stupid book on my Birthday and make me worry about you?! We could have gotten it together!"

Blushing slightly, Sasuke's glare intensified as his head inched forward too, and he shouted, "Idiot! You're the one who wanted to go in the first place! That's why I got it for you! You ungrateful idiot!"

"W-Well, you should have at least told me first!" I argued and inched my face closer, my glare growing more deadlier and deadlier with each passing second.

"I relied on Kakashi to tell you but even you can't receive full messages!" Sasuke countered and inched his face even closer, our foreheads now touching.

Our glares caused electricity and we were both blushing for some reason...

"Well, well... Look who it is again."

That voice...

Kakashi.

The two of us looked to see Kakashi, Naruto, the other Sasuke, and the other me, except this time she had short hair.

My eyes then scanned the area and it appeared that we were in some unknown forest and it was daylight out.

"W-What?! We're seeing these guys AGAIN?!" Naruto said very confused and he scratched his head.

"Wow, that was fast! I'm so glad we found you guys!" I cheerfully exclaimed, my eyes now sparkling, and I then eagerly inquired, "Hey other me! Do... Do you have a curse mark like I do?"

Sasuke then lightly elbowed me and coldly scolded in a whisper, "Idiot! Don't ask so happily about it!"

I just glared at him and whispered, "S-Shut u-up!"

Silence.

The four all looked completely stunned and there was a blank expression on my face at seeing this.

"Um... Do you?" I asked again, my voice oozing with awkwardness.

The other me shook her head with a frown and quietly mumbled, "N-No. But-"

"So Sakura has the curse mark instead?" the other Sasuke said while stepping forward and he was eyeing Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and slightly pulled down his upward blue collar, revealing his curse mark. "No. We both do."

All of their eyes grew gigantically wide at this and they looked so scared that they were going to crap their pants at any moment, especially the other me.

"W-Who... Who get's it first?" she reluctantly questioned with a gulp and I could see the pure fear in her eyes.

"I did! I got it when I jumped in front of Sasuke so that creepy snake dude wouldn't bite him in that weirdo forest!" I casually clarified and then glared at Sasuke. "But this butt seems to be ungrateful..."

Feeling a vein pop, he scowled while twitching like no tomorrow, and gave me his famous death-glare.

"Idiot! What do you know?! I never wanted you to get it in the first place! You shouldn't have interfered because I ended up getting it anyway! Now you have to suffer too! I never wanted you to suffer the same pain, idiot!" Sasuke shouted at me, pure rage in his fierce eyes, and he then looked away from me with a huff.

For a moment, I gave him this incredulous look, feeling slight guilt, but I then fiercely shouted, "Dummy! The only reason why you got the curse mark is because I wasn't strong enough! I should have been able to protect-"

"Idiot, you shouldn't HAVE to protect me! Worry about yourself for once!" Sasuke fumed and his eyes bored into mine.

"Hmm... It's pretty obvious that you two care much about each other and have been through a lot..." Kakashi cleverly remarked and crossed his arms.

With that being said, I innocently looked over at Sasuke, blushed, and then looked away with a huff.

"Well... Y-Yeah..." I quietly agreed in a murmur and felt waves embarrassment rush through me.

"Also, the only one in our group who has a curse mark is Sasuke..." Kakashi serenely advised and he pointed at the other Sasuke.

Inwardly gasping, I felt the ends of my mouth turn downwards, and I then whispered to Sasuke, "Maybe I wasn't suppose to get this mark? Maybe... Maybe I really did change the future..."

Sasuke huffed in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Pft. Don't be so full of yourself..."

Anger swarmed me as I started to blush and I waved my fist at him. "W-Why you! YOU BUTT-AH!"

Severe pain then ruthlessly bombarded my neck, causing me to scream as I tightly clutched onto it while the mark started to spread all across my body, and the second Team 7 watched horrified.

Sasuke then smoothly leaned into me, his lips now just centimeters away from my left ear, and he whispered behind his hand something so softly, so quietly that I could only hear...

"I love you."

In an instant, my heart summersaulted as I froze like a block of ice, my cheeks flushing pinker than any strawberry milkshake, and the curse mark briskly receded.

Sasuke then fully stood and dugs his hands into his pants.

Astounded, Kakashi asked, "Amazing. You made her curse mark instantly recede. How did you do this?"

Smirking, Sasuke looked at me, and urged, "Sakura, you're the one who discovered it...so why don't you explain?"

Blushing even more, I looked up at him, my eyes now growing enormously wide, and I swiftly looked down with a gulp, my face pink as ever.

"I... Uh... A-Ah... No... U-Um..." I shyly mumbled as I searched my mind for actual sentences but nothing came, for his stupid three words earlier had turned my brain into mush, and I now feared that I would never stop blushing.

"Whoa... What did he say to her? Her face is pinker than her hair..." Naruto mumbled dumbfounded and his mouth went agape.

"Yeah..." other me agreed almost breathlessly and she added, "She won't stop blushing... She can't even look at us."

Is this another lousy attempt of his to try to humiliate in public? Well, I won't stand for it! No way! CHA!

"CHA! I WON'T LET YOU USE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU AGAINST ME! CHA! YOU BUTT!" Inner me ferociously screeched and a menacing platinum aura surrounded her.

Still blushing, I glared at him, and started to lightly hit Sasuke's chest while frantically yelling, "Y-YOU B-BUTT! H-How d-dare you say that to me and make me all flustered and c-crap! Y-You... YOU WEIRDO!"

"What did he say to you?" Kakashi asked smiling and I paused.

Why... Why do I have a feeling that he already KNOWS?!

Kakashi, you're a worser eavesdropper than ME!

THE HORROR!

I twitched.

Sasuke smirked and haughtily said, "Hn. Nothing untruthful."

Blushing like mad, my body jumped as my jaw dropped like never before, and I twitched so much while pointing at the Uchiha, wanting to say something, but no words escaped from my mouth.

Kakashi happily closed his eyes. "I see. So... From what I have observed, if you make the person blush, their curse mark recedes, correct? Or not just simple blushing, but just as an act of love?"

Puzzled, I blinked my eyes.

He's totally dead-on...

Sasuke nodded. "Something like that..."

Kakashi then eyed me playfully and asked, "How did you guys first find this out, Sakura?"

Heart racing, my eyes grew wide in sheer panic, and I frantically yelled while pointing at him, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You don't need to know that!"

GAH! KAKASHI, YOU PERVERT!

"CHA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Inner me screamed in panic while blushing and she put her hands on top of her head.

Before Kakashi could retort, I composed myself, and timidly asked, "S-So... D-Did you guys do the Chunin Exams yet...?"

"My team just finished them," Kakashi answered and then added, "And our village just fought off the Sand Village's attack. Naruto here even defeated Gaara..."

The silver haired man then ruffled the blond's hair and Naruto started to bashfully chuckle. "Hey, it was nothing! Haha! Believe it!"

Eyes turning to hearts, I clasped my hands, and started to squeal. "Did you say Gaara-kun?! KYAAA!-"

I was then cut off when Sasuke lightly pinched my ear, causing me to squeak in pain, and he muttered annoyed, "Idiot. You better not start..."

"Ow!" I cutely whined.

In a flash of motion, I then relentlessly pinched Sasuke by the ear while blushing, causing him to cringe, and I frantically yelled, "Y-You dummy! This is how Lee felt yesterday when your freaking hand raped his ear! You-"

Sasuke then slapped my hand away and held his ear. "You're crazy..."

"YOU started it!" I childishly argued and pointed at him.

"Stop it! Quit touching each other already!" Kakashi snapped.

Immediately, the two of us blushed, and we quickly looked over at him.

"Now as I was saying... My team just finished the Chunin Exams and our village just defeated the Sand Village. What about you guys?" Kakashi asked.

Wait... Did he say defeat the Sand Village? They end up betraying us?

And wait...

Did he say before that Naruto defeated Gaara...?

GAARA IS GOING TO DIE?!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Covering my face with my hands, I fell to my knees, and was about to sob, my eyes growing watery.

"Uh... Is she okay?" Kakashi questioned awkwardly.

Sniffing, I then asked, "N-Naruto... D-Did you kill, G-Gaara-kun?"

"W-What? N-No, he's still alive. Actually, he's not such a bad guy..." Naruto sheepishly said with a smile and rubbed the back of his head while slightly blushing.

Eyes sparkling, I clasped my hands together, and blushed redder than any tomato. "S-So... He's okay? Oh gosh! Thank goodness!"

I happily stood up and Sasuke glared at me. "You're such an idiot..."

"Shut up!" I barked while blushing.

"Wait... So does this other version of Sakura have a crush on Gaara instead of Sasuke?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Blushing, the other me then growled, and hit Naruto on the head. "IDIOT! SHUT UP!"

I gasped and angrily pointed at her. "H-Hey! I told you not to hit him last time, you jerk!"

"Oh so it's okay when you hit me but not him?" Sasuke asked in a mutter and he was now behind me for some reason, his head hovering above my left shoulder.

Tuning around slightly, I glared at him, and the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Well, you're a different story! You're actually a butt and deserve it in most circumstances! Naruto does not because he's awesome! And besides... I barely even hit you, you weirdo! So shut it!"

I then remembered Kakashi's previous questioned and said, "O-Oh yeah! Um... Well, back in our universe, we had just completed the preliminaries for the Chunin Exams. Now we have to wait a month for the third exam..."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Ah I see. So our universe is a little ahead of you, time-wise?"

I nodded. "Y-Yep."

Suddenly, I then gasped at remembering something, and I whirled around while pointing at Sasuke. "That's right! Now that you have the curse mark, Sasuke, you shouldn't be able to participate in the third exam either since I can't!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I'm still going to participate. I know how to control it better than you. Besides, Kakashi has already been brutally training me for that third exam, and he sealed my curse mark. You've already been disqualified. So... There's nothing you can do."

Feeling a vein pop, I waved my fist at him, and yelled, "W-WHAT?! Okay, I officially don't care what you say! I'm going to SO participate now! I beat Ino fair and square so I should be able to advance to third round!"

The other me innocently blinked her eyes. "You... You beat Ino? I tied with her..."

I then walked up to the other me and smiled. "Yeah, I beat her. I've always been intensely training for awhile now. Wait, what are some things that we have in common? Do you like Gaara-kun too? Do you watch Boy Toasty?"

She gave me a weird look and shook her head. "U-Uh... No."

My shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Oh..."

The other me then looked at my heart-shaped locket around my neck and gently held it.

"Hey... This is really pretty. Will I ever get this? Who gave it to you...?" she asked curiously.

Instantly, I started to insanely blush while twitching, and I timidly stuttered, "D-D-D-D-Don't w-worry a-about i-it..."

"Did Sasuke give it to you?" Kakashi guessed while smiling.

My body jumped and I instantly started to scream. "AHHHH! N-NO! U-Uh..."

The other me then opened my locket and her eyes bulged once reading what was engraved in it.

"A-Annoying...? Sasuke-kun really did give this to you, didn't he?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to deny it but said nothing.

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. "Hn. I had it specially customized for you. You should be grateful."

Anger flailing through me, my jaw dropped, and I waved my fist at him. "Why you stuck up little-"

"Wait... Are you guys dating?" Kakashi asked, interrupting me.

Eyes growing gigantically wide, I lousy gasped, and a tremendous amount of blood rushed to my cheeks.

"W-WHAT?! N-No! N-Never... I-I m-mean... W-Well... U-Uh... N-No... I-It's j-just a Birthday that present he gave me y-yesterday!" I stupidly exclaimed while stuttering like a weirdo and my cheeks were burning of strawberry-red like crazy.

Great. I sound like an idiot as usual.

Honestly, I think I'm still hyper from all that sugar; I surprisingly have a lot of energy.

"Then why is your gift shaped like a heart...?" Kakashi curiously pressed.

I blushed some more and sheepishly admitted, "U-Uh... I... I actually don't know..."

The other Sasuke then aloofly stepped forward. "You guys want to know about the curse mark, right?"

I smiled at him. "Yes! That would be great! I-"

Unfortunately, before anything else could be said, the frigging neon-green light abruptly appeared OUT OF NOWHERE, causing me to scream, and I instinctively grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

FLASH!

Next thing I knew, we were both falling again, but this time Sasuke grabbed me in midair, and we landed

on this concrete floor that was purple.

Looking around, I noticed that the parts of the cement floor were sticking up, as if there was an explosion earlier of some sort, and that really scared me.

Sasuke helped me up and the two of us now stood.

We both gasped at what we saw next.

There Naruto was. Looking taller, fitter, and...hot. (No, I'm not even kidding.) Naruto's outfit looked the same but there was some differences. For example, black had replaced the blue portion of his usual outfit, and he also wore a different headband that was black, not blue.

I then saw a girl who appeared to me I guess and what I saw shocked me. Her hair was short, kind of spiky, and had a read headband instead of a blue one. She wore a similar red colored top that looked similar to my upper portion of my dress, with black gloves, black boots, a pink apron skirt, and to top it off, pink elbow protectors. This me looked older, more mature, tougher, and buffer.

SHE LOOKED AWESOME!

"HELL YEAH! WE LOOK BADASS IN THE FUTURE! CHA!" Inner happily me roared and clenched her fists.

I then looked behind me to see two other dudes that I didn't know.

One was super pale, had black hair as he wore all black to match too, and his belly button was even exposed. Weird.

The other guy looked more older and he had sandy brown hair with dark eyes and he was wearing a green vest with dark blue pants.

I then looked up to see someone standing on a cliff and my pupils constricted at realizing who it was.

Sasuke.

He was way taller, broader, and more muscular. I hated to admit it but he looked really hot too, like Naruto. Anyway, he was wearing this really weird outfit that made me blush like crazy. To start off, he wasn't wearing his headband anymore, and was wearing this super mega long-sleeved shirt that was the same color as a marshmallow, and his torso remained almost fully opened, revealing his super muscular chest. (THE HECK?!) This Sasuke also wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope like belt around his waist, tied in a bow, which made a fierce looking sword stay in place on his back.

Something was different about him though.

His eyes... They looked heartless and full of hate, which scared me.

My fear didn't hold me back from saying this to the Sasuke standing next to me though...

"HOLY CRAP! W-Why is older you dressed like a stripper?! A-Are you secretly gay?!"

Immediately, Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand as if his life depended on it, and he shushed me. "Idiot! Shut up before you get us killed!"

Everyone was now looking at us.

The tension was so thick that I could have cut it with my Kunai...

Well, this is awkward!

...I rather be watching Boy Toasty...

Seriously.

Author Note: XD This alternate Sakura and Sasuke are just messing up the actual manga/show, huh? XD haha Just kidding. :P XD Yay! They're in the Shippuden now xD Still don't know who to put her with xP I'm going to be busy this weekend so I typed this chapter as fast as I could xD So hopefully you guys at least enjoyed it somewhat.

Thank you all so much for everything! It really means a lot to me, you have no idea. Thank you.

Anyway, I'll update when I can, and please review! Thank you!:3

Gaara: ...I love you all... Review...

GAARA YOU'RE SO CUTE!

...

Okay, that is all. Bye :) Thank you


End file.
